The Happy Curse of the Black Diamond
by meelomango
Summary: Hatake Kakashi was given the task to be happy or face an untimely, early demise. So, of course, he picked the more appealing option. Pursuing happiness sounded easy enough.. A/U. Kakasaku. Rated M for a good, very fun reason.
1. Incandescent Insanity

**Title: **_The Happy Curse of the Black Diamond_

**Rated: **Mature

**Warnings: **Language and sexual content

**Synopsis: **A/U fic. Kakashi is transported from Konoha Village to Konoha _City_ and there he must experience three moments of _pure happiness_, or he and Sakura will face unfortunate consequences.

**Author's Notes: **Ah, hello! Thank you for clicking the link and deciding to give my very first fic a shot. Please go easy on me! After years and years of reading, I thought _what the hey_, why not? And after reading everything I could get my hands on I still needed more of the sarcastic, witty, incredibly clever, incredibly lazy, recluse, sexy genius that we've all come to easily love.

I've always wondered about how the calm, collected Kakashi would react if he was put into a situation he had no control over. I had the funnest time writing this.

Ah, one last thing. I've been dying to write a story like this, _**where I am able to give my favorite character a chance for closure since he's lived a very unfair life. **_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

_Chapter 1 - Incandescent Insanity_

* * *

><p>He felt out of place. In all his thirty-two years of living he had never seen anything like it. He wasn't sure of how or why he was there. But he was almost sure of one thing. He was going crazy.<p>

It wasn't unheard of in his field. There were many _nin_ he knew who fell completely off their knockers. And now he reasoned that he probably did too. It was pretty much inevitable. He _had_ been rather stressed lately.

The last thing he remembered was the mission. It was originally suppose to be conducted solo, but Tsunade-sama had required him to take a medical nin with him. Probably due to the fact he had been returning from his previous missions quite injured. Sadly, age was finally catching up to him and this new assignment was suppose to be one hell of a cookie. So he reluctantly agreed, despite a slightly damaged ego, and sought out his infamous student to be his partner. The one, the only, Haruno Sakura.

Much to his surprise, it took a lot of convincing on his part. They hadn't been on a mission together in some time. Years actually. She was pretty peeved at him, but after he explained that he would not have any other medical nin, she seemed to soften up her resolve to not be anywhere near him.

Since Team Kakashi split many years back, he had gone back to ANBU. To get in a few good missions before he'd take on early retirement. Naturally, most of these assignments were solo missions, therefore giving him very little opportunity to see his old students. And they were generally very busy themselves. Sai had a new team of genin he was teaching. He understood that that took a lot of tedious time. Naruto was finally going to achieve his dream of becoming Hokage. Tsunade decided to announce her retirement later that year and she had been forcing him to shadow her around until he was ready to take over. And Sakura- his adorable, little student. He actually had no idea what she had been up to. Well, besides what he had been reading in the paper.

But he remembered that she was formidably strong, calculative and it was rumored that she was on par with her Shishou's medical skills.

He wouldn't settle for anyone less to accompany him on this precarious mission. However, once they had crossed Konoha borders, he began to doubt his previous conviction.

…...

"_Sensei! Can you slow down?" Sakura desperately wanted to wipe her brow to keep the sweat from invading her eyes, but they were moving so swiftly that her arms were too numb to move. _

_Kakashi sighed and slowed down. Slightly. _

"_That's not slowing down! Think we can take a break?" she struggled to ask through her gasps of breath. _

_Finally, his irritation forced him to turn around, but instead of his annoyance growing as he suspected, he felt pity for her. There she was. The woman he deemed so high. Covered in dirt and sweating in all the unattractive areas a person could. He grimaced underneath his mask as he took perch on a wide branch waiting for her to catch up. _

_Sakura took a clumsy leap onto the large branch and belly flopped on the hardened wood in relief, next to him. After several minutes of her trying to catch her breath, she flipped over onto her back and gazed up into the sky, calming the frantic palpitations of her heart beat. _

"_So.. What's the mission? What's the strategy?" she lightly laughed. She had never felt so embarrassed in her life, but luckily he was showing no signs of disapproval. So far, so good. From the corner of her eye she saw him leaning against the tree, reading his dirty novel as usual. The visual was so nostalgic. _

"_We'll discuss the mission later. The plan I had before won't work out now so I'll have to come up with something along the way. I'll let you know once we hit Earth Country."_

"_Why? Things haven't changed since we left." she asked curiously. _

"_Because."_

"_Because?"_

_His obsidian eye trailed over her figure and he subtly shook his head. She was still slim and toned, fuller in areas, but that was to be expected with age. He just didn't understand the problem. "Sakura, when was the last time you worked out?"_

_She pushed herself up to sitting position with much effort and glared. "What are you trying to say? I'm not fat at all."_

"_Of course not." he looked up from over his book and waved his hand in front of him as if he were shooing away her question, "Out of shape, perhaps."_

_Sakura huffed her breath and turned her back to him. How dare he just call her out of shape!_

_Kakashi sighed. "We barely have left Konoha and you need to rest. I estimate that we'll arrive in Earth Country in two weeks instead of one. Our plans have to change."_

"_No they don't! This is one break. We'll make it there in time." She answered indignantly. _

"_I doubt it. At this pace-"_

"_Sensei." she interrupted stubbornly, "We'll get there in time."_

_Kakashi eyed her skeptically. If she was struggling this much already, she wouldn't be in any position to defend herself properly. "We're still close to the border. I could request another medic nin to come with me."_

_Sakura openly glared daggers at him. With damaged pride she asked, "What are you trying to say?" _

_Kakashi felt like he was digging himself into a hole. "I'm not trying to hurt your feelings. This mission is dangerous, Sakura. I don't want to have to worry about you while-"_

"_You don't have to worry about me!"_

_A moment of silence passed between them. Kakashi could feel the awkward tension around him as her eyes attempted to kill him with her mind. _

_Finally, after deciding whether to speak or not, he said, "You asked about the mission. I was just expressing my opinion of it."_

_She narrowed her eyes further, "Yeah? I only asked so that we could actually talk. You haven't spoken this whole time."_

"_I'm usually alone during missions these days."_

"_Are you alone now?" she replied angrily. _

_Kakashi sighed. He could already sense the difficulties ahead. "Are you sure you still want to come?" he asked calmly. _

"_Sensei, when was the last time you saw me before this assignment came up?" _

_He lifted a brow curiously. That was a sudden change in topic. "This is no time to be discussing this. If you're accompanying me, we have a long ways to go before we reach Earth Country."_

"_Answer the question."_

_He paused and exhaled loudly. Knowing her, she wouldn't relent until he answered her irrelevant question. However, knowing her, he had a feeling this was a trap and ever fiber in his bones didn't want to say anything. It would just create further hassle and if one thing was for sure, Hatake Kakashi did not like hassle. But he knew there was no other way around it if he wanted to make it home by the end of this month. He supposed he could humor her. Placing his book down, he tried to recollect his thoughts. It had to be recently. Perhaps at the training grounds? Or at Ichiraku's?_

"_There was still snow on the ground." she finished his thought as she turned to face him with an unreadable expression._

_Had it really been that long?_

_He gave her an incredulous look. From the top of his silver hairline, he could feel sweat beading. They were already well into the steamy heat of summer. It couldn't have been more than six months since he last saw her. Could it?_

"_We've been busy." he reasoned, breaking the silence. "I know you've been busy in your lab and at the hospital. I'm always out on assignment. We've just been busy." he repeated, cursing himself for making an excuse that for the first time in a while he did not want to use. _

"_When was the last time you heard I was on a mission?"_

_Kakashi shrugged. He was sure that no matter what he said at this point would not make the tension lessen. _

"_Five years." she shook her head sadly, "Five years since I stepped out of our borders."_

_He went wide eyed. Him exclaiming, 'No way!' would be highly inappropriate. Five years. That would mean that she hadn't left since.. since that incident. Why hadn't he noticed? He should have known. He should have noticed at least that much. Seeds of guilt were planted in him as he tried to make sense of the awkward situation. If he had known he would have done something about it. Right? "Then why did you agree to come on this mission with me?" _

"_Because."_

"_Because?"_

_The corner of her mouth curved upwards. "Because you asked me to."_

_Underneath his mask, a small smile began to form as well, a very sad smile. Perhaps if he had tried to ask her to accompany him on a mission sooner she wouldn't be the mess she was now. One of the strongest kunoichi that he had ever encountered, and she was his student. Now she was probably on par with a very good genin. _

_He should have noticed. _

"_Now ask me when was the last time I saw you." _

"_Sakura.."_

"_Ask me."_

_Hesitantly he asked, "Fine. When was the last time?"_

"_In the hospital a week ago. You were unconscious in my operating room."_

_He shook his head in disbelief. "But you were never there when I woke up."_

"_I was always the person to sew you're lazy ass back together, but once you were out of harm's way I had to return to work. You were right, I am busy. But I'm not too busy to save your life every other week."_

_Kakashi nodded, absorbing the information. He felt like a complete ass. Here she was, yet again, always doing things for him, but he hardly gave her anything in return. He told himself inwardly that he'd try to visit her every once in a while in the future. And he hoped he would actually do it. It was so much easier with the boys. They would both just show up where ever he was and force him to train or eat with them. He was just so wrapped up in his own world. _

_His daily routine was to eat, sleep, train and remember. The best relationship he had was with the marbled memorial. The times when people would see him at the tavern or any other place social was because someone had forced him to go. It wasn't like he was purposely shutting off everyone from his life. He just didn't find it necessary for where he was in his life at the moment. Maybe he was going at things the wrong way. Maybe his students still needed him. Maybe he should stop treating others' like an obligation. _

_He had an opportunity to make amends. She was with him now. He could start there. _

_He lifted his arms to support the back of his head as he slouched further against the tree bark. "So that's why I don't have any scars."_

_Despite her anger, Sakura laughed. Her absentminded Sensei always found a way to make her laugh. It was amazing how he could take a heavy situation and dissolve it. Annoying, most definitely, but it was oddly something she missed very much. "Yeah, I'm that amazing."_

_She really was. It was a wonder to him that he was alive. The last few missions he was sure he returned with some type of gaping hole in his body, or some appendage blown off. Although, however good she was with medicine, she still needed to have sharp kunoichi skills to do an A class mission. It didn't matter that she was a Jonin already. She hadn't had field experience in years. _

"_Sakura, I think you should go back." he honestly suggested, hoping that he wouldn't hurt her ego too much. He wanted her alive if he wanted to better their relationship. _

_Her previous fury returned. "No."_

"_Why push yourself to do something you're not prepared for? In a few weeks you should be fine to go out on the field. Why now? "_

_Sakura looked down for a moment trying to find the right words to say. "Because, since the day you barged in at my lab demanding that you only wanted me to go with you, that you needed me, the kunoichi in me decided that I needed this. I've been afraid to go back out there. And every day for years now, one of you shows up on my table, bloody and bruised, and it's made me think that maybe if I was with you guys on missions, you all wouldn't hurt so much. But I was still so afraid. Until.. until you convinced me that I'm needed out here. I want to do this again, Sensei. I'm tired of being a coward."_

"_There is no doubt that you are a skilled medic, but you should train a little more before jumping back out here. Our mission is A class. This isn't one of your experiments. You could die out here."_

"_I could die in the village."_

"_Sakura, I'm serious."_

"_I know you are, Sensei. You honestly think I haven't thought of this? So what, I'm a little rusty. After a few days I'll be okay. It's not like I haven't trained at all during the last five years. Plus, you're my best choice as my first partner in half a decade. Nothing that bad will happen to me."_

_Kakashi shook his head. "Although you are right, I can't always watch your back on this assignment."_

"_You won't have to. I'm still really strong. I have a few new moves. I won't be a burden on you. I swear it."_

_He chewed on the inner part of his cheek as he thought. She was just as stubborn as ever. He was probably the best person to be partnered up with her on her first mission in half a decade, but they were up against something he had never even seen before. It was just legend. A legend that many people chased and almost all have disappeared. He didn't want her to come, but she was now peering up at him eagerly with her emerald eyes behind long, dark lashes. Oh, no. She did it. She slowly blinked. It just wasn't fair. Kakashi groaned. "Alright. We'll go slowly at first and we're training everyday till we get there."_

_Sakura squealed with joy and flung her arms around his neck gratefully. "You won't regret this!"_

_He had a feeling he would. _

_And, boy, was he right. Aside from the sad, sad training routine they took up, she had lost her inability to move quietly while traveling. If she wasn't panting, she was stepping on twigs, rustling bushes, and being louder than an elephant walking on bubble wrap. They were constantly targeted by wandering nin and bandits. Everyday, he had taken a kunai that was meant for her head, into one of his appendages, and everyday she would have to heal him. _

_But he didn't complain. Much. He actually enjoyed her company when she wasn't in the way. Despite the time they spent away from each other, it was as if they weren't estranged at all. They basically picked off from wherever they left off. The journey was pleasant and, surprisingly, quite fun. The most fun he had in a while. But as they approached half way to the borders of Earth, his worries grew. He could see the sad look in her eye as she bandaged him up, and her strong determined will as they sparred. She was getting better, but a few days to make up for the years she had taken off? He didn't know if she'd be ready._

_However, after a few more days, she was looking more promising. Her grace while fighting returned. She was moving more swiftly and soundlessly. _

_It had taken them three weeks to reach Earth Country. _

"_Okay! I think I'm ready!" she said excitedly._

"_You think?" _

_Sakura playfully smacked his injured arm. "I know it's taken us a lot longer to get here than expected."_

_"___No! Not at all." he replied sarcastically.__

__She narrowed her eyes and grinned mischievously, "Yes, we have made plenty of progress during our very short, lightening fast journey here."__

__'Right. Progress.' Kakashi smirked, feeling quite amused.__

"_At least I'm ready to help you out?" _

_Kakashi gave her an eye-crinkled smile. "Yeah, you're ready now. But that's because I'm a skilled and wonderful teacher."_

_She laughed. "Thank you, Sensei, for all your hard work."_

"_It's nice to be appreciated once in a while."_

"_Okay, okay. Now that we're done with discussing about your greatness, let's talk about the mission. We're already here." _

"_Ah, after three weeks, you still haven't lost your curiosity."_

"_And after three weeks, you're still as charming as ever."_

"_It's a curse." he shrugged, self-satisfied. _

"_Sensei." Sakura sighed deeply. "The mission?"_

"_Ah." he stood up from his sitting position and pointed to the direction they were suppose to be heading to, "We're going to travel to the eastern mountains. We have to find certain cave, I'm not sure which cave yet, and about ten miles below ground level, we'll find an exceptionally large black diamond. We're going to take it back with us to Konoha and take a vacation."_

_Narrowing her impossibly green eyes, she scowled. "You've been waiting three weeks to tell me this?"_

"_It was only suppose to be a week. I suppose the extra time has hyped up your expectations a bit."_

"_What the hell, Sensei! This is suppose to be an A-class mission?"_

"_There are probably some bad guys here and there, I assume. At least it's not S-classed." he replied nonchalantly._

"_You know how many caves are in the eastern mountains of Earth? The whole east side is all mountains! And there has to be hundreds of caves!" _

"_Don't be silly. There's probably half that amount."_

"_And we have to search each one?"_

"_Of course not. Would I really put myself- us through that?" he smugly smiled, "After my research, I've narrowed our search to two locations. It will take us a half days journey. We should leave now." He dug into his pack for communication devices, and placed it over her ear, adjusting it so it would fit her more comfortably. "Like I said, there will be dangers while locating the diamond and even more so after we retrieve it."_

"_What kind of dangers?" she asked unnerved by his serious tone. _

_Kakashi paused, searching for the right words that did not sound too ridiculous to say. "There is legend that there is a guardian protecting the gem. It does not sleep and it cannot die. That's all I know."_

"_That's comforting. We have bed time stories informing us on our mission ahead." _

"_It's more than just a story." he hardened his eyes hoping she'd buy it. _

"_No, no. It's an adventure." she said sarcastically, "So what does this black diamond do if it needs to be protected by a creature who does not sleep or die." she said dryly. _

"_I don't know." Kakashi shrugged. _

_Sakura groaned exaggeratedly. "This is going to be nothing but time consuming. The diamond better be really, really big."_

"_Lots of things are time consuming." he sighed and leaned up against the tree behind him. It seemed that everything about this mission was simply time consuming. Retraining Sakura. Keeping Sakura entertained. _

"_Even if others think you're mysterious, I know what you're thinking, Sensei." she glared._

_He smiled innocently. "Don't worry. I always do my research before anything. If it weren't for the survival rate for those who attempted this mission, I wouldn't have been worried. There had been many, hundreds actually, who have tried to find the diamond but all went missing afterward, except one woman. Books only comment on the fact that she was said to be grateful, and that was all."_

_Her eyes darkened slightly. "I'm assuming she meant that she was grateful to be alive. If it's that bad, Sensei, what do you think our chances are?" she asked apprehensively. Only one survivor. At least with basic assassination missions, the chances of them coming out of it alive was higher. Even though she felt foolish for stepping into a fairytale, she couldn't deny that the sound of 'only one survivor' scared her a bit. _

"_Pretty slim."_

"_Then why did you agree to this assignment?"_

"_The pay is pretty high. And I do plan to retire soon." he answered aloofly. _

"_Sensei! This isn't time to be joking around." she screeched. _

_He flinched his head back and winced. "It seemed interesting." And that was the truth. He heard this ninja legend from his father as a child and he thought it was a bedtime story. When the mission scroll was presented to him he couldn't help to be but curious. His father would talk about strange creatures, powers that did not rely on chakra to mold anything, and of course the many failed attempts to find this mystical diamond. The story, though a little ridiculous for a man his age, intrigued him. Kakashi was never one to ignore things that interested him so much. Life was too short. _

_Sakura shook her head. However lazy her teacher was, he was never one to back down from a challenge. But she believed that his curiosity had gone past its limits this time. "There's only been one survivor."_

"_We're going to come out of this alive. Even if I have to abort this mission, I promise that this won't be your last time on the field." he smiled at her reassuringly. _

"_And mess up your perfect streak of completed missions?"_

"_Anything for my favorite student."_

"_Anything? Since my life is on the line, want to show me what's under your mask?"_

"_Nice, trying to slip that in there." he smirked while turning around and walking towards their destination. _

_Sakura grinned and ran to catch up with him, "Can you blame me? It's been almost ten years and I haven't seen what you look like. It's almost an insult to our relationship."_

_Kakashi chuckled, placing his hands in his pockets, "I'll tell you what, after this mission I'll show you."_

"_But-"_

"_We've survived war and countless of other life threatening missions. We're going to survive this one, too. I'll be sure of it." _

"_No, I'm not worried about that." she lied, "It's just.. I really have to wait until after the mission?"_

_He snorted. "You've waited a decade, you can wait a few more days."_

* * *

><p><em>The land of Earth was breathtakingly beautiful. The trees were vast, lushly green and the land looked as if an artist had carved it into a masterpiece, clay creation. The soil even smelled nutrient filled. Sakura breathed in the dewey, clear air, closing her eyes, silently making a small prayer before the mission would begin. <em>

_It was approaching dusk, the reddish, orange sun was setting off into the horizon. It was time to execute his plan. _

"_We're splitting up and inspecting the two caves. They are located about four-hundred meters apart. We will only venture three miles below surface then regroup. After we rest tonight, we will try to retrieve the diamond in the morning."_

"_What makes you think it's these two caves?"_

"_They are the only two caves that are uncharted. It has to be one these two. And hopefully, after the inspection, one of them will have a dead end, and that will cancel that one out." he said cheerfully._

"_You are impossible." _

"_I think I'm rather practical."_

_Sakura tightened her pack snugly around her hips and looked at her map again. "Okay, I'll go right, you go left. Keep in constant communication. If we lose signal, be sure to be back here within the hour."_

_He smirked. "And I thought I was captain."_

"_I suppose I'm getting back into the flow of things." she replied confidently with a wink, before turning to walk with a sway of her hips. _

"_If anything goes wrong-"_

"_I'll let you know." she finished his sentence, "Besides, I'm sure you placed one of your teleporting tags on me somewhere. I don't even want to ask where, or how you did it."_

"_That's why you're my-"_

"_Favorite. Sensei, you're getting too-"_

"_Predictable? Two can play this game."_

"_But that doesn't count! It was so obvious that I was going to say that!" _

"_Really? I thought I was going out on a whim on that one." _

_Sakura stopped to face him causing him to stop as well. _

"_No hitting." he instructed, pointing his index finger at her. _

_She lifted her hands and he braced himself, but instead of a painful sting he felt her smooth his standard ANBU uniform around his collar affectionately. "Try not to hurt yourself too bad tonight. I have to save my chakra reserves for tomorrow. You know, for when you accidentally blow yourself up."_

"_You too. Don't do anything too brave."_

"_Are you kidding me? I have to survive if I want to see your face."_

"_I'm glad your motives are in the right place."_

_She softly smiled and closed the gap between them. With inhaled breath, she brought her arms gently around the middle of his hard frame and embraced him. "You promised me that this won't be our last mission."_

"_Sakura-"_

"_I don't want to lose one of my precious people out here again." she spoke softly into his chest. _

_With an unconscious smile, he slowly he brought an arm up and held her closer. "I promise."_

_Satisfied with his answer, she gave him a genuine smile, unmasking her appreciation and turned again. "I'll hold you to that." And with that she disappeared from his sight._

* * *

><p><em>Lifting his hitae-ate underneath his ANBU mask, the tomoe in his sharingan began to slowly spin, adjusting his sight to the darkness of the cave. Flares would attract unwanted attention. Thank Kami for his night vision. He carried his ear upwards and listened. The drops of running water could only be heard. He sniffed the air. There were only the smell of metals and mildew intermixed. So far it was only a basic cave, but he had several more feet to travel through. <em>

_Carefully weaving in out of the stalagmites and the dewy drippings of the stalactites, he still could not find anything out of the ordinary. There were no remnants of anything man-made. However, there were no traces of anything that indicated any wildlife had entered inside either. No signs of nesting nor bat gauno._

"_Red, what's your position?" he called through his ear piece._

"_I'm almost ninety meters below surface. There are no signs of anything suspicious."_

"_Are there any signs of anything living?"_

"_Insects, bats, raccoon holes so far."_

_Kakashi exhaled in relief. She was safe. It was more than likely it was the cave he was in. "Okay. We can meet now. I've collected enough information."_

"_I'm glad you said so. The further I walk, the more I seem to smell-"_

_Suddenly he heard a large crash over the line and Sakura's heavy heaving, struggling to breathe. "Red! What's going on?"_

_Another bang echoed his transmitter. His hand pressed against his ear, attempting to hear better. "Red!"_

_More blistering crashes were heard over the line. One after the other, over and over mixed with her painful screams. The chaos seemed endless. What the hell was going on!_

_Finally the sound died down and all he could hear was silence. Torturous silence. His body went rigid with dread. _

"_Red." he said called out more calmly, but there was no reply. Not even static was heard through the head phones. "Red, say something." he begged desperately. _

"_Crow, I'm fine." Sakura fell into a fit of coughs, blood splattering all over her hands. One of the stalactites was embedded in her midsection. But she would be alright. This was cake compared to many other situations she was in. "The cave decided to fall apart on me." _

_He exhaled in relief. "Don't try to smash anything. You might cause a bigger cave in. I'll be there in a second." _

"_Will do." _

_Kakashi performed his hand sign and waited. Nothing happened. Curiously, he did it again, hoping a familiar poof would happen, but again nothing happened. Something was blocking him. _

_Being the skilled medic she was, she could smell a faint odor in the air that most would not be able to detect. Her fear grew. "Crow? Are you there?"_

"_Yeah, I'm here." he scanned around him to see if there were tags preventing him from using his chakra. _

"_I smell high traces of carbon monoxide in the air." she informed him. _

_Kakashi nodded, affirming the information to himself. "Use the oxygen in your pack. I'm not able to teleport out of here, but I will be there as fast as I can."_

"_Hurry, Crow." Sakura didn't have the heart to tell him that her oxygen tank had busted during the cave in. Not only was her body destroyed under the crippling weight of the rocks but so were the rest of her supplies laying in scattered pieces around her._

_He already had enough on his plate and she knew it would only add to his already elevated stress levels. She hurriedly lifted the small cloth of her shirt over her nose and focused her chakra to clean out the chemicals invading her system. For some reason she could feel her ki draining and at a remarkably fast rate. She had no idea why but she was sure that she didn't have much time._

_Kakashi turned to leave the cave but the exit had vanished. He retraced his steps, but there was a wall and only one way to travel. Deeper into the cave. This was impossible! The wall wasn't there before, this couldn't be possible. Perhaps he was under genjutsu. _

_He closed his eyes and whispered, "Kai!" _

_Cracking an eye open he saw that nothing had changed. Was it still genjutsu? His tomoe began to spin frantically, attempting to release him, but nothing was changing! Not even his sharingan could stop whatever was holding him there. If it wasn't genjutsu, then that meant the enemy had an earth affinity._

_Monkey – Dragon – Rat – Bird – Ox – Snake – Dog – Tiger – Monkey_

"_Chidori!" he roared, charging forward to the wall and smashing his lightning current against it. The walls of the cave didn't even budge. No sound echoed, no indentures to the victimized wall. _

"_Crow, what's going on?" _

"_I can't get out of the cave."_

_Panic began to fill her. What if he couldn't make it in time? _

"_Red, I will find a way out of here. Just hang tight." he reassured her as if he were reading her thoughts._

_Sakura sat quietly, listening to his every attempt to knocking whatever barrier was keeping him from her. Several hours passed by and he would not stop. It seemed that the man who was rumored to know over a thousand jutsus was attempting to use every one in order to save her life. _

_She listened desperately over the line, her only contact with life outside the darkness of this cave. His usual steady breath was ragged and unstable. And, for the first time, she actually heard him yell painfully in frustration. Whatever war, battle or mission they had faced he was always the calm in the midst of a storm. She could hear him make his anguished attempts to save her and it made her ache more than her wounds. _

_Her body began to betray her as she fell into a fit of convulsions, irritating her wounds causing her to bleed out more. She turned her head and retched blood and bitterness. She did her best to conserve her chakra and to keep herself alive for as long as possible, but everything she had was sucked out of her, faster than she had expected. This was it. She was dying. _

"_Sensei." she called to him calmly despite the shakiness of her voice. "Last winter, I never got to thank you for escorting me to the festival."_

_Kakashi felt himself stiffen. She had not spoken a single word over the last few hours until that moment and he could already hear the goodbye in her voice. He grew angry. If he wasn't giving up, she damn well better not as well. He was determined to reach her and he would. "And you're still not going to thank me. You're a medic. Use your chakra to filter your air."_

"_It was the last time we really spent with each other, you know, besides this mission." _

"_We'll make up for it later. There are lots of festivals in the fall. I'll try to take you to at least one." he half joked trying to alleviate the situation. _

_Sakura smiled, "It's fine, Sensei. Even though we only went that one time it was enough for me. In the past it use to bother me that I never really got any of the attention in the group, but I get it. Sasuke with his problems, Naruto with his own problems, and Sai just being a problem, I understand that being the perfect person I am, I had to sit back and let the needy be helped." _

"_That's very big of you." Kakashi smirked, shaking his head. It was amazing that she could still kid around when he knew she was in pain. "Plus, it was very obvious that you were my favorite."_

_She tried to laugh but instead she began to cough severely, blood splattering everywhere. "Shit, it's so cold."_

"_Red," Kakashi paused, closing his eyes in great reluctance. "What's your condition?" he asked softly. _

"_Honestly?" warm liquid began to pool in her eyes, threatening to fall from the idea of admitting out loud that she had lost, "There's nothing more that we can do." _

_Silence passed between them. She was too afraid to talk. He was too stunned to breathe. She thought he was slowly trying to come to terms with what was going on, until she was startled to hear a large bang followed by more explosive sounds. _

"_Sensei." she called out softly. _

_No reply besides the loud screeching sounds of his Chidori hitting the walls could be heard through the transmitter. _

"_Sensei!" _

_Again, no reply._

"_SENSEI!" she screamed before she fell into another fit of convulsions._

_He stopped moving when he heard her gurgle, almost as if she was choking on something, he was sure her blood. She shouldn't be yelling. She should be focusing on her chakra and healing herself. _

_She finally regained her composure. "Sensei," she spoke in heavy breaths, "I know this is hard, but I need to leave you with a few instructions."_

"_I'm getting you out of there." he answered stubbornly. _

"_Please." she begged. _

"_No." _

_Her breath began thicken and wheeze as nausea overwhelmed her, but she tried to keep it together. There wasn't much left for her and she couldn't leave this world with how things were now. "There's a box underneath my bed. Pass it along to my dad, will you?"_

"_Stop." _

_Closing her eyes, she reminisced of better times and smiling faces that seemed so close to her now than being miles away from where she was. "Please tell the boys that I love them. Make sure they don't get into too much trouble. Or kill one another. That would be really bad." she tried to laugh but the pain was too much. Shakily, she removed her hand that was pressed against her wound. She didn't feel the need to control her bleeding anymore. _

"_It's hard for you to talk right now. Just wait a little longer." _

"_.. My chakra is exhausted. And it has been for some time now. The fumes are in my system, and I've been bleeding out this whole time." she finally admitted. _

"_No." he denied. _

"_Sensei.. it'll be okay. Whatever happens, I'll be fine. And please don't blame yourself. I don't. This mission was fun and I wouldn't have done it any different." she smiled sadly, "But while I'm still lucid, I want to tell you-"_

"_I.. I promised you. And I will get you out of there." Kakashi slammed his fist against the wall and held it there. The damned thing would not budge. _

"_Story of my life. My boys and their attempts at keeping their promises to me. You all deserve better."_

_Kakashi clenched his fist and repeatedly began hit the wall. 'Move!' he yelled in his head. _

"_This past decade.. I wouldn't have done it any differently with you. Live happily, Sensei. Live well for me."_

_Energy began to surge inside him, propelling lightning thundering outwards, obliterating his ANBU mask into particles. The whole room illuminated brightly with blue light and Kakashi did not notice at all. He could not feel the pain of his immense power projecting, nor could he feel the sting of wetness in his eyes threatening to fall. He could not feel the tightening of his chest, the struggle in his breath and the wracking of his tired body. _

_'Please.. Please let me save her.' he begged. Visions of his student flooded his thoughts. From her naïve youth to the remarkable woman she became. He couldn't lose another one. He just couldn't. _

_Suddenly the wall disappeared. Kakashi exhaled a sigh of relief and ran forward with all his might. But.. something was different. _

_Instead of a tunnel, he found himself in an enclosed space, still within the cave. The room was illuminated by several torches that even without the powers of his kekkei genkai, he was able to see every corner and crease on the walls. And the room smelled oddly of cinnamon. _

_But there was no time to contemplate the smells, or how he got into this peculiar room. He had to get to Sakura and fast. _

"_Your friend is beyond your help." A tired voice of an older man called to him from behind. _

_Kakashi whirled around and found himself standing in front of a tall, lanky old man that strangely resembled one of those spirit guides in stories or a wizard. _

"_You've got to be kidding me."_

"_Oh, I do love a good joke. But I'm afraid this is very much real."_

_The older man wore a deep brown robe that was blackened on the bottoms from dirt and wear. Tightly in his possession, he held a tall, wooden staff. His silvery hair flowed down to his midsection and his long wispy beard flowed even longer. His smile was merry and his eyes were mischievous. Deep emerald orbs, very much like.. _

"_Is there a way out of here?" he shamelessly asked. He wasn't quite sure if the man in front of him were friend or foe, but he was sure that Sakura needed his help. _

"_I suppose there is, but you merely have to look to see."_

_Kakashi eyed him questioningly, "I'm usually one for being cryptic, but I really don't have time for this. Can you direct me the way out of this place?"_

"_Time has no significance here." the older man lifted his hand, indicating to their surroundings. _

"_I take it that you won't." Kakashi began to perform the hand signs for his chidori to smash against the wall when the old man lifted a hand, motioning for him to stop. He could no longer feel his chakra course through his system._

"_There is no use, young man. Your friend is now beyond your help." _

"_No, she isn't." Kakashi defended confidently. She was alive._

"_Well, at least in this room she is." the old man chuckled to himself and took perch against a large rock. _

"_This isn't time for jokes, old man. I need a way out of here."_

"_Don't be rude, child. In this room, there is no time, for time is infinite. There is no hunger, pain or death." his eyes closed and his head began to bob downwards. Kakashi could have sworn that he had just fallen asleep. Soon enough, an impossibly loud snore echoed the room, and it's loudness seemed to have woken the older man back up. He shook his head softly and smiled to himself. "It's get's rather boring down here, don't you think?"_

_Kakashi eyed him questioningly. "Am I dead?"_

"_Poppycock, what makes you think that?"_

"_There is no hunger and pain here. That time is infinite." he repeated._

"_Yes, but I also did say that while we were in this room, did I not?" he mused. _

"_Although I clearly have enjoyed our conversation, I need to get out of here. My friend is in dire need of medical attention."_

"_Hatake Kakashi, are you satisfied with your life?"_

_Kakashi took a step back in surprise. "How do you know my name?"_

_The old man smiled. "I know many things about you. The boy genius who survived war and tragedy, growing up to become a fine, powerful young man who trained the most influential people of this century. And you, yourself, becoming one of the most influential as well."_

"_That doesn't explain how you know so much about me. Who exactly are you?"_

"_There are many things I do know of, child, but how I know, I do not know. I just do."_

"_Who are you?" he repeated. _

"_Answer me, dear boy. Are you satisfied with your life?"_

_Kakashi shook his head. "I don't have time for this"_

"_If you pass my tests I can assure you that you and your friend will survive this."_

_Kakashi paused, observing the older man carefully. A glint of shine from the man's fingers brought his attention. It was a ring. A ring with a black diamond. "You are the guardian of the black diamond."_

"_Very good. For almost a millennium now I've been its guardian. I am the legendary Mylan. I'm sure you've heard of me."_

"_No. I can't say I have." he shrugged. _

_Mylan gave him an incredulous look and coughed embarrassed. "I have been around for many years. My legend has probably faded throughout the years, I suppose." he waved his hand in the air as if the thought did not bother him, "But nonetheless, do you accept my challenge?"_

"_If I refuse?"_

"_Then I cannot allow you or your friend to leave." _

_Kakashi had an eerie feeling that he was up against something he couldn't fight. Also, the old man did evaporate his chakra in an instant. There was something almost mystical about him. Although he appeared to be fragile, he was radiating a power so strong. The type of power unheard of, ancient. Something that had been long forgotten by man, but was still very much alive. "If I pass, my friend and I may leave Earth country."_

"_If you pass, you and your friend will live many happy years into old age. I assure you. Although not many do succeed my challenge."_

_Kakashi carefully weighed his choices, which wasn't much- participate in an impossible challenge and have a shot at survival, or die. "I suppose I don't have much of a choice."_

_Mylan smiled cheerfully, his eyes crinkled. With his long, slender fingers he reached into his sleeve and pulled out an old, tattered, leather bound book and with precise movement he opened it, carefully going over the golden, tattered page. "There is always a choice, son. You simply have to make the one most befitting to you."_

"_If it's to ensure the life of my comrade, I'll do what I can."_

"_That's very honorable of you. Haruno Sakura is definitely a wonderful asset to this world."_

_Kakashi didn't even feel the need to question how the man knew of her name. He stood with stiffened shoulders, anticipating what was to come. He wondered what the old man would have him do. Riddles? Possibly fighting some exotic creature?_

"_There will be no fighting in my domain." the old man cheerfully answered his thoughts. _

_'Of course he could read my mind.' he thought passively._

"_Ah." it seemed that Mylan had found what he was looking for in his book, "I ask you again, Hatake Kakashi, are you satisfied with your life?"_

_Kakashi lifted a brow. He supposed that he could answer the personal question, but it was strange. Satisfied with life? _

_Was he? He lived well, he assumed. He excelled with missions and had enough wealth to last him lifetimes- although he never did it for the money. He had a mostly stable roof over his head, food to eat and clean clothes. His life was simple, but it worked for him. "I suppose so"_

_The old man gave him an omniscient smile. "Life should be something to enjoy. Humans are allotted few years on Earth. It is best to spend that time wisely."_

"_I'm a simple man. I do enjoy what I have."_

"_Do you?" Mylan questioned. _

_Kakashi hesitated. "I believe I do."_

"_A man completely satisfied with his life would hold no apprehension in his voice. With conviction he would defend that his life was meaningful."_

"_I'm more passive-aggressive." he shrugged. _

_Mylan chuckled. "Do you believe that your life is meaningful?"_

_With careful thought, Kakashi replied, "My life is meaningful. I've had my regrets, but I've tried to do the right thing."_

"_Yes, you have done the world many great favors. But does that make your life meaningful?"_

_Kakashi was dumbfounded. Was this a trick question? He had no idea what this man wanted from him. The questions weren't riddles or something requiring extensive knowledge, but it was still hard. Very hard. No matter what he replied it didn't seem to be the right answer. _

_But he did fully believed that he found his life meaningful enough. _

"_The funny things about humans is that there is never enough of anything. Never satisfied with what they have. But you are most definitely not like that, are you lad?"_

"_Yes, the whole reading thoughts thing. Slipped my mind."_

_Mylan slowly closed his book and returned it inside his sleeve before walking gracefully towards Kakashi."One thing that has to be admired about man is happiness. They are able to express joy in the purest form, and it seems that in all your years you haven't achieved that quite yet. That's why I'm surprised that you have found such satisfaction with your life." _

"_I don't know what you're trying to get at. Maybe I am satisfied with my life, maybe I'm not, but I'm fine with what I have. Let's get on with these tests, if you don't mind. "_

"_But this is the test."_

"_What?"_

"_There are many that have gone into the beyond hoping more for you."_

_Kakashi took a step back as if the older man were threatening him. Many from the beyond? Did he really want to go on with this? "I choose a different test."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_You said that there is always a choice."_

"_But I never gave the option."_

"_Even if there is no option, there is always choice."_

"_Touche." he grinned proudly. "You learn well, but I'm afraid your wit can't save you or your friend here."_

_With much aggravation, Kakashi said, "I'm standing here answering useless questions and Sakura is out there dying. I shouldn't be here wasting my time." he then turned to walk. _

"_There is no time here." _

_Angrily he spun around and charged the man. "I'm a fool to be idling my time here for no reason. It's more likely that I have fallen under a strong genjutsu, or a trap."_

"_I assure you this is no trap. This is fate." Mylan reached inside his robes once more and pulled out a beautiful pocket watch with an interesting key hole engraved on its front, connected to a woven, golden chain. _

"_Ah, a watch, for a place that doesn't have time. I think that's my exit cue."_

"_Not a watch, lad. This casing is for convenience sake- and for style. Now look." he used his thumb to flick open the watch and inside was an image- moving images to be more precise, from a memory that existed many years ago- his memory. Kakashi walked closer to the man. He couldn't believe his eyes. _

_There in front of him was his beautiful mother smiling at him while making breakfast. The next image was of his father reading to him by the fire light of their living room. The next was of his team the day he became a Jonin, and he just received gifts from all of them besides the stubborn Uchiha Obito. These were all memories he held ever so close to. The ones he'd remember when paying respects at the memorial, and the ones he kept most guarded. Anyone torturing and plundering his mind for information would never be able to see these precious memories of his. _

"_How.. did you?"_

"_Keep watching." _

_Kakashi turned back to the screen hoping for more of them, but instead he saw Sakura. She was laying unconscious atop rubble, bleeding profusely. Her skin was deathly pale and he could hardly see the rise of her chest. Was she even breathing?_

"_We have to get to her now." Kakashi commanded. _

_Mylan grinned crookedly, looking as if he he hadn't a care in the world. Lazily, he pounded his walking stick against the ground twice. In an instant she disappeared from the projection and suddenly appeared on the floor beside him, no longer injured. _

_Quickly, he fell to his knees and gathered her to him. He ran his hands over her stomach and across her temple, making sure that her injuries were really gone, and they were. But he wasn't convinced yet. This couldn't be her, could it? He hesitantly reached for the bottom, inside of her shirt, and sure enough there was his teleportation tag. He reached for her wallet and found a picture of Team 7 and Team Kakashi with their own signatures scribbled on the back. It looked like Sakura. It smelled like Sakura. _

"_It is Sakura." the old man confirmed. _

_Relief overwhelmed and ached through him. Here she was! Unharmed and very much alive. She would be fine. _

"_Not so fast."_

_Kakashi held her against him more protectively._

"_I will not cause harm to this young maiden if you proceed with the test and pass. You must pass if you want to save her life and your own." Mylan pounded his cane against the ground once more and Sakura disappeared from his arms as quickly as she appeared in them. _

"_Where have you taken her?" he stood up angrily. _

"_She's safe. Learn to lend some trust, lad. I am not your enemy. Think of me as one of those spirit guides from fairy tales or a wizard." he winked, "I am not dangerous."_

"_But you are dangerous."_

"_No, intimidating perhaps. But life lessons are always intimidating at first. You will be glad when this is all over."_

"_When?"_

"_Oh, I apologize. If you pass."_

"_Well, that's comforting." Kakashi could still feel her luke warmth against him giving him the strength to take on the challenge. If he succeeded they would both be fine. He had to try. "It seems I have no other option but take your challenge. Okay, I'll do it."_

"_Hatake Kakashi, you are a good man. Strong, powerful, intelligent and loyal. But you've lived a selfish life. A half life. You were destined for more than what you are."_

_Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the man passing scrutiny on him. "I have done everything I could for my comrades and my country." he defended. _

"_Ah, but you haven't done everything you could for yourself."_

"_I thought I've been living a selfish life? Doesn't that contradict itself?"_

"_Guarding yourself is also selfish. To a degree it is understandable, but you have barricaded yourself so, that you have made yourself alone. A lone wolf is meant to travel in packs, my dear boy."_

"_I'm fine with being alone."_

"_You were destined for much more." the old man repeated. _

_Mylan closed his eyes and waved his free hand, rainbowing it over his lanky form and whispered words unfamiliar to Kakashi. Colors swept the room in waves, a beautiful mix of cerulean, jade, violet, colors of the sunset, intertwining with colors of the ocean and night. Kakashi had never seen anything like it. The mixture flew towards him and he was surrounded, completely engulfed in the power resonating the ancient man. Mylan pounded his stick on the ground once more and smiled genuinely at Kakashi._

"_Live well."_

…...

His head ached and pounded. There were so many sounds around him, ringing against his sensitive eardrum. Everything around him smelled awful, almost toxic. He was afraid to breath in and open his eyes.

_'Crazy old man.' _he grumbled inwardly.

Finally, he mustered the courage to peak open his onyx eye.

_'Where the hell am I?' _his eyes widened.

It was official. He had lost his mind. His genius _would_ create a world so elaborate even as he went nuts.

_'Is this real life?'_

The streets were blackened. Giant, rectangular blocks of windows soared into the sky, forcing him to crane his neck all the way back. There were hardly any trees. And the people.. The people were strange. And there were so many of them! They were everywhere. Walking, paying no heed to one another. Some were entering and exiting strange, enclosed wagons that did not require horses or mules to pull. Just where in the hell was he?

He found himself sitting on a metal bench, right in the middle of everything, off to the side.

It was very uncomfortable. Kakashi out right laughed.

_'I have gone mad.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for reading! <em><strong> Feedback will be much appreciated, but please please please be kind! <strong>_I don't know why, but I'm absolutely nervous about posting my first story up. Ah, this is exciting. ^_^ More soon. I'm thinking of putting up one of my one-shots I've written during my procrastination times in class. Thank you, again!**  
><em>


	2. The Five Stages of Grief and Hot Dogs

**A/N: **I want to _thank each and every one of you_ who read, commented, alerted and favored my story. I was really surprised since it is my first try at this. You all are too kind. Thank you, again. I do promise to update as frequent as I can. Hopefully a couple times a week or at least weekly.

And a special thanks to my bbf (beta best friend), or simply my bestie, _heartkakashi_, for putting up with about a year of correcting chapters and chapters, me going back and rewriting those chapters and forcing her to reread my new "concept", giving up and starting a brand new story out of no where, calling randomly for story idea advice for ridiculous one-shots I magically became inspired to write.. Ah, good friend. Guess what.. I finally effing posted. Aha. Your turn. ;]

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

_Chapter 2 - The Five Stages of Grief and Hot Dogs_

* * *

><p><strong><em>01. Denial<em>**

"Remarkable, isn't it?"

Kakashi turned his head in alarm, but there was no one beside him. Where did that voice come from? The only source of life around him were drones of people paying no heed to him, or anyone for that matter, as they hurried down the cement paved streets. He began to grow painfully aware of being lost in some imaginary world in his mind, completely alone and was now hearing voices. Not really a good sign.

"What's wrong, boy? You look like you've seen a ghost."

A strong scent of cinnamon wafted his senses as a familiar lanky form materialized to the empty spot right next to him. Kakashi cocked his head to the side, unsure of what he was seeing. "Mylan?"

A warm smile paired with twinkling eyes greeted him. The person sitting next to him was indeed the graying old man. However, there was a difference in his appearance. His hair and beard still cascaded down his fragile frame, each wrinkle etched on his pinkish skin remained, the emerald of his eyes were still so very vibrant.

But he looked absolutely ridiculous.

The all powerful man discarded the_ 'legendary mystic'_ look for something rather.. _unbecoming_ in Kakashi's opinion. Instead of the flowing, raggedy, brown robe, he wore a bright, flowery, red print shirt, exceptionally short khaki shorts, thonged, chestnut shoes, a straw hat and small, round-framed sun glasses.

"It isn't polite to stare." Mylan said with much amusement in his voice.

"I see you decided to keep the cane."

The old man gave him a horrified look. "This isn't a cane. This staff is a thousand years of-"

"Where are we?" Kakashi interrupted, looking curiously about him, surprisingly feeling very light about the situation he was thrown in. He still wasn't quite sure if he were dead, alive or just, well, crazy.

The old man shook his head while grasping his staff more tightly in his clutch, muttering about the valuable worth of his _'cane'_ and the rudeness of this generation. The soft, quiet mumblings weren't deaf upon Kakashi's ears.

"I apologize for my rudeness. You look lovely."

"It is the style here. And with all my dimension traveling it's necessary to, how do you youthful ones say it? _Go with the flow_ as to remain inconspicuous." Mylan used his free hand to pinch the polyester fabric of his shirt, "This is Hawaiian print. Very popular and widely-"

"Where is, 'here'?" Kakashi asked, completely disregarding Mylan's fashion explanation.

With a heavy sigh the older man turned to look around him as well. He assumed that the unusual, exaggerated aloofness displayed by the younger man next to him was simply caused by extreme shock. Mylan smiled. It was a lot better than the usual screaming he was accustomed to. "We are in a place full of many people like yourself."

A small, balding man had clumsily dropped his belongings all over the ground and was hastily picking them up in an extremely inefficient way right in front of the the bench the two men shared.

"I am nothing like these people." he shook his head in disbelief.

"It may or may not seem like it now but you need to look beyond the beyond."

Again, Kakashi shook his head. "It makes sense now."

"I'm glad you're taking heed of my words."

"No. Not that. I'm beginning to sympathize with those who'd get frustrated with the way I talk. Speaking in puzzles is pretty fun, but listening to them is a different story."

Mylan chuckled. "You seem to be taking this quite well. Your sense of humor is still very intact. Visiting another dimension is usually very difficult for most people, but you are adapting remarkably."

"I've come to accept that I'm going crazy." he replied casually without hesitation. "Might as well since there is no denying it. Look at that." Kakashi pointed at a full grown man covered in metallic silver paint, moving ever so often as if he were a statue. "That's not real."

"I believe they call those people 'living statues'. It's how they make their living."

"Ah, it's how some people make their living in my subconscious, you mean."

The older man laughed heartily while taking off his hat to languidly fan himself. "No, no, son. You haven't gone mad. Not yet, at least. This is simply your test. Did you really think it was going to be easy?"

**_02. Anger _**

His test? This absurd world was his test? And now it all came rushing back to him- the cave, Sakura, the images inside the pocket watch, him accepting the challenge and the swarm of colors before he landed.. here. Here to this strange, foreign land. What the.. This was real life?

"I've never heard of teleportation causing amnesia. Quite peculiar, but I suppose it is a result from traumatic experience."

"Stop reading my mind."

Mylan grinned. "I'll try my best."

"So, this is all real. All of it. The streets, these people? All of this is real?" Kakashi looked about him disbelievingly. He closed his eyes and used the hand resting on his thigh and pinched. Hard.

"Shit." his eyes widened when he felt the pain shoot up him for a brief moment. "This is real. This world is _real_."

"I've been trying to tell you that.."

"What am I doing here?" his voice stern and direct.

It was all too much. The cave in, listening to his beloved student almost die and say her goodbyes, meeting this mystical old man that should have remained a fictional character to him and to top it all off, this strange place was real! A good, educated guess would be that Mylan was going to leave him here and, if so, that'd be completely disastrous. Not to mention, absolutely inconvenient. Kakashi knew nothing of this world of strange widowed blocks, blackened streets and cascades of lifeless people. To live here? To survive here? How was he suppose to go about this _and_ do the task this old man required of him. He had nothing on him besides the clothes on his back and a few safety precautions that he carried around with him, like a knife, but he was sure that object wouldn't be really necessary in this world where he doubted hunting and killing we're obligated.

"You are here to complete your mission of course."

"Why couldn't I have done that in my dimension instead of bringing me here where I know nothing of their culture, technology, hell, I don't even know what these people eat for breakfast."

Mylan winced, sensing the younger man next to him was going through a very difficult time getting use to this idea.

"You will learn."

"How? There are already enough problems with this situation as it is. If I'm thrown here, there are just too many factors to consider, like where am I staying? Do I need some sort of job? How long am I staying here?"

"All will be answered in time."

"Now is not the time to be cryptic. These are reasonable questions that need to be answered now."

Mylan smiled, "Of course, they're reasonable. You simply want to know if I'm not going to leave you stranded here alone, I understand, child, but that's why I'm sitting with you now instead of just transporting you here without giving you an ounce of guidance."

Kakashi slightly relaxed. He remained silent waiting for the older man's reply.

**_03. Bargaining _**

"We are currently in the big city, K.C.- roughly speaking, Konoha City. Population three million, nine hundred, forty two thousand, seven-hundred and thirty one, including you."

"My life is in Konoha. My home is in Konoha, not here."

"We are in Konoha." he replied casually.

Kakashi bit his tongue to prevent him from asking more questions that would have made him look even more naïve. He sat and thought for a moment, purposefully forgetting that the man in front of him could skim through his thoughts. Mylan smirked to himself while observing his surroundings nonchalantly.

"Why here?" he asked after several minutes of silence.

"A test isn't fun unless it's challenging."

"I bet you can make something quite challenging for me back in my dimension. I'm sure with all your vast powers you could come up with something. A flaming tiger that spits exploding tags, zombies made of senbon." Kakashi retaliated half sarcastically, throwing out the ideas carelessly.

"Those are wonderfully unique ideas. I'll be sure to remember them next time." he stroked his chin, feigning contemplation.

"In all seriousness, can't we just go back? I'll still do the mission will less of a unique circumstance, however long it takes. I'll do whatever it is you want me to do. Just as long as it's not here."

"Kakashi-chan," Mylan said the endearment affectionately, "When was the last time you felt truly challenged?"

**_04. Depression _**

Kakashi was silent for a moment, mulling and rolling the question in his mind until he made a revelatory conclusion- it had been so long that he couldn't remember at all. After the war, came the habitual lifestyle he adapted. But he was totally fine with that. It really wasn't that bad as Mylan put it, at least, he thought so. Although he found his position in life tolerable, Kakashi was languidly beginning to realize there was no escaping this. He would not be going home any time soon. He would not be able to see Sakura or the rest of the members of Team 7. He could feel himself slowly come undone from the inside.

The small corner of Mylan's lips curved up sympathetically. "A challenge isn't a challenge unless it is challenging, my boy. You will never learn if it were simply a situation you could easily overcome. There are many difficulties here that you have not yet experienced. Things are much more fast paced. And most people are not so hospitable."

The silver-haired man sighed and shook his head. If you can't beat them, join them- right? "And I am like them, you mentioned? Well, that's not very fair. I'm moderately hospitable." he lightheartedly defended.

"I'm glad you were listening. Do you remember what I said to you in the cave?"

"You said quite a lot."

Mylan sighed tiredly. It was difficult dealing with those who had photographic memory. "Do you remember what I said about you."

"Wasn't it all about me?"

"The egocentric part." the old man clarified, smirking.

That didn't really help, but he decided to take a stab at the question lingering. "You said that I was a selfish man, living a half life. That I was destined for much more. That my choosing to be alone was selfish." he filled in monotonously.

"Yes, your _choice_. One step onto another path can alter your fate in a blink of an eye. And you, my dear boy, have walked miles away from your course."

"Are you saying that life is predestined?" he asked curiously. "And that I messed everything so much I needed divine intervention. Hn, I did one hell of a job not doing anything."

Mylan chuckled. "Everything has a blueprint, but things may change as we go. Nothing is set in stone. Just like my appearance in your life. You made a life choice to take on that mission, and another choice to explore the left cave while Haruno Sakura chose the right. It could just have easily turned out differently and she could here be standing in your place now while you floated off asleep in my dimension waiting. Life is a perfect blend of chance, luck and fate, and you are very lucky to be given this chance by fate. I know you are a man who's every bit deserving."

"I'm unsure if that's a compliment or a warning."

"You are very welcome."

"Ah, yes." Kakashi scratched the back of his head feeling very overwhelmed and overloaded with questions, "And my task here is to.. exactly.. Well, I'm not too sure what I'm doing here."

"Your mission will not be so easy. To survive in such a fast pace world that is run by greed, one must build strong mental barriers to protect oneself. Very much like your own. But just like every where you may go, there are bad people, but there is always good, and those who fit inside the gray areas.

Here, you must experience three moments of pure happiness. Only then will you be able to return to your own world and save your comrade."

"Pure happiness? That doesn't mean I have to fall in love here? I'm thirty-two years old."

"Not necessarily. There are many other ways to achieve pure happiness. For example, doing things you enjoy. Although love certainly does bring one happiness... though not always pure." the old man winked mischievously, "And love does not have age boundaries. If so, then that means that I am out of the game."

Kakashi snorted amused. "You are out of this world."

"Why, so are you, son. Technically speaking."

"Pure happiness." Kakashi repeated, "And once that happens, I may go home."

"Yes you may."

"Alright then. Let's get started."

"It isn't that easy. This will take some time. A lot of time. Wouldn't life be easier if we could accomplish our life goals within a few weeks span? Idealistically speaking, of course."

"But I don't have time. I should be there for when Sakura awakes. And we have this mission to report." he said that part halfheartedly, "We have lives in Konoha."

"I doubt you have a hectic schedule to go back to at home. And besides, we are in Konoha."

Kakashi narrowed his obsidian eyes. "You know what I mean."

"If you complete this task, when you return to your world it will be as if time has not passed at all. You will return back to the cave you were in, unharmed."

"Wouldn't that mean if I complete the task at seventy-five years old, I would return back to my thirty-two year old self? Theoretically speaking, I really don't want to stay here that long."

"Of course not, that's simply cruel."

"And sending me here isn't?" Kakashi disdainfully looked around at the busy bodies, lifelessly barreling down the roads.

"I'm going to ignore that." Mylan said sternly, "Six months to achieve pure happiness. If you cannot, you and your friend will be trapped in the caves for all of eternity."

"Ah, that isn't frightening." he said sarcastically.

"You will live out these six months accordingly to the very last minute. At the end I will inform you of your progress."

"I have managed to live all these years without experiencing this, pure happiness or whatever, and I am required to find some way to do so within six months in a place I don't know anything about. And not one moment, but three..." he reasoned, "I'll try to think optimistically."

"That's my boy." Mylan reached inside his pocket and pulled out his pocket watch, "I want you to take this. During these months that you are adventuring to complete my task you are under my protection. If you ever need me use this and I will come. But only use this in dire situation. If I don't deem it as a worthy call, I have the option of removing time away from you. Always keep this on you."

"Alright." Kakashi took the watch and carefully stowed it inside his pants pocket, "I'll be sure to never use this."

"There is one rule you must always abide. You must never tell anyone you are from a different dimension."

"That's fine with me. I don't want to tell anyone that anyway. They'll think I've gone insane as much I think I have."

Mylan chuckled. "And this is their currency." he handed Kakashi a three rectangular papers with the number one, five and twenty on them. "Use this wisely."

Kakashi apprehensively took the cash into his hands and counted. "I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but I don't think this is very much."

"Don't worry. You already have enough difficulties ahead of you. I assure you this is exactly the amount you need till you reach your destination."

"I'm going somewhere else?" he didn't want to go anywhere. He was contented with sitting on the uncomfortable bench for a little while longer.

"Yes." he smiled all-knowingly.

Suddenly, a large, rectangular, blue wagon appeared before them. Its doors magically folded to the side as many people exited the beast.

"This is a bus, Kakashi." the old man explained. "I want you to get on-"

"Oh, no. No, no. You want me to get inside this? Is this even safe?" the old man pushed Kakashi to stand and continued to urge him towards the bus.

"It's safe enough." he smiled reassuringly, "Now hurry up, get on before it leaves. When the bus driver calls out Seventh Street, I want you to exit and purchase something they call a hot dog. You're probably hungry."

"Wait! I still have questions! I don't know the basic culture, hell, I don't even know what this bus is that you're speaking of. And a dog never has, and never will sound appetizing to me." he frantically tried to reason with the man who held his fate in his fragile, wrinkled hands.

"Ah, I wish I can stay longer but I'm afraid I can't. Now hurry along." Mylan shoved Kakashi towards the line of the few people entering the large vehicle. Hesitantly, he took his first step onto the metal stairs leading him to the awaiting driver. The driver took the one dollar bill that was tightly held in Kakashi's hand and an elderly woman behind him pushed him, urging him to move forward. _Everything was going too fast._

"When I exit Seventh Street, what do I do after I purchase the.. hot _dog_?" he said with strong emphasis on the 'dog', hastily walking down the aisle of the bus, calling out through the windows to the old man currently waving at him outside.

"You will know once you are there. Follow the familiar, Kakashi-chan._ Follow the familiar_."

With those final words the bus took off, throwing Kakashi off balance. Embarrassingly enough, he found that he was the only one falling over himself and many were watching him with scrutiny in their eyes. He quickly found an empty seat that was completely covered in stickers and an abundant amount of other multicolored, sticky substances.

Seventh Street. A hot _dog_. Follow the familiar.

**_05. Acceptance _**

This was by far the worst day of his life.

* * *

><p>"Seventh!" the overweight, ginger haired driver called from the front of the bus. With careful movement he walked down the stairs and exited still feeling that his situation was too surreal.<p>

Kakashi took a sure step onto the pavement was as greeted with a large, arched sign that read '_Hidden Village Park_'. Scanning around him, he was shocked to see so many more people, more colorful and interactive that the the ones he encountered earlier who wore nothing but gray and black. Seventh street was peculiar. It seemed that many of these people flocked to this large park.

His eyes traveled, observing every little detail, wary of any underlying threats and keeping a close lookout for the _'familiar'_ that Mylan had advised him about. Kakashi took a step away from where the bus had dropped him off when his stomach caught his attention. It was grumbling and loudly. He immediately changed his tactic, to find the hot _dog_, before he would search for what would be familiar to him. Although he highly doubted anything would be familiar to him here.

He walked down the street. He walked up the street. He walked on the _other side_ of the street. He walked everywhere and he still could not find that damn hot _dog_. Maybe he'd just starve here.

Would it be a less than worthy reason to call Mylan for help? _He was hungry. _

While he was debating if he should or should not use the pocket watch, a blur of pink caught his attention from the corner of his exposed eye. Kakashi stiffened. It couldn't be.. Could it?

He swiftly weaved through the dense crowds of people on his desperate search.

Then he heard it. That familiar, joyful laugh was ringing relief and comfort in his ears. He wouldn't be surprised if he was experiencing pure happiness at that very moment.

It had to be her. It just had to be. He perked his ears and followed the sound that lead him into the park. The more he walked the more sure he became. He could even smell her warm, vanilla scent lingering in the air. She was close! Very close. He turned the corner and every sore, tensed muscle relaxed as he exhaled in relief. There was she was! She was laying underneath a tree, alone, reading a book. An activity he had spent most of his life doing.

"Sakura," He called out to her. "It's such a relief to see you."

Her emerald eyes widened in shock as she quickly scrambled to her feet. "Professor Hatake, what are you doing here?"

Kakashi let out a nervous cough in surprise. The shock on her face told him that this wasn't the person whom he spent the last ten years of service with. This was not his Sakura. This was Sakura of this world. Wait. Did she just call him professor? He knew that was the civilian term for Shishou. Was his counterpart in this dimension a.. professor? Well, that was neat.

"I suppose I'm a bit lost." he chuckled nervously. "It's great to see you."

"Yeah, it's great to see you, too.." Sakura eyed him skeptically. "I thought you were vacationing in Earthland. You know, exploration of caves?"

"Ah, I came back. I realized it wasn't for me." Thank goodness for his quick reactions and acting skills. Mylan's words echoed in his mind. He couldn't tell anyone he wasn't from this dimension. And he didn't want to scare away the only person in this densely populated city that he was comfortable with. He would play the part of Hatake Kakashi, the _professor_, and he would play this well.

"Oh.. But you've only been gone a day."

He was really great with acting when he had enough information to play the part. "Yeah, it was kind of a drag."

"Professor," she addressed apprehensively, "Are you alright?"

"Of course I am." he answered as convincingly as he could.

"You're acting a little.. off. Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm perfectly fine. Why do you ask?"

She hummed in contemplation. "Because you've never willingly spoke to me out of class hours."

Were they not close? In this wrinkle in time, were they just simply teacher and student? "It's not wise to show favoritism."

With mirth, she snorted. "I really don't think I'm your favorite student."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, I didn't necessarily pass your course.." she grimaced, as if she was hoping he wouldn't ask that, ".. twice."

Was this really her? He gave her look of disbelief. The Sakura he knew excelled in every subject, flawlessly and almost effortlessly. This couldn't be her.

_'Follow the familiar.' _The old man's words echoed in his mind. He had to keep in mind that there would be differences. Although they looked the same, they did not live the same life. Their different upbringings would surly make differences between them. However, in this dimension she was Sakura, and she was the only person who could give him clues on himself and how to thrive in this strange world.

"I'm sure you'll do better next time." he grinned reassuringly.

She swayed awkwardly as if deciding to continue talking to him or sitting back down against the tree. Finally she simply turned to gather her things. "Right. Well, it was nice talking to you, professor. I have to get going now."

A wave of panic rushed him as she readied herself to leave. No words formed in his head that didn't sound ridiculous that could convince her to stay. There was no way he'd allow her to leave him alone, _hungry_ in the middle of some strange city- hell, a foreign world no less- but he just couldn't say it aloud. Luckily his stomach spoke for him. It made a very audible, very long noise that was too high in pitch to be classified as a grumble. The kind of bodily sound that would be the most embarrassing in any awkward situation.

Sakura looked at him, down to his stomach and back to his face before she smiled smugly. "Hungry?" she asked with amusement in her voice.

"Do you know where I could find a.." he held his stomach coyly with a guilty expression on his face. This was not how he wanted the conversation to go. "a hot _dog_." he said with large emphasis on the '_dog_' once more.

She held up the back of her hand over her mouth in attempts to hold in her laughter. "Yes, I know where you could find a hot _dog_." she mimicked, "In fact, I was going to get one myself. Want to join?"

He was so relieved that he could cry. "I suppose I could." he answered nonchalantly.

"Come on, Professor." she shook her head smiling and motioned with her hand for him to follow.

Kakashi placed his hands inside his pockets and trailed behind her. She weaved the paths of the park with intent purpose, and he followed observing around him. This park was filled with trees and lush meadows. There were so many children running around and playing with one another. Most of the adults were either sitting on benches, or in the grass with picnic baskets, and some jogging. There were performers, musicians, a man painted completely in silver who moved only ever so often. Kakashi had never seen so many balloons. The parks in the Konoha he was from were never this lively.

"Professor, we're here." Sakura waved her hand catching his attention.

Kakashi looked around him, but he did not see a restaurant. No. He saw a cart with a large, yellow umbrella over head and the words _'Wiener Brothers' _painted on top. He looked at it and back at Sakura, waiting for her approval. The confident look she was giving him assured him that this was the spot.

Shit. Well, what could he do?

He casually walked up to the pimply young man by the cart.

"May I get two hot _dogs_, please?" he asked courteously, ignoring the wary look of the teenager.

"Yeah.. sure. Whatever man." the boy gave Kakashi a weird look before he pulled out two pieces of toasted bread in the shape of a cylinder, placing a disgusting piece of squishy looking meat in between, and squirted this yellow, green and red substance over them. He wrapped it up clumsily and handed the finished product over.

Kakashi held out his hand hesitantly completely horrified of what just took place. This was food? Was this the food he'd have to eat while he was here for six months?

"That'll be five bucks, mister."

Quickly he pulled out the currency and gave the boy the money. He worriedly walked back to Sakura who was waiting a few feet behind him.

"Are you okay? You look like someone just kicked your puppy." she joked, carefully looking over him. Her choice of words ignited dread in him.

Puppy? Dog? Hot _dog_? Sadly, Kakashi thought fondly of his pack of ninken.

He regained his composure and handed her the wrapped hot _dog_. Apprehensively he turned to her. "What is this made of?"

"I don't think you'd really want to know. I'm not even sure what's in these things."

The disdain on his face as he looked at his foiled hotdog filled Sakura with so much amusement.

"It's probably shoe laces.. but it's fine cuz no one really dies from that." Sakura joked, shrugging, "I suppose the main ingredient is pork, but you're never too sure with processed food."

She directed him to sit on a bench, patting twice to the seat next to her. He begrudgingly sat, eyeing the food item that was in his hand, somewhat relived that it wasn't a canine he was about to consume. But it did not ease him. He was suppose to eat this? Either way, he would absolutely eat this item of food. Not only because he was deliriously hungry, but his pride wouldn't allow him to show weakness in front of his new 'acquaintance'. It was obvious that Sakura found this disgusting floppy meal as a normality. Kakashi silently prayed for more food options.

With incredible speed, Sakura opened the foil concealing her hot dog. Kakashi watched her, dreading the moment she would actually take a bite and swallow this hideous food. Just as she was about to take her first bite she finally noticed his stare and she had to admit it was slightly unnerving her.

"Aren't you going to eat yours?"

"Ah, yes. I was just curious on how you eat this properly."

"You've never had a hot dog?" Sakura gawked. "Yeah, I shouldn't be this surprised since you keep looking at it like you want it to self combust."

Kakashi nodded, agreeing.

"Cylinder shaped foods are the best. Hot dogs, corn dogs, popsicles, twinkies, pickles. You will never go wrong with cylinder shaped foods." she explained confidently.

"Yeah, I don't know about that." he moved to drop his hot dog on the floor deciding that pride had nothing to do with this. Meat should be tender, not squishy.

"Just try it." she insisted.

Sakura offered him hers since it was unwrapped nicely. Hesitantly, he took it from her and held it in front of his face. _This was embarrassing._ It was just food. With a deep sigh, he devoured his meal in the blink of an eye, out of simple habit. The initial taste seemed to be the creamy red and yellow stuff, a weird salty and sour flavor, then suddenly it all mixed. The soft, salty texture of the meat with the sweetness of bread accompanied with the creamy sauce was absolutely marvelous!

She smiled triumphantly at his pleased expression. "I knew you'd like it." she took the hot dog in his other hand and began digging in. Sakura handed him her water bottle and he took it gratefully.

Despite it being the worst day of his life, he was glad she was there to ease the struggle. Here he was, thrown into a world that he knew nothing of. He didn't know the person he was to play, where he lived, if he even had a place to stay at all. At first, he assumed that he wouldn't know a soul.

But here was Sakura.

Words could not express how thankful he was to have her here with him. He began to wonder.. Was Naruto here too? Tsunade, Sai? They had to be. He wondered if they were involved with each other in some way as they were in Konoha.

"I'm glad you're finally letting loose, professor." she broke his thoughts.

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously. He wondered if his counterpart was at least somewhat similar to him.

She smiled apologetically. "Sorry. My mouth just runs away with me sometimes."

"Oh, no. I want you to speak freely." he was surprised with this painfully polite Sakura.

She inhaled nervously. "Well, you're kind of a hard ass." she clasped her hand to her mouth inwardly cursing herself. That wasn't what she wanted to say! She thought of it and came up with a really good euphemism but she still said it anyway. Damn her personality!

Kakashi openly laughed. A hard ass? He was glad she was getting comfortable fast. That was the Sakura he knew. "What kind of hardass?"

From hearing his laugh she visibly relaxed her muscles. She slouched her body and changed her uppity demeanor to something more comfortable. "It's just.. Everyone wants to take your class because you're so well known but the way you handle your class caught us all off guard. You lecture brilliantly, but you never want to talk to us afterward. Everything is so strict and organized, but at the same time you openly fall asleep in class. Your grading is.. unique. While most teachers go by the guidelines of grading by tests and labs, you integrate participation and 'sportsmanship' in group activities that you never really supervise, I think. A person can ace your tests and fail your personally added criteria and still fail your course- I'm guessing the reason why you have a sixty-five percent fail rate."

"Held all that in these past two semesters, huh?" Kakashi smirked.

"Yeah.." she gave him a look of guilt while forcing herself to sit rigidly straight once more, "Shit, I'm so sorry if I insulted you! But don't worry! I never call you frigid like the other ones do! It's just sometimes I say words that just-"

"I'm.. frigid?" he repeated.

Sakura slapped her hand over her mouth. "I'm so sorry." she flapped her hand open to speak and closed over her mouth once more.

"What for?"

"Sometimes I say things out loud.. that I don't mean. I'm really sorry, professor. You are not frigid at all! It's just I felt comfortable all of a sudden, like I've known you forever.. Since we are eating.. and at the tree.. Well, I have known you for a year now but that doesn't give me an excuse.. We were never really close except.. you know, and I'm really an idiot and-"

"No, it's fine. I admit to it." he interrupted her ramblings. He held up both of his hands in surrender, smiling reassuringly. Everything she said to describe him seemed about right. At least he didn't have to try hard to act like someone else during his six months stay here. Participation and sportsmanship? Sounded very on point with his bell test. "And be comfortable. I am."

He watched as her panicked expression transformed and Sakura gave him a winning smile. "You know, it's been really great talking to you outside a classroom atmosphere."

"It has." he nodded, "We should do this more often."

"Yeah, we should." Her smile softened as she looked over his features. "I gotta get ready for work now. Until next time, professor."

As she stood up to leave Kakashi quickly grabbed her wrist. She looked at him questioningly and saw he was inwardly struggling with whatever he wanted to ask her.

"Did you want to catch a cab with me? We are neighbors after all." the words escaped her before she could make sense of them. They were neighbors? She had no clue.

But her offer seemed to delight him. A flash of relief flashed behind his obsidian eye, then he returned back to his aloof demeanor.

"Let's go catch this cab." he agreed, unsure of what a cab was.

He stood and followed. They traveled quite deep into the park in search for that simple, delectable meal that it had taken them a good few minutes to find the exit. While they walked, he had chosen to slowly trail behind her to observe. It was amazing how alike, but unalike the two Sakuras were. His Sakura was a little more snarky, probably due to his influence, and this one held some of the same fleeting heart as the girl he met many years ago.

But then again he did only spend about an hour with her and he saw some glimpses of their shared similarities.

He also noticed the physical difference between the two. If his Sakura would have never chosen the path of a kunoichi he suspected she would be like the one in front of him. The woman before him was slender, but instead of toned, she was soft and more rounded- a full formed woman. Without the constant need to train, this Sakura had the chance to allow her body to mature well. Impossibly flared hips, flat stomach, rounded breasts, sleek but soft arms.

Although the difference between them was hardly noticeable. Only a person like him, who paid crucial attention to detail would see.

They finally reached the blackened pavement where the mini buses drove along. She waved her hand upwards and instantly a yellow mini bus appeared before him. Kakashi assumed that this was a 'cab'.

"743 Hokage Boulevard, please?" she told the cab driver.

Kakashi hesitantly stepped into the motorized vehicle after Sakura slid her way to the other side and instantly a musky, leathery stench surrounded him. Before he was able to protest, the driver already moved the beast. To his surprise, the cab, although it smelled awful, moved at a relatively fast rate. Probably not as fast as he traveled on foot, but it did conserve one's energy. He could probably get use to this if it didn't smell so damn awful.

The drive was spent in comfortable silence and he took the time to gaze out of his window in pure amazement of his surroundings. There were so many people! The windowed blocks were endless. People were constantly entering and exiting them. They must be buildings, he reasoned. Monstrous buildings. Sadly, he noticed there were very little plant life, besides what he had seen at the park, but it didn't seem to bother the citizens very much. Everyone seemed so busy.

This world was very much like the civilian district, a place that many nin did not visit, but he came and went as he pleased. As a responsible shinobi one should be thorough, knowing the in and outs of every environment one is placed in, especially when it is home. An escape route is always nice to have.

Good thing he was very in tuned with the civilian society. Since he was already well adapted to their ways all he needed to do was research, set a good foundation, then use the rest of the time to complete his test.

Despite how shitty his predicament was- with the odds in favor of his doom- he couldn't help but feel.. _excited_. Hatake Kakashi was never excited. Bored at times, content the majority of the time, but never excited.

It was not everyday that he was thrown into a different dimension. He doubted that many did travel through the different planes. He would take advantage of this opportunity to learn- to know new people and learn what they learn. New complexities always fascinated him, even though he didn't express it often. It was only because as a young child he went out of his way to learn all that he could that by the time he reached adulthood, life gradually became boring. Thank goodness for Jiraiya and his beautiful writings. Kakashi had no idea how he would have survived the boredom the last decade without those books.

With an abrupt stop the cab came to a halt. "That'll be seventeen dollars."

Before Sakura could pull out her wallet, Kakashi pulled out the twenty and passed it to the man. "Keep the change."

"Thanks, dude." the driver said apathetically.

"Thank you, professor." Sakura said as the walked onto the gray pavement. "I hope you know this means I owe you a favor. I'm not the type to accept a free walk."

"I was just about to tell you that." he winked.

She smiled sensing the humor in his tone. Something she had never heard from his usual monotonous way of talking, but he sounded carefree all day. It was really nice. "You know, you're actually pretty cool professor."

"It's natural." he shrugged. Sakura laughed.

"Come on, I'm already really late for work because of you." she beckoned for him to follow her into this large, brown building. It wasn't as big as the buildings he had seen before, but it was pretty decent. The outside was simple and plain. Kakashi already could feel himself grow at ease, as if this were really his home.

He continued to walk behind Sakura. He was unsure of how to get to his apartment, let alone to where it was. There was only a lobby of the building but he saw no stairs.

Sakura pressed button that was embedded into the wall and stood. He suppose they were waiting for something, for what, he had no idea. Sure enough the answer came, even with the ding sound effect, and metal doors he assumed were walls spread apart revealing a very small room. She walked inside and hesitantly, he remained where he was, unsure if he were suppose to go inside such a tightly enclosed space with her. Although he had known her for almost a decade, she didn't know him. It was uncomfortable.

Was this her house?

"Aren't you coming?" she asked tentatively.

"Sure." he replied passively stepping into the room. He was so confused! Kakashi awkwardly stood in the middle of the elevator, facing her.

Sakura looked away uncomfortably as he stared and she quickly shifted to the side and pressed the button number eleven. She then focused her attention on a corner. Just what did he think he was doing?

The movement of the room caught Kakashi off guard that he almost stumbled. _Almost_. After a few more seconds of tensioned silence, he caught the drift that he shouldn't stand so close to her so he decided to lean against the furthest wall away still facing the opposite direction she was facing. Even though it was his first time riding a moving room, he even knew that it was awkward for both to stand next to each other in such a small space.

With another bell noise, the metal doors opened revealing a long hall way of deep mahogany wood on the walls and floor with many blackened metal doors. Sakura exited the elevator and he turned around and followed.

_'Direct him where to go.'_ a small voice echoed in her mind.

"Here's your place." she motioned to the third door on the left without hesitating. Sakura had no idea how she knew he lived there, but she was confident of this information. She was a bit afraid that she was hearing voices but something inside her told her not to question it.

"Yes, this is where I live." he repeated unsure as he reached for the door handle but of course, it was locked.

"I think you keep an extra key underneath the mat." The words escaped her before she was able to make sense of them.

As he bent down, he lifted the corner of the mat and sure enough there was a key. "Thanks. I think I left my keys inside."

Sakura smiled and turned to open the door right across from his. They really were neighbors she assumed. How did she not fully realize this sooner?

As she was about to slip inside her home, the thought occurred to her that she wanted to use this opportunity. Hatake Kakashi was the one man she had always wanted to talk to. This wouldn't be the last time she would have with him.

"Professor," she called to him as he was about to close his door.

"Yes, Sakura?" he opened the door and leaned his arm against the frame.

"Here, take my number. I still owe you a favor after all." She quickly rummaged through her bag for paper and pen. "Don't be afraid to use it."

"I won't." he took the folded piece of paper and half saluted to her as thanks.

"You know, professor," she said with laughter in her voice as she entered her home. "I didn't think you were the type to cosplay in public. It's very interesting. I'll see you later." she closed her door leaving a very confused Kakashi still leaning against his door frame.

_'What's cosplay?'_

* * *

><p>He quickly dismissed her comment, remembering to look up whatever she said later. He had investigating to do in this apartment.<p>

His ears picked up voices deep inside his new dwellings. He quickly closed his door and turned, finding himself in a short, dark hallway leading up to the living room he assumed. He was sure the sounds were coming from there. His battle instincts kicked in as he prepared himself.

"_Uzumaki Naruto in the Tale of a Gutsy Ninja Part Seven. Coming to theaters near you."_

Kakashi lifted a brow in confusion. Naruto was a movie star in this world?

"Don't forget to take off your shoes before coming into the house. Kami, knows where you've been." a familiar, tired old voice called out to him. Quickly, Kakashi discarded his sandals and walked forward shaking his head all the while. He should have known. And of course, he smelled cinnamon.

"Welcome to my home." Kakashi dryly greeted as he entered the spacious living room.

The apartment was a large, open style studio. The floor was deep, mahogany wood, the same as the outside hallway. The large kitchen was located in the far corner and the appliances were made of sleek, stainless steal, as well as the counters and dining table. On the opposite side of the room was a king sized, chrome, four poster bed with navy blue beddings elevated by stairs. There were five large windows on the side of the apartment and one of them caught his eye. There was Mr. Ukki, his plant. Kakashi smiled. That little guy seemed to follow him everywhere, refusing to die.

He had to admit, the apartment was surprisingly chic for his taste but cold. There were very little decorations. He assumed that this was what simplicity was in this world, after all, everything was simply formed into one room. His gaze directed toward what he guessed was the living room that was currently occupied by one jolly figure.

"How was your day?" the old man were currently sitting hunched on a bamboo, cushioned couch watching television. Ah, there was something Kakashi recognized, although he never did own one. "Did you enjoy your hot dog?"

He deeply sighed and moved to join Mylan on the couch. "If you were going to be here anyway why didn't you come with me?"

"Wouldn't I have ruined the mood while you got reacquainted with your dear comrade?"

"She may have look like Sakura, but she's not the Sakura I know."

"Is she not?"

Kakashi raised a curious brow. "She's not." he said with positive conviction.

"The Sakura of this world, and the one from yours, and the others from the many other dimensions all share the same soul. She is one in the same, yet she is not."

"Ah, that didn't really answer anything."

"Sometimes, it is best not to know everything." Mylan smiled omnisciently.

"So, where's the me from this dimension?"

"From the thousands who have taken this challenge, you are the first to ask me of such. As expected from you." the old man brought his wrinkled hand to his chin in thought, "I suppose you could say he's drifted. Safely tucked away in deep sleep in my dimension, until you complete your task."

"Well, that isn't fair. I could ruin his life by accident and he'd have to return to it." he said, casually bringing his hands to the back of his head.

"Of course not! It is not my goal to ruin anyone. When you are finished with your task, he will return to the place he last remembered and his life will carry on."

"And I will leave with no one remembering who I am?"

"Precisely."

"That's a relief. I think I made a complete fool out of myself today without knowing it." he brought his arms to the back of his head, relaxing.

Mylan chuckled. "I take it that you're not accustomed to that. That's why I'm here to help with your, let's say, _education_."

Kakashi sat a little straighter in his seat. "Why are you helping me so much? This is your test, is it not? Shouldn't you want to add problems rather than take them away?"

"I wouldn't allow you to go through the unfamiliar and not lend you aid. Although this is a test I have administered to you, my goals are to see you achieve it. Have I come off to you as a cruel old man?"

Kakashi sat silenced, contemplating. Conversation with Mylan had been mostly pleasant and comfortable. Aside from the fact that if he should fail the challenge both he and Sakura would be doomed, the old man did not threaten him otherwise, even if was obvious that he held the power to destroy him instantly. "No, no you haven't."

He smiled with satisfaction. "I wish a moment of pure happiness to everyone. Every individual, good or evil, every creature from the mighty elephant to the meager mouse, deserves to feel as such. You are no different. I have given you a chance to live your life well, Hatake Kakashi, in a remarkable way that few get to experience."

Kakashi thought for a moment. Although his situation did not feel like an opportunity, something in him believed the old man. Mylan did not seem like his enemy, nor did he treat him like the enemy. And every molecule inside him already trusted the elderly man without question, despite being taken away from his home and placed onto a different plane to fend for himself. Usually that would've left him feeling very wary, but he was fine.

"Would you like something to drink or eat? I don't know what's here, but if this is really my home, my fridge should be full." he smiled eye crinkled.

"Some warm sake would be wonderful." Mylan returned the smile gratefully, "I feel like celebrating."

_'Celebrating? And I thought I was a sadist.' _Kakashi thought to himself as he left to the kitchen.

"I heard that."

"I meant you too." the younger man called out.

He was rummaging through his cupboards when the sound of an ignition caught his attention. Already there was a warming tea kettle on the smooth stove.

_'Of course.' _

He walked with knowing steps to a cabinet and pulled out two green tea cups and went to pour the steamy liquid into them. As he walked back into the living room he found Mylan pulling a number of books from a bookcase that stretched across the whole wall. Kakashi placed the cups down and picked up one of the books.

_Encyclopedia A_

And so on, and so forth to the letter Z. There were books of history, culture, linguistics, technology. By the time Mylan had finished, there were about forty books scattered all over the floor.

"You should read all of this." he smiled dusting off his hands. Kakashi groaned. "Come along, boy."

"Aren't I a little too old to be called, boy?"

Mylan turned to him gracefully. "What should I call you then? Man? Are you a man, Kakashi?"

"Well, I'm certainly not a woman." he answered awkwardly. For the first time he honestly did feel like a child compared to someone else. He decided not to fight this, after all, one should always respect their elders.

"Let us old people do what we like." he beckoned Kakashi to follow him onto the couch, grinning. "Come, you don't have much time to waste, _boy_."

He sighed and reluctantly followed. Mylan had pulled a flat, white rectangular object from the coffee table, no bigger than a cooking pan.

"This is a laptop." he presented the object and opened it, revealing a black screen and keyboard. "With this the world will be your oyster."

"What does it do?"

"Whatever a 2.4GHz dual core intel-processor can do."

Mylan turned on the laptop and Kakashi watched in amazement as the screen came to life. "What?"

"This fantastic world has a little thing called internet. You can research and find almost anything you want though this." Mylan handed him an instructional pamphlet that Kakashi apprehensively took. He then opened up the browser and it instantly popped up a search engine. "You can type anything you want here and it will find matches for anything you wish to learn about. Or see. There are a lot of useless and useful things about this. You just have to know which sources to trust."

Kakashi watched, feeling completely overwhelmed. He had never felt so lost and naïve in his life. And it was kind of cool. "So basically I can see and learn anything I want through this?"

"Precisely. You just have to know where to go. I have saved a few websites into the computer to get you started." he handed Kakashi the laptop and reached for his cup of sake.

Anxiously, Kakashi looked at the device in his hand and back at the old man who drank both cups in a single shot. "I don't know if I can do this." Internet? Laptops? Websites? Just what kind of world was this?

"Sure you can. You are rather bright. Think of this as an extended mission with lots of fun complexities that you like. Also, all the answers of who you are in this world and how you're going to handle your life here will come in due course." Mylan reassured, "I must be going now. Things to do. Good luck, child."

Kakashi's eyes were fixed on the screen worriedly, "I don't think you should leave quite yet. I need more instruction. There is just so much information. I don't think I can learn about a whole new world and complete this mission in six months. It takes lifetimes to-" he turned his head to the side and saw that he was sitting alone. He stared blankly at the empty seat next time.

He sighed heavily while raking his hands through his silvery hair. He had a lot to do.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please comment. :) Chapter 3 will be up in a few days.**


	3. Hatake Kakashi, The Professor

**A/N: **I will italic sections that are dreams and blasts from the past.

Ah! You all are amazing readers. Thank you for all the warm reviews and encouragement. And again to all of those who favored and alerted this story as well. Please do comment! It's really making me want to write this faster.

Be prepared, this will be quite a long story. I apologize if it may seem slow, but I don't think Kakashi would fall in love quickly. I envision it hitting him like a river eroding the earth; slow, deliberate, but inevitably happening. I do promise a lot of Kakasaku moments in each chapter to make up for it.

**Q/A: **To answer a few questions asked in reviews.

Queenxofxtala- Thank you for your review! I'm really glad you're enjoying this story of mine! A little confused about the question, but I hope I have the right answer for you! No, Sakura didn't see his face. She won't see him for a good while. The line "_With a deep sigh, he devoured his meal in the blink of an eye, out of simple habit_." I assumed Kaka always eating his whole meal when people blink since we see him in the anime with mask on, looking satisfied in front of an empty bowl in a matter of a second. Ah, doesn't that make you love him more? So cute.. :) Thank you for your questions and great feedback!

Prescripto13- Ah, thank you for your comments and keeping up with my story! I totally forgot about Merlin's wear in Sword and the Stone, but it does fit! Mylan is kinda modeled after all those great supporting roles of great guidance in stories; i.e. Merlin, Dumbledore, Gandalf, Master Roshi.. Yes, even Master Roshi. I created him in that fashion because I tend to trust characters that look like that more. They seem so wise, witty and adorable. I couldn't pass up the opportunity of writing someone like him.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

_Chapter 3 - Hatake Kakashi, The Professor _

* * *

><p>…...<p>

_Sweat trickled down the nape of her neck as she sensually swayed her body to the booming beat of the music playing over head. The heat of the club layered over her skin uncomfortably and the smell of cigarettes and booze made her stomach churn. _

_She dropped to her knees on the cool ground of the stage, flipping her blonde tresses in a languid circle before removing the first button of her blouse for comfort rather awkwardly, without any suave or skill at all. While others' may find this act alluring she would simply say it was a necessity. It was just too hot to be dancing. _

"_Yeah! Take it off!" yelled a random stranger whom decided to stop dancing to simply watch her. _

_She icily glared the male. _

_'Why did I decide to go out tonight?' _

_The music began quicken and her hips dutifully followed. However demeaning, it was a bit fun up there, although she would never be inclined to admit that fact. _

_Closing her deep emerald eyes, one hand caressed her down her stomach and the other entangled into the blonde wig she wore. _

"_Okay, that's enough." A gruff voice called from below. She looked down to see his hand extended, offering to help her down. _

"_Let I remind you, this was your dare." she smirked, taking his hand and hopping down onto the dance floor. _

"_I didn't think you'd actually do it!"_

"_Don't you know me by now? When have I ever backed out from a dare?"_

_He chuckled while lifting a hand to scratch the back of his head. "Well, you did a great job. You know, with the touching and strip-"_

"_Na. ru. to." she enunciated every syllable, raising her fist. _

"_Yeah, ugly. You did a great job." A new, cheerful voice entered the conversation. _

"_Tch.. just don't do it again." A broody voice came from behind her. _

_Sakura turned so she could get a good look at all three of her boys. With a deep sigh she placed a hand on Sasuke and Sai's shoulder. _

"_Come on. The next one to lose is wearing a dress." she directed them towards their booth._

"_Sasuke would make a pretty girl." Naruto snickered._

"_I beg to differ." Sasuke scoffed. "Sai already wears girl clothes."_

"_I'd have to agree with Naruto. It's the hair." Sai commented happily._

_"I told you to get a hair cut, but you just didn't listen to me, now did you?" the blonde taunted causing the Uchiha to grow even more broody than what already naturally radiated from him._

"_Sit tight, guys. I'll get the next round." The boys sat down in the plush, black leather booth, still arguing while Sakura left to get the drinks. _

_Since Naruto's career boomed they made it routine that whenever he was able to make it into town the group would get belligerently drunk while playing a series of ridiculous games. The blonde needed to relax and have some fun once in a while since he was always working a hectic schedule. Because of the embarrassing situations they always seemed to put her in, Sakura decided to be in disguise and wear a wig tonight. And she was right in doing so. She was never the type to jump on stage and dance provocatively. Probably why Naruto had dared her to because the person to refuse a dare would have to buy drinks all night and she was well low in funds. Two minutes on stage, wearing a blonde wig versus paying an ocean of alcohol that her boys' bottomless pits of stomachs could hold? _

_Dancing wasn't too bad. _

"_Three pitchers of your cheapest beer." she called out to the bartender. _

_Sakura leaned her arm against the sticky bar table and looked around. Clubs weren't really her thing and here she was surrounded by a good thousand people in a three-story behemoth sin zone. She just couldn't figure out the appeal to these places. On her wild nights she preferred the company of a few good friends in a small lounge where the drinks were absolutely heavenly. It was practical and she didn't hear ringing in her ears afterward, which was always a plus. _

"_You did pretty well up there. Short routine, but sweet." The smooth, velvet tenor came from beside her. Sakura turned around and found an older man sitting on the stool next to her reading. _

_Who spoke to her? Couldn't be the guy next to her. This guy looked completely absorbed in the book he held in front of him to notice her by. Shrugging, she focused her attention back to the bartender who seemed to forget her order. Another reason why she hated crowded places. It was hard to get her alcohol. _

"_Hey, three pitchers." she tapped the table, trying to gain the attention of at least one of the bartenders present. _

"_Too bad your friend pulled you down. You looked quite nice up there."_

_Sakura sharply turned her head to see the guy next to her flip whatever page he was reading. It had to be this guy. She rolled her eyes. Who the hell reads at clubs?_

"_Is dancing a regular thing for you?"_

"_No." she said abruptly. Immediately, she cursed herself for responding. _

_'Do not instigate him, Sakura. Just ignore. Be cool.' she told herself._

"_Well, it should be."_

_To hell with playing cool. With a raise of her brow and her anger slowly rising she turned to face him, "Excuse me?" _

"_If you must."_

_Sakura held out a hand in front of her. "Are you insinuating that I should be a stripper?"_

_The man diverted his attention from his book to her with a seemingly shocked expression. "Not at all. I'm just suggesting you dance more. A person who dances well, should."_

_An unconscious smile began to form against her will. His slouched posture and ready smile was hard to be angry at. The easy nature of the guy in front of her was contagious and his twist of words was admirable. _

_This guy knew what he was doing. _

_He managed to insult her to gain her attention and praise her at the same time to save himself. True markings of a man who was familiar with women._

"_I'm not sure if I should thank you but I suppose the comment is appreciated." she answered amused. _

_Blatantly, she looked him over. She was never the subtle type and this man brightened her curiosity. Although he was mostly covered up from head to toe, there was something rather striking about his features, almost handsome. But she couldn't be too sure. If only he showed more of himself. A forth of the skin on his face was exposed. His left eye was covered by a piece of black fabric tied around his head. A crimson scarf wrapped over the lower half of his face. Strange how he appeared too young to be middle aged but his lush, untamable hair was stripped of pigment, giving him a silver mane. His exposed eye was crinkled in a smile, indicating that he was smiling to her. For some reason, she wanted him to open it to see what color eyes he had. Any information about the mysterious man in front of her, she wanted to know. _

_This guy was good. He managed to get her attention and his mysterious appeal made her want to stay. _

"_So, how much?" he asked simply. _

_Sakura was taken aback. "What?" He couldn't be asking her if she was a... could he?_

"_How much?" his smile faded, his onyx eye piercing into her emerald ones. Deep blackness that set her on fire for reasons she had no idea. There was something so familiar about them. The familiarity dampened her anger. _

"_What do you mean?" she repeated not really paying heed to anything besides her investigation on his profile. She knew this man from somewhere, she just couldn't put her finger on it.._

"_I was just wondering if a wild girl like you had one. Personally, I'm rather bored with girls in that line of work. A night with a woman who does not specialize in that expertise has certain appeal to me." his smile returned breaking the spell he had on her with his intensity. _

_Sakura shook her head to get a hold of herself allowing a few moments to truly process the words just exchanged. _

_'Did that bastard really just say what I think he said?' her inner self growled. _

_'Yup.'_

_'.. Get 'em.'_

"_A.. wild girl.. like me?" she could feel her blood boil._

"_There's a price for everything." he shrugged. _

"_Who the fuck do you think you are?" she yelled, slapping her hand against the table. _

"_My name is Hata-"_

"_What makes you think I would actually agree to have you pay me for sex?"_

"_You did have the courage to dance on stage. But seeing you very obviously upset, I'm guessing you won't take me up on my offer." It wasn't a question. _

_The way his eyebrow lifted as if he were intrigued and his onyx eye trailing deliciously over her made her flush in embarrassment. "Of course, I won't!"_

_"Then how do you feel about casual sex?"_

_She snorted, shaking her head in disbelief. "Goodbye." _

_She turned to walk away but a calloused hand encircled her wrist and spun her around as she fell against his hard, wide chest._

"_Let go of me." she seethed through clenched teeth. Her glare sought to singe him on spot but, despite her strong resolve, she could feel herself tremble. _

_His lazy posture did not ease the intensity behind his obsidian orb as he fixated on her. The smoldering black fire encased inside burned her in spot, hypnotizing her to halt all movements. There was something so strong and powerful emanating from him. This man reeked of danger. _

_As swift as a blink he craned his neck down, his lips mere centimeters from her pulse."I know it's hard to believe, but I never do this." his tone darkened, "I don't usually approach women but there is something about you that makes me feel drawn to you."_

_Everything in her wanted to scream, strike, kick him repeatedly but she couldn't bring herself to. An unconscious chill traveled down her spine and back as he spoke his words against her skin. She could feel his hot breath against her. _

_Slowly he pulled away and she languidly looked up into his eyes, obviously shaken. Again she thought there was something so familiar about them._

_It couldn't possibly be him.. could it?_

"_Let me go." she repeated shakily. _

"_I apologize for my rudeness, Miss.."_

"_Sakura." she filled in without thinking. _

_An indistinct smirk began to form under the folds of fabric shielding his identity from her eyes. "A beautiful name. I will remember it." _

_Instantly he released her wrist before slipping his hands into his pockets and turned to walk away. He took a few steps before turning his head to regard her. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Sakura."_

…...

She awoke with widened eyes in the safety of her own apartment.

_'Great. I would wake up hot and bothered.' _she sighed heavily, crushing her hands to her face. _'Why did I dream about that?'_

Her first encounter with him before he became her professor.

Of course, since the time she had first entered school as a child, she had heard of the infamous Hatake Kakashi, boy genius who had inadvertently taken the world by storm. But it didn't matter to her much until she turned thirteen, surviving from her own pit of hell she crawled herself out of through his accomplishments. He was a doctor, scientist, writer, researcher, technician and entrepreneur. He specialized in everything and not only did he cure illnesses and invent devices to benefit those suffering from sickness, he humbled himself away from prying camera. She liked to think it was because the goodness of his heart that he wanted to help all these people.

Either that or he was completely mental with solving impossible puzzles. It was probably both.

Obsessively, she studied his works religiously. She even kept the only professional picture that was available of him on her nightstand- a side profile of his face with his lethargic, onyx eye gazing forward towards the camera. His author's picture for all his books.

This man was more than an obsession. He was her dream. Everything she admired and wanted to be. How he basically striven from the pits of a hell at such a young age to become such a useful person, was something Sakura greatly respected.

And that night she met him. After nine whole years of learning everything she could about him and his works.

She met _him_.

By the time she came to her senses he was no where to be found. She searched all three floors frantically, but he was gone.

Every weekend following she convinced the boys or Ino to go clubbing just so she could get another chance to meet him. Even a mere glimpse of him would be worth it. It wasn't because of romantic interest that fueled her desire to see him. No. He was her real life, childhood hero. She just wanted to talk to him. A real conversation and hear his gorgeous voice speak about the beauties of science.

Yeah, she was pretty pathetic.

As summer approached an end, she still hadn't seen him. It was the weekend before school started and Sakura was losing the hope of ever seeing him again. Her hopes began to dwindle further than rock bottom and that's when he appeared back into her life.

…...

_An exaggerated yawn escaped her lips as she lazily swayed to the music blasting. She absolutely hated being here. It was the same thing every weekend. She endured the painful, distasteful music, horribly made, over priced drinks, perverse men and extremely hot surroundings. Was it worth it? Sadly, she looked around her and she still did not see the slouched figure with predominately silver hair looming within the crowds of people. _

_A strong arm ensnared her waist and excitedly she craned her neck quickly to see just who it was. Unexpectedly, a goofy smile of a brunette man greeted her. He pressed against her back as he rolled his hips, willing her to follow his movements to dance with him. Tiredly, she undid his arm that was around her and shook her head. Although he was somewhat attractive, she just did not have the energy to deal with him. _

_What she really wanted to be doing was to soak in a nice, warm bath with aroma therapy bath salts and bubbles, and the entertainment of a shameless, smutty book. _

_She took a few steps through the crowd towards the booth she was sitting at with Ino when a hand caught her wrist._

"_Look, bud. I didn't want to dance a second ago and I still don't want to dance now."_

"_I had no intention of asking you to dance." _

_The same beautiful tenor voice reached her ears and she sharply turned around. Her eyes widened and somehow she lost all ability to breathe. _

_There he was. After weeks of turmoil her efforts had finally paid off. The man she had been searching for all this while was standing right in front of her in the middle of the dance floor. His appearance was somewhat different. Now standing, she could see that he was at least a head taller than her, broad shoulders, lean waist. He abandoned the scarf, but instead he wore a black mask, a sleek black turtle neck and slacks. The same torn black fabric still shielded his left eye from her. _

"_It's you." she said so quietly, she was sure the music drowned her voice, but he could still hear her. _

_Something flashed behind his visible eye as he pulled her closer with the hand he still held in his possession. Sakura fell forward but caught herself before she was about to collide into him. Languidly, he lifted a hand to caress her pink tresses. _

"_This is much more befitting than your blonde wig, Sakura."_

_Consciously, she stroked her hair he just touched and looked away bashfully. Her previous confidence evaporated as she stood mere inches away from him. Her emerald eyes did not dare look into his pit-less ones. _

_With a steady hand, his rough thumb raised her head to look him in the eye, then carefully with his index finger he traced from the back of her jawline, featherlight, then over her rosebud, satin lips. _

"_Yes, much more befitting." In one swift movement he closed the gap between them, his body hovering over her small frame less than an inch away. She could feel the hotness of his breath against her and the heat his body gave off left her shaking. "Have you thought about my offer?"_

_She looked up into his hooded eye. "Yes." was her simple affirmation although she had no idea what he was talking about. She just knew that whatever he was saying she would agree no matter what. _

_In an instant she felt his arms capture her small body, engulfing and contorting it against his large one completely surprising her. Before she knew it he dipped his covered lips against hers so forcefully, her body bent back due to the pressure. Sakura's eyes widened, unsure of what to do. She inched her hand to fall against his chest, deciding if she should push him away or not. She could feel the vibrations of his growl urging her to respond. Heat pooled and coiled tortuously at the bottom of her stomach traitorously as she felt him nip her lips through the thin fabric of his mask. Closing her eyes, she fisted his shirt and pulled him closer._

_She met his ferocity eagerly, finding the fabric separating them to be a nuisance. She wanted more. The man whom she had been searching for for the past few months, admired for the better half of her life, was in her arms. She wanted to feel his skin against hers, to explore her hands over his hard, slick body. Right at this moment, it did not matter to her that he didn't know her or that this was only the second time she had ever met him. It did not matter that this was irrational or irresponsible. The demands of his hands, the heat of his body, the warm wetness of his lips against hers, was something her body needed. _

_Her hand reached upwards and hooked a finger into his mask and his eyes opened. His hand caught hers, silently stopping her. _

_With half-lidded eyes, she looked at him, searching his stoic face for anything. He simply stared at her with the same intensity, the same fire she saw in his eyes the first night they had met. "Why?"_

"_I want you." _

…...

Sakura crushed her pillow against her face, groaning as the events in her memory slowly unfolded, forcing her to remember.

She took him home that evening for one blissful, passionate night filled with cries of pleasure and frenzied urgency. She could remember every scar on his body, the way his muscles tightened as he thrust into her sending her into waves of bliss, his pleasured expression right before he hit his climax. Each moment etched forever into her memory even if she wanted to forget.

He was beautiful. Undeniably sexy in every right. When all the layers of his clothing disappeared, he was simply perfect in her eyes. And he was all hers.

For one night. When Sunday came, he was gone. No phone call, note or even a stray piece of clothing left behind to prove that it actually happened.

Sakura awoke with great emptiness building inside her. Emotions overwhelmed her. And even though she felt the urge to cry, to scream and yell- she just couldn't bring herself to. She was so hurt beyond that point- the point where frustration, self-pity and a certain kind of aching sadness all form into one- that tears could not form.

But most of all, she was angry. Angry at him for using her. For appearing in her life, for being attainable for only a moment in time but at the same time so far away. But especially, she was angry at herself. She hadn't even spoken to him during the time he spent in her home, being completely absorbed with his body instead the mind she was originally after. She wanted to talk to him. Tell him what an amazing inspiration he was to her when she had lost that spark in life that gave one hope. It was her goal, her one fucking goal and she failed miserably.

She had to cut herself some slack, however. He was sexy. He was _so_ sexy she couldn't focus, let alone know what was up or down.

Hatake Kakashi. Before she ever laid a hand on his beautifully sculpted body, he was the man who pulled her out of the darkness of her life and gave her motivation to live for the better. To become a better person and live up to her potential. Every accomplishment he had, fueled her to want to be like him.

And she just wanted to _talk_ to him.

But she had no idea that she would be so attracted to him. The genius behind his dangerous, dark appeal was an aphrodisiac for her and she just couldn't get enough of him. How could a man like him exist? It just wasn't fair.

She had no choice now. He was gone. And she had no way of contacting him at all. She considered going back to the club with the hopes of bumping into him again but school was starting on Monday. She doubted that her first year of med-school would allow her any down time. And her pride wouldn't allow her to pine after him.

So, she decided it was best to get over it. However distasteful she thought it was, it was a one night stand. A very basic, common occurrence.. for people that was not her. She kept assuring herself it was fine and she'd be too busy to sulk over him anyways. She had just spent an incredible night with her idol and that was all there was to it. Later, it would simply be a good story to tell. And although he had left her eventually, it did not tarnish him completely in her eyes. She now knew the reality that no one could be perfect and even he, in the end, was simply a man.

Sakura went to her first day of school and tried to get on with her life.

Once she reached campus, she tried to forget and concentrate on her classes, make friends and she was mostly successful. It was easy to go through the motions at least, but as her day approached her last lecture class her life was about to take another abrupt turn.

…...

"_Hey forehead!" Ino called out from the end of the hall, running eagerly to Sakura. "Gosh, I cannot wait to go home and just soak in a bath. I smell like antiseptic spray."_

_Sakura giggled, shaking her head lightly. "I think we all smell like antiseptic spray."_

"_I cannot get guys like this. And there are too many yummy specimen around." the blonde wickedly looked around her, shamelessly checking out the guys around hustling to class. "Hello, future doctors!"_

"_You never change." _

_Ino hooked her arm around her friend's. "And you need to get laid."_

_Sakura stiffened and it did not go unnoticed by Ino. _

"_What are you not telling me? Was it the silver fox you bailed on me for on Saturday?" _

"_What? There was no.. silver fox." Sakura said as convincingly as she could. _

"_Whatever. I'll just read your diary to find out."_

"_It's not a diary, it's a journal. And stop going through my things."_

"_Yeah, yeah." Ino waved her hand in front of her dismissing Sakura's comment, "Did you hear that Professor Oh got canned?"_

"_No way! I was looking forward to his class. You know, he is making incredible breakthroughs with-"_

"_His penis." Ino interrupted mischievously, "Apparently, he had been sleeping with quite a few people from his classes and it got too out of hand. I heard there was a lot of vandalizing of school property and fun craziness when the girls found out about one another. Lots of clawing and hair pulling. I'm so mad that I missed it."_

"_That's too bad." she sighed. And another genius bites the dust. Were all the men Sakura admired, assholes? "I really wanted to hear his theories on-"_

"_Penetration?" _

"_You're such a pig."_

"_What? He's gorgeous. All the provocative pictures these girls posted of him all over campus and online was just further proof that he has the stuff to back it up." she winked. _

"_Don't tell me you actually went out of your way to look."_

"_Are you kidding me? It's my duty to look." _

"_Come on, we're late." Sakura pulled her friend into the classroom laughing. Naturally, she pulled Ino to sit at the very front of class. Oh, yes. She was one of those students. Sakura wasn't ever ashamed to hide her eagerness. _

_The classroom was filled with two hundred bodies, all quiet, patiently awaiting their new teacher. It was a genetics course and Sakura was informed that Professor Oh had transformed the class into something his students would not forget. Too bad she wasn't going to experience it. _

_As the minutes ticked on, the substitute professor still hadn't shown up and soon the students began to murmurer to one another. _

"_Wanna leave?" Ino asked, doodling on the syllabus she had printed out before coming to class._

"_It's our first day! We shouldn't go."_

_Ino scoffed. "I wasn't looking forward to a three hour lecture like you were, forehead. Let's go. We've been waiting for an hour and half. Most of the people here have already left."_

_Sakura looked around her and grimaced. Evidently, many of her peers had decided to leave. "Let's give it fifteen minutes."_

"_Fine." Ino sighed as she continued to draw little faces. _

"_Good afternoon, class." A cheerful voice called from the doorway. "I hope I'm not too late."_

"_Fine, indeed." Ino dropped her pen and blatantly roamed her eyes over the person who just walked in._

"_You're Professor has met with.. an unfortunate circumstance, and if all goes well I'll be finishing up this semester with you." he walked towards the desk located at the very front of class and began to unpack his brief case. "My name is Prof-"_

"_Hatake Kakashi." Sakura held her hand against her mouth in disbelief. _

…...

The world hated her. It was official. And she was starting to hate it right back.

At first she couldn't help but feel ecstatic to see him again. It truly was a small world. But as the lecture progressed, and although she was only a few feet away from him, the man she had just spent the night with had completely looked past her. In actuality, he was looking past everyone, concentrating his gaze on inanimate objects and the walls of the room. Sometimes even closing his eyes.

She left that day thinking that he probably just didn't see her. Oh, wishful thinking. As the days progressed it seemed that was not the case. Whenever she would ask a question or visit his office hours, even as he looked at her it, his stoic demeanor never changed. It was like he had no recollection of their time together. That he didn't even recognize her as even an acquaintance, let alone a woman he slept with.

That bastard. That pompous bastard.

Eventually, her worship of him began to transform into something else. He wasn't a demi-god, perfect Adonis, she envisioned him to be. Slowly, she began to truly see him as a human. He was undoubtedly cool, but he was stoic and uncaring.

Well, to be honest, uncaring and stoic was a bit of a stretch. Sakura deduced that he was just plain lazy. He was completely lazy and not in tuned with his students. Although she knew he was smart, he made it seem otherwise. It became so unbelievable that this was _the_ legendary Hatake Kakashi.

At some point he had frustrated every student for his blatant lack of interest. After he'd give an amazing lecture- usually lasting to a max of fifteen minutes- he would always use the remainder of their three hours for free time, or _'study time'_ as he called it, to further contemplate whatever he had taught that day. Or he'd make them do weird group activities that had nothing to do with anything. Sakura simply saw it as his excuse to read his stupid pornographic books. She couldn't believe that he had the audacity to read such filth in front of them at first, but gradually, she sadly got accustomed to it.

But, very much to her displeasure, all his flaws and quirks, his neurotic yet nonchalant behavior became.. _appealing_ to her. Her interest in him did not extinguish overtime, but instead grew. He was so enticing. And his _voice_.. She would spend class time envisioning his tenor sound more deep and husky as he whispered in her ear, all the things he wanted to do with her. He was her favorite daydream. And every female in a twenty mile radius of the school, she was sure, felt the same way.

Aside from the sexual tension she created by herself, there were those rare days where he would lecture for hours, even past the classroom's designated time, and it was clear he was incredibly interested in the subject. Those were the days that convinced Sakura that this man was far from ordinary. The way he would speak and the way his exposed eye brightened, even for a few seconds, Sakura could feel her inner self melt.

It was pathetic. How she allowed this man to get under her bones by doing nothing at all. He hardly paid any attention to her, he seemed to forget the time they spent with one another, but despite all that, all he would have to do was blink and she'd feel the strongest urge to throw herself at him, repeatedly.

Her blasted infatuation grew so steadily that she had lost all ability to concentrate fully in his class and she failed the first semester.

She was mortified.

To add more insult to injury, she failed the following semester. It wasn't that the subject was terribly difficult for her to comprehend. No. He was a complete distraction on her mind, body and soul. Instead of listening to theories, against her will she paid attention to how his mouth moved as he talked underneath that mask of his, how gracefully he delivered his lecture, how he'd lick his thumb every three pages of the book he was reading- at least she assumed he was licking when he'd press his digit to his covered lips.

If this class was about the mannerisms of Hatake Kakashi she would pass with flying colors and graduate as the Summa Cum Laude of the whole class.

But it wasn't a class on him, regretfully. What a _great_ impression she was making on him. Sleeping with him easily without ever having a real conversation prior and failing his class _twice_. Two things, in her whole lifetime, she had never done before.

She had one more semester to pass his class, or else she would have to say goodbye to becoming a doctor. Embarrassingly enough she decided it'd be best to push her feelings deep inside her and simply concentrate on school this semester.

She used the summer to get over him. Genuinely dated a few guys, spent a lot of time at the spa with Ino, went drinking with the boys and worked her ass off at the clinic she had been working at for the past three years. All was successful.

That was until he approached her in the park and she was right back where she started. After a month of not thinking about him, Kakashi began to constantly taunt her mind _again_.

And it wasn't her usual thoughts of him- which usually involved a lot of scanty fantasies.

For the first time she had a casual conversation with him and he was nothing like she expected. He was kind, chivalrous and witty. It was as if the guard he always kept up during class time was abandoned, and she was truly seeing him for the first time.

And, damnit, she still thought he was divine.

It wasn't fair.

And they were neighbors! How could she not have known? Well, technically, she acted as if she known all the while, but she had no idea where that information came from. Honestly, she didn't care.

A man whom she was infatuated with, had seen her naked, had been her Professor for well over a year, and her idol for the last decade was living right across from her.

What was a girl to do?

While she could not deny that she wanted to be thrown against a wall and ravaged by him, the thought of getting knowing him on a regular basis was just as appealing. She didn't mind the thought of being his friend. Actually, the mere thought warmed her.

And she was finally given the opportunity! Not only did he live right across from her, she actually gave him her number and, by his reaction, it seemed that he would use it. She felt like she struck gold. She was excited! Her hero was about to become her friend.

But whhhhhy had it already been two weeks and that bastard still hadn't called her? They were neighbors for Kami's sake! She hadn't even seen a glimpse of him since that day.

Though sorely tempted, she contemplated knocking on his door everyday until he answered- but then she'd come off a bit abrasive. She didn't want that, right?

Sakura thrashed and kicked her covers off frustratedly.

_'Fuck my embarrassing life.'_

* * *

><p>Two weeks. He only allotted himself two weeks of planning and preparation and that was already too much precious time.<p>

Thankfully, his fortes were his ability to easily adapt to any situation and his genius way to move through and solve puzzles.

So, for the first week he researched this world and what it had to offer. He learned about its common technologies, basic occupations, hierarchy, cultures, foods, what was _in style_ and what wasn't, history- everything he could learn within a week with the least amount of sleep he could tolerate. Luckily, there were a number of similarities. Some foods, for example were pretty much the same, and he was happy to know that he could still wear underwear.

To his greatest disappointment, ninja in this dimension were obsolete. Apparently, they were merely a force who excelled in taijutsu in the far past. The people of this world had yet to harness the potential of their chakra so genjutsu and ninjutsu weren't common.

The following week he learned all he could about his counterpart. It did please him to know that he was sort of an icon. And for admirable reasons, as well. In this world he was some sort of medic and currently, he taught his methods. That wouldn't be too difficult, he assumed. Although he wasn't as gifted as Sakura, or Tsunade-sama, he knew of the primitive means to heal one's self.

Rummaging through the apartment he found no journals, personal mementos or even photos. This dimension's Kakashi was a bit more stoic than himself- at least he kept a couple pictures of his family and his teams. Because of this, and the lack of information provided by the internet, Kakashi had no idea who were the people most closest to him. But it was fine. Perhaps he'd personally learn it all eventually as he went through the motions of his new life. And, besides, he had Sakura living next to him. At least he was familiar with someone.

He had found a few pictures of himself on the internet- by which he was a master of already- and it was a relief to him that he could still wear a mask and a makeshift eye-patch. Red, spinning eyes weren't common in any world it seemed.

Kakashi looked himself over in the mirror. He opted to wear a pair of dark slacks, white dress shirt, and a skinny black tie, knowing this was the basic trend for men his age. He comfortably wore his mask that stretched from the button of his nose, down the length of his neck and he wrapped a piece of black cloth he found on his nightstand around his head, which concealed his sharingan.

Once satisfied, he reached for his cell phone and excitedly he sent out his first text.

* * *

><p>The familiar beep of her phone willed her out of her morning thought process. Frustrated and tired Sakura reached for her nightstand with closed eyes, half-expecting it to be Naruto. Despite him being three-thousand miles away, he still felt it necessary to bother her in the morning without fail. There was a six hour time difference between them, how did he find the energy to irritate her so much?<p>

Rubbing her face with one hand, she unlocked her phone with the other, stretching her sore body in every nice contorted way she could. She creaked open an eye just a smidge until she saw seven digits of numbers that were unfamiliar to her.

Her emerald eyes widened.

_'Free for lunch today? My apartment. Preferably around noon. - Kakashi'_

"No way." she gasped. She blinked once. She blinked twice. "Free.. for lunch?" she skeptically read out loud. Sakura bolted straight up, attempting to smooth her hair and her pajamas as if he were in the room asking her himself.

She fumbled through her cell phone, attempting to hit reply. "Damned touch screen." she cursed. Her mind was moving a thousand miles per second trying to find the perfect reply to say. Would a simple 'Yes! Yes! YES!' be too desperate?

* * *

><p>Kakashi sat crossed-legged on his bed, holding his expensive phone in both hands, anxiously awaiting his former student's reply. Although he knew it was a meager and basic form of communication in this world, he couldn't help but feel excited to use it for the first time.<p>

As strange as it was, he literally felt like a kid in a candy shop, and knowledge was his candy. It had been a while, a long long while since he was curious about anything. That was because he had nothing to be curious about, having already learned as much as he could before.

So there he sat, waiting. She would reply right?

A strange vibration and 'ding' sound emanated from his phone, startling him slightly. Did it work? He slid his thumb across the screen to unlock his phone and was glad to see it was as indeed a message.

_'Text "fun time" to this number to receive ring tones and horoscope readings! Only $9.99 subscription a month. :)'_

Kakashi sighed. "Well, that was a bit anti-climactic." he dropped his phone on his bed and laid down. He was well familiar with the world of 'spam' and 'advertisements', being victimized when he first started to use the internet. It was a terrible experience. One that he preferred not to share with anyone.

Another ding brought his attention and he stretched awkwardly trying to reach his phone without feeling the need to leave his laying position. Finally, after several attempts he lifted it up sighing deeply.

_'See you then. - Sakura' _

Kakashi felt himself smile unconsciously and he lazily closed his eyes. Honestly, this whole ordeal had been quite tiring for a simple morning. A short nap was in order.

* * *

><p>Sakura waited patiently at the door of her professor's apartment. She rang the doorbell, inwardly smiling to herself. She smoothed out her pale yellow, collared blouse and tan shorts. Her long hair was tied in a messy bun, and today, of all days, she decided to wear her glasses. She did not want to be too dressy. Casual never screamed desperate even if her feelings inside were otherwise. She wanted to appear practical and intelligent, which was opposite than the woman he first met in her.<p>

After a minute, there was still no reply. A little frustratedly she knocked on the door rather loudly and waited. Still, no reply. She checked her watch and it read 12:15. It wasn't too early and it wasn't too late. Didn't he say around noon?

Hesitantly, she pulled her phone from her pocket and dialed his number.

* * *

><p>An obnoxious sound was fighting with all it's might to wake him up. He was having such a pleasant dream of napping underneath his favorite tree, with a book over his head, when music began to play. Something about money and ass being too fat? Definitely something he would never willingly listen to.<p>

With great reluctance he opened his eyes and found that the horrible, horrible sound was coming from his phone.

"Hello?" he answered groggily.

"Professor? It's me. Are you home?" Sakura replied as politely as she could, but knowing her, Kakashi could hear the undertone of annoyance in her voice.

He chuckled. "Yeah, I'll get the door right now."

Stretching his arms overhead, he yawned before swinging his legs over his bed. He slowly walked to his door without any hurry and opened it wide.

"Welcome." he greeted casually, moving off to the side to let her in. He looked her over once and smiled, feeling the need to put a lab coat over her attire and she would look exactly like _his_ Sakura.

She tilted her head curiously, looking at his sleepy eyes and disheveled hair as she walked inside. "Did I wake you?"

"No, no. Not at all." he scratched the back of his head appearing innocent. "I was merely resting my eyes for a few hours."

Sakura fought the urge to roll her eyes, feeling the corners of her mouth turn upwards. There was something so familiar and comfortable about his demeanor around her, as if he knew her for decades.

"You can sit on the couch. I'll get lunch ready." he smiled directing her towards the living room. Kakashi inwardly cursed himself for not getting food ready beforehand since time was of the essence, but he supposed he could make something really fast to compensate. He hastily walked into his kitchen, poured guava juice into a glass and hurriedly met Sakura in the living room.

"Thank you." she graciously received the glass and took a small sip. With surprise and pleasure she took another. "Oh, wow. Guava juice is my favorite. But I hardly have time to grocery shop so it's rare for me to have some. "

"Yeah, no problem." he replied tentatively as he retreated back into the kitchen. Of course, he knew that his dear, young student enjoyed the sweet drink, but she wasn't aware of all the things he knew about her. He silently reminded himself to make a few mistakes in the future. He didn't want to appear like a creepy stalker teacher, who magically knew everything about her.

Now, what could he make in under five minutes?

With new found confidence, Sakura decided to follow him into the kitchen. Perfect time to start a conversation with him and the idea of that was more appealing than sitting on her own in his modernly decorated living room.

She slowly made her journey, silently praising the chicness of his apartment. Although they lived right across from one another, their apartments were vastly different. While hers consisted of separate rooms- simply a bedroom, living room, kitchen and bathroom- his flat was a studio style, everything was laid out in the open but separated by different levels- for example, his bed, was elevated a few steps higher.

She could not stop looking at his bed.

Hesitantly, she ripped her eyes away and took a few more steps towards the kitchen. She leaned forward against the bar counter, still holding her glass of guava juice. With amazement she watched him slice green onion in a perfect, quick, concise manner, leaving each portion exactly like the last. Quickly, he lifted the cutting board and poured the contents into the pot burning on the fire.

"Ramen?" she asked amused. Did he really just invite her over for instant ramen?

"Ah, well, I am lacking in sodium this week." he shrugged, walking over his fridge to grab a couple eggs.

"Is that really the excuse you want to use?" she shook her head amused.

"I try not to question it."

"Professor, you are impossible." the statement flowed easily from her as she sat on bar stool closest to her.

Kakashi almost stopped in midst of cracking the egg into the pot to smile to himself. To say he was missing the company of home was an understatement. It was the warmth from the familiar he missed. The inside jokes and lack of need to explain ones self, although he never did. The ability to be so unguarded in front of an individual. He had no idea that it was something he actually enjoyed. However, like every life lesson he had overcome, he never learned value until it was all lost to him. A nasty habit he had no idea how to rid himself of.

"Professor, are you alright?" she asked him full of concern. An expression she had not expected graced his strong features, making her compelled to wrap her arms around him. His visible eye glazed and beneath the dark fabric of his mask, his jaw clenched.

He blinked forcefully once and regained his smile. "Perfectly fine."

With skill, he poured the noodles and broth equally into the two awaiting bowls on the counter next to him and carried them onto the tall, chrome dining table.

"Come eat, Sakura. Before the noodles bloat."

She eyed him skeptically as she transferred to the chairs around the table. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Observing him worriedly, she watched him intently since there was very little of his appearance that gave away what this mysterious man was feeling. Although she hadn't personally known him for very long, there was something deep inside her that was alerting loud that there was indeed something wrong.

Sakura did not touch her food, silently waiting for his reply as he readied himself for his meal. Kakashi broke his wooden chopsticks apart and rubbed them together to rid them of splinters, then reached for his napkin and cuffed it into his dress shirt- of course to avoid ramen soup stains. A bitch to clean out. He wasn't purposely ignoring Sakura's question. He was just hungry and felt no need to answer a second time. He was fine.

Perfectly fine. So what if he was placed in an unknown dimension that was completely foreign to all his senses, without friends or a single soul that knew who he was exactly and his struggles with having to relearn a life he's already lived? And so what if there was a slim chance he'd ever see home or his loved ones again. He was fine.

"Not hungry?" he gave her his eye-crinkled smile.

Sakura forced a smile and shook her head. "I'm starving."

Despite her wanting to be close to him, she knew that whatever was bothering him was none of her business. One day she would gain his trust, but today she decided to behave like the perfect guest so that that 'one day' would happen.

She reached for her chopsticks to break them apart when she noticed that Kakashi had finished already three-fourths of his bowl. "Hey, stop that."

"Stop what?" he wiped his mask that was still in place with the bottom corner of his napkin.

"Eating that fast. You're not eighteen anymore, Professor. You're going to get indigestion." she scolded. "If you don't want me looking at your face, you can always blindfold me so you can eat at your leisure."

"Wouldn't that be fun." he winked.

"You eat like your starving."

Kakashi smirked. "Don't let the white hair deceive you. I'm built like a teenager underneath all this."

His statement was so simple but Sakura could not help but feel herself flush a little. Her eyes couldn't help but wander as she stared shamelessly at his chest.

_'Not built like a teenager at all.' _she thought secretly to herself.

He raised a curious brow feeling suddenly uncomfortable under Sakura's penetrating gaze. He felt the subconscious need to raise his arms over his body protectively to block her onlooking stare, but this was Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Despite it being another world, there was no chance in either the heavens or hell, that she would be blushing and checking him out- however flattering the thought may be- it just was not happening.

Kakashi raised a fist to his masked mouth and coughed snapping Sakura out of her daze.

"So, what do I owe the pleasure for this lovely lunch?" she quickly recovered, digging into her bowl of now soggy noodles.

He smiled and gathered his hands below his chin in thought, already finished with his meal. "What makes you think that I didn't invite you for lunch because I wanted to?"

"Did you?"

"No." he admitted honestly.

Sakura laughed. "I thought so."

"Am I that obvious?"

Sakura waved a hand in front of her dismissively, "Of course not." she said sarcastically.

He smiled underneath his mask, growing more comfortable with the woman in front of him by the second. "I take it that you coming here means that you're willing to help out your old professor?"

Tapping her chin and humming in contemplation, as if she were really thinking the question over, she shrugged nonchalantly. "I guess I could. Depends if it involves murder or conspiracy-"

"Or terrorism."

"Or terrorism." she repeated smirking. "So, what is it? Or are we saving that bit of info for dessert?"

"No no, I can say it now." Kakashi removed his napkin from his collar and placed it onto the table, "I hope you weren't expecting dessert."

Sakura laughed. "Don't worry. We can have fruits at my apartment since you made this glorious meal."

"Actually, I had other plans for us after lunch."

Sakura froze. Other plans? She could feel heat around her ears as wonderful fantasies played in her mind.

_'Score.'_ praised inner Sakura.

"We're going to Wizneyland."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, I know. I could have easily put some smutty fun in this chapter, but I wanted the first detailed time to be my confused, struggling to adjust Kakashi than the one from this world. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. And, yes, Wizneyland is my parody to Disneyland. Please review! **


	4. It's Completely Platonic I Think

**A/N: **Hey all you awesome people. Sorry for the wait! It's spring break where I'm from and I'm experiencing some college fun. ;) Gotta get some sun and work on my tan! .. even if it's cloudy, I'm still going to try. Annnnnd it took me forever trying to correct this chapter.

I hope you all are still enjoying HCBD. Please review and let me know?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

_Chapter 4 - It's Completely Platonic.. I Think.. _

* * *

><p>"Where?" she asked dumbfounded.<p>

"To Wizneyland. Apparently it's the happ-"

"Happiest place on earth." she finished hurriedly, "Why there of all places? And that's three-thousand miles away!"

"I've bought us plane tickets last night."

"Us?"

"Yes."

"As in you and I?"

"Preferably."

"And you said we're leaving after lunch?"

"Yeah.. The airlines suggest that we should arrive three hours early for check in time and our flight is at three."

"Professor, it's already one o'clock."

"We should get a move on then." he stood from the table and began to walk towards his endowed closet. "Meet you in the hall in fifteen?"

"Hold on a minute." Sakura stood and briskly walked towards him, "I can't just up and leave my life here. I have a job and I have bills to pay. I have responsibilities. Even if I wanted to go I just can't-"

"I've already called your place of work and informed them of your two week leave. No worries, you will still be paid. Luckily you work in a clinic that I own."

"You own the clinic? Since when? Wait.." she closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Never mind. I shouldn't be worrying about that. I can't go." she deadpanned.

"Why not? You're vacation has been granted. You'll still get your pay. I covered the tickets and since you are my guest I'll cover the expenses for the trip. Take the opportunity. I'm never this generous." he stuffed his hands coolly into his constricting pockets, "Since all this is settled we can-"

She raised up her hand to stop him from talking. "Why?" she asked steadily.

"Why, what?"

She took a step closer to him. "I mean, why me, professor? Why travel across the country with me to spend time in an amusement park, of all places? Why me out of the hundreds of famous, glamorous people you know? We've barely had our first conversation and that was two weeks ago."

Kakashi inhaled deeply, matching her step, closing the distance between them. She was always so fickle.

"Because."

"Because?" He now hovered less than a foot away from her, forcing her to crane her neck upward to meet his penetrating gaze.

Despite her anger, Sakura could feel her heart race frantically in her chest. She watched as he lifted a hand to her hair, very much like the time at the club where he first kissed her. Without thinking, she closed her eyes and forgot about the pressing matter hanging in the air, and instead, anticipated what was to come. What she hoped would come..

"Because you're Sakura." he said cheerfully, ruffling her hair. An endearment he was so use to doing many times over the last few years. He stuffed his hand back into his pocket and walked towards his closet to pull out his luggage.

_'That was it?'_

Sakura huffed angrily and stalked to him. "Because I'm Sakura? What does that mean? Are you saying that I'm _easy_ enough to follow you while you try to whisk me away? Because you have another thing coming mister. I'm not that kind of girl where you can just pick me up and-"

"Believe it or not," he interrupted loudly. Kakashi sighed and rubbed the back of his head. He knew his request would have come across as a shock. He wasn't expecting otherwise, but he was sure he could convince her if he were honest. At least, half honest. Either that or he was screwed. "I don't have many friends or even acquaintances here.

There are things that I need to accomplish by the end of this year. Usually company is needed for the things I had planned and since we're neighbors, who get along quite well I might add, I thought it'd be fine. Of course, after some convincing, hence the ramen bribe." he smiled for the briefest of moments, "I know the rest of this month is a long time to take off, and I don't expect you to be with me the whole time. But since we both are on vacation and you are still being paid for the time off, will you go to Wizneyland with me? I assure you, my intentions are completely platonic." he asked simply, leaning against his dresser.

Sakura fell silent in deep thought. Was this wise? To travel three-thousand miles with the man she hardly knew besides what was on paper.

_'Just do it! He's so sexy.' _screamed her inner self.

_'I think he just wants to be friends.'_ she thought sadly.

_'Friends make the best lovers. Go get packing! Remember, the black lace is our favorite.'_

_'Shut up. I am not packing black lace!'_

_'You are too!'_

_'Maybe friends won't be such a bad thing? It's what I wanted from the get go..'_

_'You are sooo boring! You better jump him, and you better jump him well or else-'_

"Sakura?" Kakashi waved a hand in front of her, disrupting her thoughts.

She jumped back in surprise. When did he get so close? "We're going as.. friends?" she asked apprehensively.

He smiled innocently, "Of course. I promise I won't act like a perverted old man at all during this trip. After all, you are my favorite, little student. I couldn't take advantage of you."

_'Please take advantage of me!'_ cried inner Sakura.

"Sakura, we only have a couple hours to catch our flight, and I'm sure you still have to get ready. Will you come with me?"

Despite his usual nonchalant tone, she could hear a hint of desperateness lingering. Should she go? Why was her presence so important? What exactly did he need to accomplish? And why did he only have until the end of this year?

_'I wish I was in control of us. You idiot, stop questioning it and just go. You've been wanting an excuse to spend time with him and this is the best scenario you could ever wish for, and this never, and I mean never happens to you. Just do it.' _

For once she found herself agreeing with her inner demon.

With renewed confidence she met his eye and nodded. "Yes, I'll go, but during the flight you're answering all my questions."

Kakashi smiled. "I'll answer most."

"All."

"I get three freebies."

Sakura laughed. "Fine. I'll see you in the hall in fifteen."

She turned to walk out of his door.

"Pack heavy! We're going to be gone a while." he called out.

"Yeah, yeah." she half saluted over her shoulder, quickly leaving his apartment. She had a lot to do.

Kakashi smirked to himself. He convinced her. He _actually_ convinced her. He highly doubted that they were in any type of close relationship in this world, but he was still able to gain her trust.

_'Some relationships are so close, they transcend through time and dimension.'_ echoed an old, tired voice in his head.

Kakashi suddenly smelled cinnamon around him. "I don't have time for this, old man. I have a flight to catch."

_'Remember, you mustn't tell a soul about where you are from.' _

"Got it."

_'Have a safe trip, my boy. And might I suggest, do not follow the roses.' _

"Oh, don't follow the roses?" he repeated, feigning surprise, "I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

* * *

><p>"Are you really going to be sleeping this whole time?"<p>

"Hn."

"That's not a reply, that just a noise. Or a grunt."

"Hn."

"Professor!" she whined, immediately cursing herself for doing so for hurting her own ears. She never whined. She meant to yell instead. Oh yes, she was definitely nervous.

"Sakura!" he half imitated, his exhausted voice gruff and rasped.

"Tch." she clicked angrily. "You eat like your starving, you sleep like you haven't slept for days. But in reality you have all the food in the world and all you do is sleep."

"I don't sleep all the time." he defended.

"You sleep more than half the time during class and when you're not in class you're sleeping under a tree somewhere on campus."

"Ah, but you did say half the time, not _all the time_."

"I thought now would be the time for explanations since I agreed to go on this trip with you."

"And for that I'm very thankful and I will get to your questions, but for now, Sakura, please let me sleep." he pleaded, shifting his body on the large, plush airplane chair, exposing his back towards her, arms crossed over his wide chest.

Sakura openly glared, but inside her feelings were anything but upset. Although she did want her answers, she wasn't blind to see the dark circle underneath his visible eye. And there was still time to ask him. Hell, she had a two weeks. She suppose she could wait a bit longer.

"Fine, but once we reach the hotel, we're talking alright?" she asked more calmly.

"Hn." he repeated again.

With his back still exposed to her, like second nature she laid on her side watching him as his breathing slowed and steadied into perfect rhythm of sleep. Minutes formed into hours and she was still transfixed with the sight next to her. She just couldn't believe her luck. If someone had asked her a year ago if she was going to take a little vacation with _the_ Hatake Kakashi, she would have laughed straight out and demanded money for wasting her free time.

But here she was, on an airplane with the man of her dreams. The word happy was the biggest understatement of the century for how she was feeling at this exact moment.

The even rise of his back told her that his breathing was ever so calm.

_'He must be dreaming peacefully.'_

She smiled to herself and slowly she lifted her hand. Inch by inch she reached out to him, wanting to touch him. A simple gesture of placing her hand on a sleeping person's back, to pat them while the sleep. Like how a mother does their child.

Right as her hand was about to make contact with him, with speed unheard of by man, her hand was grabbed and quickly twisted behind her back, her face slammed against the chair in front of her.

"Ugh! Let go, let go, let go!" she winced from the pain emanating from her arm. "Professor let me go!"

"Hn." came the nonchalant reply.

"What the-" she peeked her eye to the side and saw, unfortunately, he was still asleep.

_'Great. What am I suppose to do now?'_

She tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but to no avail, he just would not _budge_. His grip was like a dead bolt.

"Professor, let go." she repeated loudly, trying to tap him with her foot, "Please? Pretty please?"

"Miss, is there a problem?" a stewardess stood over her, but she couldn't look the woman in the eye while her face was pressed against the seat.

"Not really." she answered politely, "Do you think you can wake him up?"

The stewardess skeptically roamed her eyes over the situation. There in front of her was a small woman being man-handled by a man significantly bigger than her. Domestic violence wasn't proper etiquette on airplanes, but she saw that the man was very much asleep. This was merely an instinctual reaction- a very scary one. Finally, she nodded. "Yes, of course."

"Thanks." Sakura grunted. "Maybe you can tap him or something?" she suggested, straining to break her professor's grip on her bent arm.

"Yes, miss, I will try." Hesitantly the stewardess reached her arm over Sakura, closer and closer to the sleeping man. "Sir, would you please wake up? Sir? Wake up si- AHH!" the stewardess' scream was bloodcurdling as she stared wide-eyed at her immobile arm.

With his free hand, he used a _complimentary_ airliner pen and stabbed her shirt sleeve into the chair in front of him.

Kakashi began to mumble in his sleep.

"Sir, wake up!" the stewardess pleaded desperately.

Sakura could feel her arm go numb from the lack of blood supply and the stewardess bouncing in panic, hovering over her. This was _enough_.

"Professor, wake up!" she yelled angrily. "Professor! Profes- Ahh, screw it. Kakashi, wake up _now_! KAKASHI!"

A coldness crept inside his soothing dream as if he were in danger. Despite laying in a desolate, serene meadow he could hear something.. Something beyond the horizon. He could hear his _name_ being called repeatedly by a voice, and he had to admit, it was unnerving. Something in that voice promised that he would be in a world of pain.

That voice..

_'KAKASHI!'_

He knew that voice. He was in trouble.

Kakashi peeked open his exposed eye hoping that everything would be normal and that he was just having a nightmare, but the first thing that came into sight was an emerald burning glare. He immediately closed his eye.

"I saw that."

Kakashi kept his eye closed and remained perfectly _still_.

"Ah, are you really not opening your eyes? Are you really not going to? You better wake up!"

Kakashi cringed, knowing the moment he opened his eyes he would be hit with a force unheard of. It was best to not move. But, was that crying he heard? And he could feel his hands gripping on.. something.

"Kakashi, you let go of us now. Kakashi!"

Slowly, very, very slowly he opened his eyes. He blinked and shook his head. Why was Sakura pressed against the seat and why was the stewardess bent over her crying?

"Oh, great you're awake. Think you can release us, all mighty one?" Sakura bit, dripping with sarcasm.

Kakashi was shocked to find that _his_ hands causing all this ruckus. Well, that was pretty interesting. And a bit funny, he couldn't help but think. Without missing a beat, he let go. "My apologies. I suppose I'm just a tad defensive in my sleep."

"You think?" Sakura rubbed her injured arm unable to fight her glare.

"N-no problems, si-sir. We're about t-to land in a few minutes. Hope you you enjoy the rest of your duration on the fl-fli-flight." the stewardess nervously shuffled away.

Kakashi smiled hoping that magically Sakura would find this situation as interesting and hilarious as he did.. But he knew that was wishful thinking to the point. Not daring to move a muscle as he stared passively into the burning hells of death's emerald eyes as she nursed her arm.

"I'm really sorry."

"No talking."

"Are you alright?"

"I said no talking."

"I know you're a little upset right now, but later this will make a really funny-"

"Zip it."

".. story." he finished rebelliously, giving her a reassuring eye-crinkled smile.

Sakura narrowed her eyes further as if daring him to say another word and she would surely make it his last. She turned, her back now facing his way, determined not to interact with him at all for the rest of the flight.

An amused exhale of his nose escaped him as he turned his head to gaze out his window. Although he was in trouble it was nice to know he wasn't going to get hit. Despite himself, he smirked underneath his mask. Every second with this Sakura was beginning to feel like home.

* * *

><p>"I'm not sharing a hotel with you."<p>

"Why not? I already have the key. It's troublesome to go back down there and book an extra room."

"We hardly know each other! I'd prefer to have my own room."

"I gave you my word that I wouldn't take advantage of you. I'm a man of my honor.." he nodded once in affirmation, ".. in most situations."

"I don't want to!"

"I see that.."

Sakura felt panic, searching for an excuse. Any excuse. "You're highly dangerous when you sleep."

He paused for a moment. "Only when people touch me."

"Professor!" she blushed, clearly remembering it was her actions that instigated the little scene on the plane.

"Ah, here we are." Kakashi stopped in front of double doors and slid his card key through. With a flash of a green light, the door clicked and easily he opened the door. "Come on, Sakura."

Angrily, she crossed her arms over her chest and began to kick her duffel bag through the door, refusing to relent her little tantrum, but as soon as she entered the brightly lit room her apprehension melted away.

It was not a simple hotel room with a single bed that took up the whole room. No. There was a living room. A living room _bigger_ than the size of her apartment. There was a kitchen, a staircase, a grand piano in the corner of the room. The windows took place of the walls. Everything was the color of cream and looked so soft to touch. The dark hard wood floors contrasted the furniture pleasantly.

"You can take any room. I believe they're all up stairs. I'm going to sit on the couch for a bit." Kakashi plopped himself down on the plush, sweet cream colored couch and sighed in contentment.

"You got a suite?" she asked in wonderment.

"Yeah. I originally called to get a room with a double bed, but after I gave them my name they said the suites were free, so I thought _what the hey_ and decided to go with their nice offer."

In the middle of his little celebratory speech, Sakura had already made her way to the stairs grumbling. "Lucky bastard." she muttered underneath her breath.

Kakashi smirked. He closed his eyes listening to Sakura explore the second floor. Every door that opened he heard a small gasp of amazement followed by quiet foot steps. After looking at each of the four rooms she finally settled herself and closed the door.

He took that cue to reach for his luggage and pull out his laptop. He wanted to go over his plan before he executed it.

There were many obstacles while making his mission plan. For example, Kakashi had no idea where to even start. For all his thirty-two years on earth he thought he only did what made him happy- sleeping, reading, training with an occasional drink here and there. Apparently, that wasn't enough.

Thinking outside the box was a normality for him, but when pertaining to himself, he was at a loss. He never was really forced to do something like this. Ever. What could he do to make himself joy? And not just any kind of happy-_ happiness in the purest form._

He had no clue. Nothing. Zilch.

So, of course, he took out his laptop, opened up his search engine and looked up _'things that make people happy'_. A number of things popped up like exercise, relaxing, sex- and he was getting _plenty_ of that back home. He was still confunded.

Then he decided to search_ 'happiest place on earth'_ and Wizneyland, the infamous amusement park, popped up. With a shrug and great reluctance, Kakashi felt that this was his closest mark. He had never heard of an amusement park before, but he supposed that since it did contain the word 'amuse' and 'park' it seemed reasonable to go. Those were two words he was okay with. And the people in the pictures certainly seemed happy.

After creating his mission plan he had no idea what else to add. Certainly he couldn't put all his eggs in one basket and hope that Wizneyland would provide him with three pure moments of happiness.

Hence the need for Sakura. For company- _comfortable_ company- and advice. Here, there, in every dimension he could be transported to, she would still be the smartest woman he had ever encountered- despite hearing that she had literally failed double-time, the course his counterpart taught. Perhaps it was her way of rebelling?

Either way, he was thankful for her presence. She was the only soul in this world he was familiar with. He had no one else to turn to besides his white-haired spirit guide, and it was clear that he couldn't use that option often without it becoming detrimental to his mission. Hopefully she wouldn't find it too odd to help him on his voyage. He was a stranger to her, a fact that really disturbed him since he watched her grow from the adorable adolescent she was, to the remarkable woman she became. This was definitely going to take some getting use to..

The challenge that Mylan gave him seemed fruitless and impossible. Kakashi groaned heavily, leaning back against the sofa.

There was so much to do but he did not know exactly how to accomplish it. If only this were an assassination mission or espionage in some foreign land. He always did well with those..

"Professor, did you want to wash up?" Sakura sat on the arm of the creamy couch, toweling her damp hair and readjusting the fluffy, white robe she wore.

"Is that a subtle way of saying I smell bad?"

"Not bad, per se." she shook her head smirking, "But you do smell like airplane."

Kakashi cringed, clearly remembering the smell of that compact, uncomfortable mode of transportation. The reviews of first class flights were tremendously positive, giving him reassurance that flying in an elevating bus would not be so bad. Quite disappointingly, most people did not have his ability of smell.

"Ah, well then, yes. I'm showering." he got up lazily, lifting his single suit case with ease up the stairs. "I suggest we get settled and possibly nap before adventuring." he called out from the second floor.

Sakura giggled and reached for his laptop to entertain herself while he slept the day away. By the time she would unpack, nap, get dressed, she had a feeling he probably would have barely hit R.E.M. cycle.

Extending her legs and resting her back against the marshmallow couch she placed the laptop on her lap. Before she was able to open one of her social network pages she noticed something peculiar and intriguing.

"Why is Kakashi searching for the happiest place on earth?"

_I don't see nuttin' wrong with a little bump and grind.._

Sakura reached for her cell phone in her robe pocket absentmindedly, still concentrating on the laptop screen.

"Change my ring tone again, Pig, and you're dead."

"It's better than that Cyndi Lauper crap you put for me." Ino scoffed.

"What? _Girls Just Want To Have Fun_ is your life's song."

"I'm more sensual."

"No, you're more slutty."

"I'll take that. Hey, I'm down the street. Meet me for some tea. I'm so bored."

Sakura winced. She had no idea if it were wise to tell her best friend of her current, fabulous situation. What could she say? Their hottie professor they had just flew her across the country for some fun times? "You know, I would, _but_ I can't."

Ino sighed aggravatingly. "Ugh, stop watching dramas and get your ass off your couch. This is why you're single."

Sakura brought her head back, appalled. "What did you just say to me?"

"You don't do anything anymore! Work and study and we're on vacation for Kami's sake."

"I do a lot of things all the time!"

"You live like an agoraphobic."

"I go to the park sometimes.."

"You need to get laid."

"I'm not a whore."

"You need _adventure_. When was the last time you set foot out of your apartment without going to work? Forev-"

"I'm in Sunangeles!" she yelled into the phone.

A long silence followed and all that could be heard over the phone line was Sakura's panicked breathing.

_'Oh shit. Why did I just say that?'_

"Without me?" a little voice answered her.

Sakura felt a bit relieved thinking already Ino had taken this news quite well. This could be good. "Sorry.. I would have taken you, but the trip was really last minute."

"That's fine. I could totally fly out to meet you! You're visiting Naruto on set, right?" Nope, not good at all.

"What?" Sakura could feel the icy chill of dread fill her. She did not want the Pig there! Although she loved her best friend, she had the opportunity to be with Kakashi and she wanted that spent _alone_ together.

"Oh, great! The next flight is in eight hours. That's enough time to pack and-"

"Wait!" Sakura lifted her hand to bit her nail. What could she say to convince Ino to not come? She was like a storm. When she decided to come rolling in, no one could stop her raining on whoever's parade she damn well wanted.

"What is it, forehead? I don't have much time." Ino said exasperatedly.

"Well.. you see.."

"Well, what?"

"The thing is.. Um.."

"What is it?"

"I'm kinda here with someone."

Ino squealed. "Who is it? Do I know him?"

The flood gates had opened. Now that she found out, there was nothing stopping her from getting the information. Sakura heavily sighed knowing that although she had succeeded with preventing Ino from boarding that flight, she lost the hopes of concealing her secret. Oh well. You win some, and you lose some. "Yeah, you do."

"Well? Tell me!"

"I don't want to." she said strongly, hoping a strong front would prevail.

"Haruno Sakura,"

Oh no. Sakura _knew_ that tone.

"You tell me who it is or I will find out some other way, and you know I can. You're just lucky I'm giving you the chance to tell me, cuz the other way won't really be good for you, I think."

Damn her and her wealth! Ino was probably one of the richest little daddy's girl in all of Konoha City. Their family owned the largest floral shop chain on the East Coast, sadly giving her all the power and means to track down any information she desired.

"Spoiled brat." Sakura spat.

"Forehead, I'll do it." she said in a sing song voice, "But I'd rather hear it from you."

"Fine." she said gruffly. She'd rather say it herself than Ino coming up with some elaborate story in her mind then hopping on a flight to Sunangeles force answers out of her and ruining her time with Kakashi. "I'll tell you. But I'm not happy with it."

"You'll get over it soon enough. So, spill it! I can't wait any longer!"

"I'm here with.." Sakura inhaled, "Professor-"

"No the fuck way."

"Do you want me to finish?"

"You go girl! You snagged one of our fine ass professors?"

"No! It's completely platonic. He said so." she defended.

Ino shook her head all knowingly over the line. Sakura was so naïve. "Which professor is it?"

"I was getting to that." Sakura bit her lip as her body's last defense mechanism of keeping that bit of information to herself. But she could practically hear Ino's excitement through the receiver, and she knew it'd be best if she'd just say it. ".. It's Professor Hatake."

All Sakura could hear was a lot of movement underneath the highest pitch squeal she had ever heard. "Ugh." she groaned pulling the phone away from her ear.

"I take back everything I've ever said about you being lame." Ino said excitedly.

"Good. It's about time you realized I'm a blast."

"But you are completely dumb though."

"How? How am I dumb this time?"

"You really think that Professor Hatake and his beautiful, gorgeous self, stole you from K.C and flew you out to Sunangeles out of _friendship_?"

"Yes?" she answered unsure.

"Why did he take you there?"

"Well, we didn't really get to that point. I went to his apartment for lunch earlier today and he told me we were going to Wizneyland."

"You went to his apartment for lunch- you're giving me the details about that later- and afterward he flew you across the country to take you to Wizneyland.." she repeatedly, drawing the facts together.

"Yeah. He said he just wanted the company."

".. Your.. company." she repeated mechanically.

"Well, obviously, Pig."

After several seconds of Ino humming aloud in contemplation she said, "He totally wants what's in your pants."

"No! I told you, he said it was completely platonic."

"This is why you're dumb. Why would a man you hardly know, except for seeing you every day in a classroom for a year, whisk you three-thousand miles away? And to go to such a romantic place- an amusement park? It means a lot of raunchy, raw, dirty-"

"PIG!"

"Good times?" Ino laughed nervously.

Sakura glared daggers into her phone, but strangely in some messed up twisted way, what Ino said made sense. Why would Kakashi take her to some far off place when he hardly knew her? Up until two weeks ago she thought he didn't even know she existed and out of the blue she suddenly became his best friend.

It was fishy. Clearly, very fishy. Men did not act like that. No, especially men like Kakashi. Suave, cool and stoic. He wouldn't get close to her so intimately without a motive of some sort. _Men don't get close to women they hardly know so fast without wanting something._ Even she knew that. And he was exactly that type of man. When they first met he purposely moved fast and intently with a motive.

Wait..

Maybe he remembered the night they shared! Maybe he knew all along and decided that summer was the time to act on his desires! How could she not have known? That was the _only_ thing that made sense on why he would do such extravagant things with her.

"As much as I hate to say this, I think your right, pig." Sakura said in sweet wonderment.

"Now you finally get it. So, what are you going to do? Please do not fuck up such a perfect opportunity, Sakura. Everything is already laid out on your plate. You just have to lick it clean."

"That is probably the worst metaphor I've ever heard."

Ino laughed. "Have fun. I won't twat block and call you so text me every hour for details. I'll be waiting."

"Wait! You have to help me out!"

"No, you got this. Surprisingly, you're not that awful around guys."

"Why, thanks." she bit sarcastically.

"Let it come naturally and I repeat _naturally_. You're not a bad flirt when you don't try hard. Don't think. Just do. Please, please, please remember this."

"I'm an amazing flirt."

"Just don't embarrass me. Be natural. Chant it in your head a hundred times if you have to. Oh, and wear really tight clothing and show off your hips."

"But-"

"Don't worry about it! Have fun with the hottest professor ever. I think I see something that'll keep me occupied tonight." Ino winked at a guy who walked into the tea shop she was sitting in.

"But-"

"Bye, forehead! Don't mess up!"

Sakura pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at her phone, the dial tone wailing as she shuffled through her mind.

Could it be true? Could he be interested? Well.. Kakashi _had_ to be interested in her. She was sure of it. There was no other explanation! He was practically a stranger to her two weeks ago- albeit a stranger who saw her naked once- and now he was treating her as if they were.. _close_.

"Hey, Sakura." Kakashi called from the banister, disturbing her thoughts.

"Yeah?" she called up sweetly.

"I ordered room service for you. Let's rest for tonight and we'll go to the park in the morning."

"Room service for me? Aren't you going to eat as well?"

"Ah, I found the minibar."

Sakura snorted. "I see."

"Yeah. I'll see you in the morning!" he said cheerfully heading to his room. "Good night, Sakura."

"Good night."

Oh, it was definitely going to be a good night. Sakura waited till he retreated back into his room before squealing and kicking on the couch. Since he did take the initiative of taking her on the trip, the least she could do was reciprocate his advancements with her own. Flirt? Dress nicely with a respectable amount of cleavage? Tomorrow was going to be fun.

* * *

><p>"I'm really starting to question my judgment."<p>

Sakura laughed, eating her cotton candy that perfectly matched the color of her hair. "What do you mean?"

"I don't think I like this." Kakashi looked around him in disdain. There were so many colors and everything looked so.. _plush_- the buildings, the food and even the ground. People dressed as cartoon characters were running around with giddy children. The place was crawling with people. More people than he could have ever imagined. And it smelled like cinnamon everywhere! He was really starting to hate that sickeningly sweet smell.

Kakashi sighed and lifted his his hand to adjust his ears. The fluffy, brown, floppy, hound dog ears that Sakura convinced him to buy _and_ wear. Why he complied to do so, he had no idea. She said it was part of the experience and it wouldn't be complete with it out. So foolishly and reluctantly he placed the soft item on top of his head and allowed himself to be seen in public.

"Stop touching that."

"It's quite itchy. I really think I should take it off. I'm almost convinced I'm allergic."

"You could, but that will really take away from this experience." she responded, ignoring the last part of his little rant.

"I don't think I'll be missing out much."

"But you're refusing to do anything!"

"Not true. I do quite enjoy this funnel cake." he waved his hand to display his empty plate.

"You don't want to play the games."

"It won't be fair if I play. I have perfect aim."

"You don't want to interact with the people in costume."

"They're busy with everyone else. I'm giving them a break."

"You won't ride the rides."

"They look unsafe."

"You are impossible, professor!" Sakura glared playfully.

"Let's just sit here until the night show then. Fireworks and sitting down sounds very promising."

"Nope," she shook her head, "we are having fun today!"

He suddenly felt himself lose his appetite, but not completely. The funnel cake was rather good and he wanted another one.

Sakura grinned malevolently. "You know, Professor. I think you're just scared. The rides go up too high for you."

He shook his head omnisciently. "Sakura, I know what you're doing and it isn't going to work. Plus, most of the rides barely go knee high."

"Is the infamous Hatake Kakashi frightened of roller coasters? I didn't read that on your bio page."

"That hazardous, metal monster?" Kakashi pointed at the behemoth ride with an incredulous expression on his face, "I am not afraid of that."

"Could have fooled me. You did call it a monster. A figure that is socially known for terrifying the living day lights of men, women and _children_."

"Are you calling me a child? And I was inferring that the roller coaster was the size of a monster not- Why am I defending myself?" Kakashi inwardly cursed himself, but he had to admit, the banter between them was the most fun he had all day.

She snickered to herself, "Come on, professor. Let loose, have some fun. You did want to come here for a _reason_, didn't you?"_ she batted her eyes playfully._

He raised a questioning eyebrow as silent alarms went off in his brain. For some strange, strange reason his dear little student had been winking, blushing, batting her eyes at him all day. There were only so many times a person could get their hair brushed away from their eyes, and with his particular hair style, it was a rare thing to do. But Sakura seemed to find the opportunity to do so for him and it was often. Kakashi had no idea what was going on, but he knew it was strange.

Tossing her cotton candy stick into the far trashcan successfully, she dusted her hands in triumph and reached over to take his hand in hers. "Let's go, professor." she said excitedly.

He eyed his hand in hers, feeling hesitant. Suddenly, the idea of riding that roller coaster wasn't that bad. "Okay, let's go!" he said as excitedly as he could, releasing her hand to apathetically cheer with his fist. "Yay."

The time of walking and standing in line merged together as he watched his student talk away. He watched as she stretched to touch him ever so often. He watched as she laughed incessantly at her own jokes. He watched as she puffed her chest out to offer an ample view of her-

"Professor, are you listening?" she giggled the sentence, confusing him. It baffled him how she was able to giggle what she said and still make it sound so forced.

"Apologies, Sakura. I was a bit distracted." he crinkled his eye, smiling.

"Yeah, you've been distracted all day. Are you feeling well?" she raised her hand to feel his forehead but he quickly backed away before she could touch him.

"Oh, look! It's our turn to go on the ride." he quickly hopped into cramped cart.

Sakura followed after him with a glint in her eye. As if it were instinctual, she hooked her arm into his, fitting herself to him. "Do you mind? I'm a little afraid."

_'Are you kidding me, you frightening girl?' _he thought to himself.

"Not at all." he pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes.

"Open your eyes, professor. You're in for one wild ride." she said with heavy promise underlying her voice.

And all he could do was shake his head in response.

_'I bet I am.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Can you feel the awkwardness, already? Totally on different pages, these two. Please review!**


	5. Fiendish Friendship

**A/N:** Happy Easter! Fast update for the holiday. :) Thank you to all of you who have reviewed, alerted, favored and kept up with HCBD. It really means a lot to me. My words are sincere, I assure you. This is my first story, and the initial nerves I had posting this up are starting to melt away every time I log on and read the reviews you all leave me. Thank you.

**SPECIAL THANKS:** I realized I hadn't mentioned her in a while.. Some friend I am. To _HeartKakashi_ for always pushing and questioning my judgments.. in a good way. Hahahaha. Because of her obsession with kaka, I'm forced to write and rewrite his character again and again to fit her standards. Hopefully, that helps me satisfy the readers of fandom. Thank you, my personal beta. Let's go get lunch soon. Sushi? Your treat. Yes. :)

**Q/A:** _Tarani_Botsatsu_ - I just wanted to say, thank you so much for keeping up with my story first of all and giving me warm feedback each chapter. You are awesome. :) Ah, and I was totally thinking about writing about what's going to happen to him as well. I was going to put a tidbit at the end for sure, but if I don't feel like I did it justice, I'll definitely write an ending proper for both worlds even if it is in one-shot or sequel form. Buttt it won't be as detailed as the Kakashi doing the task. It'll definitely happen though! Thank you so much for your question! :) I hope my answer wasn't too confusing! Hope you enjoy this chapter! :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

_Chapter 5 - Fiendish Friendship_

* * *

><p>What the hell was she doing wrong?<p>

She was pulling all the stops. Everything she ever learned about flirting- a harmonic blend of coyness and aggression- and all the little ways to gain a man's attention was not working at all. When all she knew, all her knowledge on feminine wiles, had practically no affect on him, she decided to go with a different route she had never used on a man before. Less subtle.

Well.. maybe not quite so subtle. Maybe, it was more like the opposite. Okay, fiiine, she doing everything but throwing herself physically at him, completely acting like a fool. She was an aggressive woman, only aggressive in other areas, like interacting with people or goals she wanted to achieve. She had never done this before. Not really her style. But after several hours of_ natural flirting_, or whatever Ino was suggesting for her to do, it became painfully obvious that he really wasn't understanding her.

Straight forward seemed to work for Ino so she decided to give it a try. But, unexpectedly, as she tried to make her intentions very apparent, he steadily distanced himself from her, hardly uttering a word unless it was to direct them to another ridiculous ride.

And they had already ridden fourteen rides.

She was so tired.

Did she read the signs wrong? No! She couldn't have. He freakin' took her across the country on a whim. An almost complete stranger. He had to be interested. He just _had_ to.

"Where to next?" Kakashi pulled out his map and crossed out the last ride they went on.

"Professor, I'm exhausted. Do we have to go on another ride?"

"I'll let you pick this time." he handed her the map, smiling kindly. If she was tired enough, she would stop doing whatever the hell she was up to, he reasoned. And although he was sick and tired of these rides and his head ached from being ricocheted back and forth, it was alright for as long as she was tired as well.

Sakura begrudgingly took the map and looked over it while pounding her shoulders for relief with her other hand. Her back ached so badly.

Looking over it she saw that they hadn't even ridden a fourth of the rides. She inwardly hoped that he didn't want to go on every single blasted contraption in that godforsaken place. She grazed her eyes over the pamphlet, not really paying attention to anything besides the exit. However, when she moved her thumb from a particular area that was momentarily obscured from her vision by the appendage, she felt herself suddenly rejuvenate with energy._ Oh, yes._ She had definitely found the ride she wanted them to go on together.

She smiled excitedly at Kakashi. "Come with me!"

He groaned. How did she get her energy back so fast? And why couldn't he do that? He stuffed his hands into his pockets and followed.

Wherever she was taking him it seemed close by. The standard, smooth, paved sidewalk changed into a stone pathway and instead of vendors and game booths, the scenery transformed to a rose garden. Roses of so many different colors. Unique colors he couldn't name intertwining in an unimaginable fashion. It was actually quite beautiful.

Kakashi suddenly stopped walking.

Roses.. Didn't Mylan warn him about _roses_?

"Hey, you coming?" Sakura beckoned him to follow with her hand, grinning.

His battle senses flared as he looked cautiously around him for any sign of threat. "I don't think this is such a good idea."

"Why do you look like you're going to fight someone?"

"Ah, there are just so many flowers. And I have terrible allergies." Kakashi tugged on his mask.

"Luckily there won't be any flowers inside. Come on, _Kakashi_." she enunciated his name for the first time, without yelling. The boundaries between teacher and student were already crossed anyway, and she did call him by his first name while trying to wake him during that.. _unfortunate_ incident on the plane. She stood momentarily, waiting for him to make some sort of reaction to her- if he didn't comment upon it then it was okay. It meant they were getting closer and that he wanted that all along.

The sound of his name rung in his head and he was unsure if he should correct her or just remain passive. His Sakura never forgot to add the -_sensei_, always giving him the proper respect as her former teacher. But this was a different world.. Although, wasn't she calling him Professor this whole while? He decided to not say anything, thinking that she'd probably stop.

When he made no response, standing indifferently, she smiled radiantly at him. He wanted this. "Kakashi?" she called to him in a sing-song voice.

Damn. He should have said something.

Sakura walked forward and dragged him by his forearm because his hand refused to leave the sanctity of his pocket. The two strolled casually, one feeling immeasurably delighted while the other feeling perplexed and uncomfortable.

He kept his alert high. On many things. Mostly on their safety.

They approached the ride and Kakashi eyed the building skeptically. There was murky, green water in a canal leading towards an incredibly dark entrance. With his naked eye he couldn't see what was inside. If only he could use his sharingan..

"Aren't you going to get on?"

Kakashi looked down to see Sakura awaiting in a boat shaped like a.. swan. He finally looked around him and his jaw slacked. The structure was.. _pink_ and red, with hearts, stars and butterflies everywhere. He never realized how much he wanted to retch all the delicious treats he consumed until now and it wasn't completely due to the constantly spinning rides. Looking around him Kakashi was astonished to find that this place was crawling with nothing but couples. All of them with joy and adoration in their eyes as they lovingly gazed at one another. Then he looked into the eyes of his hopeful student and he could feel the little hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

"Sakura, does it have to be this ride? Wouldn't you want to ride another one? Say this one?" he coolly brought out the map and pointed at some random spot, hoping his finger had actually landed on a ride instead of a tree or restroom.

But she ignored his hands and patted the seat next to her, motioning for him to sit. "Why not? It'll be fun!"

"Because, it's not appropr-"

"Hurry it up, buddy. My lady is waitin'." a crude man called from behind him, with his arm slung across the shoulders of a vivacious blonde.

Kakashi sighed and stepped into the damp boat, attempting to sit as far away from Sakura as possible.

The swan descended into the mouth of the dark, abysmal cave. Only when the dark invaded his eyesight, Kakashi remembered that this ride may be a place of potential danger..

_It's a happy world after all. It's a happy world after all. It's a happy world after all. It's a happy, happy, happy, happy world!_

The song pierced his sensitive ears in a way that nothing had before. It was worse than Naruto talking all the time. It was worse than Gai talking all the time. It was worse than Tsunade yelling. It was worse than fan girls screaming.

This was a nightmare.

Surrounding them were a bunch of little wooden dolls with big, rounded eyes, cherub pink cheeks and with sadistically sweet smiles that numbed his very bone.

"Let's get off."

"Professor, I don't think we can just up and leave this ride."

"We'll swim back."

"The water looks toxic." she cringed, leaning over the boat to look at the green, murky water.

"I'm sure we can climb onto the ledge." Kakashi shrugged inertly and stood to jump, but something in him hesitated. As if he were afraid of landing too close to the singing dolls.. but that couldn't be it, could it?

Sakura pulled him down by his sleeve and he landed down reluctantly, not because of her strength- but because of the puppets, the inanimate objects he knew would cause no harm to him besides his psyche.

"Tough it out. It's almost done."

There were nine dreadful rooms they had floated through filled with wooden dolls of different shapes and colors, singing that horrible tune in constant repertoire. And all the while Sakura kept inching herself closer and closer to him. Thankfully, she did not touch him yet. Just what was up with her?

"Oh, look. We can get out now." As soon as the boat emerged from the exit Kakashi skillfully jumped out leaving a stunned Sakura inside waiting for the worker to help put it to a stop.

"Where to next?" she skipped happily next to him, highly impressed by the agility of the man next to her.

"Back to the hotel. I want to nap."

Sakura groaned. "But you slept all yesterday. We're going to miss the fireworks!"

"You've seen one firework show, you've seen them all."

"Not really. This place is known to show the most beautiful fireworks." Sakura walked forward and looked up at him with hooded eyes. "I'd love to see them with you."

Kakashi filled with panic he wasn't accustomed to. "I'm actually okay with missing the spectacle. And I'm feeling pretty tired. Let's just go back. I bought us a month pass anyways. We can come back anytime."

"Are you saying we'll come back to see the fireworks together?" she said excitedly, hoping that meant he was satisfied enough with today to take her on a second date.

He wanted to demand for her to stop. He wanted to escape this nightmare of this world where people were abundantly everywhere, spreading their stench, this fast paced world that he could not fully comprehend, this horrible world where his adorable, little student made oogly eyes at him. Hopefully locking himself up in his hotel room would help. "We should get going now."

This mission was beginning to feel like a curse..

* * *

><p>The ride home was quiet. Sakura had no idea what to say or do to fill the silence without him grimacing. Although most of his facial features were covered up she definitely knew a grimacing face when she saw one.<p>

She now realized all the excessive flirting was not working. The trip to Wizneyland was a complete bust. To say she was disappointed couldn't even compare to what she was feeling. She was absolutely mortified with herself.

_'You shoulda just acted like yourself.' Inner-Sakura _scolded.

_'How else is he going to know I'm interested?'_

_'You haven't flirted in a while. It was quite bad. Natural flirting works for you since your neurotic behavior makes your aggressive flirting scary. You're a turn off.'_

_'Look who's talking. You're a complete nut case all the time.'_

_'Look who's talking? I'm you! You're crazy!'_

_'Just leave me alone. I need time to think.'_

_'Whatever. Just don't ruin our chances! I want to see him naked again.'_

Sakura followed Kakashi up the stairs mechanically and walked into her room, directly plopping herself down in the bed without bothering to close the door.

Right before Kakashi was about to open his door he looked back at Sakura's room. All day she had been acting strange and especially during the car ride. He didn't understand what was going through her mind while they were at the park- well, to be honest, he didn't want to understand. It was really none of his business, he liked to think, or rather he preferred it not being his business. But he understood her expression now. This was the face when she thought she was lacking in something- whether she thought she wasn't strong enough, wise enough or enough of anything. The face he saw the first day of their last mission together. It stirred up something inside him that wanted her smiling again.

She was upset. And despite her confusing the shit out of him all day, she was still Sakura. And when she needed someone, _and he was aware of that fact_, he wanted to be there for her.

He languidly walked to her room and leaned against the door frame.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah." she mumbled, turning her back to him.

"Pretty tiring day, today."

"Mmmhmm."

He inwardly sighed. He had no idea what to do. "Did you want to-"

"Kakashi," she called him by his name again, but with less excitement than earlier. It was sort of sad, he thought, so again he let it slide, "I'm really tired. Can we talk later?"

"Sure. Rest up. I'll wake you up in a bit to eat dinner. We'll go out tonight. Your choice." he smiled, knowing the promise of food would bring up her spirits.

A little tiny spark of warmth filled Sakura's stomach. He was being nice again. Perhaps there was hope. "Alright." she answered more cheerfully.

He closed her door and left her room feeling more satisfied.

Sakura flipped over onto her back. He wanted to take her out to eat tonight. _Wherever she wanted._ That sounded like a man still interested. Her innocent touches and coy, flirtatious behavior was probably something he was not use to.

When she had met him in the club he was most responsive to her regular _feisty_ self. She now knew that was path that she had to take.

* * *

><p>"Sakura," Kakashi addressed seriously, "Why are we eating at a place called Bad Sushi?"<p>

"I've been here before when I was visiting my friend. The sushi is so fresh. You'll enjoy it."

"I don't understand why they would name their establishment as such when their food is supposedly good."

Sakura leaned over the table with a glint in her eye. "Because, professor, sometimes _bad_ is so _good_."

Sirens went off in Kakashi's mind and try as he might he couldn't get them to stop. Was Sakura flirting with him? Was she flirting with him all day? His student whom he had seen from training bra to- well, he just didn't want to think about it. So he pushed his assumptions deep down where he couldn't be aware of them. "I don't believe that applies with food."

"I suppose you're right. But it does apply with so many _other_ bad things." she winked. Kakashi felt his uneasiness grow.

"Two miso soups, two specialty rolls and four sides of sashimi." the waiter courteously laid the plates on their modest table.

And Kakashi was most thankful for the interruption. The elaborate dishes were set in front of them and he dug in quite hurriedly.

"See, the food isn't that horrible." she said smugly, looking at his empty plate.

"Yeah, it's good." he agreed halfheartedly not really paying attention to the meal.

"Professor, you shouldn't eat so fast. You should take your time and enjoy the _pleasure_ your food brings you. Afterall, it's not everyday we get to have such.. _delicacies_." the words flowed from her chocolate thick.

"Stop that."

She cocked her head to the side in attempts to be adorably kittenish. "What ever do you mean?"

"That. Sakura, you've been acting peculiar this whole trip." he replied honestly. "I've been trying to ignore it, but I have the strangest feeling that you've been coming on to me. Stop me if I'm wrong."

Sakura could feel herself blush deeper by the second. She tried to open her mouth but no sound came out. Could she blatantly admit to something so embarrassingly straight forward?

Her silence was further proof that his inklings were correct. "Tell me I'm wrong."

Although she had been throwing signals at him like there was no tomorrow, she just couldn't bring herself to outwardly tell him.

_'Stop being a pansy!'_

_'It's just so hard. I want to curl up in bed right now and just die.'_

_'Make your confession and that'll be fine with me.'_

_'I don't know if I can..'_

_'Fucking do it already!'_

"No. You're not wrong." she answered softly.

It literally felt like he was just crushed by a ton of bricks. He sat there stunned unable to find the words to say to alleviate the situation. He couldn't make a joke because that would hurt her, possibly severely, and he could not brush it off because he reckoned that would probably end more worse off.

"Have I read the signals wrong?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "What signals?"

With a heavy sigh, she leaned into her chair hoping to hide herself. "Well, you know.. We're practically strangers, professor, and you take me here out of the blue, so far from home on such short notice."

"I did. But I did mention platonically."

"I believed you at first till I talked to my friend-"

"Ino?"

"Yeah.."

"Figures."

"I know, I know. But what she said made sense. You chose me to spend the rest of your vacation with me, you're student whom you've hardly paid any attention to for a year now. You let me stay with you in a beautiful hotel-"

"In separate rooms."

"I thought you were being chivalrous."

"Sakura, I- You know I couldn't possibly-"

"No, I don't. I don't know you at all! You don't know me at all! Why am I here professor? If not for romance then what?" she demanded angrily. She was angry at herself, at her embarrassment, and at his naïvity for leading her on _again_.

Kakashi sighed deeply, rubbing the back of his head in thought. What she said was right. He was treating her as if he had seen every time she had scraped her knee the past decade, which was true, but they were strangers here. Right now, she saw him as a man instead of a friend despite the instant trust she had given him. He could see that trust crumble right before his eyes- his only comfort in this damned world.

"I see your point. I bet you think I'm crazy."

"Hell yeah, I do. No one does this, at least no one sane. I'm not your midlife crisis, am I? A project of some sort?" Sakura snorted, looking far off. She couldn't muster the courage to look him in the eye.

Kakashi looked appalled. "Of course not! I'm not that old."

Sakura began to look more pissed by the second. "You shouldn't be making jokes at a time like this."

"I apologize. I'm not good with confrontation. I even try to stray away from it whenever I can, but you do deserve an explanation. You have the right to find me questionable. I would have if I were in your position." he confessed honestly.

"You think?"

He took a deep breath, feeling the need to explain was the only way out of the dog house. He couldn't let this situation go and let it ride out its own course like he usually did. Things just always seemed to work out for him, but he doubted that would happen now. She didn't know him, and it was getting more obvious to him, he didn't know her either.

"I know it's hard to believe but I really did bring you here as a friend. I feel an honest connection with you, something I haven't felt in awhile, just not in a.. romantic way. I'm sorry. I do respect you and admire you. It's been some time since I've actually done anything with a friend and when I wanted to I realized I didn't have many people to lean on. And I only have so much time to get all these things done. You were the first person on my mind to accompany me on my little adventure." he half-lied. He didn't like that he was lying to her, but he didn't want to lead her feelings on. He had to make his intentions clear if he wanted to be close to her. "I've seen you with your friends and I've seen what kind of person you are. I know you aren't the type who would only be close to me for wealth or fame, but the person I am."

She looked away from him, soft tears brimming her large emerald eyes. That _small_ chance, really minuscule possibility of him wanting to be her friend was actually the truth. And the sensible assumption that they may become possible lovers, was a delusion.

Sakura laughed softly at the irony, shaking her head. She should be glad. She went into this wanting to be his friend. But.. it was really nice the past night thinking- _hoping_ for more.

"Sakura, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright." she lifted a hand to stop him from talking, "I understand, I do. You're practically a celebrity. No matter how you try to live a private life, it's hard for you to make friends, so it's expected. I get it." she tried so hard to not let her tears of humiliation fall.

"I do want to be friends." he reassured, "There's nothing else I want more. It's rare for me to get along so well with someone else." he admitted truthfully.

"I don't know, Professor." she shook her head, still unwilling to look at him.

_'I don't know how I can face you after this.' _she thought to herself. It was obvious that her crush on him still held a power over her. And when she thought she had a chance she jumped on the opportunity like no tomorrow, doing foolish things that she'd never do. It really did suck being a girl and all the feelings you had for someone were completely unrequited. Embarrassed didn't even cover how she was feeling. And she found herself always being embarrassed with everything in her life that had to deal with him. Why was it so hard?

She was ashamed that she had a one-night stand with him. Ashamed that he acted like he didn't know who she was only _days_ after, as if she was a stranger. As if she wasn't significant. And he continued not to know who she was for the year she spent in his class. She went into his office hours hoping to see a glint of familiarity in his exposed, obsidian eye but he hardly looked at her. It was then she decided to never bring the fact of that night to him for fear of being even more humiliated than she already was. What if he didn't remember her? What if he didn't _want_ to remember her? She promised herself that there was no way that she'd allow him to make her pathetic.

But he did that today. Without even meaning to. _With good intention_, he made her pathetic.

"It was just a misunderstanding. Think about it, please. Just stay." he softly pleaded as he saw an expression on her face that he had never seen before. Kakashi was more than worried, but not for him, not for their relationship as of that moment. No, he was worried for her. What he unintentionally did to hurt her. He had never hurt her like this before.. She looked like a woman on the verge of heart break.

With hesitant breath, she finally looked him in the eye. She already hit rock bottom with him. She might as well say what she wanted to say. "Do you really not remember me?"

Kakashi, again, was dumbfounded. What the hell was she talking about now? From the expression on her soft features, it told him he was in deep shit. Was she inferring that his counterpart of his world and she had previous history? It was possible, but there was no way of finding out how. And if he asked her what had happened between them, he was sure that what little resolve she had would break. That whatever past they had, he would admit that he didn't remember, even if he never really experienced it himself. And he was sure that would hurt her. He could deal with him being curious, but he couldn't deal with being the cause of her pain.

Luckily, from the back of the restaurant he saw an angry pair of cerulean eyes staring straight at him and he couldn't help but feel a bit better.

A huge man-child ran barreling for him, pointing his finger menacingly. "Who the hell are you and what have you done to Sakura-chan?"

Sakura blinked hard as she looked up to find her whiskered, surrogate brother standing right next to her. "Naruto?"

Immediately the heavy tension of the situation vanished as Sakura now wanted nothing more than to leave than have her friend make the situation more worse than it already was. Naruto kind of had this talent of making an awkward situation even more unbearable.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I presume. It's wonderful to finally meet you. I'm Hatake Kakashi." he extended his hand forward only to have it slapped away.

"Don't try to be my buddy, bud. Why are you making Sakura-chan cry?"

Kakashi listlessly raised his hands in surrender.

"I'm not crying." she defended angrily, but Naruto could not hear her, let alone see her. He was red with fury.

"I could kill you."

"Naruto, you idiot! Stop making a scene and sit down, now!" she stood up to grab his ear and forced him down in the chair, glaring murderously at him.

_'Please, please, please Naruto. Be cool and not be an idiot right now..' _she pleaded in her mind.

Despite himself and the situation, Kakashi laughed. He outright, joyfully laughed and their glaring at him was fuel for his laughter. Now _this_ felt right.

"Sakura-chan, who is he?" Naruto eyed the chortling man more skeptically.

Kakashi wiped his exposed eye, now smiling. "Ah, I said it earlier, but it's no trouble to repeat myself. I'm Hatak-"

"I believe I was speaking to Sakura-chan" he interrupted, narrowing his deep ocean eyes.

"You know who he is. The scientist Hatake Kakashi."

Realization flashed over Naruto's features and a small percentage of calm surfaced. "So this is the him. The dude you've been obsessed with the past deca-"

She instantly stuffed his face with wasabi.

Sakura laughed nervously as Naruto began spitting on the floor profusely. "He's just exaggerating. I've just been an admirer of your works like many others." she downplayed.

"But Sakura-chan, you know like _everything_ everything about-"

"Naruto, you better shut your mouth before I sew it shut. I have floss in my bag."

He gulped audibly looking away from her and drifted to the nonchalant man next to him. His glare returned. His eyes traveled over this white haired guy, up, down and sideways before deciding he didn't like him. Who covered themselves that much? Naruto was a firm believer of wearing as little as possible when circumstance allowed it.

This guy looked relatively young, but his white hair threw him off. Was he in his twenties? Thirties? Eighties?

And who was he to make his best friend cry?

"I don't like you." he pointed his index finger again at the man.

Kakashi sighed. "Yeah, I can tell."

"Naruto! You hardly know him. He isn't that bad."

"Oh yeah? Then why were you crying earlier. And why are you here? You didn't tell me that you were coming to Sunangeles." he pouted, an expression that would've looked ridiculous on any other man his age, but for some reason, it fit him.

"Oh, about that. I was going to tell you, but everything was really last minute."

"So you're not here to see me." he stated sadly.

"No?" she said chuckling nervously.

"Then why are you here?"

"We wanted to go to Wizneyland." Kakashi filled in. Originally he had wanted to sit this one out and let them argue to their hearts content, letting whatever misconceptions take its course, but alas, he had to win over his jinchuur-

Ah, that's right. He no longer had the nine tailed fox in him. The man before him was never ostracized for harboring a demon. Funny their personalities were exactly the same despite a different past. This was just further proof that Naruto was never going to change.

"Was I asking you? Are you Sakura-chan again?"

Kakashi smirked.

"Naruto, behave." Sakura scolded, "And yes, we came here to Wizneyland. I came to help Professor Hatake with something, but I believe our business is.. finished." she said sadly, never leaving her gaze from Naruto. It didn't feel good to be around Kakashi anymore. She could just imagine the tension between them grow if she tried. Her presumptions all ended up wrong. She couldn't go through this kind of turmoil again.

She could see it now- him showing up on her door step kneeling with flowers, some rock star singing in the background and a little, velvet box in his palm, exposed in all its glory for her to see. She'd be crying, and jumping, yelling 'Yes!' and he'd look at her strangely while opening the little box, revealing a very expensive, antique wrist watch. Or broach. Or something equally stupid. It would probably be a gift expressing his gratitude for being his _best friend_. She'd be pissed and he'd wonder what he did that was so wrong.

"Finished?" Kakashi repeated.

"You went to Wizneyland.. On business?" the blonde's eyes narrowed thinner than slits, "Well, that's the best business ever!" he said excitedly, returning to his usual self.

"Yeah, but it's all over now! I can join you now." she said happily, ignoring Kakashi's stunned expression.

"Aww man. I have training for my next movie the next two weeks. How long will you be in town for?"

"Two weeks." she frowned. Why wasn't anything working out the way she wanted?

Kakashi observed the melancholy expressions on both of his former student's faces. "What kind of training?"

Naruto looked at the man as if he didn't want to answer his question, let alone acknowledge his presence.

"Yeah, what kind of training is it that's going to keep you away from me while I'm here?"

Well, since Sakura-chan asked.. "Fighting. I'm not sure. Apparently my last movie wasn't that.. convincing so the studio hooked me up with some kind of master."

"I believe it. Your clumsy self flipping around? It was fun to watch." Sakura giggled.

Kakashi inwardly smiled. Naruto needed help with fighting? The all powerful, future Hokage, hero needed training in taijutsu? This was such a perfect opportunity.

"I could train you." Kakashi offered casually.

"What?" they both simultaneously exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know a thing or two about fighting. I could definitely help you out." he eye-crinkled.

"I don't know, Professor. I mean, Naruto is a big star. He probably has access to the best trainers available, no offense. And I don't think I've read anywhere that you're trained in such.. particular arts?" Sakura questioned.

"Yeah, man. No."

"I've studied under the best and I think I can hold myself quite well. Just give me a shot. And if I do it that gives Sakura more reason to hang around while she's here. Other Senseis won't usually give you breaks. I'll give you some free time to hang out together."

"Sensei?"

"Ah, it's kinda like a teacher."

Naruto went silent as he thought carefully about the offer. Although he did not want to be anywhere near this guy, he did want to see Sakura. It's been a few months since he'd been back home and her presence was refreshing in the midst of his impossible schedule. He wouldn't have time for her at all. But then again, this was his career. He couldn't have some amateur, backyard mixed martial arts fanatic screw him over.

"I do want to spend time with Sakura-chan, but I think I gotta go with whatever the studio picks out for me."

"Who's the trainer? I've probably heard of him." Kakashi crossed his fingers under the table hoping the boy wouldn't say Jiraya-sama.

"I'm not sure. My manager, Lee, helped me out. He's some mountain monk that goes by the name of Green Beast. He's suppose to be the best." Naruto chuckled.

Kakashi cringed. Even in a different dimension his _'eternal rival' _still called himself that ridiculous name. "Yeah, go ahead and fire him. I could train you better."

"You've heard of him?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi nodded once in affirmation.

"Are you sure, old man?"

"Naruto!"

"It's fine Sakura." Kakashi smiled, "And I'm positive."

Naruto went silent looking back and forth between Kakashi and Sakura. "Alright. Meet me at my place tomorrow at six in the morning. Sakura-chan knows where I live. But if you suck I will end you."

"Sounds perfect." Kakashi smiled amicably.

"Well, then, that's settled." Naruto stood from his seat and shot a toothy grin Sakura's way, "Sorry for such a short visit, Sakura-chan, but I was in the middle of some business dinner."

"It's fine, Naruto. I'll see you tomorrow." she stood up to hug him goodbye and watched as he sat down at the other end of the restaurant.

"That ended well." Kakashi commented, taking a quick sip of his water before she sat down.

"What the hell was that?" she whispered angrily.

"Why are you whispering?" he whispered back.

"So I don't cause a scene by yelling!" she yelled so loud the neighboring tables all glanced at them.

He smirked amused. "I see."

"Why would you offer to train, Naruto? This isn't some game for him. It's his career."

"I am aware of that. I wouldn't leave him for the wolves."

"Why? You hardly know him."

Kakashi shrugged.

"Because you had an instant connection with him as well?" she said sarcastically, but she instantly caught herself. The anger she had been trying to push inside her was spilling. Although she understood why he did what he did, it didn't mean she understood him.

"Partially because of that, but mostly because I knew you were planning on deserting me even if it were to simply stay at his home alone while he prepared for his movie. It's a win win win situation."

"A triple win situation?"

"Yes. Naruto gets the best trainer. You two get to spend time with one another. And I have another chance of convincing you to be my friend."

However frustrated she was, his plan was genius. Cocky, but genius. And he only had mere moments to think of it. Damn him.

"Kakashi," she addressed him by his name, again, "Could you please tell me why you're doing this? Why me? I know you've explained but I can't comprehend why." she said softly.

Kakashi smiled and said the word that felt most nostalgic. "Because."

"Because?"

"It's been awhile since I've let people in my life. I suppose I never knew that they were actually important, or that I liked having that around until recently. People.. They're rather important, you see." he coughed, a feint blush bloomed over the apple of his cheek. It was sort of a delicate subject, one that he did not want to explain, but Sakura's expression looked eager, as if she were waiting for him to speak until she was satisfied. He waited for a nod, or any type of movement that reassured him that she 'got it', but to his avail, she simply sat awaiting his next move.

He cleared his throat one more time, "You know, the type that would take the time to read your expressions and finish your sentences- tells you when your milk has gone bad. Where you could be in the same room and quiet, and there is nothing else more comfortable.. And.. I believe you are just that type of person who is unconditional with their friends. Can you blame me for wanting something like that? I'm not saying that I want that now, just being more than an acquaintance would be nice. You are a rather agreeable person most of the time. "

Despite herself, a small smile graced her features. If she ignored the last bit of his speech, she would have to admit, that was one good explanation. But she couldn't help but feel skeptical of him still. He was just so strange. Hatake Kakashi was truly out of this world. She would have to get to know him better in order to come up with a better conclusion of him.

The question was, did she still want to know him?

The answer was obvious.

"Okay, I'll think about it."

* * *

><p>"We're late. Of all days, of all <em>times<em>, we're late!" Sakura yelled, looking out the window of their yellow cab to the unmoving traffic.

"We are." Kakashi crossed his arms in front of him and closed his eyes.

"This is all your fault."

"Not entirely. I can't control traffic."

"You better not be going to sleep."

"I'm not."

"We should have left around five thirty to avoid all of this."

"Don't worry. We're still going to get there." he said casually.

"It's already ten o'clock! We were suppose to be there at six!"

He sighed, finally opening his eyes and slouching more heavily in his seat for comfort, "A fun fact about me is that I'm not really punctual."

"Really? I haven't noticed at all, Professor." she said sarcastically.

"I tend to get distracted with things I'd rather do while in the process of readying myself." he said while closing his eyes once more. "And, Sakura, I think it's about time you start calling me by my first name." he said simply before falling silent once more. If he wanted them friends, he wanted to make sure she was growing comfortable around him. He wanted to give her that much.

"Okay.. Kakashi." the name flowed from her unnaturally, but it was much better than yesterday. Then again, saying his name had a different meaning today than yesterday. It was.. nice.

Sakura bit back a smile. She wanted to scold him more since she was always one for being on time but.. the odd thing about this all was that she liked learning about his little abnormalities- the things that made Kakashi, Kakashi. Just like how she learned to love Naruto's innocence, Sasuke's broodiness or Sai's inappropriate behavior- at first, it drove her crazy, but now, it felt like home and she could never help but to laugh or smile. Of course they deserved to be slapped every now and then- a person could only take so much- but she did love their unique qualities. Now, she was learning to appreciate Kakashi's.. laziness. Slowly, but surely.

The car ride was spent in comfortable silence with an occasional snore from either Kakashi or the cab driver- the latter making her want to pee her pants from fright. The short time allotted her, she contemplated her decision from last night.

Throughout the evening she tossed and turned, thinking if she should continue with her relationship with Kakashi. It felt like she was literally stepping into a hazardous zone and accidents were everywhere. Was it wise? He didn't seem sane to her. She just couldn't understand him and she was still unsure if he was sincere. But a huge part of her wanted to get to know him to find out. He didn't seem like a bad person and his explanation sounded so endearing but her first impressions of him were working against his case.

To put it simply- things sucked.

Even so, he was still a person whom she admired above all else and he wanted to be her friend. She would regret all her life if she didn't take this opportunity.

So she decided to stick around and step into his crazy world. Hopefully it would be alright.

"Twenty bucks." the cab driver stop abruptly in front of Naruto's house.

Kakashi stared in awe out the window, absentmindedly handing the driver two twenties. The other houses on the block were monstrous and largely extravagant with beautiful walk ways and fountains, some with waterfalls. And here was Naruto's home in the middle of an impressively large lot of green grass. It was the tinniest house Kakashi had ever seen.

It was a tradition Sunangeles adobe styled home with one window and a simple wooden door for entrance. There were no fountains, or beautiful walk ways. There wasn't even a place to pull up a car. The only decoration, if it could even be called that, was a large track that wrapped around the edges besides the tall gate.

And Naruto was currently running laps with two others far off into the distance. Kakashi didn't need to squint his eyes to know who the others were. They both were dressed in green.

"Let's go. We gotta see if we can still salvage your job here." Sakura punched in the code for the gate and walked inside.

With surprising excitement, Kakashi exited the cab and followed.

"Hey, Naruto!" Sakura called at to the blonde approaching them.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto pummeled his himself towards her, capturing her in a gripping bear hug.

"Naruto.. I can't.. breath!" she struggled, attempting to push her elbows outward for space for her lungs to expand.

"Ah, sorry!" he quickly released her grinning.

Kakashi walked up to the two, hands in pockets, smiling. "Yo."

Naruto glared. "You're late."

"I would have been on time, but this lovely old woman needed my assistance to retrieve her cat that was stuck in a tree at the hotel." he said kindly.

Naruto elbowed Sakura lightly, "Is he for real?"

"I wish I can say he isn't, but he's telling the truth." Sakura sighed, "I tried to tell him not to. We were already running late."

"Who is this masked stranger?" the older man that Naruto was running with was now running in place beside the blonde.

"He's Hatake Kakashi, master." his younger version replied, also running in place on the opposite side of the still, glaring Naruto.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. You must be Lee." Kakashi addressed earning a thumbs up from the boy, "And you must be Gai."

Immediately the older man halted all movement and openly glared. A soft gasp escaped his student's lips as he also stopped in place.

Gai pointed a threatening finger at the masked man. "How dare you call me by my given name!" he exclaimed, "I am Green Beast. Leave now before you disturb my karma even further."

"Your what?"

Sakura giggled nervously and walked in between the two older men. "Hi.. er.. Green beast. I am Haruno Sakura, Naruto's friend. It's a nice to meet you."

His glare melted into a serene smile and he brought his extended finger to his chest. "Wonderful meeting you, Sakura-chan! I've heard a lot about you from my apprentice."

"Hello, Sakura-chan." Lee said adoringly with hearts twinkling in his eyes.

"Yeah yeah. Now that I have you both here I can see who's more capable between you two." Naruto crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"Naruto, I thought Kakashi was going to train you?" Sakura asked thoughtfully.

"That was the plan but Lee and his teacher showed up _on time_ and gave me another option."

"Which was?"

"I will not train you with him." Kakashi said straight-forwardly.

"Nah, that's not the plan. What they wanted to do was-"

"I challenge you!" Gai stepped forward placing two fists on his hips and puffing his chest outward.

"I don't want to do this.." Kakashi looked at him tiredly. Even in this world his 'rival' still found a way to do whatever he wanted with him.

"What are you? Afraid? Ha ha!" the Green Beast mocked. "You are obviously no match for me!" He paraded around them all flexing his muscles magnificently

"I just want to see a simple match to make sure your skills are good enough." Naruto said gruffly, "I'm giving you a chance, old man."

His onyx eye gazed between both his students apathetically. Did he really have to do this?

"You should." Sakura said unsurely, "Naruto wants to be confident in whoever he picks. I do, too."

Kakashi sighed and walked slowly into open grass. "Let's get this over with."

Gai immediately threw his body against the ground and began to stretch. "Prepare to meet your doom!"

"Good luck, master!" Lee cheered enthusiastically.

"You can do it, Kakashi!" Sakura called out as well. The three moved aside and sat in the open field as perfect spectators.

"I have one rule." Gai stood to stand a meter away from his opponent. "No hitting the face."

"Why?"

"It's my best asset."

Kakashi began to regret why he even asked.

"The first person to knock down their opponent will be my teacher." Naruto called out. "Ready?"

Gai moved into a defensive stance and nodded.

Kakashi simply stood and sighed.

"Go!"

With impressive speed, Gai flipped backward three times to make distance and proceeded to ready himself into an offensive stance, leg extended. He opened his mouth viciously and growled.

"What are you doing?" Kakashi raised a curious brow.

"Ah, I see that I'm intimidating you. My tactic has worked." he kicked the air repeatedly with his right leg, displaying his talents before taking off into a dead sprint toward Kakashi, arms contorted behind him.

The silver-haired man remained still, waiting. Time seemed to slow and he could see his opponent's face jiggle against the wind.

"This is your end!" Gai licked his pointer and middle finger and arched them back, preparing to strike.

Kakashi grimaced and stepped out of the way at the last possible second, not forgetting to stick _out_ his leg.

It was all going to fast! Gai watched as his enemy disappeared and reappeared only two feet away and he saw what awaited him- the foot. That damned foot. He was going to fast, there was no way he could avoid it! There was only one option.

"Noooooo!" right as he was about to collide into Kakashi's foot he stomped his left leg into the ground creating a nice hole that held him in place, stopping his momentum. "Ha HA! Think that I, the Green Beast, could fall for your tricks? Well, you are sadly mistaken my enemy."

Despite himself, Kakashi smiled feeling impressed. Finally, one person he met that used their chakra, however awfully, Gai still did it. As expected for someone of his caliber. In one fluid movement he lifted his extended leg forward and brought his leg back against Gai's stuck leg, behind the knee causing him to lose all balance and fall forward onto it. Before Gai could force himself up from kneeling position, with lightning speed Kakashi struck his opponent in the back of his neck.

Gai screamed a girlish squeal before hitting the ground, dirt filling his mouth.

He was knocked unconscious.

"MASTER!" Lee cried, running forward to gather his teacher into his arms.

Kakashi bent forward and pulled Gai's foot out from the ground to help the poor boy. "He'll be alright. Let him rest."

Sobbing, Lee gave Kakashi a thumbs up. "Your skills are awesome, sir. We acknowledge your talent."

"That was incredible." Sakura walked with Naruto up to the group, awestruck. She didn't even see what exactly happened. Gai was running towards Kakashi, and the next thing she knew he was knocked out.

"Yeah, I guess you move fast. You know, for an old man." Naruto said disdainfully, "The job is yours."

Kakashi smiled at the grumpy blonde. "I had a great teacher. And my speed and agility is nothing compared to him."

"Where's he? I think I'd rather let him teach me." he grumbled.

The silver-haired man's smile grew more solemn. "He's not here anymore, but I'm sure he would have enjoyed teaching you." Of course, the Fourth Hokage would appreciate teaching his son, given the chance..

Sakura could feel the mood change and deepen as she watched Naruto shift awkwardly in place and Kakashi fall into some sort of trance. "Hey boys, you two carry on out here and I'll tend to Ga- uhm, Green Beast, inside."

"That sounds great, Sakura-chan." Lee lifted the limp man onto his back and proceeded to carry him into the small home.

"Play nicely." she said, mostly directing her statement toward her dear brother, "I'll be back in a couple hours to get you boys for lunch."

She exited into the house, leaving teacher and student to awkwardly gaze at one another, both awaiting the others' first move.

Kakashi coughed into his fist while collecting his thoughts. Here he was alone with his former student, and just like the first time they had met, Naruto was wary. It had been far too long since he had been on the bad side of this kid, but he was determined to change that. The next two weeks were going to be tiring but he knew it would pay off. Kakashi would gain another ally in this strange world.

"Okay, let's start with a few stances."

"No, let's start off with this." Naruto said toughly, "I know you're here to impress, Sakura-chan, so don't act like I owe you any favors. I'm only doing it because my schedule won't allow me any free time till Christmas and I want to spend time with her."

"I respect that. But know this, Naruto," Kakashi addressed in the same serious tone, "I'm here to help you because I want to. You're a good guy. If it impresses Sakura, then it does. But that's not my intention. She'll probably inform you about me later, but for now I want us to get along for the sake of your career. You made a good choice of having me as your teacher but in order for this to work I won't tolerate animosity between us. I need your full attention for this crash course since I am giving you time off to be with her."

With great reluctance, Naruto softened his stiff stance. His job was to learn, and he was always willing to do whatever it took to be the best at what he did, even if that meant doing things he didn't want to do. And there were perks to having Kakashi mentor him. "That's fine by me. What do you want me to do first?"

Kakashi relaxed, feeling pleased with Naruto compliance. "I take it that you've warmed up with Gai earlier?"

The blonde curtly nodded.

"Good."

The next few hours were filled with intensity as Kakashi helped walk Naruto through the art of taijutsu. There was no hand to hand combat, unleveling of the ground or fists, but graceful kata stances repeated over and over again until perfection. Naruto began clumsily, with heavy hands and heavy feet but he was diligent and had no problem with starting from the beginning until he was close to getting it right. Sweat embodying determination soaked his orange track suit, the summer sun beating its rays onto the two.

Soon, the kid grew more friendly and willing as Kakashi directed him into the next set of stances, taking in his criticisms thoughtfully and even starting to ask proper questions to help better himself. Although they moved rather slowly, Naruto fumbling with his lack of skill, he made up for with his strong perseverance.

"You're not half bad." Kakashi praised as Naruto finally completed a set almost flawlessly.

"Thanks." Naruto grinned excitedly, preparing himself to repeat what he had just completed.

"Wow, you two are getting along great!" Sakura smiled, carrying a tray of iced tea for them.

"Yeah, the old man isn't too bad." Naruto struggled to say as he balanced on his left leg, arms out stretched.

"Naruto, you've worked hard. You can take a break now." Kakashi plucked a glass from Sakura, "I'll give you guys some time to chat. I'll be way over there under that tree."

As he retreated from them, Naruto gratefully ran to Sakura as she extended his drink to him.

"I guess he's won you over?" Sakura giggled as he gulped down his tea in one shot.

"I don't know yet, but there's something about him- well, I don't know."

"I know what you mean." she said thoughtfully as she squatted down to sit on the lush grass.

"What's his deal anyways? When I said that he was only doing this to impress you he was straight with correcting me, saying he's doing this 'cuz he wants to. How strange in this guy?" Naruto stared across the field at the man currently reading a book underneath the largest tree on the property.

"He's pretty off the wall. I believe that he's doing this because he wants to also. This man never does anything he doesn't want to do, unless by great force." she laughed remembering his altercation with the Green Beast earlier.

"So you two are dating, right? That's why you're here with him."

Sakura sighed heavily, "No, we're not dating."

"But he likes you."

"No, he's made it very clear that he doesn't."

"Why spend a month with you three-thousand miles away from home, if he isn't interested?"

"That was exactly what I thought! .. till last night. I don't really understand him, Naruto, but I do want to."

"Yeah, I bet you do. You've been talking nonstop about this guy forever."

"Shut up." she playfully punched his arm, "I do.. I mean I _did_ want him to like me, but he doesn't. I think you'd get it. He is pretty famous and it's hard for him to have true friendships. He just wants to be my friend."

"Then why take you here and not to a coffee shop or something? He's probably bullshitting. Flying you out is kinda a big deal."

"Right? But apparently he has things he has to do by the end of this year. I don't know why or what yet, but he wants me around. I don't know. He says he sees something genuine about me. Whatever the hell that means."

Naruto sat quietly soaking it all in. "I think I get him."

"What?" Sakura raised a curious brow.

"Life of a celebrity is hard. I never really know if people want to be my friend because they want something to gain, or if they just want to gain me. Luckily I have you and the guys to do all the things I want with. Maybe this guy doesn't have anyone. With fame comes loneliness." Naruto grinned, "And I get why he chose you. You don't care about all that crap. You see the deeper stuff people have."

Sakura smirked, "He chose you too, you know."

He brought his head back in surprise. "What?"

"He's doing this because he sees the same thing he saw in me, in you. He wants you to be his friend, too."

"No way."

"Yeah way."

"Weird." Naruto shrugged, "I am pretty great."

Sakura giggled, "Be nice to him."

"Don't worry. I don't get an evil vibe from him. I think this guy is legitimately looking for the right kind of company and he's looking in the right places. Guy's got good taste."

"YOU FIEND!" a shrill, curdling yell emanated from the inside of the house. In an instant a disoriented Gai appeared on the door step scanning the grounds for his target. As his dark eyes locked sight of Kakashi's whereabouts, he took off across the field in a haste with Lee, holding an ice pack, trailing behind him.

"We should go over there too." Sakura stood up worriedly.

"You kidding, think I'd miss this?" Naruto grabbed her hand and ran towards the group.

"You bastard!"

"Well, that isn't very nice." Kakashi commented while placing his book down carefully onto his lap.

Gai was absolutely fuming. "I demand a rematch."

"No."

"You are fighting me again, I will find a way even if I have to force you to, I will!" he exclaimed, pointing a finger into the air.

"I won't do it."

"Why not? Do you not find me worthy enough?" Gai said sadly.

Kakashi sighed, "I just don't want to."

"But you cheated."

"I did not cheat. I won fair and square."

"You kicked a man while he was down!"

"Your foot was stuck in the ground. I merely took advantage of the situation."

Gai looked lost. He had no other ammunition to berate his opponent to fight him. "Fight me!" he whined.

Kakashi cringed from the high whimpering sounds Gai was making. "Some other time." he falsely promised.

"Right now!"

"I'm tired." Kakashi lifted his book to read again.

With a steady foot and strong determination, Gai strode over and sat down next to Kakashi, barely an inch away. "I will sit by you until you fight me."

"You will be sitting a long time."

"I have no problem with discomfort. I once ran across the country in one week without breaks."

If it were anyone else, Kakashi would have thought they were lying. But this was Gai. Anything was possible. He wanted to turn his head, but Gai was still looking at him and if he'd turn that would mean their faces would be only a few inches apart.

This was getting uncomfortable.

"Could you move a little?" Kakashi asked politely.

"Of course!" the green spandex wearing man moved closer.

"No, the other way." he scooted himself away and Gai just followed suit.

"Where ever you go, I go. Where you eat, I eat. Where you sleep, I sleep. Where you poo-"

"I get the picture." Kakashi lifted a hand to quiet the man, "Now quiet. I was getting to a really good part."

Gai looked over the page Kakashi was reading. Were his eyes playing tricks on him? Jiraya-sama's new novel? He had already read it a dozen times, but he never tired of the romance in the story.

"Oh, this is a really good part!" Gai said joyfully, reading along while Kakashi sat idly, trying his best to ignore the man sitting impossibly close to him.

"I think this is good." Sakura concluded, laughing inside.

"Good? I think this is going to be the funnest couple weeks ever." Naruto walked over to sit on the opposite side of Kakashi, attempting to read as well. Kakashi shifted uncomfortably, his right eye scanning between the two men next to him before sighing again for the hundredth time that day.

"Yeah, I think it just might be." she mused to herself.

Whatever was going on between them, however she felt, Sakura now was a hundred percent certain that she didn't want to miss a thing with this man. Hatake Kakashi was going to become..

Her friend.

* * *

><p>AN: Happy world after all? Haha, so I tweaked the lyrics to fit this story a bit.. Ah, a little warning. HCBD is going to be a pretty long one. Not a 100 chapters, but probably around 30 or so chapters if all goes to plan? So, please bear with me! I want to take this slow since this is a romantic fic. Because love is in the picture, I have to write what's realistic to me despite this odd situation. After all, I have to correctly get over that little obstacle of Kakashi looking at her as a woman instead of a little girl in a training bra. I could go wrong with that in so many ways.. It's a challenge, I tell you, to start their relationship without him having feelings first.

But I already know the steps I want them to take. Friends can make the best lovers, right? ;) And though love may take a while, lust is always fleeting. ;) Yeah, this is going to be a long ride.. Please review! I'd love to hear your feedback!


	6. Kittenish Excuses

**A/N: **Reviewed, alerted, favored, read; many thanks to all of you. Here's a very long chapter for the wait.

**Q/A:** _Topaia _- Your reviews really make me smile. :) All the questions you asked will be answered in due time. I'm planning quite a few surprises and twists. :D But before I get to answering I gotta get Kaka comfy first and settled. The other Kakashi that's floating off in Mylan's dimension in sleep has his reasons. I assure you, I would never do anything to make anyone hate him. Thank you for your questions and concerns, dear!

_Lizid_ - lol! I love that you want to make perfect imagery of Kakashi. I do the saaame thing. :) I believe in the second chapter Sakura makes a joke that she didn't expect him to be cosplaying, so he's definitely in his ANBU gear. Third chapter, where he texts Sakura, I describe his attire and I just left the rest for the readers to assume what kind of civilian clothing he chooses. Thank you so much for your question and review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

_Chapter 6 - Kittenish Excuses_

* * *

><p><em>August 1st <em>

_Dear Journal,_

_I'm on a plane right now heading back home now. Only three more hours to go! Kakashi is currently sleeping, as friggin' usual. I swear, I've never seen anyone sleep so much. He's like a bear in the winter, always hibernating, except that it isn't winter and it's all year.. _

_I've been so busy! I haven't had the time to write in a while but now is the perfect opportunity._

_Kakashi and Naruto got along well much to my surprise! And Naruto actually started looking like a ninja by the end of the two weeks. It reminded me of the ugly duckling story with a fairy godmother, Naruto being the ugly duckling turning into a swan and Kakashi being the fairy godmother. Lol. Ah, a little rough around the edges, but Kakashi does make for a good fairy godmother. _

_I believe they're going to keep up in correspondence through e-mail and Naruto is making sure I invite Kakashi to our tradition Christmas dinner. I kinda hate to say it but they are adorable together._

_Even Gai and Lee began to warm up to him. Instead of calling him 'enemy' and 'bastard', Gai began addressing Kakashi as 'rival'. That's progress I suppose. Kakashi even allowed him one more chance to redeem himself. The fight didn't last a minute, but it was thrilling. _

_Man, that guy moves so fast. He's so good at everything it's almost unfair. _

_::Insert sigh here::_

_I guess being his friend is nice. I know, I know. I'm an idiot.. _

_My mother use to tell me that the heart could tell the mind want it wanted, but whatever the mind would tell the heart, the heart wouldn't listen. That the heart beats for what it wants and no matter how much the mind tries to reason, the heart still beats for what it wants.. There's a bunch more to it, but that's when I usually tuned out.. _

_After all these years, I think I understand. I use to think that was a load of crap. Until I was actually put into this stupid situation. Damnit... _

_Being Kakashi's friend is a risk. After all he put me through I should've said no, right? _

_ If he approached me like he did in the club, cold and confident, wanting nothing but what my body could offer.. I'm sure that despite what my stupid heart wanted I could've said no._

_ But he was different. Different than the guy he was when I first met him. He was.. warm?_

_Seriously, Hatake Kakashi, a warm person? If someone would've told me that I would've laughed in their face. _

_.. but he really is. He's actually kind in a sort of cryptic way. Not in words but in little discreet actions. Like teaching Naruto so I could have time to spend with my bestie when he didn't have any time for me. He catches on to my numerous amount of quirks and doesn't judge me; that I don't tolerate milk unless it's the morning, I eat bagels cold, that I have to alphabetize/color coordinate everything, etc. He quietly helps me out. Doesn't include dairy in our lunches, leaves out bagels for me in the morning when he goes and works out with Naruto, and he helped me arrange the hotel to my liking. But I think the last part is because he's secretly neurotic as well.. _

_And he listens. I talk a lot, I ask a lot of questions, and though he wasn't really the topic starter, he definitely made the effort to talk to me. Even if it were answers a little too snarky and frustrating, or when it seemed like he wasn't paying attention, he still listened. Who would've thought I'd have a decent conversation with the legendary Hatake? And daily, too. _

_Yeah, a lot different than what I than I thought he'd be. I still think he's hot and he has that thing about him that makes every girl want to take off their pants, but he's warm.__ And when he looks at me it feels like he knows me more than I know myself sometimes.. That he trusts me when I'm sure he's not the type of man who gives his trust easily._

_His natural ease is so infectious I feel like I've known him half my life._

_Doesn't stop me from fantasizing. _

_I really should stop doing that. I now know there will be nothing between us besides a tall, thick, unbreakable wall of friendship.. ::sighing again::_

_Have I mentioned that he's been good to me?_

_ He took me everywhere! And on our last day he even brought me back to Bad Sushi and Wizneyland to see the fireworks show. It was beautiful. He said since our last memories there weren't really.. ideal, he wanted to change them into something memorable in honor of our new friendship. _

_Isn't he ideal?_

_Ah, I really need to get over my little crush.. I do like being close to him. I don't want to jeopardize that. Time. It takes time. I'll eventually be over him.. _

_I'll write more later. I am just sooooo tired. _

_- Sakura_

* * *

><p>They landed safely into K.C with limited disturbances. Ironically, the same stewardess from the last flight served them again, and she was adamant with staying clear away when they did not require a nice soft drink or peanuts.<p>

Kakashi, with the company of Naruto and Sakura, had purchased a car during his stay. Instead of buying an extravagant luxury car, he chose a simple, black, hybrid sedan, much to Naruto's distaste. The interior was soft and when he heard the word efficient when the sales man described the car, he pulled out a wad of cash before the man could even finish his pitch.

Sakura called him impulsive. Naruto called him _boss_, whatever that meant. He, well, he couldn't call himself anything. He was just excited.

The car was flown out before their own flight, so it was safely awaiting them in K.C.

With hurried steps he approached his new car waiting for him at the terminal exit. "Come on, Sakura!" He called out to the pink-haired girl currently lugging all their baggage on a cart_ by herself_.

"I would if I weren't giving birth to an elephant."

"That doesn't sound pleasant." he turned to help her, timing it perfectly, so she was already a foot away from the car, no longer needing his now unnecessary aid. Kakashi never saw himself as a cart pusher and there was no need to start now.

"It's a metaphor. I just meant I was pushing a large load."

"Yeah, I got that." he lifted their luggage into the trunk. He could definitely do that much.

"Kakashi," she addressed him, still enjoying the feel of his name on her tongue. "Now don't you give me lip. I'm tired. I was terrified of falling asleep just in case I might have nudged you accidentally and having you try to kill me in your sleep."

"It's good to always be on your guard." he shrugged, "And I only sleep attack when I'm most tired."

"I'm going to rest on the way back."

He hissed as he inhaled. "Ah, there's just one problem with that."

"What is it now?" she asked exasperatedly, reaching for the door handle to the passenger seat.

Kakashi sensed one of her moods setting in and he decided now was the perfect time to give her his _best_ smile. "I don't know how to drive."

Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling the silent hum of aggravation in her blood stream. "Then why did you buy a car?"

"Seemed like a necessity."

"That's Sunangeles. Everyone in K.C. uses public transportation."

"I don't like relying on others." he was still giving her his million dollar smile underneath his mask, opening the door of the driver's side while motioning for her to enter with a wave of his hand.

She glared and begrudgingly walked around the car and sat down not once looking his way. "Fine. I'll drive." she held out her hand to him.

Feeling amused, he placed the keys in her awaiting, outstretched hand and walked satisfied to the other side when a strange thought occurred to him. "Wait. You know how to drive, right?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course, I do!"

Letting her drive was his biggest mistake he had made in this dimension. Experience with a few cab drivers, Kakashi was able to learn what road rage was. It was pretty common amongst drivers, but he should have known better. With Sakura and her temperament, road rage was taken to a different level.

She swerved in and out of traffic, she honked at every car that attempted to pass her by and at every pedestrian, just because. She yelled strings of obscenities that he had never heard together in combination.

By the end, Kakashi didn't exit his car shaking in fear. No. He was shaking because his body still felt like it was ricocheting back and forth and back and forth from her ridiculous driving.

"See, I told you I could drive." she declared proudly.

_'Never again.'_ he swore silently to himself.

"Yeah." he apathetically replied, nursing his lower back with his right hand, slouching a lot more than usual.

"Kakashi, are you okay?"

"Perfectly." he attempted to stand up straighter but his body just wouldn't allow it. He attempted to roll his luggage out of the parking structure and into the awaiting elevator.

Sakura gazed at him apologetically, "Here, let me get this."

Before she could grab his bag from him, he silently took hers, both suitcases now carried carefully at his sides.

The corners of her mouth softly quirked upward. "I may look small, but I'm stronger than a hundred men."

"I wouldn't doubt it." he half-joked. "A _thousand_ men don't have anything on you."

The elevator dinged and opened on the eleventh floor. Sakura lead the way, with Kakashi trailing behind her.

"Do you need some pain relieving cream or anything?" she asked worriedly.

"No. I'll be fine." the sound of her voice making him feel slightly better. He always found her concerned tone adorable.

She smiled in return, turning to open her own door when she remembered something.

Gratitude. Kakashi gave her an experience she could never afford for herself. He chased her mind instead of her body. He was respectful. He helped her best friend and not once had she expressed her appreciation.

"Hey, Kakashi," she addressed him, "I just wanted to say thanks." she inhaled deeply, gathering as much courage as she could muster. With shaky steps she walked up to him, catching him off guard him by bringing her arms around his strong middle in an embrace.

Although sore, Kakashi couldn't help but smile. He brought an arm over her shoulders and returned the endearing hug.

"Thank you." she said meagerly. "Don't be a stranger."

Not allowing herself time to bask in his warmth, she quickly let go before retreating back to her door. She was about to enter her apartment when Kakashi called out to her.

"Sakura."

"Yeah?"

"Dinner tomorrow night? I would say this evening, but I'm pretty sure I'm going to fall into a twenty-four hour coma, only walking up to eat in between."

Sakura smiled, unable to hide her thrilled expression. "I didn't think you'd have time, but yes of course."

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow." Kakashi opened his door when he realized Sakura said something very odd. "What do you mean you didn't think I'd have time?" he called right before she was going to close her door.

She leaned against the frame, "With school starting next week, I thought you'd like to go over your lesson plan. But I guess you have everything under control." her land line began to ring furiously, "Hey, I gotta go. I'll talk to you tomorrow!"

She left a stunned Kakashi standing in the hallway alone. "Lesson plan?"

* * *

><p>After breaking out of his daze, Kakashi entered his apartment feeling immense pressure building over his shoulders and the throbbing of an incoming migraine. He completely dismissed the fact that sooner or later he would have to teach whatever the hell course he was teaching at Sakura's school. And now he had a week to master it. <em>Great.<em>

He shook off his shoes, feeling and making it look like it was the hardest task in the world, when a familiar smell invaded his senses.

"Yo." he called out half-heartedly from the hallway.

"How'd you know I was here?" the old man's weary voice called cheerfully from the living room.

"It's the cinnamon."

"Ah." Mylan chuckled amused, "Slipped my mind that you were a Hatake. Heightened senses. Comes in handy, I see."

Kakashi plopped down on the couch on the opposite end of where the old man sat. "Why cinnamon, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Because all good things smell of cinnamon." he stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Of course, silly me."

"Do you happen to have any tea to offer? I'm afraid I haven't had any today and strangely I found it to be quite useful with aiding me to age more gracefully."

His exposed eye trailed over the fragile man's frame before deciding that he did look pretty good for a man who was at least two million years old, give or take. It seemed that Mylan read his mind and took the thought as a compliment.

"It's quite alright, my boy. You are rather tired. I'm sure you're working diligently on my rather difficult task. I'll get the tea."

With a small wave of his hand a small, blue peony patterned tea pot and two matching tea cups on a silver tray appeared on Kakashi's coffee table.

If he wasn't completely exhausted, Kakashi would have been dumbfounded. Although he already knew Mylan was capable of of great power, it was still amazing to watch.

"Do not fret. I won't bother you for long. Sadly, my itinerary allows me only a few minutes today."

Kakashi forced himself upright, despite the throbbing pain in his lower back and poured the old man his tea respectfully. "What brings you by?"

"Today is the first of the month, meaning, it is your monthly progress report."

"Ah, is this where you tell me if I was happy or not this month?"

"By heavens no, child. This is where _you_ tell me if you were happy or not. I cannot be the one to judge your joy levels." he mused, "So, tell me, how was last month for you?"

He shrugged. "It was fine." came his usual response to prying questions.

"I can't help you if you refuse to give me details. Despite it being uncomfortable, indulge me."

Kakashi shifted, "... overwhelming."

"Sounds fun!" the old man commented joyfully.

"Not really."

"Tricky things can be enjoyable."

"Hmm.. I spent the first two weeks reading and learning what I can about this society so I could adapt.. I believe I only had in total ten hours of sleep when I wasn't reading and I'm pretty sure I'm not that well adjusted here yet.."

The younger man hesitated. He wasn't really one for sharing his day with others.

"Come on now. No need to be shy. It really takes away from the experience."

He shook his head disdainfully remembering the floppy, puppy dog ears he was forced to wear. "I'm not falling for that again."

"Progress reports are a mandatory criteria. I should have made that more clear." Mylan said with a twinkle in his moon shaped eyes.

"Alright. I can't believe I'm doing this." Kakashi half smiled and lounged further into the couch for comfort. He was already doing foolish things, he might as well just roll with the punches. "I met up with some of my old friends.. Well, technically they're new.. but, ah, this is very hard to explain."

"Go on." Mylan urged grinning madly.

"I don't understand how this task will help me. All these familiar faces, I know their habits, likes, dislikes, but they don't know who I am. It's confusing enough here and I have to try to befriend my friends again. Do I have anyone in this dimension? Anyone that I know?"

"So basically you are informing me that this sucks. All will be answered in due course." he answered omnisciently with a friendly grin. "Why must it have to be your comrades?"

Kakashi paused for a moment thinking deliberately why was it natural for him to choose the faces he was most familiar with. The thought of making new friends never even crossed his mind. "I suppose I'm comfortable with them and I don't make friends easily. And I'm pretty sure I can't complete the mission without help."

"Good! You're on the right track!" his words puzzled Kakashi even more, "So tell me about your reunions."

"Naruto and Gai were fine.." he answered feeling no need to add the details. It was what it was, and it was easy enough to be around them. One person on the other hand.. "And then there is Sakura.. You know, out of all of my students she has never given me any kind of grief before. Sure, she was a bit naïve at times, but that was all part of her charm. Now, I'm dealing with a whole new set of issues."

"There should be only mild differences between the two. This is troubling. Has she threatened you in any way?"

"Not exactly." Kakashi lifted his hand to scratch the back of his head, "I think, well I fear that she has developed some sort of crush on me."

Mylan smiled, "Well isn't that nice."

"Actually, it isn't.."

"Are you certain your Sakura back home doesn't feel that way as well?"

"I'm certain. I'm practically old enough to be her-"

"Partner in life? Brother perhaps?" the older man mused.

"No, no, not that."

"Certainly you aren't old enough to be her father. You would have to be pretty young to walk on the path with the birds and the bees."

"No, of course not." Kakashi could feel himself grow steadily more uncomfortable by the second.

"She is beautiful."

"She is a beautiful girl, but that's besides the point."

"She's intelligent, compassionate and I do believe she has an excellent sense of humor."

He brought his hands to his face and groaned. "Why are you doing this?"

"You aren't asking for advice on how to- what do you youngsters say- to _bag_ this girl?"

"No one is going to bag anything around her." he said protectively, "I was merely sharing my troubles since this is a progress report."

"How is this troubling? She is quite a catch. Very worthy of you, if you don't mind me saying."

Kakashi sighed, sensing that defending himself would just make him out to be a bigger fool than he already felt like.

"Alright, my boy. I am only teasing you." Mylan reached for his tea cup and took a sip as they sat in awkward silence.

"In my eyes, she will always be my adorable little student. She is a wonderful young woman and she will someday make some man very happy, but that man isn't me. I don't want to see her get hurt." he calmly said after several moments, "My Sakura back home would have never acted this way towards me."

The old man smiled, "That may be true but that also may not. I have said time and time again that they both share the same soul and although some parts of their personality may differ, when accounting matters of the heart, it is all the same."

"Are you saying that my Sakura has feelings for me, as well?"

"Possibly, possibly not. But it is all possible. Circumstances may change everything, but you shouldn't worry too much about the Sakura of this world. You have informed her of your intentions, have you not?"

"Of course, I have."

"I believe she will respect it, after all, she is quite the understanding creature. And her feelings may develop into the platonic sort, similar to how _your_ Sakura feelings for you." Mylan took another sip of his tea, smirking as if he were hiding a very juicy secret. "Month of July, has it been good?"

"I have no other complaints." he said thankful for the change in conversation.

"That's a relief. I hope the rest of your months will pass more smoothly. I will check in on you the first of every month. I'm afraid that now I must go."

"So soon?"

"I am quite busy. Ah, but this is an added perk. I've installed my number into your phone, in case you are in need of anything, please don't hesitate to shoot me a text." he said with much amusement in his aged old voice. He stood to walk towards the door and Kakashi followed, pulling out his phone. He scrolled down his contacts list and there indeed was Mylan's contact information.

"You have a cell phone?"

"They are quite useful."

"And it works while you're traveling throughout different worlds?" he lifted his exposed brow.

"I have excellent service." he said with a twinkle in his eye. "Farewell, Kakashi. I wish you well."

With a shrug he opened the door. He thought best not to question it.

"Thanks for stopping by." he leaned against the side of the door and looked behind him but the old man was already gone. Figured.

He closed the door and with a heavy foot he made way for his bed. The excitement of his trip and purchasing his hybrid car had now faded as he realized he was about to embark on the real life of Hatake Kakashi, _the_ _professor_, while attempting on completing his challenge.

And he had to decide on what to do with Sakura. After having that talk with her, she had calmed down a lot, treating him a lot more friendly than flirtatiously, however he did not fail to miss her lingering glance every now and then or the feint blush that would grace the apples of her cheeks ever so often.

It wasn't as disturbing as he thought it'd be, but he was worried for her. He was even contemplating if he should distance himself from her for her sake. But that wouldn't do him any good.

He needed her. He assumed that to achieve a moment of pure happiness he needed Sakura in his life- and of course the rest of the gang, Naruto and Sai as well. Possibly his other comrades if he could find them.

Selfish as it may be, he couldn't imagine going through the next five months without her. Hopefully she would lose her interest in him.

_'I'm sorry, Sakura, but I'm doing this for your sake too.' _

He silently thought of his comrade, now obliviously sleeping far away, tucked in Mylan's dimension. She needed him. _And he needed her to be safe and living her life the way she should._

* * *

><p>"No the fuck way."<p>

"That's exactly what he said."

"So you're basically telling me you blew it? How could you blow this? It was right in your fucking hands!"

"I didn't blow it, you idiot. It's just how he feels."

"I would have changed how he feels."

"Pig, it's way too early in the morning to be doing this. I have work in a bit and have to find time to get ready for dinner with him later."

"Change his mind then, forehead."

"No. I don't want to. What we have is good. I don't want to mess that up."

"You've been hording every magazine and article that has ever mentioned his name since puberty. Take the freakin' risk!"

"No! He's made it perfectly clear on how he feels about me and I'm okay with it. Now if you excuse me, I have to sleep!"

"It's ten more minutes till your alarm clock goes off anyways."

"Ten minutes of sleep is worth it. Bye! Call you later!" Sakura hung up her phone before her friend could say anything else.

She flipped over, burying her face into her pillow. Right in the middle of her pleasant dream of a beautiful house, white picket fence and silver (with a hint of pink)-haired children running around, Ino just had to call her and remind her that her reality was very, very different.

Sadly, there was work and school to worry about. And that had to be her top priority. If she didn't pass her genetics course this semester she would flunk medschool. Perhaps she could request for independent study rather than attending Kakashi's class, because clearly he was a distraction. School was starting next week and she was also starting her internship with the in the Dean's personal lab- an honor given to one student once a year.

And this year she was chosen. Not because she was the goddaughter of the Dean, but because _being_ the goddaughter of the Dean, her resume was very detailed with accomplishments. She was published countless times even before she entered medical school. Tsunade had forced Sakura into every lab, hospital and research facility she could get her hands into. For that, Sakura was very thankful, but it was tiring.

Now it was going to be even more exhausting being under her wing. Tsunade was known to be the best doctor in the western hemisphere and she was even more well known for her temper.

There were bigger things to worry about than Hatake Kakashi.

* * *

><p>"Where could they be?" Kakashi frantically searched through his open apartment, rummaging through every drawer and cabinet he could find.<p>

His job was starting next week and Sakura mentioned that he needed to have a lesson plan. First of all, he had no idea what subject he was teaching so he had no idea what to plan.

But he was sure, somewhere in this apartment there had to be some sort of documentation that his alternate ego had kept. If they really shared the same soul, this dimension's Kakashi would have research papers and notes on everything.

However slothful he was, he always made sure to do his job correctly and thoroughly, because lives were in his hands. Even though lives weren't necessarily depending on him teaching a bunch of med-students, he knew he had to keep up airs. He didn't want any suspicions around him.

Wasn't he a well known scientist in this world? Didn't he have any papers on anything?

Kakashi reached for his cell phone in his pocket. Perhaps he should call Sakura to borrow her notes on his class.

Right before he was about to hit the call button his door bell rang.

He looked at his phone and back at the door several times before frustratedly shoving his cell phone back into his pocket while hurrying himself to the entrance. Hopefully that was Sakura at the door now.

He turned the knob and opened.

"There you are, you bastard! I haven't heard from you in a month. I'm glad to see that you're still alive." A friendly smirk of a man chewing on a long wooden coffee stirrer greeted him.

"Genma?" he was stunned.

"No. I'm you're maid and mistress." his friend replied sarcastically, "Aren't you going to let me in?"

"Yeah. Come in." he opened the door further, now smiling. "It's good to see you."

It was the first time Kakashi had ever seen his comrade in civilian clothing. The man was dressed in simple khaki cargo shorts and a stripped v-neck white t-shirt. Genma removed his olive flip flops and walked towards the living room with Kakashi trailing behind, unable to mask his surprise and excitement.

"Get me a beer, will you?"

"It's noon."

"So?"

Kakashi smirked and walked into the kitchen, pulling out a bottle from the fridge. "What brings you by?" he tossed the beer haphazardly to shake up the carbonation.

"Ass." Genma caught it clumsily and glared. "It's the last week of our vacation before works starts. I thought we needed one last hurrah before that whole nine to five bullshit." he cracked open the seal and caught the foaming rush into his mouth expertly, as if this weren't the first time Kakashi had done this to him.

_'He works with me? This could end well.'_

"I know what you mean. I was just looking for my papers to start a lesson plan." he said smoothly.

The sandy blonde snorted, "You starting a _new_ lesson plan? That's hilarious. Don't you just reuse yours."

_'I do?'_

"I seem to have misplaced them." he shrugged leaning against the wall beside his book shelf casually, arms crossed in front of him.

Genma sighed, picked himself off the couch and moved towards him with confident strides, "I swear, you would lose your dick if it wasn't attached to you."

Kakashi watched as Genma leaned in closer to him and he suddenly felt a wave of awkwardness. Why was Genma suddenly getting to close to him?

"No, not you too." Kakashi groaned, leaning away from Genma's out stretched arm.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he leaned forward to pull the metal string of the antique wall lamp right above Kakashi's head.

Soundlessly, a section of his book shelf protruded and slid off to the side revealing an opening.

"I remember you putting your shit in here before we went to party it up in Misturope."

Mystified, Kakashi walked into the small entrance in sheer amazement. He had a secret room in his apartment and he had no idea. He had to admit, that was pretty awesome.

Genma pushed passed Kakashi and into the room, looking around for something specific. "I swear, this place looks like some kinky ass fantasy you dreamt up. Why can't I see anything?"

Kakashi ignored his friend, soaking up every detail of this hidden room. _His_ hidden room.

The room was large, probably about the same size as his apartment if not bigger. It was dimly lit by black and red lights but he was still able to make out everything around him. Three of the walls were covered with flat screens of all different sizes, the wall furthest to the back was one large screen in front of a large, outstretched control panel with a plethora of colorful buttons. The wall closest to him was covered from top to bottom with tacked on papers with various scribble marks all over them, many post-it notes laying on top. There were at least a dozen foot long, rectangular, ebony, epoxy top tables with chrome legs, all carrying tubes of chemicals of various sizes and colors.

Genma eyed Kakashi strangely before walking across the room to a medium sized, black wood desk. Unlike the paper filled wall, his desk was neatly kept- a laptop, clock and a mug full of pens was all that was there. "Why are you acting like you haven't seen any of this before?" he opened a drawer and rummaged around until he found a specific file folder that he wanted.

"Ah, I think someone robbed me." Kakashi lied casually.

"Yeah, right. No one wants any of these stupid chemicals lying around. The only thing worth anything in here is in your main computer and no one can break the password into that."

"I'm guessing you've tried."

"Many times." he smirked, handing Kakashi a very thin grey folder. "Here's your lesson plan. I knew you left it in here."

"That's it?"

"Yeah.. I don't know if you're a very good teacher."

"Where's your lesson plan?"

"I don't have one."

"Ah, of course."

Kakashi took the folder gratefully. A large part of him wanted to rummage through whatever was in the folder and study every crevasse of this room but now was not the time. He would explore his new exciting room later. Genma was the first person he had met in this world that knew his alter-persona and could give him some kind of valuable information, after all, the man did just find his lesson plan in less than a minute.

They both exited the secret room, the shelf-door closing automatically behind them, and both sat on the bamboo fashioned couch, backs slouched and legs extended to rest on the coffee table.

"What the hell have you been up to man? You missed my birthday." his gruff tone unable to mask the hint of hurt dripping.

"Ah, sorry. I forgot."

"Asshole."

Kakashi smirked. "When's my birthday?"

Genma's eyes widened just a fraction. He didn't even have to say words, Kakashi already knew the answer.

"How long have we been friends?" he mused half-jokingly.

"Whatever man. Just 'cuz I forgot doesn't mean that I didn't celebrate them with you. Since we hit puberty I never missed the opportunity of getting strippers for every celebration."

"For Christmas?"

"Especially Christmas."

Kakashi laughed and reached for the beer that was still in Gemna's possession. "I've been in Sunangeles."

"You went across the country and no invite?" his voice boomed his deep hurt and shock.

"Do you mind? I have neighbors."

"You better have went with a girl with a nice rack or else I will never forgive you."

Kakashi cringed, not really wanting to answer the question. What could he say that wouldn't sound wrong? He went across the country with his very young, attractive student, however, nothing happened. To top it all off, she willingly made herself very available to him and he didn't want it. _Yeah_, that sounded believable.

"Oh, this should be good. Who is she?" he said omnisciently.

"No one you know."

"Come on. Sharing is caring."

"I don't want to."

"I'll buy you dango after this but only if you tell me."

Kakashi paused. Did this thug just say _dango_? Even this world had this delicious, delectable desert? His mouth was already watering. He never missed home more than at that exact moment.

"You have to get me a box of dango every week when work starts for the next five months." he said after a long moment. Damn his stomach.

"You're kidding."

"Nope."

"The information better be good." he extended his hand and Kakashi reached over and shook it once. "Deal."

He sighed deeply purposely waiting a few minutes for his friend's anxiousness to grow.

"Well?"

"Hmm?" Kakashi hummed innocently.

"Out with it!"

"I went with one of my students."

Genma began to tremble with excitement and pure joy. Were his ears playing tricks on him? Did his friend just say the word _student_? "I never knew what got you off dude, but I guess you go for that forbidden love. Nice!"

Kakashi glared daggers, "It's not like that. We're just-"

"Friends?" Genma smirked.

With a grimaced face, he nodded.

"Bull. Shit."

"Believe what you want to believe. Nothing happened between us."

"Oh, so you only went to third base with her. It's not what I would have done, but at least it's something."

Kakashi sighed. "No. When I said nothing, I really meant nothing. We slept in separate bed rooms."

"Were there glass walls?"

Kakashi glared.

Genma looked deeply into his friend's onyx eye, looking for an flicker of deceit, but there was none. The bastard was telling the truth. "I'm ashamed of you."

"That's fine. I'm ashamed of you, too, most of the time."

"Who is she? I memorized all the names of the fine ass at the University- both student and faculty."

"I think it's time we get you some help." Kakashi smiled optimistically.

"No name, no dango."

"I said _'student'_. That's worthy enough for a lifetime supply of dango."

"Bullshit, the agreement was you saying who it is."

".. I'll tell you but you can't fantasize about anything and if you do, you can't say that shit out loud." he warned.

"Got it."

He inhaled. "I went with Haruno Sakura."

If he thought Genma's smile couldn't get any wider, he was wrong. He let out a manly squeal and kicked in utter joy. "The pink haired second year with legs up to her chin and an ass that you know would just bounce like a perfect melody? Man, she's sexy."

_'Who the hell says that?' _he thought inwardly. Kakashi narrowed his eyes, "Careful."

"Protective already? Damn, she must got you whooped."

The silver-haired man sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew he shouldn't have shared anything with this dumbass no matter how delicious dango was. "We're just friends."

"Mind if I have a go?"

Kakashi lifted a scrutinizing brow silently daring the other man to say another word.

"Alright, alright. I'll stop. But I just have one question."

"What is it?" he groaned.

"Is she a natural pink?" he winked.

In an instant Kakashi took the wooden stick that his friend was chewing on and broke it in half.

Genma was in shock. "What the fuck.." his voice was quiet in disbelief.

"Sorry, reflex." he said nonchalantly, "Plus, it's bad for your teeth."

"Shut up. I don't care. I loved that thing."

"Shiranui Genma, loving a thin piece of wood." Kakashi smirked and pointed towards the kitchen. "If you want another one, just look in one of the cabinets. I saw a container full of them the other day."

"No, you're a jerk." If the man could pout he would have.

Kakashi sighed again, "I'll buy you a beer."

The smile returned on the sandy blonde's features. "That's what I'm talking about."

"And you're buying the dango."

"Aww..."

"Just no more wise remarks about Sakura."

"I can't promise anything, but for today I'll play nice." he smirked, "So, what did you guys do there anyways if you didn't bone her? And why her?"

"You mean, why not you?"

"Nah, I get it. She has boobs. I'd take her over you any day."

"I bought a car." he didn't want to say they went because of Wizneyland. He could hear Genma's taunts already.

"You took her there to buy a car.. Is she a car expert or something? 'Cuz that's pretty hot."

"No. She's my neighbor. Seemed like she needed a vacation and I was bored."

Genma furrowed his eyebrows in deep thought, before nodding. "Sounds like you. Yeah, I buy it. But, are you really not interested in her?"

"It's not like that between her and I."

The familiar ding of his cell phone caught his attention. Kakashi reached inside his pocket and pulled it out.

_Still on for dinner? - Sakura_

"Oh, _dinner_." Genma's voice was rich with amusement, "Are you sure you two aren't fuc-"

"It's just dinner. When have I ever paid for my own food?" he sincerely hoped that his alter ego was like him in this aspect as well.

Genma hummed in contemplation before shrugging. "Cheap ass. No wonder you don't have a lot of friends."

"Thanks." he said dryly.

"You've been with her all month. You're hanging with me tonight."

While he didn't want to bail on her, he wanted to go out with his friend. It had been a while since he had seen Genma, with both of them being on nonstop missions the past year, and now he had an opportunity to hang out with his comrade even if they weren't exactly the same person. It was also good to be around him to learn some valuable information about himself. Even in this world, they were still close. That was a relief.

_I apologize, Sakura. While I was walking to get my mail an old woman that lives on the seventh floor was asking for help. Apparently her cat was giving birth to kittens. I volunteered not knowing that the mother wasn't dilated far enough. I think this may take a while. Rain check? - Kakashi_

"That is the saddest excuse I have ever seen."

"The more detailed the excuse, the more believable it is." he said confidently. He usually got away with these things almost ninety-nine percent of the time. To tell her that he was ditching her to go drinking with a friend... Ah, knowing her, she'd be furious. If he had to name three things he was most terrified of he'd have to say Tsunade-sama's temper, Sakura's temper and Gai drunk. Only because he couldn't punish or truly ignore them without repercussion. Ghosts, sharks and spiders be damned. He would rather deal with anything else.

Genma sighed while shaking his head. "Let's just go."

* * *

><p>"I hate this place." Sakura twirled her straw in languid circles, playing with the bright turquoise colors of her drink. It had been hours since she had received that text from Kakashi. And she had to admit, she was still disappointed. She wanted to see him but if he was busy with kittens, she supposed she understood.<p>

Although, she had a feeling that wasn't the whole story, if that was the story at all. But she knew he probably had a real reason on why he had to cancel on her. Right? Maybe he liked cats? She did see him save one during their vacation..

Because of her distraught feelings, she thought that stopping by at Ino's place would help cheer her up. She was sadly mistaken. Of course, she should've expected that Ino would drag her to this infuriating, packed club.

"Oh, come on. We were here practically every weekend last summer. I thought you liked it."

"No, I hated it then too."

"Have some fun! It's our last week before we start handling drugs _professionally_." Ino winked grabbing for Sakura's glass and shoved it into her face. "Drink all of this now, then we dance."

"But I really-"

"We will dance." her eyes threatened.

Sakura rolled her eyes before grabbing her drink forcefully. "Fine." she took a sip of the strong concoction and gagged. "I'll dance if I don't have to finish this."

"That could work." Ino smiled dragging her party pooper friend from out of the booth.

How Ino convinced her to go out tonight was a still a complete mystery to her. She could have sworn she said no at least a dozen times but next thing she knew she was shoved into an impossibly tight, incredibly short, black, sweetheart neckline dress, with only three horizontal straps covering her back. It was uncomfortable and highly revealing. After being forced into the dress, next thing she knew she was in a cab with Ino singing along to whatever the hell was playing on the radio.

Why she had no recollection of really protesting, she had no clue.

Wait.. She mentioned handling drugs professionally.. Did the pig just _drug_ her?

"Ino, how did you get me to come here?" she yelled while she swayed to the loud music.

"I put a mild sedative in your drink at my house. You should be fine now." she replied casually, lifting her arms above her head as she rolled her body.

Sakura went wide eyed. She grabbed Ino wrist angrily, bringing her closer. "What the hell? Why did you give me alcohol earlier?"

"Come off it, Sakura. I know the dosages and it won't bother you nothing." Ino pulled her wrist back and continued to dance. "While you're here, just have fun. I haven't seen you in so long."

"You just drugged me!" she yelled angrily.

Ino clicked her tongue frustratedly before encircling Sakura's hands in hers and bringing to her endowed chest. "Yes, I did. If I ever wanted to see you again, I did what I had to do. You know, you haven't been out with me at all since last summer. We hang out sparingly, whenever you have time, which is never and when you do we're just at my house or yours. Our phone relationship is excellent, but lately you've been such a bitch. This is more than neglect, girl, this is relationship suicide. So I decided to take matters into my own hands."

Sakura's angry expression softened. Her best girl friend had just drugged her because she _missed_ her.

However twisted and psychotic that sounded, she suppose she understood. Possibly being a little crazy herself at times, she understood her psycho friend.

Since Kakashi had become a regular figure in her life, she hadn't been quite the same since. Of course the closest person to her with unstable hormones would be most affected.

"I forgive you, but you can't do it again."

"Okay, let's keep dancing!"

* * *

><p>"I hate it here." Kakashi shifted uncomfortably in the booth seat. The beer was flat, his stomach was already full- of course, from dango- there was far too many light lasers, it smelled awful and, because of his sensitive ears, the music created a constant ringing sound resonating inside them. And it was a really bad idea to be wearing a leather jacket in this club.<p>

"Stop being boring for once in your life."

He shrugged, pulling out a book from his back pocket.

"Oh, no you don't." Genma reached for the novel but Kakashi was too fast for him. The sly devil easily shifted to the side, completely missing Genma's hands, while still being able to read his book perfectly.

"Your bottle service, sirs." a waiter dressed in nothing but black, sequenced pants and bow tie appeared with a large bottle of dark alcohol and two shot glasses.

Casually, Kakashi snapped his book closed, placing it safely back into his pocket before pouring out the shots for the both of them.

"Here's to you never bringing me here again." Kakashi smiled, handing Genma the shot glasses.

The both made motions in the air in cheers and downed their alcohol quickly, in one almost painless shot.

"Fat chance. Do you see all the tail here?" he let out a long whistle of appreciation as he roamed his eyes over every pair of breasts that came into view.

Kakashi poured himself another shot, shrugging.

"I swear, if I didn't personally know about your sex life, I would have believed you were asexual or gay."

"You know about my sex life?"

"Please, no stories. I've already seen what leaves in the mornings from our hotels."

Kakashi made a sour face underneath his mask. "We spend too much time together."

"I'm trying to spend less time with you and-" Genma grazed his eyes around the room and found exactly what he was looking for, "And more time with that."

He pointed at two very curvacious girls dancing on the dance floor and Kakashi couldn't help but appreciate what his friend was currently drooling over.

_'Not bad.'_ he thought to himself. It had been sometime since he had.. well _any_, actually. Stepping into this world, he would be lying if he said the thought hadn't crossed his mind _at least _a couple dozen times. He was simply curious but he had been busy. He wasn't busy right now.

There were attractive women around, but these women that Genma pointed out were exquisite. Their clothing was like liquid against their porcelain skin exposing their widely flared hips, toned stomachs and pert, plump breasts. And one had amazingly unique hair. He was always one for unique. This beautiful woman spun around and Kakashi suddenly felt like washing his eyes.

"Whoa, isn't that your student that you went to Sunangeles with? Haruno-"

"Sakura." Kakashi finished in disbelief. There was his innocent student, wearing nothing but practically her underwear in public. He wanted to shield everyones' eyes.

"Man, you did mention there was nothing between you two right? She is sexy. Now, I really want to know if she's a natural pink."

Kakashi smirked knowing that Genma would never have the chance, "I bet you couldn't even make it past hello with her."

"Wanna put some money on that."

Without hesitation Kakashi pulled out a large bill from his pocket and slapped it against the table. Genma was insulted.

"What makes you think I can't have a simple conversation with her."

Kakashi thought for a moment and shrugged. "You look like you don't shower." he said casually.

"I shower!"

"I meant daily."

"Whatever. Soap is for bitches."

"Well, that's disgusting." he scrunched up his nose, reminding himself never to let Genma borrow or touch anything of his. "If you can get her to respond to you in a positive way, you get the money."

"Don't be crying when I make your student mine for the night." he slid himself out of the booth and proceeded to strut confidently towards the dance floor to where the pair were dancing.

Kakashi inwardly smiled knowing something amazing was going to happen. Sakura from any world, he was absolutely positive of, would always be repulsed by Genma. It had to be a law of physics, he was sure of it. It was amazing how his Sakura would find the most creative ways of getting Genma's slimy hands off her- some scenarios involving fire.

Genma plucked a random straw from a nearby table and placed it in his mouth to chew. He had to look cool, after all. Once he hit the dance floor, he swayed his body to the music, exaggerating his moves until he came close to his target. Her back was in facing towards him and he couldn't take his eyes off her ass as she moved.

_'Damn, she moves so nice.' _he gloated inside.

He swayed himself so he was dancing right beside her, his fingers imitating guns as he moved them in circles.

"Hel-"

"Not interested." she said quickly without even bothering to look at him while swiftly grabbing the smirking Ino's hand and slyly dancing away.

The corner bottom of his left eye began to twitch- a compulsive, involuntary movement which only happened when he knew Kakashi was somewhere around laughing his ass off at him.

He grew more determined.

Deciding to make an aggressive play, he made his approach again as silently as he could. Luckily, her back was still facing him. All he had to do was snake an arm around her waist and they'd be dancing. It was the perfect plan.

Ino giggled as she secretly scanned their surroundings. "Not to scare you but that guy that looked like a douchebag earlier is back."

"Ugh, don't they get the picture when I say not interested and I immediately move away?"

"If you take away the bent straw in his mouth and cleaned him up a bit, he'd be cute."

"I'm not really into the fixer-upper kind of guy."

"Well, he's going to be here in about five seconds and he looks pretty determined. Wow, he really does look like a douche. Want to go sit down? I want to get back to my drink anyways."

"Please?"

Sakura could feel the tiny hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, somehow knowing that the unknown, blonde man was still following her. She grabbed Ino's hand in hers, hurrying off the dance floor when she felt a soft hand stroke down the curve of her hip.

"Why, hel-"

"No." she removed his hand, sending him an icy glare before taking off into the other direction.

Genma could already tell that this girl was definitely not his type, however, he could see Kakashi from the corner of his eye, and although his friend's face was mostly covered, he knew the bastard was smirking. He really did not want to lose.

Without thinking it through, he reached for her wrist with the intentions of pulling her towards him in a sexy, manly fashion, but the second his skin touched hers he found his arm twisted behind his back and a shooting pain rush over him.

"Oww! Let go! Let go!" he wailed as she twisted his arm further.

"I've already said no. I'm not one of those women who say no but really mean yes. And I am not one of those women who enjoys getting manhandled by strangers."

He couldn't help himself, by goodness, he couldn't help himself. He just had to say it. "But you like getting manhandled by people you know. Think we can get to know each other?"

There was no hesitation in her. Sakura kneed him in the balls from behind him and threw him forward. She dusted her hands off against one another, smiling smugly to herself and turned to her friend.

"You go girl." Ino crossed her arms over her bust, with an expression that told Sakura that she was highly impressed. She walked over and hooked her arms around her friend and they both walked off the dance floor together.

Despite the pain throbbing up his stomach, Genma fought for the courage to stand up. Usually with women, when the going got tough he always went going (away). If a woman didn't like him, there were plenty of other women who would. Simple as that.

But this pink-haired creature, this little minx, set his skin ablaze with her own fire. She was gorgeous and was a complete spitfire. _And_ she just kicked his ass.

"Wait!" he groaned through the pain between his legs and he rushed to catch up to her departing figure. "Please!" he pleaded. He clumsily ran towards her, his arm out stretched and as he was about three meter apart from her beautiful body when some dumb guy in front of him decided it was the perfect time to start break dancing.

There was no time to move out of the way! A leg swept Genma's leg and he was sent flying forward.

Sakura turned around feeling incredibly annoyed. She wasn't in a good mood to begin with, perhaps yelling and kicking the ass of a complete stranger would work as free therapy for her. But as she focused her attention she was terrified to see that strange man coming straight for her like a _missile_.

She wanted to move out of the way but there wasn't any room around her besides forwards, and there was no fucking way she'd get closer to this creeper. It was like time had slowed down. The music playing went deaf to her ears. The people around her blurred. She could see him flying towards her, droplets of saliva flinging from his open, screaming mouth. His arms flailing, his face jiggling, as he came closer and closer. Instinctively she closed her eyes and brought her arms over her chest as a safe guard, awaiting the impact that she knew was about to come.

She inhaled, bracing herself and waited.

And waited.

.. and waited some more.

She peaked an eye open and saw the sturdy back of a man greet her.

"I can't believe you literally threw yourself at her."

"Asshole, I tripped."

Genma was currently draped on Kakashi. With the shove of his shoulders, he pushed his friend to standing position. "Get off."

He regained his balance, dusting himself off embarrassed. "How the hell did you get here so fast? You were in the booth last I checked."

"Ah, well- You see-"

"Kakashi?"

The small voice from behind him caught his attention.

"Hey, Sakura." he turned around and greeted her apprehensively. He somehow couldn't shake the feeling that he was in trouble.

"What are you doing here?" she asked confused. "Aren't you suppose to be delivering kittens?"

"Ah, I had called my friend here," Kakashi pulled Genma forward to present him, "to better aid me and it went by quickly."

"Yo, I'm Genma." he extended his hand to shake hers but she simply eyed it, hesitating before taking his hand.

"Genma as in Professor Genma the plastic surgeon?" she tried her hardest to hide the distaste in her voice.

"The one and only." he grinned.

"Hey you guys, it's kind of weird that we're just standing in the middle of the dance floor, you know, not dancing." Ino hooked her arm in Sakura's, "Want to continue this conversation there?"

"I think they're busy tonight." Sakura said softly but surely, eyes focused on Kakashi. She knew. She knew he lied to her.

"Nah, not at all. We'd love to, gorgeous." Genma winked at Ino and followed them towards their booth.

Kakashi fell into line behind the group, feeling an overwhelming urge to make his escape. He had a feeling that the night had just fallen down a steep hill. Or mountain. Or even a large crevasse in the earth.

Sakura had slid into the circular booth followed by Ino and Genma. Kakashi had no other choice but to sit far across from her. He felt like he needed to explain or tell her the truth privately but she was too far away to whisper to her. From the way she was averting her eyes, he knew that he was in trouble.

"So, what brings you guys here?"

"This guy owed me a drink because he broke-"

"His favorite thermometer." Kakashi interrupted without thinking. He really did not want to keep going with his farce but what choice did he have? She probably didn't know him as well as he knew her. There was a large possibility she would grow to believe him, right? "I wanted to check the temperature of the mother cat, but I had accidentally dropped it and it shattered."

_'More details, more believable.'_ he chanted in his head.

"Why check her temperature?" she raised her eyebrow questioningly and omnisciently.

"She had a slight fever prior to birth. I was just being safe."

"I didn't know you knew so much about the veterinary sciences."

"Ah, I learned just to pass the time. I use to own many dogs."

"Oh, really?" she rolled her eyes and he grew more nervous. "I've never seen one dog in your apartment or even pictures of dogs."

"Yeah, the old man is an animal lover." Genma interrupted, feeling the need to help his friend out. "Even though the bastard is well known for being a doctor of medicine he is still a scientist. Of course he knows about most animal anatomy and physiology."

After several moments of looking between the both of them Sakura sighed heavily. Seemed like whatever the hell was going on, she wouldn't be getting the truth any time soon. She was hoping for his sake whatever was going on, it was something important and worthy to cause him to lie to her.

Ino steadily felt the tension between the group lessen and turn more.. _awkward_. There was one thing she knew could rectify an awful situation. She raised her hand in the air and snapped her fingers.

In less than fifteen seconds a muscular waiter, also dressed in sequined pants and bow tie, appeared with colorful drinks in tow. He skillfully and swiftly placed each drink in front of each person and left just as fast, much to Ino's disappointment. But she could get to that much later. She had a table of people to save.

With a raise of her glass, she smiled her million dollar smile. "To a night of good fun and good looking people. And of course, to an awesome last week before school starts."

"I couldn't have put it in any better way." Genma raised his glass in the air. Kakashi also raised his glass, the corner of his eye still watching his former student. Reluctantly, Sakura raised her glass as well and half-heartedly took a drink of her mixed beverage. Although she was fully aware she had sedatives in her system, had hardly a chance to eat tonight, she needed a drink.

The next thirty minutes were complete torture for Kakashi. She _knew_. She had to know. Her cold demeanor put him on _edge_ as he instinctively prepared himself for any violence coming his way.

He wasn't use to this. Usually when delivering his feline excuses, he was met with rolled eyes and exasperated sighs, and his tardiness, or whatever he was lying about would be instantly ignored. _An efficient way of halting all other talk of prying into his private life. _He did this all the time! If not daily.

Now, there were the rolled eyes and exasperated sighs, but he wasn't forgiven immediately afterward. The situation gradually worsened and he had no idea how to make it better. This had never happened before. Sakura would barely look at him as she took large sips from her beverage- already being her sixth strongly mixed drink- looking far off to the side or at her cell phone. She hadn't spoken a word nor did she acknowledge anyone's presence.

And to top it all off, the other two at the table were rather engaged in some ridiculous conversation about something called _Pop Music_, and reciting some of the most absurd lyrics he had ever heard in his life.

Right as Genma attempted to make drumming sounds with his mouth- an act he called_ beat boxing_- Kakashi was saved by a new distraction; beautiful twins with long, ebony hair, violet eyes and lean, toned figures. They both smiled at him radiantly.

"Professor!" they both simultaneously chirped, running perkily up to him, the top of their spilling breasts bouncing.

All three members sitting in the booth watched Kakashi and the twins in amazement, one of them growing increasingly peeved.

"Yo." he acknowledged nonchalantly, "I take it you both are my students?"

"Well, duh!"

"We totally aced your course."

"Top scores of the semester."

"We're always on top." one of them winked, her voice hinting something more suggestively.

"I bet you guys are.." Sakura's drunken self bitterly muttered, purposely trying to not make her voice heard but everyone within a ten foot radius of her could hear.

"I see." he nodded, mindful of Sakura's reaction. They were both very attractive girls who seemed quite interested in him _and_ they were identical _twins _which was always a wonderfully blessed phenomenon. But he wasn't really interested in such festivities tonight, contrary to his previous thoughts on being _curious_. Now that the opportunity was staring him in the face, he found it more troublesome than appealing. If it were his original home and this was at the tavern, without hesitation- perhaps even without conversation- he would find the nearest, semi secluded wall and ravage both of them on the spot, but it wasn't really home. And he had enough on his shoulders to deal with than to add women issues to the mix. Well, any more women issues.

"Don't tell us that you don't remember us?" the one closest to him pouted.

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat in silence, making strong attempts to remain casual.

Both of them squatted down, innocently giving him ample viewing of their deep cleavage, and looked up at him with submissive, seductive eyes. "I'm Connie."

"And I'm Tanya."

"Pleasure to meet you both." he replied respectively.

"No, the pleasure is all ours."

"All ours." Connie repeated, winking her violet orb.

"Stop talking like that. It's giving me a headache." Sakura snapped earning herself a glare from two sets of identical eyes.

"Sakura!" Ino feigned shock, but there was an underlying of amusement in her voice. Drunk Sakura was always the most fun for her.

Connie snaked her head back to regard Kakashi. "We were wondering if you'd like to join us later?"

"You know, for some _tutoring_."

Kakashi raised a brow, "School hasn't started yet." He was very aware what kind of tutoring these girls were after.

"We like to be prepared."

"And we believe you are just the person to prepare us." They both leaned their arms on top of each of his thigh. His muscles stiffened at contact, feeling very uncomfortable.

"Reading books helps me prepare." Sakura commented dryly before happily taking a sip of the newest drink being placed in front of her. She badly wanted to scold them for being whores, Kakashi included, but somehow she felt that in the morning she would regret making a spectacle of herself. Now, if only she could finish her drink faster she wouldn't have to think of such consequences.

"He'd love to." Genma intervened, sensing the momentum of this glorious situation fade downward.

_'Lucky bastard.' _he swore to himself.

Kakashi momentarily glared at his friend before looking back at the kneeling girls below him. "I'm actually quite busy tonight. Sorry to disappoint you girls."

"Yeah, he probably has to neuter a cat or something tonight. Perhaps feed kittens. Preferably not together." Sakura hiccuped while Kakashi coughed.

But quickly he regained his composure as he appeared nonchalant once more. "She's right. Lots of things to do, not enough time."

"We insist."

"Yes, we insist."

"Kakashi, they _insist_!" Genma repeated excitedly, "This was the whole purpose of coming out tonight. Have some fun before work starts. And you've told me on numerous occasions how much you enjoy teaching. _Tutoring_ them will be so much fun." he winked.

Kakashi went wide eyed as he finally looked Sakura's way. He was now fully 'outted'. He had been originally avoiding eye contact with her, unable to predict her reaction, but now he was certain. Her emerald eyes had narrowed into slits. She snorted while angrily shaking her head.

"Whole purpose of coming out tonight, right? I knew it! What a horny, _inconsiderate_, naïve, LYING asshole!" Without missing a beat, Sakura got up from the booth and swiftly walked away. Kakashi couldn't help but notice that despite her attempt to furiously stalk off, her body swayed- actually stumbled against walls- hinting of her intoxication.

"Damnit, Genma. You always fuck everything up." Kakashi cursed. He stood up almost knocking the twins down. They immediately stood straight, shocked expressions blatantly plastered on their face. "Sorry, girls. Perhaps another time."

He quickly grabbed Sakura's things before taking after her.

"He is _so_ cool." Ino sighed in amazement, watching his slouched figure disappear right after her friend.

"The bastard gets everything!"

* * *

><p>"Sakura! Sakura, wait!" Kakashi called after her as she hastily exited the building, her bag carelessly swinging between and around his legs as he struggled through the thick crowds of people.<p>

When finally getting out of the building he scanned the streets for her but she was no where in sight. She didn't have her wallet or phone and they were at least fifteen miles away from home. He silently prayed that she didn't dare think of walking home in this populated city in the middle of the night.

Knowing her, she would be. He trudged on towards the direction of their apartment complex and finally after a block he saw her. She was currently leaning against a stop light on the corner of an incredibly busy street and even though the little light on the opposite end signaled that it was safe for her to cross, she remained still, her eyes closed and oblivious to what was around her. Also oblivious to the two men who slowly inched themselves closer to her.

Right as they were about to make their approach Kakashi appeared in a flash and encircled his hand over both of their wrists and twisted. Their squeals of pain went unnoticed by him as he focused his sole attention on the drunkard before him. He threw the two men off to the side and signaled with a single finger to his masked lips for them to remain quiet, then quickly made motion with his hand for them to leave with an apathetic expression on his face.

"You need to be more careful." he said seriously to his student as the other two men scrambled away, needlessly complying to the calm, forgiving vigilante.

"Whatever." her eyes were still closed.

He stood quietly, looking her over to make sure nothing had happened to her on the short walk she took alone. Finally, after several minutes, he was finally satisfied with his inspection of her. He removed his leather jacket and placed it around her shoulders to protect her from the chilly midnight air and the prying eyes of strangers walking by the crosswalk.

Instantly, she opened her eyes and glared while shrugging off the jacket, having it fall on the pavement.

"Don't you have some tutoring to do tonight? I'm sure those girls are waiting for you." she spat bitterly.

"Sakura.." Kakashi picked up his jacket off the ground and held it smoothly over his forearm, "I wasn't planning on doing anything with them."

"I don't care."

"Obviously, you do."

"Obviously, I don't!" she yelled, pushing her lethargic body off the metal pole stalking up to him with heavy breath and angry eyes. "What makes you think I care? You could do whatever you want with those whores."

"Then why did you leave?"

She bit her lip, not wanting to explain anything to him. She'd rather just go home, sleep and get over it by morning. Yes, she was pissed, and he probably guessed the reasoning would be her jealousy over the whorish twins. To be honest it was partially that, but jealousy over a man that wasn't hers she could easily get over. She was pissed for a whole other reason.

"Because I'm angry." spoke the alcohol in her system.

"No, I couldn't tell." he said sarcastically, placing one of his hands into his slacks pocket. "If it was because of those girls, Sakura.. We aren't.. and I wasn't going to.. shit, I don't know how to say this." he ran his hand frustratedly through the lush, thickness of his silver hair, thinking desperately on how to explain himself.

"Then don't."

He silently swallowed. She could see the movement of his adam's apple beneath his mask and the worry in his eye. "Believe me when I say that I wouldn't do anything with anyone while you are in my presence."

"Do whatever the hell you like!"

"If you're jealous, we can work-"

"I'm not jealous!" she screamed as passersby quickly glanced and walked away from the two. Kakashi raised a brow skeptically and she sighed knowing that, being the person she was, her feelings were always transparent and worn on her shoulder. "Okay, alright. I was jealous. But that's not the reason why I walked away."

He gave her a puzzled look. "Why did you walk away then?"

She sighed and paced away from him, "If you don't know, then the smartest man alive is an idiot."

Kakashi stood still recalling the night and pinpointed exactly to the moment her mood had changed. "It's because of the excuse I made."

"Ding, ding, ding." she praised sarcastically, "You actually had the galls to lie to me and continued to do so. Tell me the truth."

He sighed heavily, feeling an awkward tension growing on his shoulders and spreading through the atmosphere. "I wanted to spend time with my friend and I didn't want you angry with me for ditching you." he confessed.

She walked straight up to him angrily, but failed to look intimidating while she tottered from the dizziness in her head, "I don't care if you want to hang out with your friends. If we had plans and you wanted to change them, as long as you tell me the truth, I wouldn't get hurt or pissed or reprimand you for wanting to spend time with someone else. Hell, you can go on an orgy fest with half the girls in my class, but so long as you don't lie to me, I'd get over it after being extremely angry and disgusted with you. We aren't in a relationship, Kakashi. I'm not here to keep tabs on you and keep you in check. I'm here as your friend, am I not?"

He felt his guilt increase by the second. Back home his excuses would be accepted as harmless by the people he was most closest by and those he wasn't as familiar with, he would simply bypass their curiosity with sarcasm or sharp wit.

_Every single problematic issue he had created in this world had one thing in common_- he constantly treated this place like his own Konoha and was comfortable with the people he surrounded himself with like he knew not only their history but their habits- what made them, them. But technically he didn't and they didn't know him either. A thought that crossed his mind a few times, but not really hitting him until that exact moment.

It was hard to accustomed to something you've been so use to your whole life.. How was he to change his entire being, his personality, tendencies, and comfort with the familiar faces around him in such a short amount of time so he could stop making mistakes? Could he treat his precious people like strangers in order for their relationship to work out? "I wanted to spare your feelings."

"My feelings are none of your concern."

"Yes, they are. Just as mine are yours. That's how friendships go." he explained with earnest.

She snorted. "Do good friend's lie to one another?

"On occasion." he replied honestly.

"Mine don't."

"Then I won't."

"Who said I'm going to keep you around?"

"Because you're forgiving and you want to give me another chance." he stated simply, searchingly reaching into her eyes for forgiveness. He grew increasingly worried for their relationship by every second she wasn't talking.

Sakura could feel her resolve breaking. "You lied to me... about kittens."

"Yes, I did. And for that I'm sorry."

"I hate lies.. even the stupid ones."

"No more excuses, I'll try. I'm sorry, _Sakura-chan_." his usually endearment escaped his lips before he could stop it. Yeah, it was evident he couldn't control how comfortable he was around her.. But he had to learn starting tomorrow. They were strangers, the woman before him was not his student, confidant, nor was she his long-time friend. But she could be. Kakashi somehow couldn't help but feel a bit.. sad. Relationships he held very close to him and he had to pretend they didn't exist..

She clicked her tongue frustratedly, "Kakashi, why are you so calm?"

Her body visibly relaxed and he could see that he was slowly winning her over. He smirked a little walking closer to her, lifting his jacket with both arms to wrap around her securely. "I won't lie to you anymore."

"How do I know that isn't a lie?"

He could see the hazy intoxication in her large eyes as she peered up at him. "I guess you'll just have to stick around me to find out."

"Nothing good has ever come from a lie with me. I hate the term white lies, when people try to spare my feelings or whatever. The people who lie to me.. something always terrible happens even if they didn't mean for it to happen. Even little lies, I don't tolerate."

"I'm not going anywhere." he smiled to her reassuringly, suddenly curious about this girl's, this _woman's_ past. He made a silent vow to find out. "And I promise you, I won't lie to you again."

"Kakashi, I hate broken promises the _most_."

"Then I suppose I'll just have to keep it." he smiled again placing his hands on her shoulders. And, for the first time, he initiated a hug. He wrapped his strong arms around her small frame as she leaned into him, her arms too heavy for her drunk state to completely return the embrace. He rubbed her back in a friendly manner. "I usually don't apologize multiple times for a mistake I've made, but I want you to know that I am truly sorry."

She leaned her forehead against his shoulder, "Damnit, why do you always have to say the right things to make me not mad at you."

"I'm that good."

She shook her head against his shoulder silently debating inside herself. She really did still want to be angry but she could feel her blood cool and the angry palpitations of her heart slow. "_Fuck_."

"What?" he brought his head back to look at her, his arms still wrapped around her.

"It's just that.. I want to still be pissed at you. But I'm not! Not at all!" she yelled, her speech slurred. Without her rush of adrenaline from being furious, Kakashi now could tell that she wasn't in any completely lucid state. "It's because you are.. shit. Honestly? You are so _good_."

Kakashi immediately dropped his arms to step away from her but that was when her own arms snaked around him, holding him in place flush against her. He held his breath while trying his best to not notice how her chest heaved, pressed tightly to his own or the fact she wasn't wearing a bra and her dress left very little to the imagination. A feint blush graced his cheeks as he focused his attention to the side while trying to release himself from her but, without surprise, her grip was unbelievably strong. "Sakura, let's head back home, okay?"

"My apartment or yours this time?" she drunkenly giggled. Sakura buried her face in his chest and breathed in his sandalwood musk in contentment, mewing like a feline in heat.

"What?"

"You smell so _good_."

"Sakura, I think it's time we should leave." he said nervously, trying to pry her hands off him unsuccessfully.

With an awkward, quick flip of her head she gazed up at him, "You really don't remember me?" she asked sadly, her emerald eyes bleary.

"Of course I remember you." he strained a smile, feeling himself give up. She had to let go eventually he reasoned. He _hoped_.

"No, no, no. From a long time ago. From last year. You don't remember me?"

He was at a lost for words. Again, with this question. What the hell did his counterpart do to this girl? And why was his innocent self taking all the blame for him?

"Then I'll make you remember." she slurred determinedly.

With speed he did not recall her having, she pulled down his mask and pressed her cherry lips against his forcefully and clumsily. Kakashi stood still, completely stunned. His eyes went wide as he felt the softness of her body and lips pressed against him. Her velvety tongue sloppily pushed through his lips and into his mouth and he could feel her _expertly_ explore him, coaxing and pleading with her tongue for him to respond. He tried to tug away but her arms encircled and tightened around his body, securing him to her. Then her hands began to explore his body and he could feel himself slowly lose control. His muscles twitched underneath her touch as she massaged up and down his back. But he was still not yet responding. He couldn't. This was Sakura he chanted inside him. This was his student. This was Sakura.

He tried to pull away again but this time she combed her hands through his hair and strongly gripped the strands laced in between her fingers. She ran her tongue over his bottom lip before she bit down and sucked. And that's when he felt her pull. The soft sting from the roots of his hair combined by the pleasurable pain of her bite sent a shiver down his spine. He was shocked and his mind couldn't process fully what was going on.

But his body had a faster reaction. The feel of her full breasts covered only by thin fabric pressed hard against his chest, the warmth of her mouth and the aggression- _fuck,_ the demands of her mouth were hard to ignore. Instinctively, his body betrayed him and he closed his eyes and pulled her by the back of her arms, pressing himself even closer to her if that was possible. Nothing had ever felt more right.

His mouth fought hers in a battle of control as he ravaged her mouth. She began to grazed her teeth over his tongue lazily and he growled in pleasure. He couldn't get enough as he relished in the salty, sweet taste of her mouth. She tasted so damn good- his body instantly hardening with the amazement that a woman could taste so delicious and be so aggressively skillful.

He could feel her hand caress down his chest, over his chiseled abs, and downward. He leaned his body into her hand when he heard a honk from an on going car and whistles around him. His eyes widened with the realization of what he was doing on a public street with his _student_ and he forcefully pulled her away from him by the arms.

"Sakura, we shouldn't be doing this."

"Shit, we shouldn't." she agreed worriedly.

He stepped away from her, feeling disgust in himself for actually enjoying- shit, he couldn't even think it completely through. Just what the hell was he doing?

"I apologize, again, Sakura. That.. what happened between us was a one time thing. We've both been drink-"

"Hmm.. That scar shouldn't be there." she reached over and ran her thumb over a small, white indent on his chin. Her eyes clouded with lust as her thumb caressed the bottom of his still exposed lip slowly.

"Sakura, we shouldn't. We can't-" the words found its way out from him as he unwillingly grew hypnotized by her ministrations.

Suddenly, her head began to spin and she could feel the familiar sensation of an uncomfortable burn in her throat. She cringed.

"You're right. We can't." That's when lurched over and yacked the entire contents of her belly onto his shoes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And this is where the fun begins. Five more months to go! Please review!**


	7. Denial and Avoiding Temptation

**A/N: **Thank you for keeping up with this story. Reviewed, favored, alerted, read, pm'd- thanks :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

_Chapter 7 - Denial and Avoiding Temptation_

* * *

><p>"Ugh, my head." Sakura winced in pain, burying herself into the plush pillow. She didn't dare open her eyes knowing that light would only make things worse. Nor did she have the courage to move, fully aware that the second she got up from bed there would be the most uncomfortable squeeze of her tummy, making the bathroom her best friend for the next couple hours.<p>

"Here, drink some water." the strong tenor sound startled her.

Sakura was instantly floored. _'What the..'_

Sakura knew that voice. She freakin' _knew_ that voice. She would sooner recognize that voice faster than her own.

She held her breath, trying not to make any movement. The world began to spin and she could feel herself tumbling down an inescapable abyss of future self-torture. And it was not due to her hangover. Although odds already seemed bleak, she still wished, shit, she prayed that this was just a nightmare.

"Kakashi?" she asked timidly into the pillow finally allowing herself to inhale. To her greatest fear, she breathed in the familiar scent of him. Yup. Doomed. This was not her apartment and this was not her bed. _What happened last night?_ And what the hell did she do?

"I'm going to shower. Water is on the nightstand. If you can't get up yet you may rest a little longer." he spoke casually.

She remained still until she heard the door of his bathroom close and the sound of streaming water from the shower run before she began to kick frantically in frustration, feeling the heavy burden of her humiliation.

"Shiiiiiiiiiit!"

She smashed her forehead into the pillow in a crazed scream and instantly regretted making such hasty movement; the effects of her excessive alcohol consumption taking a toll on her.

It was definitely one of _those_ mornings.

"Ah.. my head, my head. Oh, my aching everything." her voice was raspy and coarse as she winced.

Sitting up, she reached for the water and was thankful to find two aspirin pills waiting beside it. She popped the pills into her mouth and greedily drank the whole glass, hoping to alleviate the pain she was in.

Hangover = dehydration.

Sakura's current hangover = extreme dehydration, bordering the brink of death.

She placed the cup down and looked around her, dreading most what was about to come. What she would have to face.

_'Please.. please..'_

With much reluctance she finally lifted the covers to reveal.. that she was not _naked_!

She was currently dressed in an oversized olive shirt and brown sweat pants. But that was not all. Reaching underneath the shirt she wore she felt a sort of terry cloth material wrapped around her, quickly realizing that it was a towel and absolutely nothing, save for her panties underneath. Why was she wearing a towel underneath the sweats? How did she get into these strange clothing? And where was her dress?

_'What happened last night?'_

She was instantly ecstatic with that revelation that she wasn't naked in his bed, however, her inner self was feeling otherwise.

_'Yaaaawn. I can't believe I have to live vicariously through you.'_

_'You are me!' _

_'Uggghhh, stop reminding me!'_

Despite the throbbing pains, she shook her head in attempts to silence the evil inside her while trying to remember last night.

The last thing she recalled was storming out of the club after the skank twins showed up. She closed her eyes and concentrated, straining to remember. Slowly but surely the events of the night began to unfold into her conscious state of mind.

_Holy fuck. What. Did. She. Do?_

She remembered yelling at Kakashi. On some busy street.. and saying.. many things.

... How could she yell at him for lying about birthing _kittens_! Of course, she was pissed. That was a given. But she wouldn't outright yell at anyone for being an idiot.. _so soon_.

Maybe after some time of knowing him, but not yet! She had, what? Spent two weeks now being his friend? How could she threaten their friendship over a stupid, badly thought out alibi? Ugh, drunk Sakura was always so irrational! And humiliating! She definitely wouldn't take things that far! Hitting, she was okay with, but threatening?

Oh, Kami, what else did she do? She closed her eyes once more, concentrating hard on what else other monstrosities she committed and suddenly, as a plethora of unwanted scenes played out in her head, she lost all ability to breathe. A deep, crimson blush filled her pale face. She remembered after the fight- strong, warm arms encircled all around her- and.. and-

"Fuck." she swore aloud. She quickly scrambled to her feet in frantic search for her clothes. She needed to get out of there! "Clothes, clothes. Where are my clothes?"

"They're at the dry cleaners. Your clothes will be here in an hour or so." Kakashi emerged from his bathroom, toweling his damp silver hair that fell downward over his eyes, steam following from behind him. Evidently, he took a _hot_ shower.

Sakura's breath hitched and she visibly swallowed. There was the man of her dreams leaning against the door frame, his muscular, chiseled chest exposed to her in all its glory. He still wore his mask and cloth over his eye, but his body was only covered with a white towel wrapped _loosely_ around his most private area, hanging deliciously low on his narrow hips. Even from a distance she saw water droplets sliding down his contoured abs begging to be licked. Unconsciously, she nipped her bottom lip as her eyes hungrily devoured the sight of him. Heat prickled the bottom of her stomach and she could feel herself slightly losing control. Her fingers practically itched to tug away the towel shielding him from her eyes.

_'Get a hold of yourself, Haruno.'_ she told herself while trying to compose herself. But that was a very hard task to do when a man like Hatake Kakashi, a vision of masculine perfection, was right in front of you in only a _towel_.

Kakashi cursed under his breath, now realizing his state of undress. He watched as her eyes turned cloudy with lust- a deep flame igniting beneath their depths, expressing the demand her body needed _from him_. His male pride wouldn't allow him to retreat back into the bathroom to retrieve another towel, but he did want to cover himself from her intense gaze slaughtering his body.

He coughed uncomfortably. "I'm going to get dressed now." he announced, making way to his closet. He walked inside and closed the door, allowing himself to blush in embarrassment there.

The way she had stared at him didn't make him feel as uncomfortable as he thought. No. Surprisingly not. He looked down at the very apparent bulge beneath his towel trying to will himself to calm down. All she did was look at him with her deep green eyes, begging him silently to fuck her senseless, and the memory of their aggressive play the previous night flooded him. And it was just one kiss. _  
><em>

He couldn't help but feel wrong. This was wrong. He shouldn't be _craving _for his student for any reason. This was Sakura. The girl who was in love with Sasuke during her adolescence. The girl who sliced her beautiful pink locks off in determination to be stronger. The girl whom he helped to guide for the last ten years.

But she was no longer the girl he knew. Wait.. she _wasn't_ the girl he knew. This was a different woman. Though same soul, different woman. Same face, same mannerisms, same fiery temper.. She was a woman- a woman who.. _very obviously wanted_ _him_.

This was wrong. Kakashi was absolutely clouded. This woman was exactly the same as his student, just with a different background. But that shouldn't change anything on how he felt.

_Shit_. This was bad. And to make matters worse, he was never the type to be so _fixated_ on a woman after anything. Especially from one mere accidental, alcohol influenced act.

Safe to say that last night, after he had calmed the beast that resided in Sakura (a side of her that he was too familiar with for his own good), he was unable to find his sleep.

His mind had, of course, rationalized the situation- they were drunk and he hadn't had a woman for so long. The adrenaline of their argument was still coursing through her veins and he was shocked into responding. Not to mention she was surprisingly _skilled_. But that end thought caused his _other_, smaller head to respond telling him that her rough, almost abusive hands and lips were something that he should not regret. And that he should look further into it.

He blamed the years and years spent reading Icha Icha religiously. It was the classic story. He was the Sensei willing to teach. And she was the seductress student, very willing to learn wonderfully naughty things from him. This was bad news.

And he couldn't fucking help but respond. Why did he? This was reality, not some fantastic novel that Jiraya-sama masterpieced for his enjoyment.

After their little.. episode, it was safe to say that his counterpart and Sakura had some sort of history, but there was no way he could find out for sure. He wasn't quite positive how he felt about that, but there was one thing he knew- he had more than enough on his plate. And, of course, there was a chance that they didn't... do _that_. He could be taking it out of proportion. It could have been innocent, for all he knew. Because there was no way in any world that he and Sakura would ever- ...

He couldn't even finish his thought. Kakashi brought his hands to his face and rubbed, groaning in frustration. He couldn't deny that something did happen. They kissed.. and he _enjoyed_ it.

Despite what had happened last night, he had to concentrate on making their friendship work out. There were still five more months left for him in this world and he knew if there was any way on recovering their friendship, he had to take it._ Three moments of pure happiness_, and he was pretty sure he hadn't even grazed the marker on that one. He needed her. Her. Not her body in his bed.. which she was laying in right now.. waiting for him.. probably still willing to learn very naughty-

And he was already off track.

He sighed audibly and slipped on a pair of dark sweats, tucking his hardness behind the waist band and reached for a white shirt. They had to get things straightened out.

* * *

><p>Opening the door he found her pacing in the middle of the room, muttering incoherent words to herself.<p>

Kakashi cleared his throat to gain her attention and she was obviously startled. Her emerald eyes widened like a deer caught by headlights."Yo." he called out to her.

"Hey.."

"You're going to wear out the floor with all that pacing. Care to sit down?" he tried to sound composed while motioning towards the couch.

She chewed her inner cheek trying to come up with anything that sounded okay to say, something plausible. "I was wondering when the dry cleaner people will get here."

"If you're that uncomfortable in my clothing you can go home and change if you'd like. You do live across the hall."

"Ah, that's right!" Sweet relief washed over her at the reasonable excuse she could use to make her escape! Her mind was so cluttered it didn't even occur to her that she could do that. She turned back towards the door.

"Buuut," he drawled out the 'uh' sound, smiling at the way her shoulders slumped downward, "before you go we should talk."

_'Shit.' _she cursed in her head.

"Sure. Why not?" she answered nervously.

He stretched languidly before slowly sitting himself onto the couch. With shy steps she moved to sit as far as she could from him, feeling the tension grow with each passing second.

Kakashi was the first to break the silence. "Do you remember what happened last night?"

"Bits and parts, but I think I got the gist of what happened." she bitterly admitted.

Ah, so she remembered.. Well, he knew what next step he had to take. "What happened between us yesterday- we both had a lot to drink. I'm not blaming you for what happened. It was also my fault." he said as calmly as he could.

"You don't?" she asked bewildered.

"Of course not."

Wow, this was going better than she thought."Good." she exclaimed happily. "I was worried I messed up so badly that you wanted nothing to do with me."

Kakashi was beginning to feel slightly more relieved. She was okay, he was.. going to be okay. He smiled. "It's good we're on the same page with this."

"I'm really glad! And relieved. After what I did to you, I thought we'd never recover."

"It really is okay, Sakura. I did it too."

"What?" she gave him a quizzical look. "Did what too?"

"Wait." he cocked his head to the side confused.

"What are you talking about?" they both said together in unison.

Her blush spread, coloring her whole face and her ears, "Well, I'm talking about a lot of things I did."

"Like?"

"Do I really have to repeat it?"

He wanted to say no because he couldn't dare hear her repeat in her own words what happened for his sanity, but he had a feeling something wasn't right. "Go on."

"Well.. I'm talking about the whole night. I yelled at you like a stubborn child.. then when you hugged me I.. uhm.. I.."

"Yes?"

She groaned from the back of his throat, eye brows furrowed in extreme concern for her well being. "... I'm pretty sure that bruise under your eye is from me.. and that feint acidic smell in your apartment is also.. from me." she hesitantly pointed to the dark green discoloring on his face that she had just noticed before covering her face in humiliation. "And I threw up on your shoes. I don't remember how we got home but I have a feeling it involved you carrying me and I think I vomited again.. on you. Then somewhere in this apartment. I think I vaguely remember you chasing me with a towel with your eyes closed.. I'm so sorry, Kakashi." her head shook pitifully in her hands.

_'That was it?'_ he thought to himself. He experienced far worse with his Sakura back home. Again, he had too much experience with her drunken, bizarre, not to mention, bipolar behavior.

"Ah, it's fine." he dismissed quickly, "Do you remember anything else?"

"Well.." Kakashi held his breath in anticipation, "Nope. Should I? Did I do anything else?" she asked with hopelessness in her voice. He looked her over, trying to see if she was purposely trying to hide something but all he could see was a panicked girl who really had no inkling of the heated moment passed between them last night.

A burden was lifted from his shoulders.

"No. You pretty much summed it all." he said with an eye crinkled smile swiftly deciding this was the best way to go to not complicate their relationship. Only five more months, he repeated in his head. There was no need to feel guilty, right?

"Somehow that doesn't make me feel better. But I'm glad nothing has changed between us." she returned his smile.

"Friends have drunk stories, and we've just made one. It's fine, Sakura."

She nodded feeling slightly better. He wasn't mad at her! Or even irritated. If the situation was reversed she knew for damn sure how she would feel like. Wow, maybe he wasn't the heartless bastard she first predetermined. But there were a few things that made her curious. "What did you mean by saying you did it too?"

It took all of his willpower not to widen his eyes in shock. "I threw up, too." he said as coolly as he could.

"Really? Wow, I must have been really out of it. I don't remember that."

"Good. Because I really didn't."

"Ass. Like you said, it was a drunken experience shared by friends." she smirked.

"You're paying for the dry cleaning."

"I got it." her smirk dissolved at the reminder of her embarrassment.

"And maid service."

"Okay.."

"And new shoes."

"Get your own damn shoes!" she blushed, pushing herself off the couch. She was sure she was the color of a cherry tomato at this point.

"I did have shoes but you defiled them."

His kicked puppy expression was tying her body into melted knots of goo, even though she knew he was faking it, she found herself unable to deny him. "Fine! I'll cover dry cleaning, maid service and new shoes for you." she glared, but surprisingly, she was feeling better about the situation.

"And next time you're taking care of me when we drink."

"If that's all do you mind if I head back home now? I think I smell last night in my hair." she brought a pink lock to her nose and cringed, "Oh, yes. It's definitely there."

"I tried to clean you up the best I could."

"Oh yeah. How did I end up out of my clothes and in yours anyways?" she said lifting a questioning brow while crossing her arms over her chest.

Kakashi sighed, recalling that moment all too well. "You were telling me the story about how you won in a drinking game with your boys and made your friend wear a dress. Then you thought it was a great idea if I wore your dress so you stripped and threw it at me."

"No I did not!"

"Yeah, you did. I can't make up stories that good."

Sakura closed her eyes and concentrated and sadly, somehow the image of her free breasts bouncing around as Kakashi chased her with a towel, eyes shut and the sounds of her inner self cackling _aloud_ came to her mind. Ah, so that memory that came rushing to her earlier wasn't a dream.. Shit. Lifting her hands to her face for the billionth time, she groaned. "Okay, I think I gotta leave before things get worse."

"How are you going to get into your apartment? I tried to look for your keys in your purse but they weren't there."

Sakura scowled looking far off and Kakashi felt like he did something wrong again. "Ino has this nasty little habit of taking my keys away from me when we go out."

"That doesn't make sense. You don't drive."

"Right! That's what I said to her! Whatever her reasoning I'm sure it's not respectable."

Kakashi silently nodded in agreement.

"But don't worry. I keep a spare behind the wood panel of my door frame." she smiled and turned to leave but after a few steps she stopped in her tracks and spun around again, "Thank you, again, Kakashi. I made a fool of myself and you're still so cool about it."

"No problem, Sakura." he smiled.

"See you later!" she said cheerfully while leaving his home.

Although she did feel deep regret from last night, Sakura had to look at the bright side. At least she didn't make a fool of herself by throwing herself at him. Now that would have destroyed her mental stability.

Kakashi waited till he heard his front door close before heading to the bathroom. He needed to take another shower, and this time as cold as it could possibly get.

* * *

><p>It wasn't her fault. And he wasn't being a complete bastard. He was just so preoccupied that he hadn't had any time to see her at all this week.<p>

He tried. He _did_ try.

When she called or text, he responded- granted it was hours later when he was aware that she was working or sleeping, but he did always respond. He didn't purposely check his mail when she was out of the building, it was all just coincidence. The times she tried to stop by his humble abode, he didn't answer his door simply because he was too busy.

He later found that his alter ego had an abundant collection of _his_ type of novels- romance with a dash of spice and pictures to go along with it- and he had been investing his time in carefully going over each book that he barely could get himself to pay attention to the outside world. And he had a hidden room to explore, and a mysterious computer to hack into which kept him busy at all hours.

That was why he didn't answer his door.

Not because he was _avoiding_ her.

Well.. Perhaps he was avoiding her, in the smallest sense of the word.

Okay, okay fine! In the largest sense of the word, Hatake Kakashi had been avoiding her.

But in his defense, he just couldn't help himself. The morning after things between them ended well he thought. They talked, they joked, she didn't remember and he didn't try to reinforce her memory. It went perfectly well. But as the minutes turned into hours, hours turned into days and _it_ festered inside him.

_It._

The sweet torturous memory of that night plagued him so deeply, he was sure if his hair didn't lack any pigmentation, it would now. He couldn't help but feel.. guilty.

Kami, he wished he could just get passed this. That's what he usually would do. Actually, he had never thought so deeply about a woman, so he wasn't positive exactly what he'd do. It had already been a week, and instead of forgetting and returning to his life of normalcy, it just got worse.

Was there ever a time when his body would react so violently with need for someone, just from one. damn. kiss?

Certainly, he had his share of women. Coy, fierce, adventurous, sexy- he had all types. But they never left this strong of an impression. The ferocity in Sakura's touch, the heat, the strong willed determined strength in her eyes. She was the type of woman who got what she wanted, when she wanted. Not to mention, she was _untouchable_ to him even though she was willing. And that lit him inside.

He was in deep shit.

Here was Sakura, the incredibly _willing_, cute student and he the sinful, sinful teacher he was. It was the forbidden fruit that he should not taste. Will not _ever_ taste.

So instead he sat and _festered_ inside his mind all the things he didn't want to think about.

* * *

><p>Strumming her fingers against the arm rest of her chair, Sakura waited in Professor Tsunade's vacant office, waiting for her new bossgodmother to return from the copy room. She had just survived her first day of back to school and was now waiting to receive instruction on her internship.

Today was tiring on the mind, body and soul. And to top it all off, she was pissed.

Usually, she was ecstatic about school. Not to mention, she was in a position that every one of her peers wanted. But she was too busy being angry than concentrating on basking in her accomplishments.

Receiving her schedule a few days ago she noticed that Professor Hatake was no longer her instructor. Instead, without being consulted with, she had genetics as an independent study class, therefore eliminating her chance to smack the crap out of him- of course she would wait till after class when all the students were gone; she didn't want to ruin his reputation in their eyes, after all.

The bastard was avoiding her even after he had said that things between them were okay. What the hell was his problem anyway? Couldn't he just suck it up? It was just a little throw up.

…

Okay, it was a lot of throw up. But she didn't do it on purpose! Everyone had their moments..

The first few days she was concerned that he was replying to her calls and texts rather late. The next couple days after that she tried to drop off new replacement shoes at his apartment but he didn't answer the door even though she clearly heard his television turn _off_ the second she knocked. That was when her concern turned into confusion and of course, to complete and utter anger towards the idiot.

Fondly, since she wanted to wring his neck, she knew it was because she had gotten comfortable. It was so recent that their friendship had developed but she felt like she knew him for years. She felt her feelings shift, and was glad to feel herself getting over him, caring for him in a different way.

And now, being his friend, she was pissed. And there were certain liberties she took with her friends when she was angry. There was a small itch inside her that wanted his exposed eye to sport a blackened bruise from the artistry that only her hands were capable of.

It was amazing what a little vomit could do to ones' relationship.

A soft knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. Mechanically she got up and answered the door, the fact that this was Tsunade's office slipped her mind.

"Coming!"

* * *

><p>Kakashi heard a muffled voice from the other side of the door saying <em>'coming'<em>. He cocked his head to the side confused. Wasn't she suppose to say _'Come in'_? To his surprise the door opened and he was greeted by a familiar sight.

Sakura's eyes widened before quickly turning into a narrowed glare. She leaned her body against the door frame, using the door to shield the room from him.

"Long time no see." he smiled nervously. He knew he'd have to run into her eventually, especially on this campus, but he didn't know it was going to be so soon. He had just made it through the whole day without bumping into her. His luck really wasn't the best..

"Who's fault is that?" she bit back accusingly. She searchingly looked him over for something to give away what he was feeling, but he remained as passive as ever.

"Certainly you are not insinuating that I am avoiding you?" he asked casually, doing his best to look her straight in the eye.

"No, no. I'm not insinuating anything." she said sarcastically, "You're a jerk!"

"What? Forgetful, perhaps, but I am not a jerk."

"Yes you are! If you are avoiding me you should have the decency to not make it so pathetically noticeable."

"I'm not avoiding you." he deadpanned, but the scrutiny of her gaze was making him shift uncomfortably, ".. completely."

"I knew it!" she yelled causing a few people passing by to look their way.

He sighed and lifted a single digit in front of his mouth to motion her to be quiet.

"No, I will not quiet down!"

"What's going on here?" Tsunade appeared behind Kakashi, tapping her foot impatiently.

They both froze as the blonde woman dressed in a hunter green pants suit openly glared at the both of them.

"Well, are you both going to move out of my way or are we going to continue this conversation outside my office?"

They both quickly moved out of the way, which wasn't much given the size of the door entrance as they flattened themselves on the frame, and Tsunade rolled her eyes before pushing herself past them. They shuffled inside and sat as Tsunade put the files in her hands away into the cabinets on the offside of the wall.

"I take it you both know each other." she commented.

"Yeah." Sakura muttered.

"It is a strange web we weave."

Sakura snorted.

"Figures." Tsunade finished her task and sat at her desk, "The two biggest pains in my ass would get along quite well."

"Dean, is that sake I see on your desk?" Sakura shifted the conversation slyly as her emerald eyes went large and doe-eyed causing her godmother to glare at her.

Kakashi chuckled. It was amazing that some things never change.. Why couldn't his life be like that?

"Take this form and complete it by the end of your lab today or I'll have your ass." she handed her goddaughter an impossibly large packet the size of a mini novel, "You better prove yourself or else people are going to start saying I'm showing you favoritism."

"Of course, Dean Tsunade." Sakura took the packet and smiled respectfully.

"Get out of here."

Sakura stood and turned to leave but before she did she mouthed to Kakashi _'We're talking later or else.'_

Kakashi hesitated but she wasn't making any motion to go. He slowly inclined his head slightly into a curt nod. She seemed satisfied with his reply and quickly left the office.

"Well, that was awkward." Tsunade commented, smirking.

"Sakura and I have an excellent friendship." he nonchalantly defended.

"I could see that." her eyes grew menacing, "But if you touch her, you're fired. You try to go past this 'excellent friendship', you're fired. You make her mad or upset, you're fired-"

"But that's not very fair. Sakura's always mad or upset at something."

A quick quirk of her lip curled upward and she snorted, "Okay, I'll give you that."

"So basically if I try to romantically tie myself with Haruno Sakura I will be fired."

"Precisely."

"Good to know."

"Anyway, we aren't here to discuss Sakura. I called you into this office for a specific reason."

"mmhmm" he hummed while flashing her a smile. For some odd reason, he missed this icy queen and her salty attitude.

"No smart ass replies, Hatake. It's the first day of the semester and there's too many idiots running around needing my help."

"I understand why they are in desperation for your wise advice."

Tsunade rubbed her temples with her index and middle finger. She wasn't sure if the hint of sarcasm in his voice was really sarcasm or if that was naturally the way he talked. "I take it that this is your last semester with us?"

"It is?"

"That's what's in your contract. I wanted to know if you still wanted to go along with this or if you want to extend your stay with us. Although you are troublesome, you are an asset to this university."

Kakashi sat in silence carefully deciding on what to do. It wasn't his place to make such a decision, but did it matter?

"I believe I'll go by the contract." he answered simply.

"That's fine. And I assume you're choosing your replacement?"

"I am?"

"It does state so in your contract. It was the only thing you requested, of course if they pass requirements."

Only thing he requested? So there was a legitimate reason why he chose this job as short term. Why did he do so? And for whom?

"Ah, yes. My chosen replacement is quite remarkable. You will be greatly impressed-" he watched she raise a brow in skepticism, "You will be mildly impressed by my decision." he rectified.

"Fine. Get out of my sight and go do your job."

Kakashi smiled. He was glad that some things never changed.

He got up from his seat and turned toward the door when he heard a forced, awkward cough call his attention.

"Good job today, Professor." although her voice was gruff and apathetic, there was an underlining of genuine satisfaction, "I heard your lecture went brilliantly. Keep it up and do make sure to keep class in session for the designated time. No more fifteen minute lectures proceeding with two hour study time. Still, I am disappointed that we're going to be losing you so soon."

He turned his head in acknowledgment and nodded his gratitude.

* * *

><p>Before he knew it, it was already the end of the week. And he sailed through his job without any whirlpools or storms. Surprisingly enough, the subject was easy. He gave himself about three nights of full attentive study and he was able to master the subject, at least memorize all the theorems and equations. He used class time as means to apply everything he read, and quickly he was prepared enough to teach subjects well. At least, as well as he felt like. Fifteen minute lectures with two hour study time wasn't that bad to do everyday.<p>

Kakashi was currently riding the elevator to his floor. He took out his cell phone to check for any missed calls or texts for the fifteenth time that hour. It wasn't compulsive and he wasn't anxiously awaiting a call from someone in particular.. And by particular he didn't mean a petite, fair skinned woman with emerald eyes and bubblegum pink hair...

He sighed loudly stuffing his phone reluctantly into his pocket. All week he had been anticipating a call or text from Sakura- even a random appearance at his front door.

Sure, he did call her a few times but he always caught her voicemail. She would graciously return his calls at around one in the morning, when she got off work, but he was already fast asleep by then.

At first, he was very hesitant with contacting her, not really wanting to talk, but as the days turned into nights, nights into days, he had to admit, he was starting to miss her company. By the second day of not seeing her, he was able to come up with an alibi of why he was avoiding her and it seemed justifiable. His plans were to quickly get the talk over so she could help him with his remaining five months to complete this mission.

He did want to pursue the task. However busy he was, he did not forget. It was only because he was so busy with balancing his new life and trying to not look suspicious that he was too busy to do anything.

He needed a partner in crime to help him. He was at a loss, and all the ideas in his brain weren't good enough. He needed another mind. He needed advice. His habitual self told him that he was able to do this alone, but he knew better. He had to act completely against his regular impulses since they were the ones who got him into this mess in the first place- apparently earning him a _half life_, according to his personal spirit guide.

Genma was an option, but he knew that they would end up locked in a prison together no matter if they robbed a bank or simply went for a stroll in the park. Naruto was thousands of miles away and he had yet to meet his other comrades.

So that left Sakura. Not that she was his last choice. Kakashi was sure that even if he had all his friends around him and he had the only option of picking one to play with, he would chose Sakura.

He was sure of it. Especially now that he had done his best to shove every indecent thought and memory deep inside the dark crevasses of his soul. He still felt guilty, albeit a bit disappointed with himself, but it was getting better.

The idea of hanging out with her outweighed the shame he felt in himself. At least, currently it did.

Kakashi fumbled for his keys to open his door when he saw a familiar sight hastily come out of her apartment, unaware of the world around her.

"Damnit!"

The silver haired man watched as she practically scolded herself with vigor, struggling to find the right key to lock her door. He smirked. Pleasantly, her hair was disheveled and tied up into a pony tail, random hairs falling around her and sticking up. She wore a grayed lab coat with many spills on it- he assumed it was once white. Her shoes were different and both on the wrong foot. But he had to give it to her. At least she remembered pants.

"Sakura, do you need help?"

Surprised, she glanced his way and returned to fumbling her large key chain, "No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'd like to stay and chat, but I'm really late for work."

"Alright, be safe."

"Erm.. Yeah, for sure! I gotta go! See you later!" she finally got her door locked and she gave him a quick smile before running towards the elevators. With clumsy steps she entered but before the doors closed she called out to him, "Don't think I have forgotten anything, Hatake. I'm getting off early tonight and we're talking!" and the automatic doors closed.

_'Ah.. talking..' _He sighed, again. He couldn't wait to get this over with.

* * *

><p>It was only seven o'clock! Sakura happily toweled her damn hair and flipped on the television as she sat slouched on her suede, chestnut couch. She got off work at six to her relief. Although deep, deep inside her she was reprimanding herself for being so excited about having <em>less<em> hours. The bills didn't pay themselves!

Luckily her new internship was a _paid_ internship. Her salary was the same as minimum wage, but that was tremendous help already. Perhaps she could try to get overtime on Monday, then she would have enough money for things like food.

She glanced at the clock and thirty minutes had already passed by. It was a good time to bother Kakashi and force him to talk.

Even though she had been terribly busy over the last week, she hadn't forgotten that she had to punish the idiot for ignoring her. She flipped through a couple more channels before she decided there wasn't really anything interesting on. Pulling her hair tie off her arm she quickly tied her damp hair into a braid before looking herself over in the mirror. No make up, flannel pajamas and fuzzy moccasins. She had a busy week, she deserved to be comfortable. There was no longer any need to try to impress or dress up for Kakashi since he, _ahem_, already saw her during her finest, embarrassing moments.

Sakura didn't feel any need to grab her things before she marched up to his door. She pounded twice, feeling that knocking loudly would be more effective than ringing the door bell.

There was no answer.

She glared and knocked again. Still no answer. Pressing her ear against the door, she strained to hear if there was any life behind it but it was deathly quiet.

That bastard. Did he try to make another escape? After she made herself perfectly clear they were going to speak tonight?

No, they were talking tonight if that was the last thing there is. It had already been two weeks, he's had more than enough peace in his life.

She pulled out a bobby pin from her pocket, pulled the rubber ends with her teeth smoothly and proceeded to pick the lock. Jiggling the pin twice she smile with satisfaction as she felt a familiar click and turned.

Years of Ino stealing her keys led her to this special skill.

Sakura made her way towards his couch. She was determined on waiting for him to come home then yelling the shit out of him. But as she entered his living room she heard faint even breathing and quickly she directed her gaze to his bed where, to no surprise, was a soundly sleeping Kakashi, arm over his eyes, one leg propped up, still dressed in slacks and white button up, save for the first two buttons.

She took a step into the living room and instantly the silver haired man instinctively woke up startling her. His head turned and she saw his exposed eye focus on her then visibly relax as he groggily pulled himself out of bed. Despite herself, the corners of her mouth went upwards in a soft smile, finding him completely adorable after being woken up, his eye puffy and freshened from sleep.

"Hey, this is a nice surprise. How did you get in here?" his voice was coarse and rough from sleep.

Chills flowed down her body from his tired, and unconsciously sexy sound but she quickly shook it off. She wasn't here to check him out. "I have my ways."

The sleepy man simply nodded, not really caring that she had just broke into his apartment. He looked out the window and Sakura watched as his eye widened. Kakashi quickly got up and grabbed his keys on the nightstand.

"What time is it?" he asked rushed.

"It's a little past seven."

"Shit." he walked to his closet and pulled out a black leather jacket.

"Whoa, whoa. Where do you think you're going?" she put her hand on her hip as he stealthily walked around his apartment to gather his things.

Kakashi ignored her question and made way towards the door to put on his shoes.

"Oh, no you don't. You're not escaping from me, buddy." Sakura marched right up to him.

"Who's escaping? You're coming with me." he answered nonchalantly.

"What?"

"I'm not running away and I haven't forgotten our talk. There's something that I have to get before the place closes and then we can talk." he opened the door and held it, waiting for her to follow.

She looked at him incredulously. "But look at me! I'm not exactly dressed to go anywhere."

His onyx eye looked over her once. "What's the problem?" he asked blankly.

"What's the problem? I'm in pajamas!"

He shrugged and waited, still looking at her passively as if waiting for her to quickly get over the issue.

Sakura let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine. It's only because I don't want you thinking you can escape this. And I'm not leaving the car."

Kakashi made an amused noise through his nose as he exhaled and nodded.

* * *

><p>The car ride was quiet as he smoothly weaved through traffic driving at an alarming rate. But for some reason, Sakura wasn't scared. She usually preferred to drive because her friends were completely incapable of driving sanely. And although he was apparently rushing to where ever he needed to go, he was driving like an expert.<p>

"When did you learn how to drive?"

"Over the course of the week." he answered casually, "One of the many reasons why I haven't been able to really see you."

Sakura snorted. "Right." she shifted and narrowed her eyes, growing more annoyed that his expression was looking more and more amused by her displeasure.

"Sit tight. We're almost there." he smiled.

After several minutes Kakashi pulled into a dark, large, deserted parking lot right in front of a suspicious looking warehouse. The building was large, white and decayed. More windows were broken than not and there was a strange discoloring of mold all over the building. There were hardly any trees besides the vast, desolate land that surrounded the building. And there was no one in sight.

"Stay here. I'll only be a moment." he quickly unbuckled his seat belt and opened his door, "Do not leave the car for any reason." he added, pointing and instructing finger at her before running towards the building.

Dread crept into her mind from his warning as she looked around her. She didn't mean to be scared or suspicious. This place brought it out of her.

There was only one street light illuminating very little of the large parking lot she was in. It flickered every now and then, leaving her in complete darkness with only shadows around her. Strange, moving shadows. Everything was so quiet.. and so still. Sakura sat frozen in place, for what it seemed like hours, even though the clock told her it had only been fifteen minutes. Her mind was going at a thousand miles per hour.

Why were they here? A number of things ran through her mind. Like perhaps something dealing with the mafia or other gangs, supplies for drugs because he was an insane scientist or perhaps something dealing with dead bodies. She had only known him personally for a short while, there was a chance that this guy, this handsome guy was up to no good.

It was always the good ones..

Another thought entered her mind. Why did he want _her_ to come?

She had to get out of there. Every instinct she had was screaming fight or flight and she was ready to leave.

Sakura fumbled with her seat belt and opened her door.

"I thought I said to stay in the car."

The voice startled her. "Hey! I was just wanting some air." she lied through her teeth. She closed her door and watched as he approached the car with a ridiculously large box.

Yup. It was definitely drugs.

Could she go to jail for this?

He opened the back seat and placed the box inside while safely buckling it down with the seat belt. She then heard something shift inside.

Not drugs. It was a body. _And it was alive._ It was one of his experiments gone wrong..

"Are we going home now?" she asked, forcing her voice to be normal while keeping her eyes focused straight ahead of her.

"Yeah. We've got what we've come for."

_'Oh, shit.' _

To her displeasure he drove back very slowly. Each second ticked like torture as she frantically thought of all the possibilities of what may be in the box. Every careful turn he made she heard something shuffle inside.

As they approached their building she concluded it was a mutated experiment on a person gone wrong and he was either trying to fix it at his home or kill it.

She wasn't sure.

But she was positive that didn't want anything to do with this.

Kakashi parked and happily walked around to his back seat to retrieve his package. Sakura grew more worried with his excited expression.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked as he waited for her in front of the building.

Wordlessly she opened the car door and followed. Inside the elevator she watched him from the corner of her eye as he held the large box with the most aloof expression on his face as if he hadn't a care in the world.

She exited the elevator shaft first so she could make a quick escape into her apartment before he could say anything but for some reason her shaky limbs could only take small, child-like steps.

Kakashi cleared his throat and that sprung her back to life. She darted for her door as if her life depended on it.

He chuckled. "Is there a problem here?"

Sakura clumsily looked for her keys in her pockets. "No, not at all."

Kakashi calmly reached his door and opened it. "Aren't we still talking?"

Finally she twisted her key and she was so close to safety! "Oh, we don't need to do that anymore! I totally forgive you! We're good. Very good. Goodnight, Professor!"

_'Professor?' _he questioned. She hadn't called him by that authoritative term since they had first been acquainted. He walked forward and stopped her door from shutting with one strong move of his arm. "Although being forgiven is quite nice, something doesn't feel right. What's the matter?"

Her eyes opened wide. Was that fear he saw? Was she afraid of him? He knew instantly that this was one of those moments that he should try to clear up as soon as possible but he couldn't help but find this situation _interesting_.

Such an intriguing creature Sakura was. Hot-headed, feisty, calculative and always quick to draw up conclusions.

She was so much fun.

"There's nothing wrong! I'm just tired!" she giggled nervously, so high pitched she winced inside.

Effortlessly he pushed the door open causing her to step back several steps. Despite him carrying an impossibly large box with one arm, he still managed to look like the most dangerous man she had ever encountered.

"What is going on in that head of yours, Sakura?" he mused. He placed the box down on her floor and walked forward.

This was it. She was going to die.. or be severely hurt. "Not.. noth.. nothing, sir." she stuttered.

"Sir? Come on, now. I believe we're close enough to be on first name basis, Sakura." he enunciated slowly. His voice so soothing, reminding her of the glossy, smooth scales of a snake before you fall prey to the constriction of its body around you. "You can take a peek in the box if you want." He said cheerfully, smiling. He bent down and moved to undo the flap.

_'He thinks that this is being curious? This guy is a psycho. Abort mission. ABORT MISSION!' _her inner self screeched.

There was nothing she could do! She lived on the eleventh floor so jumping out of the window was sure death. He was blocking the door and she was well aware that his reflexes were inhumane. So she closed her eyes and braced herself.

She loudly inhaled in preparation.

"I didn't say to close your eyes but that's fine I suppose."

Her body turned stone like. She was unable to move, more like too afraid to move. He opened the box and Sakura clenched every muscle she had. Little scurrying sounds filled her ears and her mind began to illustrate what kind of experimental beast was unleashed into her safe zone.

"Don't worry. She's like this sometimes but it'll grow on you."

"What?" Was he still talking to her?

"I'm not talking to you." he replied to her thought.

"Then who the hell are you talking to?"

"Well, if you open your eyes you'll be able to see. He's right in front of you."

_'He?'_

"I promise he won't bite." he said with a wry smile.

Alright. She had to admit, curiosity was getting the best of her. And she could not stand the smugness in his voice. If she didn't know better she could have sworn he was teasing her right now... she probably did know better and that was exactly what he was doing.

Mustering up the courage, she peeked open her eye and was completely taken aback by what was in front of her. _This_ is what she was freaked out about?

Fully opening her eyes, she was greeted by an aloof expression on a pudged little brown face looking up at her.

"Sakura, meet Pakkun. Pakkun this is Sakura." Kakashi introduced smiling. "But since we don't have to have that talk now I'm going to take this little guy shopping for new stuff. See you later! I'm glad that we had our talk.. or not have it. Ah, how should I put this, I'm glad everything is settled. That's better."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading! Please review! **


	8. What Makes You Happy

**A/N: **Oh, wow! I'm so sorry for the delay! Finals with a terrible cold was not my ideal circumstance, and among many other things I decided to partake in this semester. But I'm free now! And as long as my beta and I agree with the next few chapters, I'll be making my updates more frequent.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

_Chapter 8 - What Makes You Happy_

* * *

><p><em><span>Earlier that day..<span> _

Finally, the talk was going to happen. There were still a good, few hours till Sakura got out of work, so he had some time to kill.

Kakashi walked to his dresser and turned on the radio, tuning it to a particular jazz station that he had taken quite a liking to. Although barely being introduced to the genre, there was just something about the complexities and lack of rules that appealed to him.

He laid on his bed, propped up a pillow and brought out his laptop to surf the internet, or whatever they called it, just to pass the time.

Lately his days were filled with some explicit reading delights, grazing over three-thousand channels, struggling through many failed attempts to break into his main computer, and going over kata positions again and again.

Once upon a time he use to take naps, his default- not to mention his favorite pastime activity. Sadly, resting and him were no longer clicking. With all the reading, researching, and his unusually high stress levels, sleeping had become a difficult feat to accomplish.

So, instead, there he sat on his bed, his droopy eyes looking even more droopier due to his tired, bored expression, and began typing random words into the search engine. Words like 'funny', 'food' and 'cars'.

One of the many ads on the page he was on had a picture of a rather sturdy dog with the words 'spayed or neutered' at the top and Kakashi looked pitifully at the poor animal. He would never do that to his ninken. Sure, he had heard of others' doing so for their animal summon, but it wasn't for him. Puppies were cute. And he could afford some time to babysit for his pack if needed.

Be it sheer boredom, or sudden inspiration, Kakashi typed in 'dog' into the search bar and scanned through pictures- a bit too longingly for his comfort. There were many different types of dogs in this world, some even interesting enough to tempt him, but sadly he longed for certain faces. There was just something so right about man and his dog that he couldn't deny. While searching through the pages he found a database of Konoha City's pound of dogs available for adoption. There were hundreds of them much to his displeasure. All these fully grown dogs without a home? The thought saddened him. Such things never happened in the village.

Just as he was about to close his browser something caught his attention. A tumbling wave of joy, comfort and strange longing fell over him, he could barely contain the excitement growing.

Was that.. Was that really _him_?

Kakashi could not believe his eyes! Located at the very bottom corner of the screen was the happiest sight he hadn't seen in a while- droopy, large brown eyes, floppy chestnut ears, light brown, soft hair and a pudgy, apathetic expression.

Immediately he reached for his cell phone and called the pet shelter. His excitement was immeasurable. He underwent a simple phone interview and pressed for an appointment that evening, which he was reluctantly granted.

Kakashi hung up the phone feeling remarkably light inside. And for the first time in a long while, his eyes grew heavy. He fell into the wonderful bliss of sleep.

* * *

><p>Thankfully Sakura had excellent interrupting skills, and woke him up his unexpected, yet very pleasurable nap. The shelter was only open for forty more minutes so he had to hurry. Being his second time ever driving his brand new automobile he didn't think he did half bad.<p>

Skeptically, he pulled into the parking lot of the shelter. He kept in mind that the owner asked him to retrieve Pakkun from the rear of the facility. After instructing Sakura to stay in the car- the area did look suspicious- he ran into the building.

"Hello?" he called out into the empty lobby. It certainly smelled like a place that housed a lot of animals.

A hefty, ginger haired man with squinty eyes appeared from the back room holding a pure white cat with a flat, smudged face in his large arms.

"You Hatake?"

Kakashi was unsure if this man was glaring at him or if that was simply his natural expression. "That's me."

"One more interview and you get the pug." he said gruffly.

"No problem." Kakashi smiled complacently while casually stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Stand straight."

He cocked his head to the side confused. "Is that really necessary?" he questioned.

"You pass the first test. Being alpha dog in your pack is important. No pansies will ever adopt these dogs."

"Ah." Kakashi uncomfortably smiled. Did his laziness really qualify him as being an alpha male? Well, he couldn't argue with that.

"Job?"

"Genetics Professor."

The man snorted, stroking the small cat in his arms with a heavy hand. "House?"

"Apartment. But I live by a small park."

He shook his head in displeasure. "Family?"

"Nope. Just me."

Again, the large man shook his head letting out an exasperated sigh. With his free hand his pulled out a piece of paper from beneath the counter and pushed it Kakashi's way. "Sign here. Cash only."

Kakashi smiled amused. Elegantly, he signed his signature and pushed the paper back to other man along with a single large bill to cover his expenses.

"Follow me." he disappeared behind the door without pausing for Kakashi to catch up.

Not feeling the need to hurry, he strolled around the counter and followed the hefty man to the back. There were hundreds of dogs, cats, birds and other small animals filling this vicinity. Walking down the many twists and turns, he kept a wide eye open to see if Bull, Urushi, Shiba, Bisuke, Akino, Uuhei and Guruko were here as well. To his disappointment he did not see any of those familiar faces.

That was until the ginger opened up one of the cages bringing Kakashi face to face with the littlest, toughest pug, staring up at him.

The room went deathly quiet. No bark or meow could be heard. It was as if all the oxygen in the room had been sucked out.

He didn't know how to react. He was ecstatic, nervous and, for some strange reason, hesitant all wrapped up together. He took a deep breath. Slowly, he squatted down never leaving eye contact with the dog.

The pug simply gazed up at him with no reaction. There was nothing in its eyes or demeanor that gave away its feelings. Not even a wag of its tail or a twitch of its ears.

They both just stared at one another in silence.

Carefully the dog began to approach him. Step by each agonizingly slow step, the silver haired man could feel himself grow more ecs-nerv-itant. When the animal was only a foot away, he held his breath awaiting to see if the pug would sniff, bite or claw at him. But he did something even better.

The dog maintained aloof eye contact before he plopped his large rump down and sat, as if saying _'Let's get on with this already'_.

Kakashi smiled and picked up the awaiting pug into his steady arms.

"Got a leash?"

"We're going to pick up some supplies after this."

"No leash, no dog."

"I didn't see that sign. Do you have any rope?"

The hefty man's eyes narrowed even more than they already were.

"Or not.. May we make other arrangements? I want to take him home tonight."

"The leash is to make sure he doesn't get away." he walked to the end of the cage and pulled out a box, "Put him in here and don't let him out until you get home or get a leash." the large man commanded.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Kakashi happily trotted back to the lobby, "Thank you for your help!"

And with that, Kakashi left the building carrying the oversized box filled with the smallest dog- his new/old little friend.

He was.. well, happy to put it in small words. He never realized that that wrinkled face could bring him so much contentment.

During the car ride home he began to wonder if Pakkun was like his Pakkun back home, not necessarily in the terms of personality because he already demonstrated that they were pretty similar, but if the little dog could talk. But he'd wait to learn if the canine possessed the ability to speak on his own time.

Kakashi was just so preoccupied in his own thoughts that he really did not notice Sakura. At least, not until they were in the elevator shaft of their building. She wasn't scolding him or shrieking that he did not tell her about where they went, or what he just did. She was.. quiet. Unnervingly quiet.

Strange.

But he brushed it off his shoulders. She was probably just tired.

When they exited the shaft she was ahead of him walking so painstakingly slow he wanted to sigh, but instead he cleared his throat to urge her forward and she darted so fast he had to look behind him to make sure there was no one after them. He cocked his head to the side in confusion. Safe to say it was just them two in the hall.

He tried to address her but she was spouting nonsense like 'Professor' and 'Sir', and he definitely knew there was a problem here. But he didn't know exactly what. She was acting scared and nervous all on her own accord, without him saying a word.

_Interesting_.

Interesting and most definitely hilarious.

He was curious to what was going on in that temperamental brain of hers but he decided to have a little more fun. It wasn't because she was mad at him for avoiding her, or that she was tired. No. The way her eyes would shift back towards the box and him laid the root of the problem. She was probably imagining the worst scenarios in that magnificent mind of hers. When she said that they didn't have to do the 'talk' with him anymore and that all was forgiven he was even more satisfied with the situation.

He couldn't wait to show her that the source of all her dread and fear was just a fourteen pound pug. Watching her squirm gave him much more amusement than it should.

"Sakura, meet Pakkun. Pakkun this is Sakura." Kakashi introduced smiling. "But since we don't have to have that talk now I'm going to take this little guy shopping for new stuff. See you later! I'm so glad that we had our talk.. or not have it. Ah, how should I put this, I'm glad everything is settled. That's better."

"Hold on." she looked at him and back down at the canine in disbelief, "What?"

"This is my new dog, Pakkun." he stated so matter-of-factually as he tried to exit the door quickly but the little brown pug remained in his spot. Gazing up at the towering, pink-haired maiden, the dog lifted a little paw to shake her hand. Mechanically, Sakura bent down to return the greeting in deep shock.

"This is your dog." she stated, never taking her eyes away from the pug's deep brown eyes.

"This is my dog."

She shook her head and smiled. "We'll I'll be damned."

Kakashi walked over and gathered Pakkun into his arm and half saluted Sakura. "Well, since we're not doing the talk I got to go get this little guy some food and other things. I'll call you tomorrow! Bye, Sakura!"

The wheels began to turn in her brain realizing that he just manipulated the situation to fit him so perfectly. "Wait!" she yelled, but she already heard the rapid sounds of two doors closing. "Bastard."

* * *

><p>Kakashi splurged a bit too much at the pet store and practically bought himself his own little pet store. The largest, softest looking bed, the best organic supplies- vitamins, food, treats, shampoo <em>and<em> conditioner, a full bodied blue harness and matching leash, among many other toys and supplies. There was just so much stuff he had to get the rest shipped to his apartment since he didn't have any more room in his car. He wasn't a man to divulge into spending on the littlest thing for himself, but when it came to his canine companions, there were no limits to his capabilities to provide for them.

Once finally settled, he fed Pakkun and went directly to bed. He was too tired to try to interact and find out answers, knowing that if the pug did talk he would be in for some kind of lecture or long bout of advice from the dog. He was amazed to find that the animals here did not speak. But, in some cases and perhaps in his own, that could be a blessing in disguise.

So he decided to wait until morning.

Kakashi poured out Pakkun's breakfast into his stainless steel bowl and watched as the little guy devoured the little morsels.

"So.. Pakkun." he addressed the busy pug, "I'm Kakashi. Hatake Kakashi, but I'm sure you know that."

The canine stopped eating and turned his head away as if sighing. Slowly, he turned his head back, to regard Kakashi, and plopped his butt down as if he was really listening to what this man was telling him.

"Can you speak?"

The dog cocked his head to the side as if perplexed, but Kakashi could see into the depths of its eyes the intelligence that sparkled beneath the dark brown orbs.

"Speak."

Pakkun barked.

"No, I mean really speak." he squatted down.

Pakkun barked, again.

"Not quite there. Maybe try something a little along the lines of 'Hello' or 'How are you?'."

This time instead of barking the dog walked up to Kakashi and placed a paw on his barefoot. The dog moved its head side to side and returned back to finish the rest of his breakfast.

"Can't speak, but you can clearly understand me. Not what I'm use to, but I think this is good for us."

"Kakashi, open up! I know you're in there!" yelled an angry, shrill voice from outside his door. Kakashi looked toward the direction of his door and smirked to himself, finding the morning to be quite satisfying already. He languidly walked over and opened it. Sure enough there was Sakura standing in front of his door, arms crossed, hair tousled, with quite the haughty expression on her delicate face, still dressed in her flannel pajamas. It appeared he left her in such a bothered state last night that she had to get it out of her system as soon as it was a decent hour. At least she was polite enough to not to bother him at dawn or something.

"You could've knocked." he smiled walking away leaving his door open for her to follow.

Sakura slammed his door. "Would you have answered?" she bit back. Even the way he walked away looked smug to her.

"Of course." he sat crossed legged on the ground of his widespread living room and threw a ball at Pakkun. Instead of running after it to retrieve it, the pug simply watched the ball fly into the air and drop on the floor after several anti-climactic bounces. Kakashi frowned.

She stifled a laugh feeling that for some reason, the infuriating man before her had finally found his match.

He focused his attentions back to Sakura and smiled. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence this early morning?" He motioned for her to follow him onto the couch.

"We haven't spoken yet."

"We've spoken plenty." he waved a hand in front of him, innocently pushing away her statement, "We're speaking right now, aren't we?"

"Oh, no. You're not getting away with this with your mumbo jumbo. You were avoiding me. "

"Are you hungry? I was just about to get breakfast started.." he tried to sway the conversation fully knowing that this wasn't the right way at going about Sakura, but he found himself unable to stop. An angry Sakura was increasingly becoming more and more intriguing.

"You didn't pick up my phone calls, I'm sure you turned off your television when I knocked on your door, you replied to my-"

"I thought we weren't going to have this conversation." he interrupted, not really interested with listening to the rest of this list of how he did purposely avoid her. He was there, he knew what he did. Didn't make him very proud, but he didn't really want to let go of the idea that he was off the hook as of last night.

"Well, you thought wrong."

"You clearly said it was fine. Remember? You do recall dismissing the situation, don't you?" he asked so angelically it made her frown, "But you did seem distracted. Was there anything bothering you last night? You did seem a bit... frazzled." he onyx eye drooped even further almost making him appear sickeningly innocent.

_'Touche'_ thought Inner-Sakura.

Without any reserve, she openly blushed from head to toe. "Well, last night.." She didn't want to admit her forgiving him so instantly was due to the fact that she was crazy. She just _had_ to decide that he was a murderous, sadistic, mad scientist all on her own accord. If she had paid attention to the streets he was taking she would have realized that he had driven to the pet shelter. But it wasn't her fault! Who paid attention to street signs when they were a passenger? That was the best part of being a passenger! Did she really want to tell him what she really thought last night? "Fine.. We don't have to talk about it." she said begrudgingly.

"Wonderful."

"You're crafty, I gotta give you that, but things like this don't work on me a second time."

Kakashi smiled. He wouldn't have it any other way.

An odd warmth jumped into her lap startling her. Looking down she found Pakkun snuggling his way into her lap before finally resting his eyes.

"Food coma. He just had breakfast." Kakashi explained.

"There's something so brilliant about this little guy." she admired, petting his soft fur. "What made you decide to adopt a dog."

He shrugged. "I've always had dogs up until recently and I decided it was a good time to start again."

"He reminds me of you." she commented fondly.

"How so?"

"He has this look about him, as if he doesn't have any worries or stresses."

"He doesn't. He's fed and he's sleeping on a young woman's lap. Many find that a luxury."

Sakura smiled. "You both go around doing what you want, saying what you want and sleeping wherever you want. Now that I think about it, you both have this sleepy look about you."

"I don't always look sleepy."

Sakura laughed. "Yes, you do actually."

"My eyes naturally droop." he defended bemusedly. Now that they were on a good note, he decided now was the best time to execute his plans for his mission. "... Do you have any free time this week?"

"Not really. If it's not school, it's work or my internship. The only day I get off early this week is tonight."

"Then tonight it is. I was thinking that we should-"

"Stay in, watch movies and eat an absurd amount of junk food?" she interrupted, batting her eyes.

Although Kakashi's itinerary was to do something fun and daring for his mission, her offer was much more appealing. There was still tomorrow and he could use today to gather as much information as he could, since he was still quite lost on how to approach everything. "Sounds perfect."

"Great! I get off around eight. Now if you excuse me I think I'm going to sleep a couple more hours before my shift." She grabbed a throw pillow and moved Pakkun to rest on that instead of her sore leg. "I'll let myself out. See you later, Kakashi."

He grinned inwardly. No 'Professor' or even a 'Sir' anymore? That was good. Even better, he did not have one naughty thought or forbidden urge around her. Well, besides his new found satisfaction with frustrating her a bit. But that was okay with him.

When at the bottom, the only place to go is up. Things were certainly looking up.

* * *

><p>Walking into the dimly lit bar he scanned his surroundings. Nope, there was no Genma in sight. Typical. Genma had to be his only friend that purposely arrived later than the designated time just to spite his own tardy tendencies.<p>

Kakashi took a seat on an empty bar stool away the other people present. "Vodka tonic." he called out to the unusually small, bartender in front of him. The drink was instantly placed in front of him. Casually taking sips while trying to be inconspicuous of the women across the bar currently staring and pointing at him, Kakashi contemplated how pleased he was at the moment. Contentedness use to be available to him abundantly, whereas now it was more of a fleeting feeling. He had learned to appreciate the calamity whenever his life allowed him so.

Pakkun, his dear friend, was now reunited with him. He wasn't able to explain why the simple presence of this creature made him so.. leveled.

Even his odd relationship with his dear student, things were much more on the comfortable side than not. The moment between them that night had hardly haunted him lately. Yes, he hadn't been really around her in a couple weeks, but that distance did help his psyche.

It was simply a drunken mistake. And the more he thought about it, drunken mistakes were a common occurrence for him. There had been many unwanted mishaps with his comrades back home. Till this day the image of Gai coming towards him with his big...

Ah! Not happening. Not envisioning. Kakashi closed his eyes and winced, forcing the memory back down where it damn well belonged. Kakashi placed his drink down deciding it was best to lay off the alcohol for a while, if not forever.

Now was the time to fully try to concentrate. Safe to say that Wizneyland ended in a complete fail but he supposed that was probably because he disdained crowds and unsafe contraptions that made one unwillingly nauseous. And he really hated wearing dog ears for long periods of time. It just wasn't his thing.

"I've been giving you the eye since you've got here."

Apathetically he turned to find an annoyed Genma staring right at him, arms crossed over his chest. "You were here this whole time?"

Clasping a hand on his friend's shoulder, Genma turned Kakashi's attention toward the corner of the room where three relatively attractive women sat. "I was sandwiched between those delicious creatures the past forty five minutes you were late. You're fuckin' lucky I found my piece of heaven while waiting for your ass, or else."

"Ah, or else what."

"Or else.. I would have been very pissed at you."

"I felt that one." he touched his chest as if it were in pain.

"Yeah, I know. Come on, I told them I'd be bringing them a treat if they wait good. And by treat I meant you."

"While I'm flattered, I'd rather just sit here."

Genma's face fell dejected. "But there are three of them!" he whined.

"A wonderful number but I've got some things I want to discuss with you privately."

"One mojito." He called out to the bartender. Quickly getting over his disappointment, Genma shrugged and sat down on the next stool. "It sounds like you're breaking up with me. We're breaking up aren't we?"

"It's not me, it's you." Kakashi smirked, "Actually, I have to do a little research on my next project."

"And I'm the guinea pig."

"Of course."

"I'm in."

Kakashi inhaled hoping that the question he was about to ask was not ridiculous out loud as it was in his head. "What makes you happy?"

Genma outright laughed. "This is Dr. Hatake's unsolvable question? Man, you really are running out of things to do."

"Just answer the question." he asked again sighing. The question did sound more embarrassing out loud. Damn.

"Alright, alright. I can't wait to read this pansy shit article in a few months." he brought a hand to his chin and tapped with his first finger in deep thought. After several personal moments passed he looked Kakashi dead in the eye, "Women."

"Women." Kakashi repeated apprehensively.

"Women."

"You can't be serious."

"I love them."

"Damnit, Genma."

"There are just so many types and flavors. I can't seem to get enough of them. I don't think I ever will."

Kakashi sighed. For some reason, he believed him. "Anything else?"

"Hmm.. Anything with needles." Genma shrugged while taking a sip of his drink.

"Should I be worried?" he asked afraid.

"Nah. I don't do drugs. Gives you wrinkles, you know. I like throwing them, giving botox shots, sewing.." he trailed off, thinking of other needle fun/needle safe activities.

"Sewing." he repeated, "I had no idea." Kakashi's voice was full of amusement.

"Yeah, it's nice. None of my clothes have holes in them."

"It is an acquired skill." he shook his head feeling as if this conversation was going no where already, "When are you the most happiest?"

"Didn't I just answer this question?" his blonde friend asked confused.

"You're answers were great just not quite what I'm looking for. Go a little deeper."

"Story of my life."

Kakashi cringed, "Well, now I'm uncomfortable. Check!" he called out to the bartender.

"Keep it in your ball sack. I'll answer the damn question just give me a minute." This time Genma spent a much longer time deliberating in his head. "Shit, women just keep popping up in my head."

"And sewing."

"Yeah.."

"It's fine, let's just get a beer."

"Beer! That's definitely on my list."

* * *

><p>Most viewed online banking as efficient means to keep track of their funds. Sakura saw it as a painful reminder of how devastatingly broke she really was. She looked at her screen with pleading eyes, silently praying that every time she blinked money would magically appear into her account.<p>

"Please?" she stroked her computer screen affectionately hoping to coax currency from it.

A knock disturbed her from her thoughts. She looked at her computer one more time longingly before shutting it off. "Coming!"

Opening the door she was greeted with the sight of two large paper bags held by a sturdy body without a head. "I see you've brought snacks." she mused shifting off the the side to allow him access into her apartment.

"I think I got a little carried away. One of these bags is filled solely of dango and the other one has miscellaneous junk foods."

"I'm excited." A deep, slow bark called her attention and Sakura smiled. "I see you're here too, little guy." she bent down to pick him.

Pakkun peered up at her nonchalantly and nodded. At least, he moved his head up and down like a nod.. but Sakura was sure that dogs couldn't respond. She looked deep into his huge brown eyes and she could see understanding in them. It was slightly unnerving.

"Kakashi, what's around his head?" She noticed the blue headband wrapped around the pug's head with an emblem on it.

Kakashi unloaded his bags onto her coffee table, "It's a good memory."

"Huh?"

"It's from my," Kakashi hesitated while trying to find the right words to say. Was he able to say it's from the Konoha from a different dimension, where he was actually from and he brought it along with him when a wizard- or whatever Mylan was- transported him to this dimension? "home. It's from my home." he said cheerfully.

"The insignia is beautiful." She traced her finger lightly over the coil design in honest wonderment.

"Hn." Kakashi sat on the couch looking over the single swirl and point composing the symbol of the leaf. It was a commonality. Something he was more than accustomed to. Every shinobi and kunoichi from his home wore this proudly without fault, recalling the day they had overcome the obstacles from the academy and received their honorary gift of their hitai-ate that now marked them _nin_. Kakashi, too, wore this symbol proudly everyday. He protected and fought for his village, his comrades till his fingers were raw and bloody, he had died and was resurrected, he gave and gave and gave, and still, he found himself willing to give more despite the days when he felt he didn't have anything left. The will of fire still burned deep inside the depths of him. But, it had been a long while since he really.. looked at it. "I suppose it is."

And for the briefest of moments, his pitless eye flashed an emotion he found to be very dangerous. Swallowing, he pushed a memory that suddenly surfaced, back down inside where he hid the few images he couldn't bear to remember. When remembering became habitual to him, to respect his precious people that left his side for a more peaceful existence, there were only a series of what he chose to recall. Everything else hid in the darkest corners deep within him. The rare moments when these hidden memories resurfaced, he did what he knew best.

"So what are we watching?" He ignored them.

Sakura grabbed a bag of chips and jumped on her couch excitedly, "I rented a few movies. Which one do you want to watch first? I got a romantic comedy, a thriller, a dramatic romance and Naruto's latest movie, you know, since you like that kind of stuff."

"I do?"

"I think so? Remember! The day at the park you were wearing ninja gear. His movie is live action from this one really famous anime. I know, live action can be a bit weird sometimes, but Naruto's movie is pretty good."

"Ah, I believe you said I was _cosplaying_. What is that?"

Sakura laughed, "Are you serious?"

Kakashi's serious expression told her he wasn't kidding.

"You mean you dressed like that casually?"

He nodded apprehensively. Why was it funny? Why was his standard uniform funny to her?

Sakura took out her laptop and searched pictures of anime characters, "Anime is pretty popular animations. There are many different types of stories, some are actually pretty good and some are just plain weird."

Kakashi looked over the cartoons absorbing the new information she was telling him.

She then looked up cosplaying, "And this is when people impersonate these animations."

His eye widened, "I don't do that."

"Ah, well I thought you did. You usually dress normally. I suppose you were just being a fashionista and tried to be daring that day." She shrugged, "If you don't like this stuff we don't have to watch it, but you're missing out. Naruto even started acting in this series from twelve till now and it's still popular. Hard to accept that his perverted Godfather created such a phenomenon."

"What's it about?"

"Well there are quite a few movies. The first movie is about this boy dressed in orange reeking havoc in his village determined to be a ninja. He was completely ostracized growing up but that didn't kill his spirit. His main goal is to be accepted and he has it in his head that the only way is to become their leader. I don't want to tell you the rest 'cuz you have to watch it. I was skeptical at first because it was Naruto jumping around dressed all brightly, it really hurt my eyes, but it was so addicting. I can't wait for the next part of the series to come out. Funny how Naruto could play such a courageous, tragic character when he's lived such a happy life. For some reason, he says he could really relate to the story."

Kakashi smiled inside. Were worlds really this connected with one another? "Let's watch it. Sounds interesting."

Quickly, she popped out the dvd and placed it into her dvd player and returned to the couch. They sat in complete silence for two hours. Kakashi originally wanted to talk to her, as he did with Genma earlier that day, but he was so absorbed in the movie. It was amazing that the storyline, even to the last detail, was Naruto's life story.

_Naruto: Alright! I've decided to follow my own way of the ninja. I'm going to run straight down the path where I'm not going to regret anything!_

The credits began to roll. Sakura turned to Kakashi and was amused to see his eyes were still glued to the television screen. "Did you like the movie?" she asked amused.

Regaining his composure he turned to her and shrugged, "That Sensei they had was pretty amazing."

"That's what you got from all of that?"

"Simply amazing."

Sakura laughed, "Well, yeah I suppose. He was a bit irritating up until the fight. He was late all the time, always sleeping, so lost in a third dimension.. Well, actually, I guess I see why you like him."

"Hn."

"He's exactly like you."

"I take that as a compliment. Did you see that copying technique? I've never really seen anything like it." It was true. He was always the one doing it instead of seeing.

"I can't wait to see you do that same technique." Sakura mocked, "Anyways, I'm picking a movie this time."

"Aren't we going to watch the other ones?" he asked worriedly.

"Don't get me wrong. I love the series, but I've seen them all too much. I can't wait till Naruto films his next one. I believe it's going to be the final installment."

"Is that what I trained him for?"

"Yeah, I'm guessing they're going to have him do ridiculous fight scenes." she reached for a movie across the coffee table. The cover had a blonde man caressing a woman's face on the cover. Kakashi looked at the container and her, back and forth in complete disbelief. "We're watching this next!"

"What is that?"

"Romance. We need something fluffy since we watched all that gore. Although it was fun gore, it's nice to add this so Pakkun here doesn't get any nightmares." She rubbed the pugs head affectionately.

"He doesn't get nightmares."

Ignoring him, she happily clicked play and skipped back to the couch.

Twenty minutes passed by. Twenty minutes of complete utter hell. Kakashi hated it. The main character- the 'hero'- was someone who apparently carried a gene that caused him to time travel. Remarkably unbelievable. The worst part- this man was always naked. Always.

"So.."

"Shhh. Now don't you start."

"But-"

"You shushed me during the last movie. There's only an hour or so left."

Kakashi inwardly groaned. He couldn't take another hour of this. He wasn't opposed to the romance genre, he loved his books, but there was only so much a man can take of this movie. There was just something about this that was.. not good.

"I wanted to ask you questions for my next experiment."

Sakura's ears perked up and she turned to him curiously, completely forgetting the television. "You want my advice?"

"If you don't mind. It's just a few questions."

"I guess it is an honor to be chosen to partake in the great Dr. Hatake Kakashi's next project." she mused, "Shoot."

"I know it may sound ridiculous, I've gotten that reaction already, but-"

"It's okay! You can ask me anything."

"I was getting to that. I wanted to-"

"Ah, don't you want to get paper and pen?"

Kakashi sighed, "No, I have a photographic memory."

_'Of course he does.' _Sakura thought jealously as he waited patiently for her mind to get over his statement.

"May I ask now?"

"Sure!"

"No interruptions?" he pointed a decided finger towards her.

She made a motion over her mouth as if she was zipping it close and she gave him a thumbs up.

Kakashi hesitated a moment, quickly looking her over and surprised with her earnest expression. Perhaps she wouldn't find his question as stupid as Genma did. "What makes you happy?"

Sakura snickered.

"It isn't that funny."

She put a hand over her mouth to stifle her laugh. "I'm sorry! I was expecting something not.. like this. More on the molecular level than psychological."

"Just answer it."

"You're serious?"

He nodded with no trace of amusement on his features.

Her brows furrowed and after several moments she answered. "In all honesty, my loved ones make me most happiest."

While that was a good answer, better than whatever the hell Genma said, it wasn't what he was looking for. Kakashi had kept all his important people around him often, at least as often as possible for shinobi and apparently that didn't work.

"How about activities that make you happy?"

"Hmm.." Sakura hummed in contemplation, "I love the lab when I'm by myself. Playing with poisons and antidotes. Manipulating molecules, watching them move and stuff."

"Anything else?" He was completely positive that would not interest him much.

"Hmm.. I like music? Eating, days I get my paycheck, traveling, buying food, paying my bills off completely without a single late payment, going to the gun range-"

"Gun range?"

"I know, I know. I get enough shit from Ino. There's just something exciting about mastering weapons even though I am learning how to be a healer. Kinda contradictory, huh?"

"Not at all. It's just learning another skill."

"I'm pretty simple. It doesn't take much to make me happy. Usually all I need is a good book, plenty of good food around me and I'm a happy camper."

_'That's what I thought, too.' _he thought disappointingly.

"I hope that helped you."

"I'm about to offer you an opportunity of a lifetime." he announced.

"I can't, Kakashi. I'm just so busy with everything else."

"You haven't even heard what I was going to say."

Sakura chewed the inside of her cheek half hoping and half dreading what he was about to ask her. "Okay, go ahead."

"How about you partner with me in my newest project?"

Her eyes widened. His proposition was exactly what she had thought it would be and it felt even better hearing the words aloud and confirmed. But did she have time to really help him? That was her biggest concern. With bills, work, bills, school, bills and her internship, would she be able to manage? But this was the literally the opportunity of a lifetime, as he so kindly put it. Working with the great Dr. Hatake Kakashi in something life changing was her childhood dream. Did she have the courage to turn him down? "Really?" was all she managed to choke out.

"Really."

"So, when everything is all done my name will be published along with yours?"

Kakashi shifted uncomfortably. Published? "Well.. yes." he answered apprehensively. If he had to he could. "And you've already helped me with me research."

She stared at him curiously, "I have?"

"The trip to Wizneyland was my first step to my project." he smiled, "So, since you started this with me, want to continue being my partner?"

Ignoring her other worries, she made her decision, "Yes! Of course I will!" she exclaimed excitedly, throwing herself across the couch, over his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Kakashi groaned from the impact of her body slamming into him but despite the pain he smiled. Warmth from her body reached out to him and he could practically feel her joy radiating. Did his simple question of asking for her aid in this project really make her that happy? He smiled underneath his mask feeling a sense of accomplishment for reasons he had no idea, but it was nice that he could give her this. Her pouring happiness was.. nice.

He lifted an arm apprehensively, debating if he should return the hug or not. He felt the urge to but felt another urge rise unwillingly from other parts of him.. Suddenly he became aware of the compromising situation he was in. Here they were, laying on a narrow couch and she was currently nestled between his legs, pressed up against him in every way that he could feel every curve of her down his body, leaving him marveling at the discovery of how she fit against him like a puzzle piece. His wide chest absorbed each excited breath she took and he couldn't help but enjoy the small shudder run down his spine as he felt her against his strong neck. The soft smell of vanilla and strawberries deluded his senses as he tried to regain focus.

"Thank you, Kakashi! You have no idea how much this means to me!" she tightened her lithe arms around his neck unaware of his growing discomfort in himself.

"Your welcome, Sakura." he said steadily, willing his breath to remain constant.

"It's my lifelong dream to witness some kind of amazing study! But this? Having my name published right along with yours is a dream come true. This is.. this is unbelievable! Ah, you're the best. Whatever I said in the past about you I take it back! You are the best."

Kakashi closed his eyes trying to get a hold of himself. Disturbing thoughts that he pushed down before began to resurface, and with her pressed into him, he couldn't chance this embrace to continue without the fear of something really awkward happening. Was it wise that he just asked her to do this with him? Their lives were going to be intertwined indefinitely, and she was a hugging person. It was more than likely that 'touching' situations were going to happen.

He slowly grabbed her arms tangled around him and carefully pushed her forward. Her expression was still blindingly overjoyed, completely unaware of him. He tried to smile back while swinging his legs over the couch and away from her. "What do you mean things you've said in the past?" he joked, trying to make the conversation casual.

"Oh, get over it. You know you're frustrating, but that's becoming one of your best qualities. I always have fun with you." she punched him in the shoulder playfully. "I still cannot believe it! So what are we doing? What's this new project about?"

"Ah.." he actually didn't think this out as much as he thought. Damn. "So far I'm just researching levels of endorphins and dopamine. And to do so I must personally experience activities that can bring about the most possible amount. When that happens I'll inform you of my hypothesis so it makes more sense." he sincerely hoped that sounded convincing.

"Hmm.." she narrowed her eyes in thought, absorbing and trying to come up with her own hypothesis' to his experiments. "Okay, I get it. I'm not going to ask questions, I'm just glad you picked me."

"Yeah, me too." he said as excitedly as he could, but he couldn't help but feel deep regret. What the hell was wrong with him? She should be like a cupcake to him. They look good, they smell good but he shouldn't want to fuck it.

"I know I just started working on my doctorate but I assure you I graduated top of my class in biochemistry and although I don't have an extensive background, I promise you I will be an asset to you." she clasped her hand together in delight. "I still can't believe it! I want to be there with you every step of the way. When are we starting?"

"Well, when are you free?"

"I was thinking about working overtime on Monday but I can do it Thursday. Does Monday work out for you? Too soon? It's too soon." she rambled, calculating every minute she could spare this week.

"No, no. Monday sounds fine."

"Great! I can't wait! We have so much to do! I'll try to set up my schedule and send it to you. Hopefully we can come up with something that works for both of us. We should also discuss what experiments we should execute and supplies we may need and-"

"Whoa, slow down."

"Sorry, I'm just so excited. This is such a privilege."

"Ah, really? It's a privilege to work _for_ me?" He smirked, deciding to take the route of infuriating her than wanting to do things _to_ her. He watched her expression turn sour.

"Working with. _With_. I suppose I'm going to have to put up with more of you. I like science and you just happen to be the Mick Jagger of it even if you're infuriating."

"This just keeps on getting better."

"Fine, fine! I admit it, you're awesome. Don't expect me to fawn and squeal like a fan girl-"

"Like you wanted to when you met me."

"Ugh.." she closed her eyes and shook her head, "but what I wanted to say until you so rudely interrupted me, I will acknowledge how cool it is that I get to work _with_ you on this. It's _kinda_ an honor."

"Well, I'm _kinda_ glad to have asked you." he winked.

Sakura smiled radiantly and reached to hug him again when he immediately reached for the remote and turned up the volume, chuckling nervously , "Let's watch the movie."

"Deal! Oh! This is my favorite part!" Sakura stabbed a dango with a toothpick and handed it to him, "Eat up! You're going to need your energy."

He took the treat from her and focused his attentions back to the television. At least he tried to focus, and that was saying a lot since he did not take enjoyment in this wretched movie at all, but he'd try anything to keep his mind from thinking. Sakura was right. He was definitely going to need his energy the next few months. The energy to suppress his dirty, inner pervert.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Kakashi and his defense mechanisms.. Gotta love him. :D Please review, you awesome people. **


	9. Ducks and Dreams

**A/N: **Reviewed, favored and alerted. Thanks. And many thanks to my beta _HeartKakashi_ for putting up with me.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**WARNINGS: **Smut. Very detailed smut. Skip if need be.

_Chapter 9 – Ducks and Dreams_

* * *

><p><em>His breath went ragged- heavy and thick as he thrashed and pulled against the cold metal encircling his restrained wrists holding his arms secured overhead. There was definite pain and the slack numbness of his arms but never had he felt so drowned in indefinite pleasure. He could feel her confident hands sliding up his chiseled chest, every muscle clenching and twitching underneath her fevered, demanding touch. <em>

_He closed his eyes as she kissed down the contours of his neck, languidly lavishing her tongue over his pulsating artery before encircling a delicate hand around his throat and tightened- not too strongly to hurt but just enough to let him know that he was powerless against her. _

_She flipped her long locks back and sat up, smirking down at the man held helpless underneath her. She repositioned herself to straddle over him. With her free hand, she reached for him and was satisfied to find his thick member ready for her, weeping at the tip with desire. _

"_Do you want me?" her voice husky as she slowly began to pump him; tightening and loosening her grip as she went. Her thumb grazed over his head using his own wetness to lubricate her ministrations. _

"_Hn.." he grunted completely incoherent to her words. He lifted his hips and began to thrust into her hand when she squeezed both his throat and manhood halting his instinctive movement. _

"_I said, do you want me?" she dipped down and purred into his ear as she flattened him against his stomach. With a wicked smirk decorated across her usual angelic features, she began to grind her soft, wet lips against his pleading cock. _

_Fuck, she felt too good. He wanted- no, he needed to be inside her. He opened his eyes, chest heaving with heavy breath and looked directly into the emerald depths of her eyes. _

"_Get on with it." he replied rebelliously; his eyes mischievous while the corner of his mouth turned upward in smug defiance, anxiously awaiting her fiery wrath that he silently enjoyed so much. _

_She pressed herself down allowing his tip to seep into her entrance and sent him a smoldering smile, self-satisfied with the punishment she had planned for him. "Get on what?" _

_He groaned, closing his eyes. The inferno heat from her dripping wet womanhood was driving him insane and he wasn't even fully inside of her yet. She would not allow him to be. He thrashed against her, forcing his reply in action as he tried to end his torture and enter her sweet pussy but she simply moved with him like a skilled rider to her bull. He thrust and she simply rode him perfectly not allowing his cock to move into or away from the warm lips of her entrance. She was an expert torturer. He should have known. _

_Opening his mismatched eyes, his breath hitched as he watched her mouth slightly open, panting, eyes hazy with lust, body shining slick with sweat, beautiful pert breasts rising and falling as she attempted to follow his movements. Although he knew he couldn't win, he couldn't help himself but watch in admiration as she moved up and down and up and down over him. _

_The seductress repeated once more through panting breath, "Do you want me?"_

_Such a simple question but admitting it aloud for some reason he knew would be akin to treason. He had no idea why, but he knew that everything about this situation was wrong. There were no facts or rules laid out for him, but he couldn't shake off this feeling that this was wrong._

_He shouldn't be doing this. _

_She lifted herself and with a flick of her wrist she plunged the very tip of him inside her. She moaned in pleasure and he could feel her juices coat over his raging member. The heat was getting stronger and he could already feel himself throbbing with uncontrollable need that he could not stand it any longer. _

_Holding his cock steady with her hand, she shakily asked him again, "Do you want me?"_

_He never wanted anything more. He looked into the emeralds of her eyes, unable to deny her any longer. _

"_Yes."_

_It was the simple confirmation that she needed. She slid herself down his cock so painstakingly slow, inch by delicious inch filling her to the hilt. He groaned and threw his head back, unprepared by the scorching heat and convulsions of her muscles surrounding him. This was better than he could have ever imagined. _

"_Fuck." he cursed under his breath as she finally began to ride him- fast and hard. She slammed her body down onto him over and over and over, her breath quickening. The sounds of their rough lovemaking resonated and he relished in the sweet echo of their bodies slapping against one another._

_Her hands caressed and squeezed her plump breasts and he couldn't help but feel envious. He ached to touch her sweat coated body- to bring her to the height of pleasure simply by his hands, his tongue, before finishing her off with himself. Damn these cuffs inhibiting him. He wanted more, much more of this sweet addiction. _

_She moaned long and hard, her voice falling into a rasp as she brought herself closer and closer to climax. Her movements became frenzied and uneven. She threw her body forward and kissed him openly, drowning her screams into his awaiting mouth. He was burning. His balls clenched, begging for release. His need to cum was overwhelming as he groaned into her mouth and pounded into her causing her body to jolt upward in repeated motion. _

"_Ah.. Sensei.." she moaned into his mouth and Kakashi went wide eyed. _

_Sensei?_

Abruptly, he awoke to find himself panting. Just what in the hell was that? He needed a cold shower and fast. Just as he was about to stand, he was surprised to find himself sitting down at a desk. A large familiar desk that did not belong in his home.. He crossed his arms over his chest feeling rather confused and that's when he finally scanned his surroundings. Luckily his mask concealed his every facial expression because, without shame, his jaw dropped. He was indeed not in the safe confinements of his home.

Instead he found himself sitting in front of a huge lecture class with all several pairs of eyes watching him.

_'Shit.' _He sincerely hoped that he did not talk in his sleep.

"Ah, are all of you finished?" Damn. Those were the wrong words to say. "... with your book." he added slowly.

All of them but one shook their heads no, so Kakashi, with the most neutral facade displayed on his covered features, made a small gestured with his hand for them to carry on.

* * *

><p>Pale light illuminating from her purse followed by a gentle vibration continuously kept calling her attention in exactly five minute intervals apart. Sakura tried her best to concentrate on the specimen sample she was examining but every time she heard the demanding buzz of her cell phone an involuntary twitch of her left eye would irk her without fail, thus completely and almost irreversibly ruining her concentration. For the last <em>three<em> hours.

Sighing, she reached begrudgingly for her purse and pulled out the source of her annoyance, pressing her phone to her ear without feeling the urgent need to check her caller identification.

"Hello, Aunt Azumi." she politely greeted, trying her best to not let the fear and irritation escape from her voice.

"Why weren't you answering your phone? I must have called you more than twenty times." a haughty, gruff voice with a mild accent sneered.

_'Twenty times? That multiplied by five.' _Both Sakura and Inner Sakura thought together.

"My bad, I'm at work right now." She said as kindly as she could, although, since this was a phone conversation, she openly smirked already feeling her Aunt seething.

"My bad is not a synonym for an apology, young lady! You know I _hate_ slang. Such a detestable way of speaking! I cannot believe you were accepted into med-school with such an indecent, dirty mouth on your head."

"Let me rectify it, I apologize." Sakura cleared her throat, "By heavens, it is a complete travesty, it is I tell you! This horrid establishment won't allow me the convenience to speak on the phone right now. I am at my place of employment." she said in her best proper accent.

Azumi snorted in displeasure, but was quick to dismiss her niece's small moment of passive-aggressive rebellion. "That's _no_ excuse. Taking important calls at work is allowed, if not mandatory, and I am certainly an important call. Or do you not like living in that nice apartment I own?

"Yes ma'am." Sakura pipped up quickly cursing herself inside for her lack of pride.

"You're late on your payment again." Azumi deadpanned.

Sakura's brows furrowed, "What? I dropped it off at your place exactly on the seventh. That's the due date you gave me. That's always been the due date."

"What _time_ is it due?"

"There's a set time?" What was wrong with this crazy old bat?

"You know damn well there is a set time!" her Aunt yelled, "It's three in the afternoon so I could cash the check before the bank closes. You dropped it off at five."

"Not possible! That was my first day of class and I dropped it off first thing in the morning! I'm in my internship at five."

"Are you talking back?"

Sakura hesitated trying to will herself to calm down. As much as she hated this woman, she was renting her home from her. If she was kicked out there wasn't another decent place she could afford. "No ma'am." she answered, sighing.

"Always bragging about medical school and internships. You think I couldn't be a fucking doctor?" she muttered. Sakura replied a very audible 'No', but it went unnoticed by Azumi, "Anyways, you're late. And if you're late again you're out on your ass. You better believe it."

"Yes ma'am."

"Make sure of it." With that she abruptly hung up leaving Sakura ready to throw her phone.

How dare this crazy, old woman talk to her this way? Usually she would have never tolerated this from anyone, but what could she do? That damned apartment was the glue that kept them together. If only she didn't enjoy the comfort it brought her and, of course, the neighbors she had. As soon as she was making a substantial living the first thing she was going to do was apartment hunting.

Another buzz from her cellphone pulled her from her thoughts and mechanically she answered. "Is there anything else?" she closed her eyes and massaged the bridge of her nose awaiting the next horrible thing her Aunt had to tell her.

"Yes, mind if we eat before we go out tonight? I'm almost done finishing up my last class and I'm feeling a bit peckish."

She could feel her mood instantly brighten. The warm tenor sound was like salve to her wounds. "Sorry, I thought you were someone else. That would be amazing. I want something either really salty, oily or sweet."

"Ah, bad day?"

"You have no idea."

"Let's get a hot _dog_ later."

"Deal." Sakura giggled, listening to his weird pronunciation. She was definitely feeling infinitely better already. "Hey, aren't you suppose to be teaching a class right now?"

"You caught me. I think I have to get going. It looks like most of them are almost finished with the book I assigned them to read this period. They are quick."

"You didn't..."

"I didn't do what?"

"You did, didn't you."

"I feel like you already know the answer."

"Please tell me you didn't make them read _Icha Icha_ for the last three hours.."

"Of course.." Kakashi paused, "I did. What better way to learn genetics? Two people combining chromosomes with a dramatic setting? It's entertaining and helpful, not to mention, much more exciting for all of us."

Sakura was too stunned for words.

"I could practically feel your disapproving glare through the phone. One of these days you're going to read this series and regret every ill thought you had of me." he scolded lightheartedly.

"You know.." Sakura shook her head shrugging, "I honestly have nothing to say."

"Because I'm right."

"There really isn't anything to say."

"So, see you at six?"

"Yeah, see you then."

* * *

><p>For the first time in his life Kakashi arrived early. And not just five minutes early. No. He arrived a full hour earlier than the time he told Sakura. Very unlike himself, but he was already doing many things he wouldn't really care to do.<p>

"Pakkun, I'm going to sit on that bench over there. Come back when you're done with your business and please don't spend too much time with the ladies. We're eating dinner soon." he instructed the pug before letting him off the leash.

He sat down and took out his trusty, little novel out of habit, but his attentions were not on the delightful, familiar words he enjoyed so much. The reason for coming early was so he could mentally prepare himself to not be a dirty, old man. Although the other night was just a mild reaction, it was still an _unwanted_ reaction.

Granted, she was laying on top of him, between his legs, her beautiful, exquisite body pressed against his in contoured perfection-

Kakashi forcibly blinked. He really needed to stop doing this to himself. And he knew it was all him! She wasn't coming on to him- he already knew what _that_ felt like- so what the hell was his problem?

He thought he was already over this. They had kissed, he accepted it, and he got over it. At least, he thought he did. These were the proper steps, but why couldn't he graduate from these perpetual cravings? Did it really come to this? All his hard work to push his indecent thoughts away only to be completely disregarded and forgotten because of one, small incident?

Okay, maybe it wasn't hard work. He did avoid her, a fact he could deny to the world, but not to himself. And that time apart did help. But now she was going to help him with his quest in this world. Kakashi was not oblivious to the fact that this meant indefinite time with one another.

Was more time with her going to generate more of these disturbing thoughts? Of bodies intertwined, rough hands.. handcuffs..

Kakashi pressed his palm to his forehead, willing his thoughts to remain steady. He had only been sitting at that bench ten minutes and he had lost control twice. She wasn't even there and he lost his control twice. He was never a man to lose his control _twice_.

And that dream earlier! That was the icing on the cake. Talk about crossing the line. Of course he knew that he couldn't control his dreams but he couldn't help but feel so guilt-ridden.

The only thing he could deduce was that there was something seriously wrong with him. How could he dream something so vivid and naughty? And fuck, it felt so damn..

Wrong.

He did consider himself to be perverted at times, who wasn't, but the women in his fantasies weren't usually his students. This was wrong. Very, very, _very_ wrong.

So there he sat, chanting in his head that he should not be attracted to Sakura. He should not want to do things with/to her. That he would not be a pervert and that he was better than this.

Even when Pakkun returned after his little walk of freedom throughout the park, Kakashi was still too preoccupied with readying himself to notice. He did not stop until the familiar scent of vanilla and strawberries wafted his senses.

"I took the liberty of buying these bad boys for us." Sakura sat joyfully next to him, handing him two foil wrapped meals.

_'Bad boys?' _Wrong choice of words for that moment. That was certainly what he was feeling like right now. A bad, bad boy who needed to be severely punish-

"You didn't have to." he forced an eye crinkle while taking her offering, trying his very best to act natural. "But thanks."

"No problem. Don't think I forgot that you paid last time."

"How thoughtful of you for remembering." his smile was beginning to pain him, "Where are we off to tonight? Are they dog friendly?" he asked unwrapping the hot dog and placing it in front of the pug.

She laughed, "I think we may have to drop off this little guy later. We're going to a place that I always seem to have fun at." she opened up the web browser on her phone and showed Kakashi the homepage of the establishment.

With one miniscule glance Kakashi already came up with his conclusion of the place. "I'm not going."

There was a picture of bright lights, rides and games with happy people parading about the place and, already, he began to have horrible flashbacks of Wizneyland again.

"Don't worry, it's not an amusement park. Well, it sort of is, but more for adults. It's basically an arcade with a full bar and only those of age can go. It's fun. They have miniature golf."

"They will have beer.." he said the statement in almost a question like manner.

"Two words. Open. Bar." she smiled all-knowingly, fully aware of what his next move would be.

Immediately he replied, "Well, if you insist." he had no idea what miniature golf was, but the idea of an open bar sounded promising. It couldn't be too bad, could it? "I did say that you would get to choose the first experiment."

"This is going to be one amazing night for you, Kakashi." Sakura winked before opening her mouth and taking a large bite of her hot dog, and without a second thought, Kakashi felt himself instinctively follow with his eyes as the long, thick hot dog entered her innocent, awaiting mouth. It was almost second nature for his eyes to watch her do this. Forcibly willing himself to calm down again, he began to chant his mantra in his head.

He should not be attracted to Sakura. He should not want to do things with/to her. That he would not be a pervert and that he was better than this.

They were never eating cylinder shaped foods together ever again.

* * *

><p>Lying in bed, Kakashi closed his eyes, repeating to himself again for the seventh time that hour, that in five more minutes he'd <em>think<em> about getting ready. The day was already filled with so much thinking. He just didn't have the energy for tonight. His brain was already completely scattered with inappropriate thoughts followed by the mantra he originated earlier. So, in other words, it was okay to be late tonight.

He had to control himself. There was only twenty more minutes till he had to encounter Sakura again today, and he had to react normally to her now, instead of some hormonal, horny teenager. Which he certainly wasn't.

A light ding from his cellphone called his attention and he apathetically responded. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out, unlocking the screen as he squinted an eye open to read his text message. Kakashi suddenly felt his heart drop. Did the screen display the name, _'Spirit Guide'_?

Quickly, he opened the message to find a single sentence that did not really brighten up his mood. He rolled his eyes and sighed._ Of course_, from the great Mylan this message would contain very deep, meaningful bouts of advice dripping, especially being the first ever text message Kakashi ever received from the mystical man.

_'Control isn't very fun. - Mylan'_

Kakashi placed his phone down by his side, refusing to indulge the old man, when another ding vibrated. Fully knowing that he shouldn't check it, he fought against his better judgment and picked it up.

_'You should do what you find fun instead of denying yourself from what you want to do. What do you like to do for fun, Hatake?'_

_'Shogi, hiking, traveling throughout different dimensions, I don't like it all.'_

_'I'm going to pretend I didn't read that. :) I felt your aura fluctuate from time to time today and wanted to give you some moral support.'_

_'Appreciated.'_ came his one word response.

_'Well, I believe Sakura will be at your door in less than thirty seconds. I do suggest you get ready, boy. Oh, and might I add, please refrain from using the needle this evening.'_

Please.. refrain.. from using the _needle_. Right.

* * *

><p>Kakashi released his breath coolly- the one he had been holding in the whole entire car ride. Quickly, he unfastened his seat belt and exited the blasted car.<p>

"I cannot believe you convinced me to be the designated driver." Sakura repeated for the third time that night while closing the car door.

"It makes the most sense that I'd be the one to have the full experience of this place since I know more about this project and what to look for." he shrugged trying to play off the pain in his lower back like it wasn't there. Her driving didn't get any better since the last time.

"While I sort of understand your excuse, you seem to forget a pretty big factor about K.C. There is public transportation everywhere!" she complained.

"Sakura," he addressed concerned, "You're beginning to sound like an alcoholic." he smiled.

"Tch." she playfully elbowed his arm, "You're damn right. I need a drink after I had a day like today."

_'Me too.'_ he agreed. Because of what happened the last time both of them were intoxicated he decided it was best if she remained sober tonight hence his tolerating her driving again- something he was planning to never do. And drinking belligerently wasn't his goal for tonight, quite the opposite. He wanted them both to be sober. He was, of course, going to have a beer or two,- that wasn't going to harm anyone. But with how nuts his subconscious was, he was fearful of adding obscene amounts of alcohol to the mix on both parties.

Walking into the large two story building Kakashi was surprised to find a decently long line in front of the front desk. Beeping sounds of various pitches were heard all around him, colorful lights flashed in random sequence, the aroma of greasy food hung in the air and many people ran around with drinks in their hand from one game to another. All and all, it didn't look too bad as long as there was beer involved. He was a simple man.

The line moved quickly because of Sakura's incessant chatter. She spent a significant amount of time explaining which games she liked, how to play them the best way, and why they were so superior to all the other games.

He tried his best to pay attention but as they approached closer to the front desk, right there in his line of view was a beautiful, curvacious blonde with her cleavage spilling out of her ever so small uniform. Kakashi looked around him and was pleasantly surprised to find that all of the servers were good looking females dressed in scanty clothing. How wonderful for him that he had a distraction. If he focused on them he wouldn't have to concentrate on the fact that Sakura chose to wear her _nice_ jeans. The ones that rode low on her flared hips and hugged her ass so tightly it left nothing to the imagination. Ironically these were her 'comfortable' jeans since they were quite stretchy as she often said. Lucky for him she wore a loose cardigan so he was blind to the upper half of her body. And he wasn't going to imagine what was underneath. No sir. Not when a sea of boobs were swimming around him.

"That'll be fifty dollars." the blonde woman batted her eyes playfully at him, outstretching her teeny hand to accept payment.

Without hesitation Sakura placed her card into the awaiting palm of the other woman's before Kakashi could pull out his wallet.

"Since you are letting me in on this and it was my choice to come here, it's on me." she smiled at him while signing her receipt.

"I wasn't complaining." he returned her smile before turning away. He needed to continue to look away.

Sakura picked up the mug of tokens that the cashier gave her. "Come on, perv. I know which game we should play first."

"Perv?" Did she notice him stealing a few glances at her ass earlier? Was he making it obvious? Impossible.

"You may think your slick but even if you're not directly staring you're looking out of the corner of your eye. Or reflected surfaces, I'm sure." she smirked at him. Sweat began to bead down his forehead as a beautiful brunette skipped right by spilling pitchers of beer on her exposed breasts as she went. "Hell, I'm even looking. It's one of the top two reasons why my boys love this place."

Oh, thank Kami. She meant _other_ women! He smiled feeling his confidence regain, "What's the other reason?"

"Buffet."

"Ah."

"Let's go." she smiled deviously while hooking her arm in his in a death-grip, only to ensure that escape from this place without her knowledge was not possible.

Kakashi turned his head and sighed as she dragged him excitedly around the establishment. Throughout the many twists and turns she made his onyx eye encountered many more spilling breasts from small tops, but he couldn't help but feel pathetic and a bit sad. With all these barely dressed women around, his sole attention was on the soft brush of modest, covered breast on his arm from a woman he should not pay any attention to.

And, of course, his discomfort went completely unnoticed by Sakura. Finally she stopped in front of a tall machine with a large red button in the middle, a panel of numbers starting from one to twenty-five and two other bright yellow buttons that read _'Do it'_ and _'Don't do it'_. The screen in front of them displayed women holding brief cases with numbers on top of them.

A cart went rolling by them with drinks in tow and Kakashi naturally picked one up because he was feeling that he was going to need it.

"The objective of the game is to try to eliminate the cases with the lowest numbers. The fifty is our goal, got it? I'll explain to you the rest of the stuff as we play." she popped in two tokens into the game and slammed the large red button that ignited the game.

"Seems simple enough."

"Pick a number." Sakura instructed.

He looked at the screen and saw that it consisted of a plethora of relatively good looking women holding numbered cases. "I'm suppose to guess?"

"Yup."

Without hesitation he answered. "Seventeen"

"Oooh! I was thinking that too. Do you have a feeling about that number?"

"Ah, well," he shrugged taking sip from his cup, "I just picked the least attractive girl."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Of course." she pressed the number and Kakashi watched as number seventeen walked away followed by the rest of the other women. Suddenly all of the remaining brief cases all opened at once revealing the numbers concealed inside of them before closing and shuffling around in a frenzy.

"What's going on?" he asked, never taking his eye off the screen.

"They're mixing it up so we won't know what's inside the boxes."

"I suppose most people don't have my eyesight."

"Impossible.." With scrutiny, Sakura looked him over with squinted eyes.

His lack of response and how his visible eye completely focused unrelentingly on the still screen before them made her almost believe him. But she had to know better, right?

"Impossible." she repeated again, this time with more conviction. "You're quick but not that quick. No one is capable of seeing all that. It's all moving so it's blurry."

"I'm that quick." he said so nonchalantly that something inside her lit ablaze. She was such a competitive creature.

".. Wanna make a bet?" her voice low and full of unnecessary determination.

A strange sensation filled him. Was it fear? Dread? Or a horrible hybrid of both emotions with a tinge of laziness concocted since he knew that whatever was going on in that exceptionally intelligent brain of hers, he didn't want any part of it. No part whatsoever. "What kind of bet?"

"I bet that you won't win the case with the fifty tickets at the end. If you don't then we get to go on a ride of my choosing." she shrugged as if it were the most simple gamble ever, but he couldn't shake off the feeling that there was more to this.

Whatever it was it couldn't be too bad. He already knew the exact position of that case even if he didn't want to know so his success was already in the bag. All he had to do was reach in and pull it out. But it really wasn't fair to her since he had abilities more refined than most in this dimension. Oh well. There was no way he would go on whatever ride she had in mind even if he had no idea what it was. And he could use this bet to his advantage. "And if I win I get to choose what we do for the rest of the night."

"Deal. But let's spice things up a bit." her eyes flashed a sort of mania with the idea of challenging him, "Start from the lowest possible number and go up." she said cockily. If he didn't know better.. actually, he did know better- his little adorable student was gloating. She was gloating already even before he tried anything. It was kind of cute.

Her naivety was fueling his desire to win. It wasn't everyday that he had the chance to trick his favorite student. Sai and Naruto were just too easy- but Sakura, on the other hand, stopped falling for it when she was twelve. That's when the teasing began.

"How 'bout we take this a little further?" he said with subtle underlining of a provocation underneath his casual tone.

"Go on."

"I'll win this game by your terms in under three minutes. And along with my prize I'm going to add Pakkun walking duties for the next month." He loved his dog, he really did, but he had never had to physically take Pakkun out to use the bathroom before. It was really inconvenient and the nights were getting rather chilly.

Without a second thought, she extended her hand with a sly smile on her face. "Then I get a wish too. Deal?"

"What wish?"

"That's the best part. You won't know till I win."

"That's not fair. What if I don't want to do it?"

"Pakkun duties plus whatever you want to do tonight versus my ride and wish. Honestly, mine are much more short-term punishments."

"You do have a point.."

"Deal?" she repeated again with a mischievous glint in her eye that she wasn't making any attempts to hide.

The corner of his mouth curved upward as he felt the ferocity radiate from this woman. "Deal." he replied calmly.

_'How could something so small be so frightening?' _he often thought to himself.

Suddenly, the game started with bright lights and loud noises beeped and dinged from the machine. The proctor instructed him to choose a box and Kakashi instinctively chooses the case containing the lowest number. "We're starting with four because I got rid the case with two."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Wow, you're so good." she praised sarcastically.

In less than twenty seconds he had successfully picked the cases in consecutive order leaving Sakura shocked, her mouth hanging open.

He smiled at her and turned to life her chin with his thumb as she glared. "Pakkun likes the park two blocks away from the building." With confidence he pressed the button containing the case with twenty four when a ringing sound came from the machine that gave him a slight startle.

The proctor told him that the banker, or whatever, wanted to make a deal with him to either keep playing or take ten tickets. What a useless question!

Kakashi's eyes panicked when he noticed this intervention took precisely twenty-five seconds and quickly he pressed the _'Don't do it' _button. He looked Sakura's way and frowned at her smug expression.

"You're cheating."

"No I'm not. I can't help what the game does."

"But you knew.. You knew that this would happen." his calm accusing tone made her feel so warm and accomplished.

"Hurry! You have two minutes left to play." she urged uselessly.

Kakashi sighed and mechanically pressed the button containing the next case. But this time he played with less urgency, languidly playing the game without making any mistake. He knew if every five or so boxes had an interruption from this so-called 'banker' there was no way, no chance he could finish the game in under three minutes.

Damn his cockiness. Damn this conniving, little minx. She knew he wouldn't win. Well, at least the longer he played this game the longer it would take to do whatever the hell she wanted to do so he waited till the last second each turn allowed him. He wasn't usually a petty man, but as he felt the little hairs on the back of his neck stood on end from feeling her smirking behind him, he reacted proudly out of spite.

Sakura couldn't help but feel impressed as he finally picked the right box containing the fifty tickets. It took him five minutes to finish the game.

"Wow. I guess I was wrong. You are that quick." she praised, but she couldn't help the smug tone that escaped her. She had just won, after all.

"Hn."

"Now we get to do whatever I want to do, right?"

"Hn."

"And you have to promise to grant my wish."

"... Hn."

"I'll take that as a solemn vow."

Kakashi remained silent, his masked face expressionless as he tried to swallow his pride.

"Oh, you don't have to get all sulky. Whatever tickets we win tonight, you can choose whatever prize you want."

For some reason that small consolation wasn't enough to make him feel less had. "They better have the best prizes."

"I'm sure they do.." she looked down a little worried knowing full well that they didn't. "Come on, let's play a few more games before we head outside to do the rides. We get to do my favorite thing, remember?"

How could he forget? With a deep sigh, he allowed her to drag him to the next game. This time, not really caring about her bosom brushing up against his arm every left turn they made.. At least, not caring _that_ much.

Sakura learned that Kakashi wasn't kidding when he admitted to her at Wizneyland that it really wasn't fair if he played games. He excelled in everything and received perfect scores. His aiming was inhumane with incredible precision and speed she couldn't help but gawk and feel a little guilty for deceiving, quite possibly, the best gamer she had ever witnessed. Every game they had played he had set high scores so impossibly high that by the fourth college boy that had cried tears of frustration she decided it was time to head outside where the fun, little rides were.

"I'm not really one for rides.."

"Kami, I can't even fit all the tickets you won into my purse."

"Perhaps we could try to brainstorm something we both would enjoy?"

"I think you're actually able to get a cool prize. Like a lava lamp or bubble machine." she giggled imagining Kakashi really picking those items.

He sighed, knowing that she was purposely ignoring him.

"Come on, it's not going to be that bad." she flashed him a radiant smile before grabbing his hand and forcing him to sprint to where ever it was that she was taking him. And, despite his great reluctance to go on whatever contraption she planned to strap him into, looking down at his enclosed hand, he didn't feel that bad anymore.

"Here we are!"

Again, for the second time that day, his jaw dropped. There he stood in line right before of a fairly large pool of water with motorized, inflatable duck boats floating atop the cerulean water. Just what kind of hell was he transported to?

"Bumper boats!" she answered as if she read his mind.

"What exactly is.. the point of this ride?"

"We each get a boat and start ramming each other with it." she spoke as if it should be obvious what kind of ride this was.

"I see.. Well, I don't think I should go on this. Seems like a few of our friends from earlier are going to be joining us," he used his elbow to discreetly point out the college boys that he had frustrated earlier, "If I win again, I'm sure there will be trouble of some sort." he finished, praising himself inwardly for such a viable excuse.

Sakura giggled, "No one wins."

_'Damnit.'_ he swore to himself.

"Think of it as violence in a controlled setting where getting hurt is really near impossible. It helps with stress."

"Helps it go up or down?" he furrowed his eyebrows, already feeling this ride, this _bumper boat_ ride, affect his stress levels.

Just as Sakura was about to give her scientific explanation of bumper boats and its correlation to stress, the line had moved and it was now their turn.

"Yes!" she exclaimed happily as the worker allowed them pass the rope and up the stairs. Sakura took off running.

Kakashi sighed, shaking his head before following the girl. Walking up the stairs he was surprised to see little cubbyholes for them to place their things. He wasn't surprised to see that Sakura was already way ahead of everyone else, quickly putting away her purse, her slippers and her cardigan. Wait, she took off her sweater?

Exhaling in relief, he was pleased to see that she was wearing a black top. Albeit a bit snug for a plain cotton crew-neck shirt, but he was relieved to know that she wasn't wearing white to a ride that he was sure involved getting wet.

"You're going to want to remove your coat, too." she winked at him as she hurriedly ran to choose her boat before anyone else had a chance to. Taking his time, he removed his coat and made a last minute decision to remove his shoes as well. He didn't want to ruin them after all.

Walking to the edge of the pool he almost laughed out loud to see that Sakura had chosen the only black duck boat out of all the brightly colored ones around. She hardly wore neutral colors, and he was fairly certain she almost always choose red when something in color mattered. It probably had to do with the mechanics of the beast. Usually he was the one who went for whatever was easiest on the eyes, meaning grays, blacks and whites, but sadly he was forced with the last boat left for the pickings- the only hot pink duck covered with paisley print in large form. He was sure it was causing his head to ache.

"Don't be fooled by appearances, Kakashi. That one is pretty fast. Not as fast as ol' Kunai here, but, that'd definitely be my second choice." Sakura genuinely reassured, giving him a thumbs up.

"I'm guessing it's not your first time here." he said bemused.

"Look, buddy. It doesn't matter about age, sex, religion or race when it comes to bumper boats. It is awesome and will always be awesome."

"Okay, I want a clean fight between all of you. Arms and legs within your boat and no physical contact allowed." called out the young female worker wearing that delightful uniform.

"That's what she said!" called out one a frat boy currently giving air-high fives to his surrounding friends for his latest success.

"Why is that funny?" Kakashi asked puzzled.

Sakura laughed at his naivety, "It isn't. Well, it usually is, but not in this case."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Okay, folks! On your mark. Get set. Go!" cheered the worker and all of a sudden Kakashi was completely caught off guard as Sakura and another boat next to him rammed and squished his little ducky boat.

"Oh, no." he said apathetically, staring blankly at the chaos around him.

"Start driving that thing, Kakashi!" Sakura giggled. Suddenly, she did the unimaginable. Before he could stop it, before he could breathe something along the lines as _stop, _a jet of water blasted him straight in the face. "Whoops. Seems like you didn't know that happened." she smiled with satisfaction as she drove her boat away, hoping he'd chase her.

Wiping his face he quickly scanned the controls to and fro but the only thing in his line of view was a steering wheel. Where did the water come from? And why was it so strong? He looked around him and saw that the others were pressing in the dead center of their wheel and hesitantly he experimented and pressed it. He cringed. The water shot out from the ducks mouth.

"Damnit." he cursed under his breath. Well, there was no turning back now. He was already here. Kakashi pulled out clear saran wrap from his pocket and his trusted book, lounged backward and allowed his boat to float over the clear, cerulean pool. It wasn't that bad as long as he dodged the water which he did very well. Soon the others were figuring out that he wasn't exactly the life of this party so they moved on, leaving him alone to enjoy the waves of the water, comfortably- or as comfortably as he could get in a boat shaped as a duck.

How long did this ride last for? After a few minutes he was starting to hope for a little bit more time out there. It was kind of nice. Of course he heard Sakura yelling obscenities his way but it eventually died down as she became preoccupied with destroying everyone else around her.

"Kakashi!" he heard her muffled scream. Immediately concerned, he snapped his book shut as he looked towards the direction of where the scream came from. To his dismay, he found Sakura cornered by a group of young men who wouldn't stop their onslaught of water guns on her.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. They were only spraying her in one particular area- an area that he had been avoiding looking at for the past week. His protective instincts blazed inside his core as he felt himself instinctively get ready for _battle_.

"Take off your shirt!" yelled one of the idiots and instantly Kakashi stuffed his book into his pocket and did the first thing that came to his mind- he drove the ducky boat.

"Assholes! You guys better fucking stop if you know what's good for you!" Sakura threatened, but they mercilessly did not cease their fire. If only she had eight guns with her, they would be dead by her own hands!

Kakashi was getting frustrated. No matter how much he stepped on the gas he seemed to go at a pathetic speed and he had to get there fast! That was it. There was no point in driving this blasted, plastic animal. He stood, balancing perfectly in the unstable boat, and without any warning, he gracefully leaped into the air and landed onto a neighboring stranger's boat.

"Sir! Please get back to your boat!" yelled the worker.

"What the hell is your problem?" screamed the terrified little boy as he looked up at the strange, silver-haired man invading his space.

Kakashi ignored them all, his mine concentrated on one particularly clumsy, headstrong woman in need of his help, and with incredible speed he leaped onto boat after boat, frightening everyone around him, until he landed onto his target- one of her attackers.

"What the fuck, dude?" yelled the brunette, butch man who victimized _his_ Sakura.

"When a woman advises you to stop, you should stop." It was the eerie lull before the storm. Those who knew of the infamous Copy Nin were also aware of his austere speeches before unleashing the demon inside. After all, his enemy had to be informed _why_ he was going to _physically_ teach them a lesson.

Kakashi reached into his pocket and pulled something out languidly. The brunette stared up at him horrified. There was Kakashi, smiling his regular eye-crinkled smile, with a small needle displayed in between his pointer finger and thumb.

_'Please refrain from using the needle this evening.' _the warning flashed behind his eyes, but they went ignored.

"You won't.." said the man in quiet disbelief.

"I think we both know what's going to happen." And in an instant he popped the raft, stabbing the needle and dragging it to slash the plastic material. Once satisfied with his job well done, Kakashi proceeded on repeating the same sequence of motion on all of the rafts that surrounded Sakura, all in the blink of an eye, frightening everyone in the vicinity.

Feeling her boat slightly lean to the left and all the spraying stop, Sakura creaked open an eye and she couldn't help but gape at the sight before her. To simply say she was shocked was the biggest understatement of the century.

"Help us!" screamed one of her torturers as he struggled to float on his failing raft. All eight of her attackers were currently trying to stay afloat over the water, with her beloved ducky boats sinking to an inevitable doom. Every person around her had a panicked-stricken expression all looking her direction, but not directly at her. She began to feel her blood pressure rise.

Sakura looked to her left and was not surprised to see a calm Kakashi balancing skillfully on her boat, reading as if nothing happened. Of course.

"What did you do?" she glared murderously at him, her brows scrunched, the bottom lids of her eyes puffed, nostrils flaring and mouth parted as she breathed heavily through her teeth. And he did the worse thing he could do at that moment. Kakashi kept an innocent expression, shrugging his shoulders casually, with his onyx eye still focused on the page he was on.

"Oh, he did enough." answered a female worker, currently looking down at them from the ledge of the pool with her arms crossed, tapping her right foot repeatedly.

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe you got us banned. <em>Banned<em>!" screamed Sakura, walking furiously toward her apartment. Kakashi followed her slowly, hands in pockets, appearing completely unaffected by the thought of never being allowed to enter the premises of that place, but in all actuality he was fighting off a smirk.

He had been listening to her scolding on the way to the car, the ride home- which she decided to drive aimlessly to yell at him more- while parking the car, in the elevator and now in front of their apartments. And for some odd reason, he was okay with this. He did what he had to do. And for some reason, he found himself slightly praising himself for unleashing the beast inside her. Something he knew he shouldn't be taking pleasure from but couldn't stop himself even if he tried..

They both currently stood in front of their doors and although Kakashi felt a tug inside him to escape the verbal onslaught inside the safe confinements of his apartment, he was feeling another tug that he had been pushing deep down inside him all night. He had been fighting, resisting, avoiding this damned _tug_ inside the pits of him, all. night.

Perhaps it was the slight adrenaline rush from his valiant, successful attempt to save her, the unfair way she won the bet that he found undoubtedly clever, or perhaps it was because she was currently standing in front of him still damp from head to toe, her dark shirt outlining the curve of her perfectly rounded breasts as they heaved with angry breath, and her deep, emerald eyes lit with a fire he felt himself crave more and more of.

An angry Sakura was becoming more intriguing to him by the day, but it was slowly turning into something much, much more than _intriguing_.

Simply dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, hardly showing any skin, and all she had to do was be angry for him to be compelled to find every reason to be drawn to her.

"They were overreacting. I doubt they would try to stop us if we go there again." he exposed eye trailed openly over her voluptuous figure unashamed, and he knew she was far too busy yelling to pay attention to anything he was doing. And spending this much time with his new found obsession began to crack his resolve.

"You practically destroyed all the boats!" she charged forward a step closer and looked up at his towering figure, unafraid.

Kakashi resisted the urge to take a step forward _closer_ to her. "There was a good number of them left.."

"Our pictures are displayed on a board!" she pointed an angry finger to him and poked him in the chest.

He fisted his hands inside his pockets to prevent him from grabbing that delicate hand and pulling her up against him. "We could wear disguises the next time."

"There will be no next time!" she yelled, her voice growing horse.

He felt starved, in absolute need of something that he didn't know how to satisfy without going at odds with himself. If only she would stop looking at him like that.. "I was looking forward to cashing in all the tickets we won.."

She glared at him, "Please do not be a smart ass right now." Digging in her purse, she looked frantically for her keys, turning _away_ from him."I threw away all the tickets you won, anyways."

"We'll win more next time." He needed to see her eyes- that vibrant wildfire of jade.

"There will be no _next time_!" she snapped.

He could feel his restrain crumble even more. "Sakura."

"I'm never asking you for help again! I was calling for reinforcement, not for you to do what you did! What do you have against bumper boats anyways? You destroyed the best ride ever! And to top it all off, we are banned _for life_. I cannot believe it! My boys and I have been going there since-" she rambled, her anger finally reaching its peak of incoherency.

Unconsciously, he took a step closer to her, unable to help himself any longer, "Sakura."

"You stab pens in people in your sleep. Of course I should have known you'd be a Macgyver and carry needles with you to pop things."

"Sakura."

She finally pulled out her keys and moved to open her door when they were suddenly plucked from her.

"Give them back!" she commanded, swiftly turning to face him but the Kakashi she was expecting- a smug expression paired with a mischievous glint in his exposed, onyx eye- was not awaiting her.

A soft, surprised gasp escaped her as she looked up to find his solid, large frame towering less than a few inches away from her. He stared down at her with intensity, silver locks damp falling over his eyes. The warmth of his breath practically bruised her with how deep he was breathing. She shuddered, a reaction she couldn't help. Her previous anger slowly seeping away with a new kind of feeling arising, coiling beneath her skin.

Her pink hair was still dripping wet, mascara smudged around her eyes, and the way she looked at him was changing. Within their smoldering depths he saw a shadow of confusion and was that excitement?

She shivered as she looked up into the deep darkness of his dark eye and despite him fighting off every urge, every forbidden thought inside of him, he found her absolutely breathtaking. A beautiful women filled with so much passion and _all of it_ was targeted towards him at this very moment. With his spare hand he brought a calloused thumb to caress over her cheek wiping away the dark make up dripping down.

He felt as though he was not himself. As if he were possessed, unable to control his actions. His thumb resting on her cheek moved lower and slowly he ran the digit across the plush, bottom of her cherry lips, featherlight. The skin was much softer than he remembered- akin to the velvety smoothness of newly bloomed petals. Kakashi could not take his eyes off them.

Sakura's breath hitched. Unable to form words, she couldn't question why let alone try to reason what brought her in this situation. All she could feel was him- his dark, intent gaze upon her, his achingly soft touch- there was a certain hunger in his eyes that made her knees weak.

Then he moved closer and if all be damned she couldn't help but grow more confused and.. aroused.

She glared and took a step back while this masculine epitome of a man followed. Sakura found herself sandwiched between her door and the hard reality of his divine body a centimeter from her own. She breathed, forcing herself to remain calm as she fought all apprehension and bravely forced herself to look up and meet his gaze. He was calm, his face expressionless but his stalking stare- it pierced her with an intensity she had never witnessed. Despite her courage, she was trembling all over.

The corner of his mouth curved up, satisfied by the defiant glare she was giving him. He leaned down.

She could feel warmth and tingles beside the left side of her face, his breath ragged against her neck- strong and powerful, like a feral beast before claiming its prey. One hand was still resting on her cheek while the other moved to clutch the door knob behind her.

And then she closed her eyes simply from the reaction of how delirious he was making her feel.

"I'm sorry." his voice low, barely above a whisper.

What did he say? The pounding of her heart resonated through her, senses on high. Then with a loud click of a door unlocking, the warmth surrounding her disappeared. She opened her eyes to find her door wide open and Kakashi standing a few feet away from her, holding his thumb up.

"I was wiping this off. You have make up on your face." he said kindly with an eye-crinkled smile. Sakura quickly touched below her eye and wiped, feeling the murky texture of dried mascara on her skin. Then she averted her eyes back to his thumb and sure enough the black evidence was displayed all over it. In one swift movement he tossed her keys and clumsily she caught them still dazed out of her mind.

"I'll apologize for today. I'll ensure our next project will end more favorable.. for the both of us. I'm actually alright with being banned. Good night, Sakura." and with that he was gone. Sakura could barely tell if he went into his apartment or jumped out the window. Hell, she could barely breathe let alone worry about what the hell that confusing man was up to.

What just happened?

* * *

><p>AN: :D That was fun.


	10. There Is Hope In Death

**A/N: Sorry for the long update. **I had a bad case of writers block. To those who reviewed, favored, alerted, my many thanks.

As of this chapter, the genre of HCBD will no longer be Romance/Humor, but instead will be Romance/Drama. I realized as I continued writing that I will be moving onto more serious situations, but I will keep my funny moments. I can't live without them.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p>"<em>Two plus two-"<em>

"_Equals four!"_

"_Seven multiplied by seven?"_

"_Forty.. nine?"_

"_Nine subtract twelve?"_

"_... three?"_

"_Ah, so close.."_

"_Does this mean I have to be punished?"_

"_Not necessarily."_

"_... please, Sensei?"_

Kakashi opened his eyes in a jolt; hands clammy, every muscle clenched and damp with cold sweat. Frozen in place, he counted to ten silently.

_One.. Two.. _

This was not happening. This was not happening. This was not happening.

_Three.. Four.. Five.._

Sigh... It was just a dream.

_Six.. Seven.. _

What's wrong with me?! What the hell is wrong with me?

_Eight.. Nine.._

Calm down. Calm down, Hatake. This is out of your hands. It was just a dream. It was just a dream.

_Ten._

So he figured he was a sadist. Perhaps it was due to unresolved mommy issues or going through war as a child, but his inner complexes that he developed for whatever reason was not helping anyone.

He flipped over onto his back, still beneath his covers for safety as if the blankets shielded him from the mental stinging of his reality. As expected, Kakashi did not get very much sleep last night. His dreams were plagued by burning emerald orbs, trembling hands and falling into a soft awaiting body, handcuffed and willing to do anything and everything there is to please him.

Now, who didn't enjoy that?

Kakashi had never been so miserable.

His subconscious was killing him. His dreams were increasingly getting more and more _tempting_. Pleasurable, but he could definitely do without them. Never in his life did he consider himself to be into the _kinky_. Sure, he enjoyed it rough at times, what man didn't, but this was getting out of hand. Every time Sakura fumed at him he was taken to another place where his feelings were not his own and his primal instincts took over. And he had the slightest idea why he couldn't control this.

She was Sakura. And she would always be what she was to him. She was comfortable.

But that was all normal! She had always been comfortable to be around. He already knew about all the things that made her her. After all these years of platonic feelings how could his feelings change so much? How could his opinion of a person whom he never batted an eye towards transform into.. _this_? Because of one kiss? Not likely. He wasn't the type to become so _obsessive_ over something so trivial.

And that's exactly what this had become. An _obsession_.

He was drawn to the primal passion that resided in her. It was almost an aphrodisiac, the power of the fire blazing deep in her translucent eyes.

But Kakashi had met a lot of passionate women in his day. One _not_ too many. Granted, they had been more on the milder side than his little spitfire. He had never encountered anyone so attuned with their emotions and unconsciously wearing those feelings on their shoulders all the time. Wasn't it tiring for her? She was definitely a creature very different from who he was; a man with the ability to hide all his demons behind his onyx stones and stoic demeanor.

Was that enough reason to try to make sense of how strong his lust grew for her? Because they were different? No. There had to be a better reason. There just had to be.

Kakashi couldn't touch her. He couldn't give in. If he couldn't control what he thought, what he dreamed, he by damned would control himself to not possess her as he so craved.

He couldn't even explain his actions from the previous day. He was sure- he was positive that if he hadn't forced himself back into reality he would have done something very, very dangerous.

Hiding in the shadows of his night, alone in the bed that he drowned his seclusion in, where he could not escape the thoughts he forced deep down inside; he closed his eyes and imagined her. He could feel her pressed between the door and his large, solid frame, he could smell the chlorine mixed with her scent, he could see the exact moment she closed her eyes, the burning glare she gave him melting away reminding him that this was indeed _not_ his place to be in. He couldn't allow himself to just use her. To satisfy himself in the body he desired.

With a deep sigh he reached for his phone, pressed his number one on speed dial and waited. After only a few rings he quickly ended the call cursing himself for making such a hasty decision in the midst of his turmoil.

"Excellent timing. I just finished up with lunch and was about to take a nap when I saw that I had missed your call."

The light smell of cinnamon reached Kakashi's nose before the slight dip in his bed told him that there was indeed an intruder in his home. He decided it was best to remain perfectly _still_.

"While I do enjoy playing an amusing game of statue, I would prefer a simple hello, or a kind offer of some tea." the tired voice now came from his living room area.

In one quick movement he stood and walked the steps downward that led to where the old man sat comfortable on his couch. "Is there a third option?"

"There's always a third option." came the obvious, frustrating reply that Kakashi naturally ignored.

"I want to go home." he said simply, standing in the outskirts of his living room awkwardly.

"But you are home."

"I can't handle this."

"Sure you can. You're doing just fine, my boy."

He knew he could not win this. He knew he wasn't going to be sent home and that Mylan was going to be speaking in circles. But it didn't hurt to ask. "Can you at least send me to another dimension? You don't have to give me more time." he bargained calmly.

"But you have made such excellent progress here. I wouldn't want to put you through that again."

"I'm willing, if you're willing."

Mylan chuckled, "You're almost there. From what I can see, you're almost there, young one."

Kakashi ran his hands through his thick silvery mane and sat on the couch dejectedly. He was positive he wasn't closing in on anything. "Isn't the point of this whole thing my happiness? The tricky thing about my situation is that I'm not very happy right now."

Smiling, the old man shook his head, "Then how are you feeling?"

Hesitating a moment, he searched for the right words to say, "Hmm.. vulgar, perhaps?" There wasn't really a better way of putting it.

"Vulgar." Mylan repeated amused, "You are quite the respectable young man. I doubt you are capable of feeling such a way."

"Are you sure you know me very well?"

"Yes, I am well aware of the explicit literature you are a fan of but I doubt they make you feel vulgar."

This was true. "If I'm to be honest, I'm trying my best. I'm doing things... that I'm not use to doing so I can reach this bar you've set for me but things keep getting out of hand. And in my way. I'm actually starting to question my moral character for once."

"By things are you referring to a beautiful, young woman by the name of Sakura?"

Kakashi sighed.

"I take it as a yes. It's natural whatever your feeling. I tell you, back in my day I use to have that feeling for-"

"Ah, but the difference is is that I don't like my situation." he interrupted, very reluctant to hear about the other man's sex life.

"We've already had this conversation. This is the same problem as last, no? I'm assuming that matters have gotten more complicated."

"Very."

"Care to elaborate?"

"I don't really want to talk about."

"A bit of a shame. With my all powerful telepathic abilities, you don't have to elaborate on how you're feeling, son. But I just thought it'd be healthy for you to share."

Oh, so the old man read his mind? Of course. Well, he might as well get a second opinion... "I keep looking at her in a way.. that I'm not accustomed to. I don't like it."

"Yes, you've told me so. And that's fine! Go ahead and look, feel, enjoy!" Mylan urged.

"It is not fine to look and feel and.. enjoy Sakura." he replied in awkward defense.

"Then what is acceptable to you?"

"Well.. a casual, platonic friendship would be most ideal."

"Friendship." the old man echoed.

Kakashi nodded a simple confirmation.

"I see," Mylan hummed in contemplation, "Are you vulnerable around her?"

Shocked, Kakashi's brows furrowed. Vulnerable? Was there ever a time in his life where the living had actually made him feel such a way? "No." he answered calmly.

"Ah, I believe you are.." the old man said with an omniscient twinkle in his eye.

"There is a difference between lacking control and vulnerability."

"You're vulnerable right now."

Tempted to reply with an indignant 'NO!', Kakashi inwardly sighed instead. Was there any point to argue?

"You are definitely almost there."

"What makes you say that? Nothing I've done has had any progress."

"Actually, you're doing quite well for being the almost hermit you are. I'm surprised you made it this far already."

"I shouldn't have called.." Kakashi mumbled looking far off at some inanimate object.

Mylan laughed, "Sometimes one has to leave themselves vulnerable to really feel. Just let go, Kakashi. Just let go."

"I don't understand. What do you mean by just let go?"

"Just let go." the old man repeated for the third time.

"No matter how many times you say it I still won't understand."

"I think we're done for today. Just think about my words and I'm sure you'll find your way." and with a pop and a miniscule cloud of smoke, the mystical man disappeared.

Kakashi rested his head on a fist and shook his head. "Well, that wasn't very useful."

* * *

><p>He was messing with her. Kakashi was using his <em>sexuality<em> to his advantage. She was sure of it. How could he do this? It was no secret to either of them that she found him.. _irresistible_. It had taken her all month to learn to separate and control herself and she was doing such a damn good job, too. Then the all mighty one just had to get her hot and bothered for no reason!

Sakura already learned that he was a person that used alibis and excuses to get out of whatever bad or unwanted situation he was in, but she wasn't aware that he also used his body to do this. How low.. How unbelievably low of him!

Just because she was furious with him didn't mean he could use his body against her.

Well, two could definitely play at this game.. Even though she knew he wasn't interested in her, he was a man too, and she could be beautiful when she wanted to. If he was going to continue to use this tactic she was going to be forced to use whatever means she had to _win_.

A few days had passed since that.. that- okay, she wasn't going to lie to herself- _pleasurable_, but very stupid incident and he was acting like nothing had happened; greeting her normally at school, barging into her apartment to eat her food, and speaking casually as if he did not have a guilty conscience.

That bastard.

In fear of it happening again she had decided to stop yelling about the bumper boat incident. And she really wished she could.. He deserved it and she was still angry!

"Hey, Haruno!" called a soft, feminine voice from the back room of her laboratory, "You can clock out early today! Go celebrate!"

She inwardly groaned, "Okay!" she replied begrudgingly. All week she had been trying to get some overtime hours in but there had been huge budget cuts statewide in healthcare. Meaning no money to pay her. If this kept up she was seriously going to have to consider getting another job.. but she had no idea how she could balance that. Between medschool, her regular job, internship and now her project with Kakashi, was there even a place that would hire someone for an hour a day? And no, prostitution was not an option.

* * *

><p>"Are you buying the drinks?"<p>

"Do I ever buy the drinks?"

"Good point." Genma leaned back, both elbows against the bar behind him while taking a long, satisfactory sip of his liquor. "So, have you tapped that yet?"

"What are you asking me?" Kakashi wasn't very familiar with the slang of this world yet.

"Your pink haired temptress. Have you boned down? Cuddied? Done '_it_'? Have you had sex with her?" he said very blatantly.

The silver-haired man took a swig of his drink acting completely unaffected by the question lingering despite his mild irritation. Genma said his peace, wanting a reaction from him, but Kakashi really didn't feel like indulging the bastard. "I was thinking about treating but I think it's your turn to pay this time."

"Damnit.." Genma cursed himself, "Wait.. why do I have to listen to you?"

"I don't know why you do." Kakashi answered honestly. It just always seemed to happen this way.

"Ah." his friend nodded, not knowing why either. But he was accepting it either way. Less thinking for him. "Bastard."

"No more questions about her and I'll consider paying for myself."

"I don't know man. From what I witnessed that time at the club you're going to have to talk about it one day. Whatever is going on in that brain of yours is probably eating you alive and eventually you're going to seek me out to vent out your woes and other bullshit." he said smugly, taking another taste of the bittersweet, brown scotch in his hand.

"Nothing is bothering me." he lied through his teeth, "... and what makes you think I'm going to talk to you about it if it is."

Genma smiled triumphantly, "Ah ha, there is something up."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kakashi shrugged off his comment acting completely unaffected by the topic even though he felt a slight pull inside of him to vent out his woes and other bullshit to this asshole; yes, an asshole, but a willing-to-listen asshole.

Genma smiled omnisciently. "I'm your only friend that has nothing to do. The goodnatured Kakashi would never bother his friends with his crap while they have enough of their own crap."

His ears picked up. _Other friends? _"So how are these friends doing?" he asked curiously. Of course he had no idea whom he was close to in this world. It was obvious he and Sakura met but they didn't share the same relationship he was familiar with. He was curious of the people his counterpart was close to, but he didn't want to create another awkward situation. And it wasn't like there was a written log or photos in his home that gave him any clues.

"Oh, that's right. They were telling me of how much of an ass you been. Call people sometime."

Kakashi smirked, "How's Kurenai and Yamato? Iruka?" he threw out the names hoping, sincerely hoping that something would click.. or he'd have to find a quick alibi.

"Ah, well Kurenai and Asuma won't be back till mid September, I believe. Since that little monster of theirs turned five they've been taking him on every excavation from here to kingdom come."

He felt his ears go temporarily deaf. Did he just hear him right? Asuma was.. _alive_? He could feel his heart stop and as the seconds ticked on, slowly it recovered beat by beat as he processed this astonishing revelation. This horrible world of cars, arcade games and wrong temptations was now shining a beacon of light in a place inside him that he had forgotten. This was a world where his friend was alive. A world where he was able to live as both husband and father as he so well deserved. Where his sacrifices were not his life, but of _normal_ civilian sacrifices.. A small grin, impossible to detect lifted under his mask as Kakashi allowed himself to bask in this enlightenment.

_... Maybe others were alive too?_ And, for the first time since his childhood, he allowed himself a small luxury that he was so very unfamiliar with; to hope for the impossible.

"And the butt buddies will be picking up their little girl next week in Sunangeles from their surrogate so we won't be seeing them for about eighteen years. Ball and chain. Ball and motherfuckin' chain."

"What are you talking about?"

"Yeah, Yamato and Iruka. Who else do you think I'm talking about because it sure as hell aint us."

Whaaaaaaat?! Kakashi's jaw dropped. If his heart dropped before he was sure a lot more than that came out this time. Not that this news stole Asuma's thunder of being, well, alive, but.. Who would have thought? Ah.. It did explain a lot of uncomfortable situations. But.. well.. shit. He couldn't even think coherently.

"You're acting like you've never walked in on them before."

Kakashi made a sour expression.

Genma laughed, "Yeah, it was bad."

With an imperceptible shake of his head, he smiled to himself looking outside the bar window. "Well I'll be damned." He took a swig from his beer, surrendering to a feeling of satisfactory calamity that felt both intriguing and nice.

* * *

><p>A low hum of an engine flew overhead as two tall figures walked the terminal gates in a rush. It had been a difficult and aggravating three months. It was good to be home.<p>

"Aren't you going to carry your own bag?" said the dark, long-hared one wheeling two very large suitcases.

"You're body type is much more capable to handle the heavy lifting." Came the apathetic reply from the lithe, pale one who was currently jotting down details of his surroundings into his pocketbook.

"Bullshit." He shouldn't have brought him. He knew better than this!

"Yeah, I don't know why you chose me this time. Sakura-chan would have been the better choice. Or if Naruto-chan wasn't filming.." he grinned a little too creepily and too satisfied with his statement for the other's taste.

"Why are you so weird? I don't even know why I try."

"You enjoy my company." he calmly reasoned while trying to hail down a taxi outside the revolving doors.

"Tch. Like hell I do." he grumbled, mumbling to himself of the other better alternatives he could have taken than to have this so-called friend of his accompany him on his business trip. An alternative like being alone.

"Remember, I'm the quietest one and the least lazy."

The long haired one snorted while barely acknowledging the cab driver taking care of their luggage.

"Think about it." he reinforced, grinning again in a way that made his friend's skin crawl.

After several moments, the other shrugged realizing that this was the sad truth he lived.

* * *

><p>Feeling slightly tipsy, Kakashi opened his door and took careful steps into his apartment, making sure not to fall down any set of stairs or just fall down. It was still early evening but the effects of the alcohol made him sleepy.<p>

"Can you make money?" he heard the sweet, cajoling voice come from his living room. Kakashi frowned, hearing the underlining desperation in that voice.

"I'm not sure, but that isn't any way that you should be talking to a dog." he was intrigued to find Sakura and Pakkun lying with their backs on the floor while staring at one another straight in the eye upside down.

"He gets free living and food. This brat has to bring home the bacon somehow." she narrowed her eyes enviously.

The silvery haired man laid down on the mahogany floor a few feet away from them, closing his eyes, enjoying the effects of his buzz. "Actually, I bring home the bacon and he eats it. I doubt grocery stores allow pets to purchase things. Maybe you should write a letter? Who knows what window of opportunities you could open for them." he mused.

"You know what?" she rolled over to point at the pug, "I think I should. There is no free lunch in this world."

"It's almost frightening how you sound more and more like Tsunade-sama, everyday."

"Compliments. All of them." she smiled, craning her head to regard him. There was something a little different about him, she noticed, as he laid there, arms crossed over his chest, eyes closed, ever so still aside from the gentle way he would fill each breath he took. Although he was the epitome of carefree, he was radiating a type of emotion that Sakura had rarely felt from him. "You seem happy." she regarded softly.

That word. That one word that was the source of his torture perked his ears. His eyes met with hers and the entranced way she was gazing at him confirmed it.

"I am." The sweet realization was making him feel better by the second.

Sakura laughed lightly before sitting up. "Well, at least that makes one of us." she commented casually, pulling Pakkun by the hiney with both hands to her.

Kakashi tilted his head to the side in curiosity, "So I guess it's my line to ask you if anything's wrong?"

"Ass."

"Only way to show I care." he smiled.

Sakura let out a soft sound of amusement before cradling the small dog rather tightly, she glared again. "I've been trying to get some overtime all week but this stupid economy and stupid lack of funding can't afford to pay me."

"Want a raise?" he offered casually.

"Just because I know the boss doesn't mean I should take advantage of it." she rolled her eyes and laid back down as Pakkun squirmed his way out of her grasp. This lady was sometimes just too much for him.

"You're entitled to it. I do take up a lot of your time." he shrugged. "And you're doing research for me on the side. Why not?"

"No, the money should go to the facility instead of my pocket. It's better for society." she sighed. Knowing Kakashi, he would have easily given her that raise she needed but her conscience wouldn't allow it. Justice was for people who had money. She had no idea why she was trying to live so righteously when she could end up homeless soon. "Get dressed." she commanded pushing herself off the floor to stand.

"I'm almost positive that I'm not naked right now."

"Nicer. Less wrinkly. You're talking me out."

Kakashi opened his eyes and was startled to see his student peering down at him with such determination. "Can't it wait till tomorrow? You see, I was with Genma and got a bit tipsy earli-"

"Like you said, I've been spending time helping you come up with ideas for _your_ research and willingly going out there with you to experiment all for free. And you got me kicked out of one of my favorite places. For life. The least you can do is take me out."

Kakashi closed his eyes and laid still, feigning as if he hadn't heard a thing.

"Hatake Kakashi, don't make me ask twice. I'll be back here in thirty minutes and you better be ready. Or else." she was already at his door, slippers on.

"Or else, what?"

His answer was a simple slam of his door that gave him start. Sighing deeply he forced himself off the ground and made way to his closet. Luckily for Sakura he was in an excellent mood for being compliant. Not because she made him slightly afraid..

Kakashi smiled as he pulled a black dress shirt from its hanger. He was feeling.. good.

* * *

><p>The pair was seated at a small table located right at the front of a small dance floor. To his pleasure, Sakura had brought him to a place he actually found himself taking a liking to- a nice, small, candlelit lounge with a full soft jazz band- the type of music Kakashi had taken a liking to while staying here. There weren't many people, just enough to make the vicinity look full, and all looked to have the same goal as he did- to drink quietly while enjoying the company around them. The music didn't hurt either.<p>

"Told you you'd like this place." Sakura flashed him a winning smile.

"Well, I suppose this is a bit better than laying on my floor all night listening to your attempts on teaching Pakkun to make money." he smirked, "It is pretty nice."

"Is that a compliment I hear?" she laughed, casually taking off her cloak and draping it over the back of her chair.

Kakashi was taken aback by the sight of her. His breath hitched as his lazy eye trailed over her figure. She was currently dressed in an elegant white dress- heart-shaped neckline, chiffon pleated skirt, strapless with its only accessory being a simple ribbon that was a pale color of her hair wrapped around her waist. Her hair was piled atop her head in small intricate braids. Pearls adorned her neck with matching studs on her ears. She was a vision. Simply beautiful in every right.

Kakashi was surprised to find himself growing more and more attracted to the elegant simplicity Sakura emanated than the women who would wear plunging necklines and diamonds. Or the woman he had kissed on a street corner a couple weeks ago. To put it simply, he found her stunning.

"Thank you." she answered simply as if she read his thoughts.

"I didn't say anything." he raised his brow curiously.

"You didn't have to." she shrugged.

Before he was able to retort a clever response a waiter swooped by and smiled graciously at the two of them. "Welcome to the Six Paths, I'm Nagato, and I'll be your waiter for this evening." Kakashi's eyes widened as he stared into the gray eyes of the blood-red haired man in front of him. "What can I get the both of you?"

"Hmm.. I'll have a midori sour." Sakura smiled.

"One midori sour coming up." Nagato repeated and wrote down into his small writing pad, "And for you, sir?"

"Beer.. any kind." he said, his eyes transfixed on their polite waiter. Wasn't this man suppose to be the deceased, recovering sociopath he was more familiar with?

"Of course. I'll be right back with your orders." he smiled again and stealthily left.

"Are you alright?" Her words of concern went deaf to his ears.

What was going on?! What in the hell was going on?!

Nagato, in this dimension, was very much alive and seemingly _very_ normal. Perhaps this kid grew up the right way as he deserved, not thrashed around and left abandoned from war. Asuma was alive as well. The main question boggling his mind was _who else was here?_ In this world of technology and careers, who else that was suppose to be dead, was alive and thriving here?

The thought earlier had left him feeling more than content but actually _seeing_ someone that was suppose to be long gone, he found himself growing more unsettled. However hopeful and excited he was, he couldn't deny there was a shadow of fear trailing by. And the fear kept curling and growing deep inside him and he couldn't completely understand why. Shouldn't he be glad as he was earlier? But what if..

What if he reunited with someone precious to him and he'd lose them again for the second time? Or what.. if it didn't go well? Could he handle that? As carefree as he was, there was no denying how he lived the last few decades wasn't healthy. Everyday he spent in silent desolation at the obsidian memorial etched with names he could not forget..

What if everyone was here? Did he want to know? Did he want to see them?

"Kakashi?" Sakura's brows knit together, her forehead creased in concern observing his transformation from the seemingly very happy man he was earlier to a ghost of what he was only minutes before. What happened in the last few minutes? Did she say something?

A soft, warm hand was placed over his that was resting on the table, breaking his thoughts.

Sakura peered at him guiltily, "Kakashi, if you're not feeling well, we can go. Sorry for forcing you out tonight, it's just-"

"Let's dance, Sakura." his eyes crinkled as he took the hand that was placed over his in his grasp. He lead her silently to the dance floor, something he had never initiated in his life. But he needed the distraction.

Although she was curious to whatever was bothering him, she understood he was not the type of person to open up when asked. He would share only what he wanted, when he wanted, how he wanted. So instead she allowed him to use this tactic to smother whatever he was feeling aside and for him to regain a casual facade for tonight. It wasn't her place to intrude but she could try to help him feel better for the time being. And she already accepted she would always find joy with helping him; to be there for him. If he wanted to dance, she'd dance.

His eyes were still crinkled in a smile when he smoothly pulled her to him, one hand encircled her waist while the other held her delicate hand to his wide, muscled chest, swaying to the soft sounds of the music playing. She wasn't able to look into his eyes, or rather, he wouldn't let her. Instead of trying, Sakura closed her eyes and leaned her body into his strong one, her cheek resting in the place between his shoulder and the crook of his neck.

Be it the intoxication or his apparent fear that his precious people were alive and his life was about to be turned upside down again by a cascade of unresolved issues he had carried for the majority of his existence- Kakashi allowed himself to take small comfort in the little body he now held in his arms. All his cloudy thoughts of how he should treat Sakura, how he should feel about her, how he shouldn't feel for her, were pushed back into the very back corner of his mind. He needed this. He closed his eyes and it was easier now, his emotions siphoning from his mind as he fell into a plane of calm.

Fighting the urge to breath her in, he instead allowed himself to rest his cheek on the side of her head while he pulled her closer against his hard frame. And he sighed in contentment of the complete comfort of her.

Sakura brought her hand that was securely at his side, around his middle and she languidly began to stroke his back, his stiffened muscles slowly relaxing to her touch. She felt guilty. Here she stole a perfectly happy, drunken man from his comfortable home because she was having a bad day. And whatever happened that set him off, he was still with her making an effort while it was obvious that he was in no mood to. His melancholy was like a plague, seeping and invading into her system, calling to her her instincts of wanting to heal his ailments with whatever means necessary.

"Kakashi," she addressed against his shoulder.

"Hn."

"We can leave if you want to."

Her soft, guilt-ridden voice reached his ears and he smiled. He took a minute to think of their relationship over the past month and really realized how much they had grown from that awkward day in the park, to slow dancing in a dimly lit room with one another.

While he prided himself on his ability to guise his emotions to others', his Sakura back home was able to pick apart his mannerisms that spoke of whatever agony he was feeling. If Pakkun peed on the carpet, if Naruto broke another vase of his, or if he had a flashback of a moment in time where he felt the most broken..

The Sakura in his arms was already blessed with this gift of really knowing him. _Maybe the soul they shared was born to know him this well. _

"We can stay." he offered softly.

"No, we should leave."

"Sakura, let's stay."

"If you're not feeling up to it we should-"

"I'm feeling up to staying."

"Yeah, he wants to stay." said a new voice, low and menacing.

Kakashi froze. Each word spoken flowed into him in slow motion. A cool wind ran through him and try as he could to forget, he would recognize that voice anywhere.

Sakura didn't notice the way Kakashi stood clenched underneath her fingertips. She pulled away from him slightly but still remained in his embrace, only because he couldn't find it in himself to move just yet. "You guys can leave." she glared.

"Free country."

"I'm afraid he's right, Ugly-chan."

She laughed lightly before fully separating herself from Kakashi's arms and pulling the two dark haired men into a bone-crushing hug that only she was capable of. "It's been months since you I've seen you two and you get on my nerves before you say a simple 'Hello' or 'How are you'. Assholes."

The long-haired simply glared while the other smiled happily at her, as if this situation did not bother him one bit.

"Hello! How are you, Ugly-chan?"

"Sai, if I didn't know you so well, I'd think you were mocking me." she smiled widely and released them, shaking her head, "I'm fine, thanks. You have more manners than someone here."

"Tch. I have more manners than both of you combined."

"Did you or did you not threaten me when you first got here?"

"I didn't threaten you!"

"Sure sounded like it. You sounded quite mean and scary." Sai nodded in agreement, as if it were very obvious.

"See!" she childishly stuck her tongue out at him.

"That's just my voice. I can't do anything about it." he glared at the two of them and finally his gaze trailed over the silver-haired man's statuesque frame. "So who's this?"

Sakura's eyes widened as she looked between the two men before instantly veiling her surprise. She smiled as confidently as she could. "Kakashi, these are my two best friends; Sai and Uchiha Sasuke. Sai, Sasuke this is Hatake Kakashi, my friend. Now shake hands."

Kakashi wasn't sure if he had processed any part of their conversation, his lazy onyx eye fixated on the Uchiha that he hadn't seen in half a decade. Mechanically, he outstretched his hand and as expected the socially inept Sai was the first to grasp his hand. When it came to Sasuke's turn, Kakashi could not help the apprehension and adrenaline coursing through his veins. He felt himself want to give up before trying. Just as he decided to let his arm to fall at his side, choosing not to accept this, to not shake hands with _death_, a strong, confident hand caught his in a firm squeeze.

This was.. _impossible_! The boy before him- actually, the man he grew up to be seemed.. _normal_, compliant and though begrudgingly returning the handshake, his calloused hand was in his own.

Kakashi blinked unwilling to let go. Uchiha Sasuke died. His student, one he had personally trained, passed on the jutsu of his creation to, listened to his woes, saved his life countless times, watched fall into darkness and was unable to do anything about it.. one he cared deeply for- this boy died in _their_ arms. He _died_! Try as he might, the horrible image flashed before his eyes again. A memory blurred by his tears of a scene of his precious students and himself holding the Uchiha as the final shudder of his body shook right before the end.

This was what he was afraid of. What he was thinking about only moments before, and now he was staring death in its pit-less eyes of a boy he once cared a great deal about. That he still cared for.

"Well, it was wonderful meeting you both." he forced an eye-crinkled smile, "But I'm afraid I have to cut this evening short. I seem to have forgotten my neighbor's kitten on my terrace and it is pretty chilly tonight."

And before they all could make their reply, he was gone.


End file.
